


“Don’t Forget That History Has It’s Eyes On You”

by FandomShipperAway



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Alexander Hamilton is George Washington's Biological Son, Alexander and Thomas are royalty, Alexander sleeps with a lot of people, America is a kingdom, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Hamilton AU, Historical Inaccuracy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry Lin-Manuel Miranda, M/M, Mentions of War, Miscarriages, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political Alliances, Pregnancy, Tags May Change, Takes place in the 1500s, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, Thomas Jefferson wants a normal life, google translate french, i regret writing this, mature themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 96,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomShipperAway/pseuds/FandomShipperAway
Summary: America and France have their two monarchies join in a political alliance through marriage. By having crowned Prince Alexander Hamilton and Prince Thomas Jefferson marry to grow stronger before going to war with Britain.Thomas isn’t to pleased to get married to what he calls a “Bastard Prince” though he can’t say much when he’s just a political pawn who will hopefully provide an heir to Hamilton’s legacy.(Please note that as the story progresses it will become more mature for audiences including topics such as sexual assault, depression, violence, miscarriages and much more. Please read with caution)(I will post trigger warnings on chapters that have those topics taking place)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Others, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 111
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize for this chapter not being so detailed (and a little rushed). But I promise future chapters will be detailed when it comes to talking about specifics of certain things. Such as character appearance, clothing and much more.

Thomas looked into the water, his hair blowing in the breeze. Which felt kinda nice. It was the only thing nice about being on this stupid boat. Well it was one of the many things on that stupid boat. He thankfully had his twin brother Gilbert Lafayette, and his best friend and advisor, James Madison aboard. 

Thomas rested his arms on the railing. It was currently his eighth day at sea, and he was beginning to despise it. He just wanted to be home, back in Paris, living life like a normal teen with his brother. 

Though that would never happen. And with that he gave a sigh. He’d never be able to see his family again would he? Aside from visiting but that seemed like it would be highly unlikely that he’d be able to go back to France. His parents and him never had the strongest relationship growing up. As most of their love went towards Lafayette. His own twin brother who was older then him by twenty-six minutes.   
  
All because Thomas has the gift of baring children. Which was common among men. Though his parents didn’t see it as natural. But decided instead of keeping him around as a spare incase Laf died. The boy would be their political pawn. Have their kingdom gain a political alliance by marrying him over to another.

Which is why he was on this boat to begin with. Thomas was on his way to America from France. To marry King Washington’s son, Alexander Hamilton. A bastard who somehow managed to be the next heir to the throne. Which was ridiculous. A bastard had no right to the throne.

Though miraculously, Washington allowed it as after his first wife died he married the woman who was Alexander’s mother. Though it still surprised Thomas that they would allow a bastard to be their next king. Technically he was the son of Washington. And yes Washington married Alexander’s mother just a few months before the bastard was born. Thomas saw flaws in this. Though that was only because he didn’t want to marry him to begin with. So he came up with many arguments to counter his parents when they told him that he would marry America’s heir. 

With a sigh, Thomas shakes his head, not wanting to think about his soon to be husband any longer. So he stopped resting his arms on the railing. Deciding it would be best to talk with his brother. He stands up straight and flattens his coat out a small bit before walking towards the cabin he and Lafayette were staying in.   
  
The male knocks on the door using a pattern of sorts. And in reply he hears. “Come in Tommy.”

A groan comes in response to Lafayette’s voice. He then twists the door handle and walks in “Don’t call me that.”   
  
Lafayette smiles at his brother. “Why not?” His accent thick. Which was unusual as Thomas didn’t have an accent like his brother’s. Strange- 

“Because dear brother, it’s not formal.” The youngest said as he sat down on his bed. 

The elder gave an eye roll. “Thomas, you are one of the least formal people I know. I mean you don’t really involve yourself in the court all to much. All you do is practice the violin and hide in your study.” 

“Only as a way to escape. And I’m not one for massive parties.” Thomas said in his matter of fact tone.   
  
Lafayette gave a small chuckle. “I know, but still, you must get used to being around more often in court-“ He paused. “Especially, if you are to give America it’s next heir-“

The younger male held a hand up to stop him. “Enough Gil. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” In fact he didn’t want to think about it.   
  
His brother nodded and started to think. “Want to go find James and play cards?” He gave him a small smile. Trying his best to change the subject.   
  
Thomas shook his head. “I’ll let James rest. He’s probably not feeling well. Though I wouldn’t mind playing.” 

The elder gave a nod and smiled. He stood up before walking over to his desk. Grabbing a deck of cards. Shuffling them as he walked back over to him. “So what shall we play?”

The younger of the two started it think. “We could always play solitaire. And who ever finishes first wins?”   
  
”Thomas that is one of the most idiotic things I’ve heard come out of your mouth.” Lafayette said while giving a laugh. “I don’t know how to play solitaire.”  
  
With that Thomas started to think. “Want to just play go fish?”

Laf thought for a second. “Sure, why not?” And with that he shuffled the cards before setting the game up.   
  
The two looked over their cards. Thomas organized his cards by numbers. With the lowest being on his left, and the higher cards along with letters on the right. His brother however didn’t seem to care about the placement of his cards. As he found it to be a waste to do that. 

Both boys remained silent aside from asking about certain cards. That was until Lafayette decided to make the silence more bearable. “So, Thomas. Alexander Hamilton, I hear he’s popular with his people.” 

Thomas’ eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed. Though he kept his glance still at his cards. “I thought I said not to talk about this. Also have any threes?” 

”Go fish.” Lafayette said in reply. “And you said not to talk about giving America it’s next heir to the throne. Which I know you don’t like to talk about but come on mon frère. You’ll have to consummate the marriage, and give them an heir or two. We need this alliance to work-“ 

The younger twin picked up a card from the deck and looked it over before grabbing three cards from his hand and setting them face down in a stack of four. “I know Gil. But I’d rather not think how I will be married to a bastard. Think about it, wouldn’t my children also be bastards? Making the marriage and alliance a failure.” His tone sounded harsh. “He’s the product of a whore. Who just so happened to get married to Washington after Martha died.” 

Lafayette let out a long sigh. “Thomas, he was technically born after Martha died. Yes his mother had been a mistress for The king while Martha was around. Then Martha passed. Then Alexander’s mother became queen consort and had him not to long after her coronation. So while you call him a bastard, he technically is not.” He looked down at the cards in his hand. “Have any fives?” 

Thomas looked down at his cards and nodded before giving two cards to Lafayette. Which the male organized the cards together before putting a stack of four cards face down. 

The younger once again looked over his cards. “Still, I don’t see how this will make the alliance stronger Just through marriage? I get that we need to become stronger before we go into war with King George the third but why can’t we just come to an agreement?” He paused for a second. “Have any sevens?”   
  
Lafayette looked at his cards and handed one seven to Thomas. “And I understand Thomas. I know you must think this can be solved by a treaty. But this is politics. You need to get yourself more involved in them...” 

“I am involved in politics!” Thomas shouted angrily. “I just never voiced my opinion due to mother and father ignoring my opinions by shooing me off to work on needlework and the violin.” He then paused to think of what to say next before breaking the silence. “Trust me, I studied everything there is to know about our politics. Hell James and I would stay up for days without sleep just to read about certain laws passed around the world!”

“Frère, please calm down...” Lafayette said softly hoping to calm him down. “How about we stop talking about this and finish up our game? Then we can go grab a bite to eat and stay in the cabin for the rest of the night and read? Sound good?” 

The boy thought for a moment. “Fine, but not another peep out of you about this whole situation until we get to America. Understood?”

”Qui, Understood clearly.” Lafayette tells him with a nod. “Now. Do you have any sixes?”  
  
Thomas hands Lafayette three cards. To which the elder places another card with them and faces then towards the bed next to his other stack of cards. 

Both continued to play until Lafayette had won with a stack of eight different numbered cards. While Thomas had lost with only five stacks of cards. Which he didn’t seem to mind. As for him it was a way to get his mind off everything. And enjoy one of his last days with his brother before he would sadly return to France. 

The elder twin stood up with a stretch. “Well frère. Shall we go grab a bite?” 

The younger twin nodded. “Yeah. Let me just pack up these cards. You go on ahead and I’ll meet you there okay?” 

Lafayette nodded. “Alright, see you in a few minutes.” With that he left the cabin and headed to get some food, while Thomas packed the deck of cards up. He then walked over to Lafayette’s desk and shoved them in one of the drawers.

The male then headed towards the door. Fluffing his hair up a small bit as he did so. He then opened the door and walked out before heading to find Lafayette. Though was surprised to see everyone standing at the bow of the ship.

With a raised brow Thomas walked towards the crowd. Still standing in the back as he was tall enough to not need to push past anyone. And that’s when he saw what everyone had been looking at. A dock with what seemed to be a massive group of people. They must’ve been waiting Incase their ship had arrived. 

They had finally made it. But why didn’t the captain call out. Well maybe he did but Thomas just didn’t hear anything. He looked over to see the men starting to get everything ready for when the ship would be docked. 

Nervously, Thomas went to go find James and his brother. As he didn’t see both men on the deck. So he went to the mess hall and saw Lafayette, sitting across from James. It was convenient thankfully. 

He walked over to the two, James being the first one to notice him. “Your highness.” his tone slightly joking. As him and Thomas never were formal when it came to titles between each other. Though his face became serious when he realized that Thomas didn’t seem like himself. “Thomas, everything alright?”   
  
Lafayette turned around to look at his brother. His eyes widened when he saw his brother’s face of sheer nervousness. “Mon Frère, everything okay?” He stood up quickly and rested a hand on Thomas’ shoulder. 

“We’re here-“ Is what Thomas said before walking out of the mess hall. Possibly to compose himself so he didn’t make the people of America think he was upset. 

James looked at Lafayette. “We should probably get ready to exit? Make a good impression?”   
  
The Frenchman stood still before nodding. “Qui...” he sounded disappointed. Though James stood up and the two began to walk out of the mess hall. 

The shorter male stayed quiet until they reached the deck. “I should probably go check on Thomas. You stay out here to make a good impression.” Then with that he left to go to Thomas’s cabin. Knocking softly as he did so. 

A mess of curls opened the door. “Yes James?” His voice monotone. 

“The ship should be docked soon. And you must make a good impression on the people.” James told him. His tone slightly stern. 

The taller male gave a sigh but nodded. He walked out, closing the cabin door behind him before walking to the deck. James doing his best to keep up with him.   
  
Thomas just kept walking until he reached Lafayette. He stood next to his brother and did his best to look presentable to the public. Though his face wasn’t showing any signs of smiling. Though James nor Lafayette could blame him. He had just left home, and was about to get married to a man he’d never met. 

But the trio stood quiet as the ship was docked. They listened to the captain, his workers and many other men who had working on the dock yelled about getting the ship properly in place so everyone could leave.  
  
Everyone else had been getting ready while the three men stood. Well James did his best but couldn’t stand how badly the rocking of the ship was as it docked. So Thomas and Lafayette had let him go near the side to catch his balance and to hopefully not become sick. 

Which James did, And he held onto the railing. He listened to the talking of the people on the dock. 

The ship was soon docked and the captain had plank lowered so he could board the dock. He had papers in hand. Which he showed to the men who had helped him. They all nodded and looked to the ship. Waiting for The two princes to exit.

Lafayette looked at Thomas and rested a hand on his shoulder to reassure his brother. He then made his way towards the plank and began to walk. Keeping his head held high with poise and dignity. He then made it to the dock and talked with the captain and a bit of the crew. Thanking them for talking them to America for such a wonderful occasion. Though Thomas still wasn’t with him and he looked to the railing where James was and gave him a look that basically said. ‘Get Thomas down here now.’ Which James understood and walked towards his best friend. 

“Thomas.” James said calmly. “You must get off the boat. You need to make a good impression. Unless you want the people of America to think you are against them. Which puts us at war with them.” He dared not to look at Thomas, hoping that the male would just exit and get this over with.

The tall male thought for a second or two before nodding. He made his way towards the plank and smiled nervously as he walked. His eyes glancing around at everything he could see at the moment. Thoughts running through his head. What if the people didn’t like him? What if he got beheaded? Though once he got to the captain and his brother he disregarded the thoughts. Smiling at the captain and thanked him for letting them be passengers.

The captain smiled back. “Of course your highnesses...” he bowed slightly before standing back up to finish his conversation with the two. His Blonde hair slightly in his face but no one Said anything. 

James walked towards the group and looked around. Observing the area. Paying attention to the conversation as he watched the people in the dock catch fish.   
  
“A few guards from the palace are here. They've brought a carriage to take you there.” The man told them as he gestured for the three men to follow as he walked away from the dock and to the plaza like area. And the captain was right. There was a carriage and multiple guards. Along with a crowd watching as they saw the two French princes. 

The captain spoke up once more. “Prince Thomas, Sir Madison. My crew and the rest of the guards should have your belongings delivered to the castle soon. I hope that is fine.” 

Both Thomas and James nodded their heads, but the shorter male was the one to actually talk. “That is fine. Thank you for informing us.” 

The Captain nodded and bowed to the twin princes and walked back to his ship. 

The trio looked at each other before walking towards the carriage. One of the guards opening up the door for them. Bowing and staying silent as he did so. The three nodded their thanks and stepped into the carriage. Thomas and Lafayette sitting next to each other in the front of it. While James sat across from them.   
  
Lafayette who had gotten in first, looked at the people and smiled at them before looking back at his brother who was calm, for now. 

The guard who had let them into the carriage, closed the door and started talking with the footman and the other guards before hopping onto his horse. He talked for a while more before telling them to move out. Then with that the carriage was starting to move.   
  
Thomas looked out the windows and kept quiet, yet held a forced smile on his face as they saw more people. He would wave every now and again just for good measure. But as soon as they had lost sight of the crowd and had gone into a remotely quieter area. Thomas closed the curtains and sat back against the seat lazily. 

“Is it too late to fake my death and run off into the countryside?” Thomas asked a bit dramatically as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Closing his eyes as he did so.

Lafayette and James exchanged a look. Lafayette’s was one of slight annoyance. While James was trying his best to hold back a smile as to how his best friend was acting. Like a child for not getting their way. 

The Frenchman gave James a stern glare. To which the shorter male looked away and did his best to hide the ever growing smile on his face. Lafayette then turned to Thomas and patted his twin’s hair. “Calm down Thomas. You don’t have to be madly in love with him. Just help us out for an alliance frère...” his voice calm. “Everything will be okay. I promise.” 

_“Famous last words.”_ Thomas thought to himself. Because how could everything be okay when he had so much to do, to make sure everything went as planned.  
  
The twin used his free hand to swat Lafayette’s hand away. And the carriage was quiet. Aside from listening to the guards talking to one another, the sound of horses hooves trotting against the ground and the occasional tapping of James’ foot every few seconds.   
  
Soon though, after maybe thirty five or so minutes. The sound of people that they didn’t recognize started to become heard in the distance. They must’ve been getting close to the town. The only reason as to why so many talking voices would harmonize together.   
  
With that Thomas worked to have the curtains up. Making sure he did so, so he could give a small wave here and there to the townsfolk. So he sat upright, and peered out the window with a forced smile. 

‘Time to make a somewhat first good impression to the people.’ Was all that buzzed through Thomas’ mind.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas meets his fiancé and his soon to be father-in-law. Things could go better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have French translations in the notes at the bottom of the story

Thomas gave a small wave as they passed by the townspeople. His forced smile started to hurt. Though he didn’t want to let the facade end, and kept smiling.

Lafayette sighed and watched his brother. Letting him try to make a good first impression for his soon to be people. Which he knew must’ve been hard for his brother, as the younger twin disliked majority of people he had met. Aside from James, though the two had known each other for ages. Lafayette couldn’t quite recall how long Thomas and James had known each other, but all he knew is that they had gotten along quickly. 

Speaking of James, he had been quiet the whole ride. Maybe he was nervous for his friend, that or he just had no words to speak at the moment. But he did examine the inside of the carriage. The wood was white and had been adorned with gold designs. It’s seats were cushioned and had been a velvety red color. It too had gold trimmings around it. James had to wonder if maybe the king and his son had been showing off their wealth by doing this. Though It was possibly true, as according to Thomas’ parents, his dowry was a lot. So maybe King Washington was trying to live up to the prince’s standards. 

Thomas continued to wave to the townsfolk. Soon giving up and leaning back into the seat to have his smile fall. His cheeks had hurt from forcing the smile for a while, Thomas honestly thought that he wouldn’t be able to smile again for a while. Though he knew he would need to for when they met the King. Which hopefully would go off without a hitch.

The trio listened to the horses hooves trot against the ground. Along with the guards talking with one another of family life. Which Thomas rolled his eyes in annoyance at. He then looked out the windows at the passing scenery. Watching as trees passed by. Along with a few wild animals such as rabbits, birds and the occasional deer hiding farther away in the hundreds of trees.

It was quiet. Something Thomas would’ve normally liked. But he didn’t this time as he knew they had been getting closer and closer to the castle. Well the one that Washington had lived in. He apparently had owned around twenty. Which was nothing compared to how his own parents had sixty. Though he could only assume that those had been used as hunting grounds, or those as unused honeymoon castles. Or possibly just for hosting the more grand parties that wouldn’t be able to take place in the castle that Thomas would soon live in. 

The teen’s thoughts were soon cut short as he heard the guards talking to each other. Well more like screaming. He raised a brow and did his best to look out the window to see what was in front of them. Though he moved to sit next to James to get a better view. And that’s when he saw it. His soon to be home. It was glorious yes. A bit smaller then his old castle, though it was still in great condition and seemed to be well taken care of. Well he didn’t really know about the inside but he could be sure for the outside.   
  
The trio heard the horses trots turn into a walk. The carriage had slowed down as they got closer to the gates. Which had been raised so they could enter without the fuss of stopping the horses. Then a fanfare had started. 

Thomas took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He was slightly nervous, well more then slightly. He was moments away from meeting his soon to be father-in-law and his heart was beating out of his chest. 

James and Lafayette both took notice. With James setting a hand on his friend’s shoulder hopefully as a way to calm him down.

Lafayette grabbed his brother’s hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Everything will be fine frère. I promise.” His tone soft and gentle. The same one the nanny would use on them when they had been younger when they had been upset. “Now just take three deep breaths okay Thomas? I’ll count and when I do one deep breath in then deep breath out.” 

Thomas gave a nod. He listened for his brother’s voice as he took in his breaths. Then exhaled and continued this twice more before the carriage slowed to a halt and the guards started to climb off their horses. Then the trio felt the carriage shift in weight. Someone must’ve gotten off though they had no idea who. Looking out the windows of the carriage they saw a group of people. Two tall men and one shorter male. Thomas wondered how long they had been waiting for them to arrive. Hopefully it wasn’t to long. 

A man then walked into their view and opened up the door that Lafayette and James had been closer to. “May I present to you, Crown prince Gilbert Lafayette of France and his younger brother, Thomas Jefferson of France. With them is friend and advisor to Thomas, James Madison!” The man had called out.   
  
Lafayette was first to step out as his name had been called first. He straightened out his coat and nodded his head as a thank you to the guard. He then saw Thomas exit as James had him go before him. Then James left the carriage.

The trio made their way towards the group near the doors. In the middle was standing King Washington. He looked like he had in his portrait they had seen a few times before. He was as tall as Thomas and Lafayette, and he by no means was overweight nor skinny like most King’s they’d met had been, he was fit. Possibly due to fighting in wars along with training regularly. 

And at the moment he was smiling. Possibly to give his first impression. Standing next to him on his right was his son Alexander. 

Thomas raised a brow at Alexander before they stopped in front of the two. The trio bowing. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you King Washington.” Lafayette said with a smile. 

Thomas gave a small nod but kept his eyes on Alexander. He observed the man that was two years his senior. The man was an about three inches shorter then him. And his build was quite skinny, had very little muscle and his clothes seemed to be slightly baggy. Something Thomas deemed slightly inappropriate for a first meeting. He then looked at his fiancé’s face. His eyes seemed stern as his eyebrows had been furrowed together. He had a goatee on his face. While Thomas had more facial hair then him he held back a smirk, could he not grow a proper beard? He then looked at the male’s hair. It was in a ponytail. Though it seemed to have been hastily put into one. Which Thomas found a bit unpleasant. Not a great first impression. He then looked at his brother and spoke.

“Sommes-nous sûrs que c’est mon fiancé? On dirait qu’il travaille dans les quartiers des domestiques.” Thomas told his brother in his native tongue. 

Lafayette bit his bottom lip and glanced at the prince before looking back at the king. Lafayette was shocked by his brother’s words. 

James was looking down at his feet to hide the ever growing smile on his face at Thomas’ statement. 

Washing had a brow raised in confusion as to what Thomas has said as he didn’t speak the boy’s language. 

Alexander raised a brow at Thomas and smirked. “Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, mon cher Thomas.” He didn’t once stutter. Catching James, Lafayette, and Thomas off guard with wide eyes. Well aside from James who was now holding back a a laugh.   
  
Thomas felt his face grow hot. A red blush tinted his mocha colored skin. His fiancé knew French. Why wasn’t this something he was told about. He ran hand through his curls and and kept his eyes on Alexander. “It’s a pleasure to meet you...” he forced the words out. He didn’t really mean it. One because he had just been embarrassed by his fiancé, and two he didn’t really want to marry him. 

Alexander nodded in response. “The pleasure is all mine.“ He then glanced at his father who gave him a slight glare. To which his son gave him a baffled look. 

“Isn’t there something you’d like to say to him?” George asked a bit annoyed. Hoping his son would long the lines say. ‘We are pleased to have you here to grow out countries stronger together in alliance.’

Alexander shook his head. “I’d rather not. Especially after the comment he just made about me. Now if you don’t mind me father. I’ll be in my study writing.” With that he walked inside and out of sight of the group. 

George gave a sigh. “I’m sorry about him. He’s always like this.” He have a small nervous chuckle. 

“No!” Thomas blurted out. Causing James, Lafayette and Washington to look at him with shock for shouting. To which the boy’s blush became darker and he looked down at his feet. “Please your majesty, it’s my fault. No need to be sorry. I upset him, thinking he couldn’t speak French by saying something quite rude about him. Don’t apologize when his actions are justified.” 

James and Lafayette exchanged glances with each other as they stayed quiet. Lafayette even moves back so he doesn’t get pulled into any arguments between the king and his brother if it is to happen. That and Lafayette was embarrassed. They were supposed to be making peace with the king and prince. Not aggravating them. 

Washington let out a small laugh. “Thomas, he’s always like that. Even to me.” He then places a hand on the teen’s shoulder. “But I thank you for your apology though. And I hope you, James, and your brother could attend dinner with Alexander and I to talk over some things before you get married tomorrow.”   
  
Thomas thought for a few moments before nodding. “Yes we will join you for dinner your majesty. What time shall we expect to see you and your son?” 

“I’ll have my advisor, Aaron Burr come get you.” George tells him with a smile. He then glances over his left shoulder at a man who had a slightly darker skin tone than George but lighter than Thomas. He was also shorter then Alexander, maybe by an inch or two. “Burr.”

The man walked over with a monotone expression. “Yes your majesty?” 

“Please take these three to their chambers. Then when dinner is about to be held please inform the three.” 

The male gave a nod and looked at the trio. He bowed to Lafayette and Thomas. “Your highnesses. Please follow me to your chambers.” He then turned around and made his way inside.   
  
James and Lafayette nodded their thanks to Washington and followed after Aaron. Thomas then followed after them and gave George a small smile. The king smiled back before walking over to one of the guards and talking with him. 

Then when the four got inside. Burr led them to a corridor on the right. He kept quiet while his shoes echoed every time they stepped. The other’s shoes did too but Aaron’s seemed to be more prominent. Soon they got to a staircase. It wasn’t anything to special, made of stone and had a red carpet with gold trimmings and decorations on it. 

While walking up the stairs Thomas observed his surrounds. Looking at paintings of what seemed to be Alexander. One showed him riding a horse that was pure black aside from the hooves being white. It reminded him of his old horse back in France. Her name was Mack, and she had a lovely light brown coat with a white diamond like shape between her eyes. Her hair was long and blonde. He loved taking her for rides when he had nothing to do. He would just have her walk along trails behind the castle as he thought. He missed those days and wondered if he’d be able to do any of that here. 

Once they reached the top of the staircase that led to the third floor. Burr looked back at them and led them to their chambers. Showing Lafayette’s his first as it was more of a guest room then anything. The Frenchman thanked him and bid his brother goodbye. As he was going to rest before dinner. 

They then got to James’ chambers. James thanked Burr though said he’d stay with Thomas. The teen looked at James and let out a sigh.

”James I will be fine. You rest okay? It’s been a long day. And tomorrow will be even longer.” Thomas’ voice sounded tired as well. So he didn’t want James to bother him probably.   
  
The male gives a nod and tells them that he’ll see them later before walking into his room. 

Now it was just Aaron and Thomas left. They both said nothing to each other as they headed to Thomas’ room. Thomas’ curls bounced slightly as he continued to follow Burr. Keeping his eyes at the floor as he did so. Soon stopping when Burr looked at him and moved out of his way to reveal double doors. “Your chambers your highness.” He bowed a small bit. 

“Thank you Aaron.” Thomas walked by him a small bit.

“I will see you shortly.” the shorter male replied before walking away. Possibly to find the king. 

Thomas who was now alone gave a small sigh before opening one of the doors and closing it quickly as he walked in. He glanced around at the area. The room had a table with a few chairs around it. A chandelier hung above it. Of course it did. He then made his way towards the wall on the left that had double doors. He opened them and walked in. He glanced around the area to see a tub. A few flowers in a vase and candles. Pretty normal stuff. He then walked out and closed the door behind him before walking to another set of double doors. This time opening them to find where he would sleep. And he gave a sigh of relief.

He walked towards the bed and slipped his shoes off. Along with his coat. He then looked around for some ribbon to tie his hair into so it wouldn’t become to messy after taking a nap. He soon found a blue ribbon and went to work to put his hair into a bun. He then glanced at the bed. It’s sheets were made of silk and had been a tad boring for his taste. Plain old white sheets. Well he can’t complain. He wouldn’t want to upset anyone. Besides as long as it was comfortable he was fine. 

Thomas laid down on the bed and felt it dip from his weight. He didn’t bother to move the blankets at all. Feeling as it would be a waste to do so. He laid his head down on the pillows. They were soft and fluffy. He wondered if they had been stuffed with goose feathers. Thomas shakes his head slightly and looks up at the wood that held up curtains around the bed. He lets out a small breath and closes his eyes. 

————

Thomas is awoken to the sound of knocking. He groans slightly and sits up. He looks to his right at where the window is. It was much darker then it had been earlier. The knocking continued and Thomas looked at his door. “Who is it?” His voice a bit grumpy sounding. 

“It’s Aaron Burr your highness.” The man on the other side spoke. “The king has asked me to fetch you for dinner.” 

Thomas’ hands went up to his hair to untie the ribbon that kept his bun in place. He gave the ribbon a small tug and his hair fell to his shoulders. “Thank you. Just give me a moment and I shall be out.” 

“Of course.” 

The teen got out of the bed and slipped his shoes on. Then slipped his coat on and did his best so he could look decently presentable. He then took in a deep breathe and walked towards the door. That Aaron had led him to earlier. He opened the door and looked at the man who was waiting across the hall. “Sorry if I kept you waiting.” He spoke. 

“You’re fine your highness. I understand why you didn’t answer at first. Being at sea for days must be exhausting.” Aaron said calmly. He then led Thomas to Lafayette’s and James’ room to get them as well. And they answered almost right away. Which left Thomas wondering if they napped or anything. 

Aaron then started walking to the staircase. Saying nothing as he did so. Which made Thomas wonder if the man was usually quiet. Or if he was just being an ass. But he shrugged it off and looked at his brother and best friend. “So you guys take a nap?” 

James shook his head. “I did not. I read a book.” He glanced at the paintings on the wall. Seeing a few of Alexander, Washington, and a few others. Which He can only assume are the late queens. He would ask Aaron but decides he’d ask at another time if possible. 

“Neither did I frère.” Lafayette told his brother. “I read as well. I found it difficult to try and sleep.” 

Thomas’ only response to the two is a nod.

Once the group reaches the bottom of the staircase. Aaron leads them the way they came when first going down the corridor. Their shoes tapped against the floor. Filling In the silence with white noise.

It was like back in France. But Thomas and Lafayette would usually fill the silence with laughter. He wondered if now when he walked around it would be boring and more quieter than it was now.

Thomas was trapped in his own thoughts until he almost bumped into Aaron who was standing in front of two doors. Next to the doors was guards. “If needed later I will come get you to bring you to your rooms. Have a wonderful meal.” With that Aaron walked off. 

The two guards opened the doors and the trio walked in. They looked around at the room in awe. It was huge. And had a long table in the center of it. Above it was a golden chandelier with candles lit atop it. 

The trio stopped looking around when they heard the doors behind them close. They decided to walk over to the table. Not yet sitting down since Alexander and George had not arrived yet. They stared at each other in silence for what seemed like ages until they heard the door open. 

“Please forgive us for being so late. I was busy reading some papers that needed attending to.” A familiar voice said. They looked over to see it was George. A slightly nervous smile on his face. 

Behind him was Alexander. His hair still in a messy ponytail as he walked towards the table. He said no excuse as to why he was late. 

“It’s fine you’re majesty. We are just glad we could dine with you tonight.” Lafayette said giving him a small nod. 

George gave a small nod in return and sat down at the head of the table. Alexander sat two chairs down from him. Possibly to do it out of respect for his late mother who would probably sit next to his father. 

Thomas sat across from him. James and Lafayette sat across from each other at a close distance. With Lafayette sitting close to Alexander. While James was sat next to Thomas.

“Your grace.” Thomas said speaking up. “Earlier you said you wanted to talk some things over dinner?” 

The king gave a nod. “Yes. Tomorrow the wedding will be taking place in the cathedral closer to late afternoon. Then we will go the banquet hall. Celebrating the joyous occasion” George went quiet for a moment. Before grabbing a goblet in front of him and taking a sip of it. 

Everyone stayed quiet. Washington then set his goblet down. “I’m sure you know that to make sure the marriage is completed. You will both need to consummate.” He said it like it was the most common topic in the world. He looked between both his son and soon to be son-in-law. 

Thomas gave a nod. “Yes your grace I understand. Should there be anything else I know of?” 

George thought for second. “I suppose not. Aside from the fact that your attire for the wedding arrived from France a few weeks ago.” 

The boy gave a nod and bit his bottom lip. 

”Shouldn’t we also be talking about Thomas’ titles?” Alexander said as he reached for his own goblet. Sipping on the mead inside it. 

Everyone raised a brow of confusion at Alexander. Who looked over and saw food arriving. “We’ll finish this topic once the meal is finished.” His voice monotone. 

Five plates were set down on the table. One in front of everyone. The meal was nothing to special. A bit of chicken and some greens. What Thomas and Lafayette has eaten in France. The meal was probably something small as everyone knew royal weddings had been followed up by massive feasts. They had heard that the king of Spain’s wedding had served over one hundred boar, and over two hundred fish. Which really made them think about how tomorrow’s feast would look. 

Everyone ate in silence. Listening at cutlery and the plates clinked against each other. Along with their goblets as they had been picked up and set down a few times.

Thomas had been the first to finish and looked at his goblet that he had barely touched the whole meal. He picked it up and tried his best to not gulp it down. He wanted to be drunk. Though he’d be able to drink enough mead during tomorrow’s feast. 

The rest of the group finished soon after. With everyone looking at Alexander. “So, your highness-“ Thomas started. “What did you mean by my titles?” He tried to sound nice though his tone came of a bit rude. 

His fiancé looked at him before picking up his goblet and took a sip. He continued to hold it in his hands though. Everyone’s eyes fixated on the boy. “Well, as we know I am to become king after my father passes.” He used his free hand in a fist to lightly knock on the table. “Knock on wood. And your title would be prince. Though what good would that be when you’re married to me.” His tone bitter. 

Washington raised a brow at his son confused. “Son what are you speaking of?” 

“Shouldn’t Thomas’ title be changed to queen consort once I’m king. Since all he’ll be good for is producing heirs. And he should be female. Though it seems as if god wants him to pass for male. He is mistaken surely.” Alexander said casually as he stared daggers at Thomas. Man he was a prick.

Everyone’s eyes widened in shock. And Thomas looked pale.

The teen looked at his brother and best friend before turning back to Alexander. “Well at least I will make sure the children look presentable then. Since you surely don’t know to maintain yourself. You dress like a commoner who hasn’t bathed in months.” His voice cracked slightly. 

“Alexander, Prince Thomas.” George said sternly as he stood up. Placing both hands on the table with a thud as he did so. “I think you both should head to bed. You’ll need to get up early tomorrow to get ready.” He looked at both of them sharply. 

Alexander and Thomas stood up. Their glares fixated on each other. “Gladly.” The said in unison. Both walking towards the doors. With Thomas walking ahead of Alexander to be far away from him. 

James and Lafayette look at Washington. “We are very sorry for my brother’s actions. He is still not to keen on the idea of marriage. But trust us he will be better tomorrow.” 

James nodded and stood up. “Yes he will be. We should get ourselves ready for tomorrow your grace. Goodnight.” With that he grabbed Lafayette’s hand and led the teen out of the room. 

Leaving just Washington by himself. He gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “God may I have mercy on my soul for dealing with these two...” For he knew he was in for the long haul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I’m sorry it’s a bit rushed. 
> 
> French translations. 
> 
> Sommes-nous sûrs que c’est mon fiancé - Are we sure this is my fiancé
> 
> On dirait qu’il travaille dans les quartiers des domestiques - it looks like he works in the servants’ quarters
> 
> Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, mon cher Thomas - appearances can be deceiving, my dear Thomas.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas deals with getting ready for his wedding, along with the ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Researching history of weddings in the Middle Ages and enlightenment period helps little to none. I found little history on how they got ready for the day. And found little information on the ceremonies themselves.  
> So this isn’t totally accurate but it’s good enough.

Thomas stomped his way to his room. He was glad that Alexander’s room wasn’t in the same direction as his. Since as soon as the two left the dining hall his fiancé went to his His left. While Thomas went to his right. 

He couldn’t believe what he had heard come from his fiancé’s mouth. He was is anything not just some thing to produce heirs. Thomas was in every right a human. Just because he had the gift to bare children didn’t make him any less than his enemy.

It made Thomas’s blood boil. He wanted to find the bastard and punch him so hard that he’d knock some sense into him. If the roles had been switched Thomas knew that Alexander would probably try his best to kill him. 

“Thomas!” Cried out a familiar voice. 

The teen pauses in his tracks and turns around. A glare stood on his face. Walking towards him was James and Lafayette. This had to be good.

”Frère!” Lafayette yelled as he got closer to his twin. “What the hell is wrong with you? Are you trying to ruin our relationship with America?” His voice was loud. It was with out a doubt a few guards and maids could hear the slight yell.

The younger brother gave a scoff. “I’m not trying anything. It’s him who started it.” 

James rolled his eyes. “Yes like how he started talking in French earlier. Thomas stop acting like a child for once about this and stop thinking about yourself.” His tone sharp. 

The three still stood in the hallway, and Thomas’ hands were balling up into fists. He tried to think of something to retort yet nothing came to mind. He gave a huff. “I’m going to get ready for tomorrow. You two should do the same. With that he turned on his heels and walked towards his door. He opened the door harshly and closed it with a slam. Which made Lafayette and James jump slightly.   
  
Thomas stood next to the door and placed an ear against it. Listening to mumbled whispers between James and Lafayette before they walked to their own rooms. Settling in for the night. 

The teen gives a sigh and walks towards his sleeping quarters that had been left open from earlier. He looks around and spots a dresser. He takes a few steps in the direction before opening it. He finds sleepwear. He picks one of folded attires and walks over to his bed and places it down. He takes off his coat and sets it aside on the said dresser. He then does the same with the rest of his clothes. He was now fully undressed. 

Thomas slips on the garment. The beige silk like tunic that went down to his hips made him give a groan. He had forgotten his damned trousers. He went back to the dresser and picked out a pair that matched the tunic and slipped them on fairly quickly. He then looked around for a comb. He saw none so he went to the bathroom and looked near the basin. Finding a comb and a brush. He combed his hair out a small bit and then headed back to his sleeping quarters.   
  
He looked for his ribbon he had used earlier. Soon finding it on the floor. He picked it up, used both hands to put his hair into a tight bun. Then did his best to tie it. Which like earlier had worked. 

Giving a small yawn the boy walks over to the windows in his room and closes the curtains that hung from them. He then heads back to his bed and sits down. Feeing the bed dip like it had did earlier. Thomas then gets to work on closing the curtains that hung from his bed. Once all three curtains had been shut, the teen got under the silk covers and did his best to get comfortable. 

Once he had gotten decently comfortable, Thomas stared at the wooden block that held up his bed’s curtains. He had many thoughts run through his head. What if he had messed up during the ceremony? Or embarrassed himself during the feast?

Before he could think any more of the thoughts the teen shakes his head and gives a sigh. “Calm down Thomas... you’ll be fine...” he continued to stare up. “Just take a few breaths and close your eyes.” He told himself, closing his eyes as he did so. Doing his best not to think or move to much so he could fall asleep. Which worked after around maybe thirty or so minutes of doing his best to stay comfortable. 

—————

The sound of knocking is what made Thomas open his eyes. He looked around and saw that it was still dark. Deciding not to answer, he rolls his eyes and does his best to try and go back to sleep. Though the knocking continues. The teen mumbles to himself and grabs one of the pillows before hiding his face in the pillows below him, he uses the pillow in his hand to cover both ears. 

Soon the knocking stopped and Thomas let out a relieved sigh. He closes his eyes and does his best to go back to sleep. Though he is taken aback when he sees sunlight entire the room. 

Confused as to what was going on, Thomas rolls onto his back and turns his head to his right to see a woman in a orangish-pink dress opening the rest of the curtains in the room. 

The woman turned to him and smile. “Good to see you’re up your highness.” She walked over to the teen and curtsies. “Forgive me for intruding but I must help you get ready for today. Seeing as it’s near noon.”

Thomas gives a small nod and pulls his covers off and moves his legs to the side of the bed. He gives a small stretch then rubs his eyes before standing up. “If you don’t mind me asking-“ he stopped to give a yawn. “What must I do?” 

The woman leads Thomas over to the dresser and starts rummaging through one of the drawers. Grabbing a fabric much like his tunic. “Well, first we must get you into the bath. Secondly, I must help you with your hair. Then I am to help you into your attire for the ceremony of today’s wedding.” 

The teen gives a small nod. “Okay...” he goes quiet as he watches the woman lead him to the bathing quarters. “Um, if you don’t mind me asking. Before I am to get bathed and ready. Would I be okay to get a small meal. Nothing too fancy. It can be just a sweet loaf or anything small.” He sounded nervous while asking. Must be pre-marriage nerves. 

The woman gives a smile before heading into the bathroom to set down the tunic like attire. She then walks back out and gives a curtsey. “I will be back shortly.” With that she left quickly to go get Thomas’ food.

He gives a sigh and runs a hand through his hair before going to go sit down at the table. He lays his head down on the table and closes his eyes. A small quick little nap wouldn’t hurt while she was gone right? 

Thomas fell back asleep in less then a minute. Though quickly shot up when he heard the door open. He turns around to face the double doors to see the woman. In her hands was a plate with a sweet loaf and apple. “I grabbed what I could.” 

”Thank you-“ he stops and looks at her. 

“Lady Angelica. I am to be moved to your court your highness.” 

Thomas smiles at her. He then observes her features. She had a nice build. She was skinny yet fit for a woman. She was a bit shorter then him and her skin tone was darker. Her hair was also dark like his own, her hair was also down and it was shown to be curly. “Well thank you Lady Angelica. I’m glad to hear you will be joining my court. And please while I eat, sit. And we can talk.” 

Angelica sets the plate down before giving a nod and curtsey. She sits across from Thomas and fixes her dress a small bit. 

“So-“ Thomas started. “Did you grow up in the court?” 

She gives a nod and she smiles softly. “Yes I was. My father, Lord Philip Schuyler has worked with the king a few times. My sisters however have not been to court yet. Not because they are unfavorited or anything. But they chose the more simple life in the country.” She gives a small chuckle. 

“Oh you have sisters? How many?” Thomas asked as he took a bite of his sweet loaf. 

“Just two. My sister Elizabeth is second oldest and Margarita is the youngest.” She messes with her hair a small bit. “I miss them sometimes, but I do visit. Maybe one day you will too. Maybe if Alexander decides to head over to the Schuyler Manor?” 

Thomas takes another bite of his bread and chews before swallowing. He gives a nod. “I will do my best to visit.” He takes a few more bites of his sweet loaf finishing it. He then starts to bite into the apple. He finishes chewing and swallowing before asking another question. “Are there any hobbies you take part in?”   
  
Angelica thinks for a few seconds. “Yes. I’m good at needle work, poetry, singing and I’ve done a bit of dress making here and there with the help of one of the men at court named Hercules.” She tells him. 

Thomas nods as he continues to eat. Listening to Angelica talk on about family and other things. He honestly loses track but smiles. She was going to be someone he could be close with. He just knew it.

He soon finishes eating. Angelica notices and grabs the plate. “I’ll have one of the guards outside the door deliver this back to the kitchen.” She stands up and makes her way to the double doors. Opening one and talks with the guard for a second before walking back over to Thomas. “Now let’s head into the bath to get you ready.”

The teen stands up and nods as he walks towards the bathroom. Angelica follows but stands outside the doors as Thomas walks in. Giving him his privacy. He changes out of his sleepwear and looks for the tunic that Angelica had grabbed earlier. He quickly puts it on. This was not like the one that had gone to his hips the night before. The one currently on went to his knees. He couldn’t complain just a little thing he noticed. 

With dirty clothes in hand he opens the door slightly and hands them to Angelica. “Also your highness. I came in earlier this morning and filled the bath and basin. When you are done call for me and I shall fetch you sheets to dry and I will do your hair. 

“Thank you.” Thomas tells her. He closes the door and walks over to the tub and looks down into it. On top of the water floated many flowers. He had recognized them all. That’s what he gets for probably reading so many books when he had nothing to do. The florals consisted of lavender, sweet jasmine and a lotus flower. This was to probably keep him calm through the day. As lavender would calm the mind along with relieve stress, the lotus flower would help reduce anxiety and soften the skin. While the jasmine would apparently uplift the spirits of those who used it. 

He shrugged and stepped into the water using his right foot. His tunic growing a bit wet. Though he had gotten used to the feeling of wet clothing in a tub years ago.

Once in he lifted his left leg in and slowly sat down in the tub before relaxing. His hair was still in a bun so he wouldn’t have to worry about wetting it just yet. He took in a deep breath and smelled all the florals scents combining. It was really refreshing if he was being honest. A smile appeared on his face. A true one. This was peaceful. 

After a while of sitting in the tub Thomas got to work on wetting his hair then cleaning it. Making sure he was rinsing it out thoroughly after doing so.   
  
Deciding he had spent enough time relaxing. He called out for Angelica. Asking to get him some linens to dry off. And the girl rushed in almost. Looking away from Thomas to spare him privacy. Even though he had a tunic on it was still improper for someone to look at you like that unless the two were married. Which Angelica and Thomas definitely were not.

Angelica stood in front of the tub. Keeping her gaze at the wall as she did so. “Your highness.” 

The teen stood up and gently took the linens as he stepped out the tub to dry himself off. He then watched Angelica hastily walk out. He shrugged it off and did his best to dry his hair. Knowing that it would be a pain to calm down his hair which was probably a bit frizzy now. But he didn’t mind as it would get fixed either way. 

Once dry he walked near the basin and saw a dry tunic and trousers. They were white while the trousers had been beige. Angelica probably left them their earlier and he hadn’t noticed. Though he did observe that this had not been the same as attire he wore to bed. He shrugged it off and slipped them on before gently resting the towels near the basin. 

Thomas makes his way to the door of the bathroom and exits. He sees Angelica touching a magenta fabric on his bed. It was his wedding attire. 

Hearing the creak of the door, Angelica turns to Thomas. “Okay so, slight Change of plans your highness. I’m going to help you get into your clothes. Then we are to fix your hair and take you to the cathedral.” Her voice sounded slightly panicked yet calm at the same time. She made her way towards him and began to drag him to the bed. 

“Why are we rushing?” His tone confused and he raised a brow. 

“To get you to the Cathedral a bit early. That and it’s slightly past noon. You slept, or tried to sleep in quite late this morning. So we must make haste.” Angelica told him before grabbing the articles of magenta clothing that had been embroidered with gold trimmings along with a few emeralds here and there. It was long and trailed behind him. His mother requested it to make him look more regal and had been lined with white squirrel fur. 

Once Angelica got the magenta attire onto the prince she sat him down in a chair and grabbed a brush, comb and some perfume. She got to work on carefully combing out any knots in his hair. Then got to work on brushing any hair out of place. Finishing everything up with a spritz of perfume to his hair. Leaving it down as she did so

Thomas stands up and slips on his shoes. Giving his hair a few fluffs as he did so to give it a bit more volume. He watched as Angelica looked out the window. Biting her lip as she did so. “Okay so we must be going now.” She walked towards the doors and opened them. Him following after her as she did so. 

Opening the doors to the halls was hectic. Angelica moves out of the way for the prince and he sees Lafayette and James. Both wearing their finest, though the outfits had not been over the top as Thomas’ had been. 

“Well Thomas, you look.” James paused to think of something to say. “Extravagant-“ 

“You look dashing mon frère. Now come we are to get you to the cathedral.” Lafayette said as he started to lead his brother down the hall and stairway. James and Angelica picking up the train that dragged behind him so it wouldn’t be so heavy as he walked. Though Thomas didn’t seem to mind at all. As he just let Lafayette lead him to the entrance where they had met the king.

A carriage stood in place of where one had been yesterday. Though this one looked more grand and regal than the one ridden in yesterday. 

The footman of the carriage opened the door and bows to Thomas. Though he says nothing.

Stepping into the carriage, he feels a slight shift in weight and sits down. Pulling in his train from outside with the help of Angelica, James and Lafayette who get it in with relative ease. Then James and Lafayette stepped in. Angelica telling them she would arrive to the feast later with her father. With a curtesy she walks off and inside. Possibly to find her father. 

The trio watch as the door is closed. They all exchange looks with each other, staying silent as they did so before feeling the carriage start to move. 

James was first to speak up. “So how drunk are we getting tonight?” 

Thomas let out a chuckle and lightly kicked his friend. “As much as they give us.” 

Lafayette made a face of agreement. “That’s something I can get behind. Just don’t go making any trouble.” His eyes focused on his brother as he told him so. 

“Me?” Thomas asked in fake shock. “I would never? How dare I be accused of getting into trouble purposely?” His tone joking and over dramatic as he held a hand over forehead. “However shall I manage.” Causing the trio to laugh in harmony.   
  
They continued to talk of random things. All seeming to be in a better mood than the night before. Which was thankfully a good thing. As it would be horrible if any had been in a bad mood, especially Thomas. The jasmine must’ve worked

After talking for what seemed like only minutes the carriage slowed to a halt. Thomas leaned forward and peered out the windows of the carriage to see a crowd, along with The king, Alexander and Aaron. The king and Alexander wore similar clothing. Thomas could only assume it was their military uniforms. As George’s was more decorated while Alexander’s had little to no decorations on his. 

Into view walked the footman. He stayed quiet as he opened the carriage. Thomas stepped out and brushed off his attire as to look good in front of the crowds. He then started to walk making his way towards the three standing near the doors of the cathedral. Nodding his head when he gets close to them. 

George smiles at him. “Good to see you Thomas.” 

Thomas gives another nod and glances over at his fiancé. Getting a better look at him. His hair looked nice than it had the day before. It was clean and was in a much more put together ponytail. His military uniform also seemed to fit him better then the clothes he had worn the day before. A much better way to look than like a servant.   
  
Alexander keeps his gaze upon Thomas. “Mind I ask why you are almost late to our own wedding?” 

Thinking for a few seconds Thomas gives him a fake smile. “It takes time to look good. Something I don’t think you’d understand.” 

A smile breaks from George’s face and he mumbles something to himself as he watches James and Lafayette walk forward. The two keeping silent as they did so. 

Listening to the crowd Thomas did his best to not glance around. Trying his best to stay poised until the priest decided to exit to begin the ceremony. Which sadly took a few minutes as everyone inside had been getting ready. 

“Everyone ready?” A male with a low voice asked. Everyone turned to look to see the priest. Washington gives a nod. “Yes we are ready to begin.” He then moves out of the way off to the side. With Aaron goes with him, while James and Lafayette walk to the other side as Thomas stands next to Alexander to listen to the priest. 

He listens as the priest rambles on. Not bothering until he hears about the ring and vows. Which even then he doesn’t listen much when the priests talks. Only taking in the information he wanted. such as the priest talking about Alexander taking Thomas to be his no matter what. Which of course Alexander replies “I will”

The priest asks the same question of vows to Thomas as the teen glances at Alexander. Replying with the same thing Alexander told the priest. “I will.” 

Standing still and quiet, the crowd watches as the priest grabs two rings. Talking as he did so about how since the two rings have been baptized this will make the marriage have unity and be holy under the eyes of god. He then hands one ring each to the princes. “Now, the story of why we have rings is because the circle is a symbol of eternity and the perpetual love between spouses. The ring is also placed on the forth finger as this finger contains a vein that leads directly to the heart, called the veina amourus.” The priest stops to bless the rings and looks at Alexander with a nod. 

The crown prince starts to recite something, that Thomas couldn’t quite recognize. Must have been Latin or Roman. He takes the ring and places it on every finger of Thomas’ before landing on his fourth finger. Ending with an “amen” he then looks at Thomas who obviously didn’t know what to say. 

Alexander leans in a small bit his voice in a soft whisper. “You don’t have to recite what I just did. Just set the ring on my finger.” He regains his posture a small bit and watches as Thomas sets the ring upon his fourth finger.   
  
With the ring set on Alexander’s finger the wedding ceremony was complete. They heard the crowd of common folk cheer. Though Thomas and his husband ignored them as the priest told the two to follow him inside for the wedding mass. Which they did. With Aaron, Washington, James and Lafayette following inside to be sat at the pews while Alexander and Thomas stood as the alter. 

Both princes blocked out the sound of talking that the priest had done. Both finding it a waste as the mass was just church songs and prayers to further bless the union and future children. 

They both honestly just looked at each other the entire time. Holding back glares and forced smiles. That was until the priest called Alexander’s name out and the male looked at him. He knew what was coming next and hated this part. With two kisses on the cheek from the priest Alexander turned to Thomas before grabbing his hand and leaning in to kiss the male. Which Thomas returned as to not upset the priest or God. 

And just like that the wedding mass and ceremony was now officially deemed over. The two split the kiss quickly as a kiss held longer than a second in the public eye was deemed inappropriate. 

The crowd in the pews clapped quietly as Alexander took Thomas’ hand and walked him back down the isle to the front of the cathedral. Where the voice of the common folk was loud. Only due to them drinking and eating to celebrate. The sky had also gotten darker. How long had they been inside. It couldn’t have been more than an hour as the sky was a bit dark when they entered for the first time.

Looking at each other before walking over to the carriage that Alexander and his company arrived in he helped Thomas get in. Throwing his train at his husband before stepping in himself. They watched as the other four men walked to the other carriage, wishing to not be in the presence of their newly wedded husband.   
  
Though thankfully they’d be able to drink once they got to the dining hall. So all they had to do was uncomfortably sit in silence until they arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be much better as it will focus on the feast and Alexander and Thomas bonding. 
> 
> So yeah the next chapter won’t be based on so much research like this one was


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wedding ceremony, Thomas and Alexander try their best to enjoy their celebration feast before going to consummate the marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter does have sex in it, along with characters getting really drunk.  
> Other then that enjoy  
> Also it’s been a while since I’ve written a sex scene so it’s not the best. Sorry about that

Both husbands stayed quiet during the carriage ride. Aside from their breathing and occasional huffs of anger as they thought to themselves. It would be a nice bonding moment but both just decided to ignore each other.

All Thomas knew was that he was going to get a bit drunk to not remember the night. Though he knew that this would be the talk of the court for days to come, so he wondered if he’d be able to hide from responsibilities by staying in his room. He did it at home why not do it here too?

His husband on the other hand wasn’t really thinking at all. Alexander just watched the scenery wanting to write as he usually did when he felt stressed. He needed to blow off steam though knew he couldn’t escape to his study or chambers to write. So he too was going to drink to his hearts content. 

The silence continued to grow, the two would exchange a glance here and there yet still said nothing before feeling the carriage come to a halt. 

Alexander leaned forward a small bit and saw that they had arrived back at the castle. He let out a deep breath and waited for the footman to open the door. Which when that happened Alex stepped out first. Turning a small bit and holding his hand out for Thomas. Who took his hand and climbed out. Trying his best not to trip over his train as he exit. 

With a step forward and his arm still raised with Thomas’ hand still being held. They made their way to the entrance before being lead by a man who Thomas has never seen before. Though he could care less right now. He just wanted booze. 

The two followed the man with poise and dignity before being lead to a dining room similar to the one they had eaten in the night before. Though this one seemed more elegant and had was already filled with people of the court who stood up when they saw the two men. Giving their upmost respect by bowing or giving a curtsy. The tables had been set near the walls of the room so in the middle people could dance after their meal.

The shorter male leads Thomas to a table that stood near the back wall and Alexander helped the taller male sit down on the golden like chair that had been decorated with jewels and red cushions. While he himself sat on the left of him in a chair similar but a tad bit bigger. 

A few short minutes later a few more people of court along with Washington, Burr, Lafayette and James walked in before sitting at a table closest to the married couple. 

Chattering began as the court began to talk with one another. With Thomas and Alexander sitting next to each other not saying a word as they both reach for their goblets to drink the mead inside it. Well more like down it. The chattering continued as everyone waited for the food to be served. 

Which it was, though the married couple received their meals first before anyone else. The two ate in silence as everyone else talked and ate. Making it awkward as most couples at least acknowledged one another. But these two acted like the other had the plague.

Lafayette sipped his mead before glaring at the two. Upset that they had not talked a full conversation since before the ceremony. Which even then it had been cold bantering. Though he did his best to ignore it as everyone ate. 

A few courtiers finished early and waited for the princes to finish. Wanting to dance on the ballroom floor to pass the time as they got drunk. 

When the two husbands finish they exchange a glance with each other before grabbing their goblets once more and gulped the drink. Hoping the booze would kick in soon. 

Standing up first as Alexander, holds his hand out, which Thomas takes before heading to the middle of the floor. Other people soon joining the ballroom floor to dance. Getting in positions as the music began to play. Partners talked as the beginning of the dance started. 

Thomas and Alex stayed quiet before Lafayette came in to dance with his brother. Which Alex gladly lets him do before he heads off to his own devices to drink at the table.

”Mon frère.” Lafayette said a bit low so others around would not hear. “I know you don’t like him but you must at least talk to him. The courtiers have been staring at you two.” He glanced around and laid eyes on Washington who was talking to Alexander. “Now, you don’t have to tell him your life story. Just make small talk.” 

The younger twin gives an annoyed nod. “Fine. But if we end up killing each other I blame you.” Then with that the two ended the dance and headed towards their respective tables. 

The husbands exchange a look which Thomas replies with by giving a small nod and smile. Alexander returns the nod with his own as he reaches for his goblet. This time not downing it as the taller male sat next to him.

Both looked around the room before Alexander spoke up. “I wanted to tell you you looked adequate earlier.” 

“Just adequate?” Thomas asked sounding a bit hurt. “I got all fancied up for nothing I suppose?” though in actually he took it as a compliment.

Alexander rolled his eyes and he looked down at his empty goblet waving his hand for a man to come refill it. 

“Well I want thank you for the compliment and forgive myself for yesterday’s words. It was out of a place in anger.” Thomas said trying to get them to talk a bit more 

The shorter looks at him and grabs his goblet. “I’d like to apologize as well. I’ve been stressed and did not take kindly to your words you spoke in your native tongue. I guess it finally got to me when I spoke so negatively of you.”   
  
The pair stayed silent before Thomas stood up to go excuse himself. He looked around the room before spotting a girl in a coral dress with curly hair and he walked over to her. “Lady Angelica?” 

She turned around and gave a smile as well as a curtsy. “Hello your highness. How is everything?” 

“Pleasant.” Thomas tells her. “Though I don’t like how drunk most the courtiers are getting while I’m not.” 

Giving a small giggle, Angelica brushes a strand of hair out of her face. “Yes. That’s because they’ve been drinking for a while.”

“Really? Without me?” Thomas asks giving a slight pout. “Wish I could’ve started early.”

“There’s no need to talk like that your highness. Now come let us just talk for a while and dance.” Angelica said as she led the male to the dance floor. Both catching up with the other dancers who had been talking about random things. Such as Thomas and Angelica did. 

—————

Angelica and Thomas danced for few more hours of the time the feast continued. That was until Alexander stood up and walked over to Thomas. Angelica curtsying to the crown prince when he arrived. She stopped dancing and excused herself to go talk with her father. 

The taller male of the two raises a brow at the shorter one. “Care for a dance?” His tone a bit harsh. 

“No.” Alexander said firmly. “It’s a few hours past sundown. We are to be followed in a few minutes by a few members of the court to our chambers to get ready for tonight.” He then turned on his heels and headed back to the table with Thomas following after him. 

Both sat down and took sips of their mead. It wasn’t until to long after that George stood up and silenced the room. “Dear people of the court. Today the ceremony of the two newlyweds took place. Yet has not been finished under the eyes of god.” 

Both husbands cringed a small bit to themselves and exchanged a glance. 

“Let us hope that after tonight, the two’s marriage shall be completed and that they shall give us a strong French-American heir to the throne.” Washington raised his goblet. Which the others followed and they took a sip of their drinks. 

With that Washington set his drinks down and looked at the two males with a nod. Which they just nodded back as they didn’t know what to do. 

Two men walked over to Alexander. One was wearing a hat and had a dark skin tone. He was wearing a military uniform as well but seemed less extravagant than Alexander’s. The second male had fair skin and many freckles. His curly hair was long and in a ponytail. They must’ve been part of Alexander’s court as they escorted him out of the room.

Next Angelica and Lafayette walked over to Thomas before escorting him out of the room to his chambers. He wondered why James wasn’t going with them but thought it was out of respect. He shrugs the thought off and continues to walk walk with his brother and Angelica. 

After a few short minutes the trio make it to Thomas’ chambers and get him inside. Once in Angelica goes to the bathroom to get some perfumes, brush and comb. During this time Lafayette leads Thomas too his sleeping quarters and helps him undress from his ridiculous wedding attire. 

The two stay quiet as Angelica walks back in then walks over to the dresser to grab clean sleepwear and in another dresser she grabs what seems to be a robe. She walks over to Thomas and lays them down on the bed before pulling Lafayette out of the room to give the newlywed some privacy to change. 

Pulling off the tunic he had worn during the ceremony. Quickly he slipped on the one which Angelica laid out for him. He then slips off the dirty trousers and replaces them with the clean ones. Thomas’ eyes glance at the robe. It was a gold like color with a bit of red designs, it also seemed to have a good. His hands reach for the fabric and he rubs it between his fingers. It was a bit heavy. But not as heavy at the robe he had worn at the wedding and feast. 

Slipping it on. He looks down at the robe. It was long. It went past his feet and in the back it trailed a small bit. The sleeves were long as well. With the part near the hands having a huge opening. Nothing to out of the ordinary. Thomas then ties the ribbon that had been attached to the opening together. He then made his way out the sleeping quarters and saw Angelica and Lafayette sitting at the table. 

Thomas walked over and sat down as Angelica got to work on his hair. Spraying it with perfume then brushing and combing it out to make it look decent. 

Lafayette in the other hand, looked at his brother with a sad smile. “My younger brother. Married before me. I wish I could give you advice on what to do.” He looked down and went to hold his brother’s hands. “I’ve failed you as an elder brother.” 

The twin squeezes his hands and returns the sad smile. “You have not Gilbert.” Thomas says using his real name. Which he rarely did. “You’ve done so much for me. No one could wish for a better brother.” 

Angelica smiles a small bit to herself and finishes doing Thomas’ hair. “It’s time your highness.” She says while standing up. 

The twins stand up and give a hug before the trio walks out the room. Angelica leading them to Alexander’s quarters which had been a few minutes walking distance away. Though it felt like only seconds to Thomas when they had arrived. 

Waiting outside the door had been a crowd of courtiers, along with Washington, Burr, James and the priest from earlier. The door is opened for the teen and he sees Alexander waiting for him by a table. He walks over. His hair had been down and he was wearing a robe as well. Though his had been lined with light brown fur and the robe itself was brown with What seemed it be gold patterns across it.   
  
Alexander holds his hand out and leads Thomas to his sleeping quarters. Doing his best to ignore the crowd behind them. As he opened the door and let go of Thomas’ hand as he walks to one side while his husband goes to the other. 

The crowd followed into the room with Lafayette, Angelica, Burr, James, the two men from earlier, Washington and the priest standing at the front of the bed. 

Lafayette walks over to his brother and helps take the robe off him while the Fair skinned male with freckles and curly hair takes the robe off of Alexander. Not saying a word to him. Though Lafayette leans in and whispers to Thomas. “Tell me everything tomorrow.” He walks away as his brother blushes a bit and the curly haired boy and Lafayette go to set the robes down on a dresser. Try then turn and stare at Thomas and Alexander. 

Looking at each other they unfold the sheets and climb into the bed. Feeling the weight shift as they do so. They then cover themselves with the blankets and turn to the priest who they both sorta just drown out as he starts to bless them. Praying to god that the couple will be fertile and it will give them an heir. 

Once finished the crowd then bows at the couple and exits the room. With Alexander’s two friends closing the door behind them. They then hear the two double doors to the entrance of the chambers close. The two princes were now on their own. 

They sat in silence not looking at each other before Alexander gets up and walks over to a bookcase and starts to move some books out of the way. Grabbing two goblets and what seemed to be a bottle of mead in a little hidden compartment. He walks back over and shows Thomas the bottle as if to ask if he wanted some. To which he gets a nod of yes. 

Alexander nods and opens the bottle. However he did Thomas had no clue how. He then watches him pour the mead into the goblets. Watching as Alexander holds one out for him. Which Thomas takes with a small thank you before sipping it. 

It stays quiet for a few more minutes before Thomas speaks up. “If you don’t mind me asking. Why do you have mead in your bookshelf?”

Alexander lets out a hum and takes the goblet away from his lips. “I drink mead when I get a little stressed. Figured you might need some too.” 

Thomas nods in return before taking another sip. 

“That and I didn’t want to lay with you just yet.” Alexander adds before taking a sip of his mead. 

With a raised brow Thomas sets his goblet down. “What do you mean?”

Alexander glances at him. “I thought we’d talk a small bit. Get to know each other better. Not be complete strangers who just lay with each other until heirs arrive.” 

The taller male gives a nod. “Makes sense. What would you like to talk about?” 

His husband thinks for a second. “Tell me about your hobbies.” 

Thomas nods and picks his goblet up. “I love horseback riding, hunting. Though the hobbies I’m better at that I don’t particularly like are needle work and the violin.” He takes a sip. “And yours?” 

“For me it’s writing, hunting, reading. Not much but it gives me something to do.” He says giving a light chuckle and he gives a genuine smile.

A smile appears on Thomas’ face. It’s the first time he’s actually seen Alexander not force anything.

”Why are you telling me this stuff now? Why not at the feast or in the carriage?”

Alexander takes another sip of his drink and sets the goblet down. “I don’t like to talk about myself much in public. I only like talking about politics or making jokes with friends or other courtiers. Like John and Hercules.” 

Thomas nods and looks down at his goblet before setting it down. “You know. My parents tried to force me to do a proxy wedding before coming here. tried to make Lafayette stand In for you.” 

His husband lets out a small laugh. “Sounds better then what happened to my father in his first marriage. His father stayed in the room all night to make sure he and Martha consummated. His father told the priest both had been valor in the joust.” 

With a smile a laugh escapes Thomas’ lips. “Oh my. I would’ve died he he had done that to us.” 

”Same here. Though then we wouldn’t be able to continue on the American-French legacy Huh.” He asks while gazing into Thomas’ brown eyes. Them showing reflections of the candle light flickering. 

“Yeah. Guess it would’ve been kinda difficult...” Thomas replies before going quiet.   
  
The two reach for their goblets before downing the drink and setting down the empty cups. While Alexander uses his free hand to grab ahold of Thomas’. 

Both men looked up at each other. Faces red with embarrassment. 

Moving a small bit and laying Thomas down, Alexander connects their lips and the two starts to kiss. Their hands makes their ways to the other’s body. 

The smaller of the two climbs over Thomas as they continue to kiss. Though his lips soon leave Thomas’ and start to explore his neck while his hands go underneath his tunic. 

A gasp escapes Thomas’ lips and exposes his neck a bit more. Alexander gives a chuckle. “Sensitive?” 

With a playful eye roll Thomas connects their lips once more. Which continues for a bit before the two break to catch their breath. 

Once they catch their breath, Alexander leads his hands to Thomas’ trousers and looks at him for approval. To which his husband grants him. 

With a nod Alexander starts to pull down Thomas’ trousers and gently throws them across the room before doing the same to his own. A blush on both their faces as this happens. 

Thomas looks away before feeling two fingers gently under his chin moving his gaze to Alexander’s. “It’s going to be okay Thomas. I promise you.” 

The taller male nods and the two start to kiss once more. Though this time the kiss is much more softer, and Alex’s hands trail down to Thomas’ thighs. He then continues down and makes his way to Thomas’ digit. 

The males continue to kiss before Alexander moves his lips to Thomas’ neck. Pecking kisses about. “I’m going to stretch you. I don’t want you hurt” his voice gentle and sweet. “Alright?” 

“That’s fine.” Thomas replies. His face now more red then it had been earlier. 

The crown prince nods and inserts a finger into Thomas. The teen under him takes in a sharp inhale out of slight shock. “Sorry.” Is a reply he receives from Alexander in the form of a kiss. Moving his digit inside Thomas as he did so. This continues for a minute as small gasps from Thomas fill the room. He then feels another digit inserted into him. Though isn’t as taken aback like he was with the first finger. 

Thomas’ hand trails up Alexander’s body before reaching his neck, he gently pulls him into a kiss and continues to gasp softly at Alex stretching him. Though the feeling soon stops when Alexander pulls his fingers out of Thomas. He breaks the kiss as he does so. Letting him and Thomas catch their breath. 

Once both finish catching their breath, Alexander props Thomas’ legs up. He puts his penis to his husband’s entrance and looks at him. 

The French prince gives and nod and feels his husband push inside of him. Being gentle as possible. Biting his bottom lip Thomas holds back a small scream of pain.   
  
Alexander bends down with his member still inside of Thomas and starts to whisper to him. “You’re doing great.” Along with more sweet nothings. He pecks a kiss onto his lips as Thomas gets used to him. 

Seconds turn into a minute and Thomas looks up at Alexander, his hand now resting on his cheek, with eyes that tell him to continue. Which the man nods and he slowly starts to move his hips. Being careful as he does so. Not wanting to hurt Thomas in anyway. 

Moans escape from the Frenchman with each thrust the American gives. Alexander’s hands grab Thomas’ legs so he can get a better angel so they can both be a bit more comfortable. While this happens, Thomas brings the two into a kiss. 

Both grunt and moan into each other’s mouths as Alexander thrusts into his husband. Soon picking up the pace and tightening his grip on the Frenchman’s thighs. 

Thomas is overwhelmed by the feeling though he enjoys it so. He keeps his lips connected with Alexander’s. The kiss becoming sloppy not before long. Though the kiss was still filled with passion. 

Alexander feels his stomach tighten and trails his lips away from Thomas’. His lips traveling the Frenchman’s jaw. Leaving small kisses. He then let’s go of one of Thomas’ legs and places his hand around his penis before slowly starting to jerk him off. 

Beads of sweat began to form. They didn’t mind though, they could clean themselves off in the morning. 

The American’s thrusts started to become a bit more sloppy, not that Thomas cared he was in pure bliss. Though that soon came to a halt when Alexander released into him and stopped thrusting. Though he continued to jerk off Thomas until he released into Alexander’s hand not to much later. 

He wipes his hand off on the sheets, then carefully pulls out of Thomas and pecks a kiss onto the sweaty forehead of his husband. 

Out of breath he collapses next to Thomas and stares up at the wooden block above them. The Frenchman does the same before turning his head to his husband. He sits up a small bit and takes his tunic off due to being hot. Alexander does the same and the two lay back down again. They the pull the covers over them and they smile at each other. 

Their hair a mess, both covered in sweat but they moved closer together. With Thomas laying his head on Alexander’s chest laying his hand next to his head. The two tangle their legs together and Alexander wraps an arm around Thomas to hold him close. While using his free hand to play with Thomas’ hair. 

They listen to each other breath for a while. Not saying a single word to the other as they start to drift off.

Maybe life with the crown prince wouldn’t be so bad? Thomas just needed to slowly coax the turtle out of it’s shell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I apologize for such a horrible sex scene. I’m not too sure how sex would’ve worked out back in 1500 something (I know something is missing but oh well)   
> But other then that I hope you enjoyed this chapter along with a kinda forced bonding moment between Alex and Thomas.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day after their wedding and they already start to get ready with their plans to weaken Britain’s reign.

Alexander had been first to awake that morning. He had remembered everything from the night before. Guess he was going to need to stash better booze in the bookshelf. 

Taking a glance to his left he sees Thomas’ back faced towards him. The blanket covering only half of his naked body. 

Giving a small sigh Alexander stands up and starts to dress himself with the clothes he had worn the night before. He slips on his fur covered robe and makes his way towards the bathing quarter so he can wash his face and brush his hair. He stays as quiet as he can so he doesn’t awaken Thomas, who he can only guess is exhausted. 

Once arrived in the bathing quarters Alexander reaches into the basin and sticks his hands in before splashing his face a few times. Possibly to wake him up. He then reaches for a dry linen and wipes his face dry before exiting the room. He then goes to the entrance of his chamber and opens the door slightly to see two guards and what seems to be one housekeeper. 

Getting the housekeeper’s attention. Alexander asks him to fetch Thomas and him a pitcher of tea along with breakfast. Which the housekeeper nods and bows before heading off to the kitchen to get the asked for meal.

Closing the door softly and quietly, Alexander makes his way back to his room. Thomas was still asleep and looked peaceful. Alexander walks over and covers the male up to his shoulders with the blanket. He then heads over to his bookshelf and carefully picks up a book before quietly making his way to the living area of his chambers near the small dining like table. 

Sitting down Alexander opens his book and his eyes scan the words of the pages. He grows engrossed in the book before getting up and grabbing a quill and ink to write notes about the book. Marking down things he think could be fixed, things that interested him along with things that made him confused.

His paper filled out almost completely until he hears a light knock on the door. “Come in.” He calls out. 

The male from earlier walks in and sets down a tray with fruits, pastries, teacups, and a thing of tea. With a few things of milk, honey and sugar for what Alexander can only presume are for the tea and pastries. 

“Thank you.” Alexander tells him. Not bothering to look up from his paper. Though out of the corner of his eye he sees the man bow before exiting. 

The crown prince takes a quick glance at the tray before looking back down at the book and paper. He could always finish it later. He sets the quill down in a dish of ink and stands up with a stretch before heading into his sleeping quarters. He rests the book down on his bookshelf and walks over to Thomas who was still surprisingly asleep. He sits on the bed and rests a hand on Thomas’ back. 

“Thomas. Wake up.” His voice gentle and soft. He watches as the man shifts slightly. He tries again. “Thomas, wake up. Breakfast is here. And we must get ready for the day.” He rubs his husband’s back reassuringly. 

The mop of curly hair groans and glances up at Alexander. “Fine I’ll get up. Leave so I can dress. I don’t want sober you to look at me.” 

“I was going to leave trust me.” Alexander says holding his hands up in defense. “I’ll wait for you at the table.” With that he stands up and exits. Closing the door behind him. 

Thomas gives a small tired yawn before slowly sitting up. Glancing around the room for his tunic and trousers. Which he thankfully find near the dresser. He slips them on to the best of his ability but his back feels like it’s in pain every time he moves to fast. He and Alexander couldn’t have been that rough. Though hopefully that’d just mean he’d get pregnant this first time. But Thomas knew not to count his chickens before they hatched. 

Grabbing his robe, slipping it on and tying it’s ribbon Thomas makes his way for the door and exits the room. He sees Alexander sitting at the table with a plate in front of him with a cup of tea and a pastry he couldn’t quite make out. 

He walks over and sits across from the crown prince and grabs a plate before putting some grapes and a small bread loaf on it. He then reaches for the pitcher and begins to pour the tea into his cup. He places it down gently before grabbing a small teaspoon honey and pours a small bit of milk in. Something he rarely ever did.

Silence filled the room aside from the moving of cups as they lifted and got set down. Though the two did exchange looks with one another.   
  
Picking up a grape and glancing at it to make sure he deemed it well. Thomas pops it into his mouth. Giving a few chews before swallowing. “So. You said you like to hunt?” 

Alexander looks up from his plate and gives a small nod. “Yes. I do. Though I rarely take part in it as much with us getting ready for war.” 

Thomas nods and picks up another grape. “How about horseback?” 

“Not very fond of horseback riding-“ he pauses to take a sip of his tea. “Though maybe if it’s something that can help us get to know each other a bit better. Maybe we can do that sometime later this week when I have a free moment.” 

Thomas thinks for a second and smiles. “That would be splendid.” 

Alexander sees the smile and he himself smiles a bit before he himself goes back to eating. 

The two eat in peace as they stay silent. Both finishing at around roughly the same time. Thomas standing up first as he cleans up his plate. “I should head back to my chambers to get ready for the day. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day.”

The smaller gives a nod. “Thank you Thomas. Same goes for you as well.” He then stands up and cleans up his own plate and sets it on the tray. “Would you like me to walk you to your chambers?” He raises a brow at him. 

Thinking over his options, Thomas shakes his head no. “You probably have more pressing matters to attend to with your father. You know about getting ready for battle?” 

Alexander runs a hand through his hair. “I suppose you are correct.“ he pauses. “I shall see you again at another time.” He walks over to Thomas and gently takes his hand before pecking a kiss onto his knuckles. 

Thomas gives a small forced smile at the action. “Very well.” He takes his hand away from Alexander’s and turns on his heels for the door. Opening it gently as he does so before exiting and closing it behind him. He pays no attention to the guards standing next to the doors as he walks to his chambers. 

Thankfully he remembers his way back to his room as it would’ve been embarrassing to not have remembered. It’s quiet for the most part as he walks. Though he feels eyes on him as makes his way down the hall. He hears the whispers and giggles escaping the lips of courtiers and housekeepers. Thomas though keeps his head held high. Doing his best to ignore the whispering. He had no time for courtly gossip. Especially when he knew it had been about him and Alexander. 

The walk back to his chambers felt longer than it had did the night before. Possibly due to it now being under different circumstances. 

Opening the door and walking inside, Thomas is greeted by friendly faces. Those being James, Angelica and Lafayette. 

A smile stood upon Lafayette’s face. “Mon frère, I’m so proud of you!” He cheered out as he made his way over to his brother to engulf him in a hug. Which Thomas tiredly returned. “So tell me how was it?” 

Chuckles escaped from James and Angelica while Thomas blushes. “Gilbert!” He uses his brother’s real name in shock and pushes him away. “Let me at least get dressed first.” 

“Fine, fine. Go get dressed while we wait out here.” Lafayette says before going to sit down with Angelica and James. 

The younger twin walks towards his sleeping quarter and closes the door behind him once inside. He walks over to the bed and sees his clothes for the day set out fo him. He unties the robe and throws that lazily on the bed. He then takes off his trousers and tunic and places them atop the robe. 

Reaching for the clean pair of trousers and tunic Thomas examines the outfit that he were to wear. It was nothing to special. It was like the outfit he had worn the day of arrival. Though instead of that color being a uninteresting color like brown. This time it was a darker purple color. He slips on the articles of clothing then his shoes and makes his way towards the door.

The trio look over at him and gesture for him to sit with them to talk of what had gone on the night before. 

“Sorry Angie, sorry James.” Thomas tells them giving a small laugh. “Only me and Lafayette are to talk about this.”

Standing up Lafayette walks over to his brother and wraps an arm around his shoulder. “Qui! Now if you excuse us, we are going to talk in the garden. So if anyone looks for us come find us in the garden.” 

Aneglica and James give a nod. 

“Good, so why don’t you go play cards with some of the other courtiers?” Lafayette suggests before pulling Thomas out into the hall basically dragging his brother to the gardens as he did so. 

The pair stay quiet as they walk. Though Lafayette breaks their silence. “Did he hurt you?” 

Raising a brow Thomas looks at him confused. “Hurt me?” 

“Yes did he hurt you? If needed I will not hesitate to walk up to him and-“ 

His twin cuts him off. “Laf, he didn’t hurt me.” 

“Then why are you so quiet about it? Most people talk about it the day after their weddings.” Lafayette tells him. “And if he hurt you i will talk to him personally.”

Thomas forces out a small chuckle. “I don’t think America’s court is like France’s. Yes I think the courtiers here talk about it just not like how we are used to.” He walks a few more steps. “And no he didn’t hurt me. He was actually very gentle.”   
  
Lafayette glances at his brother with a small smirk. “Gentle? How about you? You try to kill him or anything?”

Thomas lets out a laugh and pushes his brother. “Shut up. It wasn’t anything. We got drunk and laid with each other. We just wanted to complete the marriage in the eyes of god, the church and our countries.”

”Mhm. So do you like him any?”

With an eye roll Thomas let’s out a scoff. “As if. That prick upset me two days ago and I’ll have nothing to show him but kindness only for our countries.” 

The elder twin nods and moves onto another topic. Though Thomas pays it no mind as he thinks. Yes he might have had little feelings for Alexander. Though he didn’t want to say anything and ruin his pride. 

—————

Alexander was currently still in his room looking over papers about King George III plan for attack in France. Doing this before meeting with Aaron, his father, Lafayette and possibly Thomas. Debating to himself how he and his father would handle this. 

He is shaken out of his thoughts when he hears the doors to his chambers open and the familiar voices of friends fill the room. glancing up from his papers he sees Hercules and John.

Setting down the papers he looks at the two with a raised brow. ”Anything you two need?” 

“Tell us how it went!” John said first. 

“Yes do tell. How many rounds did you guys do? Hm? Four?” Hercules chimed in.

Alexander narrows his brows a small bit. “I’m not telling anything. That business is between Thomas and I.” 

John pouts lightly and holds his hands together. “Come on Alexander. We’re your closest friends.” 

“Even so it’s a better reason for me to not tell.” 

“Come on now Alexander. Just tell us a bit of what happened.” Hercules says as he sits next to Alexander wrapping an arm around his shoulder making air kisses. 

Alexander lets out a small laugh. “I laid with my husband. That’s all.” 

“People said they could hear you two.” John adds. 

Confused Alexander raises a brow. “What? Why would they be saying that. Him and I had not been to loud.” Maybe they had been. Maybe he doesn’t remember them being loud because of the booze. But he was sure they had been quiet. 

“All we know is that a few of the higher court members stayed around and listened outside your door. Guess they wanted to make sure the deed had been done.” Hercules tells him. 

Embarrassed Alexander turns red and hides his face in his hands. Mumbling to himself how this better not be a natural occurrence when he and Thomas lay together. 

John and Hercules give a laugh at Alexander’s embarrassed state. Though the crown prince gets up quickly as grabs his papers not wanting to deal with the two anymore. “I have important things to attend to. Why do you two go gamble away to your hearts content.” 

Then with that, Alexander left the room and headed to his father’s study across the castle. Watching as eyes laid on him. Hearing giggles from women who glanced away quickly when he would turn to look at them. And the men would give him a proud look. Man people of the court where weird. 

Once arriving at his father’s study he walks in without knocking. Washington not looking to pleased by the action. “Yes son?” 

Burr who was helping Washington look of the papers glances in the prince’s direction.

“This court is atrocious. How dare they talk about what Thomas and I done last night.” He lets out a groan as he sits in one of the chairs.

Burr forces out a cough that sounds somewhat like a laugh. Though quickly clears his throat as goes over the papers. 

Washington glanced back down at his papers and sighed. “Everything in the court always gets around. Just remember that Alexander. You will have eyes on you forever.” 

“Great. Wish I actually a bastard instead of a prince.” Alexander said. 

A sigh leaves Washington. “Son. History has it’s eyes on you. Whether or not you like it.” 

Alexander rolls his eyes. “Fine. I’ll try to keep that in mind.” 

Washington nods. “I’m glad you understand.” He turns to Burr. “Aaron. Do you think you can go grab Prince Gilbert, Prince Thomas and James Madison? We have many things to discuss.” 

Burr stands up and bows. “Right away your grace.” He turns on his heels and passes Alexander before leaving the room.

—————

It feels like an eternity has passed when Burr arrives with the others. He closes the door behind them and they make their way over to the table Washington sits at. 

Washington smiles at the three newcomers. “Please take a seat.” Alexander is sat next to Washington on his right. 

Thimas walks over and sits next to Alexander. They don’t say a word to each other 

Everyone else sits down also. With burr a few seats down from Washington as Lafayette and James sit fairly close with one another so they can talk with the others as well as see them more clearly. 

“With the marriage being complete. I can say that we are happy to send Troops to help you fight against the British monarchy.” Lafayette says first. “Though my big fear is sending my troops out and getting attacked by Britain. As they are just a small sea Away from our borders.” 

Washington gives a small nod. “I understand.” The we heels in his head starts to turn as he thinks. 

The room stays quiet before Thomas speaks up. “What if you yourself go to France with my brother and stay there to think ideas out with our French generals. Along with that you can bring a few of your greatest generals.” 

“Sounds plausible.” Alexander replies. “Though with that time they’ll be getting their own strategies ready. Making them more prepared. Better to just head straight for Britain.” 

Thomas gives an eye roll. “Causing our armies to be weaker. Meaning we surely will fail. Which won’t look great on this alliance.” 

James gives a cough. “While Thomas is correct. And Alexander makes a good point. Why not send a small battalion straight for Britain and send another battalion to France to train and go over a stronger strategy?” 

Washington looks at James. “I suppose we could do that.” 

Burr was next to speak. “Our troops are strong enough to hold themselves sir. That and with the death of King George III husband he himself won’t be on the battlefield. He will most likely be mourning the death or looking for another consort.” 

Eyes fall on Washington. The man quiet as he thinks. “Very well. We will send a large portion straight for Britain while we go back to France with you Prince Gilbert.” 

The Frenchman gives a nod. “I’m glad to hear mon ami. Though we mustn’t lose time. We will need to leave sooner rather then later.” 

“Of course. We can leave later in the day tomorrow.” Washington replies.

Alexander nods. “Yes. Sounds perfect. I will go round the troops-“ 

“No Alexander.” Washington says firmly. “You are to stay here with Thomas and James while Burr, Prince Gilbert and I go to France.” 

Taken aback by his father’s words he rolls his eyes. “I won’t stay here. It’s better for me to leave with you three.” 

Thomas sighs and rests a hand on Alexander’s shoulder. “You must stay here incase something bad happens. You need to be here with our people while your father is off.” 

A small smile grows on Washington’s face at Thomas’ words. “He is correct Alexander. That and I have no idea how long this battle could last. And if you come with me and die. There could be no heir to the throne.” 

The table is silent for what seems like hours and Alexander finally speaks. “Alright fine. I’ll stay here. Though if anything bad is to happen I request that I am to be sent a letter to be called in.” He then stands up and leaves the room. 

Washington turns to Thomas and gives a pitiful smile. “Why don’t you and James head back to your chamber to rest. You’ve had an eventful last few days.” 

Both James and Thomas nod was they stand up before bowing and leaving the room. 

The room is quiet now. Not like it wasn’t before but it seems more peaceful. Washington clears his throat and looks at the two men. “Let’s go get things ready for tomorrow evening.” 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lafayette, Burr and Washington on their way to France, Alexander and Thomas do their best to get to know each other better.

After the meeting Washington called for troops to be sent out to respective locations. Putting a good amount in each battalion. 

Burr went to get some ships ready on such early notice while Lafayette spent his last night with his brother. 

The two stayed up a good while into the night, staying in Thomas’ chamber with James who just read. Not being much of a people person unless it came to politics. 

James however did hear the twins rambling on about nonsense. Much like they would’ve at home in the French court. Gossiping about the things they had yet to catch up on in the last two days. Such as how different the courts had been. 

Though soon the night came to a stop when everyone was too tired to keep their eyes open for more then a few seconds. Which resulted in them all in weird positions in the living area. 

—————

The trio woke up late the next morning. Though they didn’t seem to mind really as they sometimes did this in France. And it wasn’t like Lafayette had to leave right away. 

Sadly though the elder twin did have to leave a bit earlier then planned so he could help Washington and Burr with the battalions and the ships. 

James and Thomas followed the Frenchman to a carriage that was waiting near the entrance of the castle.

Also waiting out front was Alexander who had been talking with his father. Possibly about what to do while he was away. Burr on the other hand had been waiting near the carriage. Knowing that soon parts of the battalions would be at the dock. 

Turning around to give his brother a hug Lafayette had a sad smile upon his face. Which Thomas had mirrored. “Now frère. Don’t forget to write. I will keep in touch with you while you are here.” His eyes watered slightly and his hug tightened. 

“I will Gilbert I promise.” Thomas says as he gives a small sniffle. 

Lafayette breaks the hug. “Now go say goodbye to your father-in-law.” He gives a light chuckle as Thomas nods. Walking over to his husband politely asking to interrupt Alexander and Washington. 

The elder twin turned to James. “Keep an eye on him mon ami. I know he won’t tell me everything. Keep in touch with me as well.” 

“Of course your highness.” James says. 

Lafayette gives a nod and walks over to Washington and the two husbands. Both of whom have said their goodbyes. 

So Burr, Washington and Lafayette step into the carriage and get on their way to the docks. Leaving just James, Thomas and Alexander behind. 

“If you don’t mind me your highnesses. I am going to go and talk with a few of the courtiers.” James tells the two before walking off. 

Standing there not knowing what to say or do Alexander looks at the ground aimlessly while Thomas does the same to the sky. 

It stays like that for almost a few minutes before Alexander breaks the silence. “How about we go horseback riding?” 

Glancing at him through the corner of his eye Thomas makes a confused face. “Horseback riding? I though you said we would later this week when you had a free moment.” 

Alexander turns to look at him. “Well it’s later in the week and I have nothing to do for the rest of my day with plans being stopped so short.” 

Thomas gives a nod. “Ah I see. Well I would love to go horseback riding.” He faces Alexander. “Shall though ever be so kind as to lead me to the stables?” His voice a bit over dramatic as he says this. 

Holding back a chuckle, Alexander nods. “Of course my dear husband.” His voice just as dramatic. “Come I shall lead the way to the stables.” 

With that the two make their way into the castle. They go straight before heading outside to the gardens that Thomas and Lafayette has walked in the day before. 

The couple says nothing. They observe the flowers and shrubs happily in their silence. Though it’s soon interrupted by the sounds of hearing horses.   
  
A small smile appears on Thomas’ face. He had missed doing this in France. It was one of his ways to escape the royal life of the French court. But sadly that came to a stop when Thomas was overwhelmed with many responsibilities and forced over to America. 

Walking out of the stables was Hercule. His gaze sets upon Thomas and Alexander. He gives a light bow. “Your highnesses.”

”Hercules please. No need for formalities. We know each other well enough.” Alexander tells him. “Now if you don’t mind us, Thomas and I are to be horseback riding.“ 

Raisng a brow Hercules looks at his friend a bit amused. “And not introduce me to your husband. I get you’re high and mighty. But as a friend I expected better!” 

Thomas holds back a chuckle at how Hercules was behaving. Kinda reminded him of how he and his brother interacted.

With a small forced smile, Alexander glares at the male. “Hercules. You will have many other times to meet him. Why don’t you go off and try to woo the many ladies of the court with your charms?”

”No Alexander.” Thomas spoke as he raises a hand to silence Alexander. “A small introduction will not hurt our schedule.” He turned to Hercules with a smile. “It’s a pleasure to meet a friend of my husband’s.” 

A satisfactory smirk grew on Hercules’ face. “The pleasure is all mine your grace.” He grabs Thomas’ right hand and pecks a kiss onto his knuckles. “I must be going now though. Pleasure to meet you.” With that he walked off. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose Alexander let out a sigh. “I’m terribly sorry about him. Let’s just get our horses and head on the trail.” 

Responding in a nod, the two walk into the stables. Alexander leads Thomas over to one of the horses who had a beautiful yet all over as he called it “paint” coat. The coat color was brown and white, the hair of the horse matching the coat but being more dominantly white in the mane while the tail was a bit more brown. 

Slowly bringing his hand up to the horse’s snout, Thomas does his best to not startle the beautiful creature.   
  
The horse nudges his snout into Thomas touch and lets out a soft grunt. Leading the prince to smile happily as he whispers to it about greetings. 

His husband smiles and leaves the two be. Going to a stable a few things down, that held his horse. A almost fully black stallion with what he called “white socks” and a stripe down its snout. 

Alexander got to work on putting the saddle and reigns on the horse. He looked over at Jefferson to see him just petting the horse. He walked over with horse in hand and smiles softly. “Need some help?” 

Jumping slightly Thomas turned to him and chuckles softly. “No I don’t. I just miss this. Being able to talk to the horses. Have no care in the world.” He himself then went to work on saddling up the horse and was careful when putting the reigns on the mare. 

Once finished, Thomas let the horse out of its stable and looked at Alexander. “Care to lead me to the trail?” 

Giving a nod Alexander walks out the stables with Thomas close behind. “Now Thomas. Since you aren’t used to Kathrine, it would be better you step into the block before we head out.” 

“I understand completely. I wouldn’t want to spook the poor thing.” Thomas replies as he gets lead over to a block. With Alexander holding onto Kathrine’s reigns so she wouldn’t walk off.

Thomas steps onto the block and does his best not to spook the mare. He does so by staying calm and he is careful to distribute his weight when getting onto the saddle. 

Alexander with both horses reigns in hands leads them to the trail carefully which wasn’t that long of a walk. Once they arrived Alexander hands the reigns to Thomas before putting his own horse’s reigns behind his mane. He puts his left foot into the stirrup and gracefully lifts himself onto the horse. Giving Thomas a smile as he does so.

The couple motion does the horses to walk and they begin the trail. With both Alexander and Thomas silent for the most part. Making sure to be out of sight of people Alexander turns to Thomas. “I don’t think I’ve asked this yet. But how was life like for you in the French court?”

The prince glances at his husband through the corner of his eyes. “Well, it was interesting. I find it a bit better here. Royal members of our family would wake us up in the morning to dress us. And if someone new came in they had to stop doing what they were doing and have the person who just walked in do it.” 

“Really? That sounds a bit weird-“ Alexander tells him. 

“You got used to it after multiple years.” Thomas says as he looks over at Alexander. “What about you? What was it like growing up in the American court?” 

His husband thinks for a few moments. “Normal I guess. Nothing to outrageous I can think of.” 

The couple go quiet. Both trying to think of thinks to talk to with each other. “Alexander. If you don’t mind me asking. Why are you so private?” 

Silence follows after the question is asked. Alexander though gave a small sigh after a few minutes. “People and I don’t usually get along well. Aside from a small fraction of the court. I knew John and Hercules as children. Burr was always with my father. Though after my mother passed from child bed fever I distanced myself from others. I didn’t really want to marry anyone due to fear of them dying like my mother had.”

“I’m so sorry... I had no idea...” Thomas said quietly. 

“Nothing to be sorry about. Things happen in life that we can’t control.” The shorter replies calmly. 

Thomas gives a small nod. “I guess you’re right.” His voice soft 

Silence returns between the two. The sounds of wind blowing, the horse’s trot and occasional grunts. 

“You know.” Thomas said to break the silence. “I’m actually glad we are getting to know each other and not just- how do I put it? Laying with each other in hopes of the future heir.” 

The shorter male gives a nod. “I agree. It would just make tensions between us grow. Which would not be a good thing to do if trying to get an heir.” 

Thomas gives a nod in agreement. “How about we let the horses take a break for a bit. We’ve been on the trail for a while and I’m sure they could use some water.”

“Of course. There should be a lake up ahead. Won’t be too long before we reach it.” Alexander tells him as he gets ahead a small bit to lead Thomas to the lake. Which they get to in less than a few minutes. Taking a right off the path, and passing a bit of trees the couple make it to the lake. 

Both men carefully hop off their horse and lead them by the reigns to the water. Which the horses gladly accept by lowering their heads to drink. 

Alexander glances around at the peaceful surrounding and gazes into the water. “My mother would bring me here many times in my youth.” 

The taller male looks at his husband. “Maybe when a child arrives and they are old enough we can bring them here.” His voice quiet. 

Glancing at him through the corner of his eye a smile begins to form. “Thinking about where to take the children already? It’s only been two days?” 

“Not what I meant.” Thomas tells his while giving a small chuckle. “How about we let the horses relax and we just sit down?” 

“I know. Just joking around with you to get your ruffles in a bunch.” Alexander replies as he let’s go of his horse’s reigns. Letting the horse walk over to a open area to graze upon some grass. Which Thomas does the same for his horse. 

The two walk over to a grassy area near the lake that doesn’t have to much dirt and sit down. Both feeling the small breeze blow through their hair. 

They stay quiet for only a few seconds before Alexander quickly breaks it. “So, if you don’t mind me getting to personal. How old had you been when you found out you’d been able to carry children?” 

“Oh-“ Thomas replies taken aback by the question. “I was eleven. I had awoken to very upsetting cramps and I thought I was going to puke. We called in a doctor and they asked some questions. Figured I had a stomach bug. Only a few days later I had really bad bleeding along with a moody attitude.” 

“How does the blood stuff even work?” Alexander asked confused. 

“Excuse my language. But hell if I know. Many men of the court found out and told my parents that if it was to continue for a few more months. I was a carrier.” Thomas replies.

Alexander gives a small nod. “I’m sorry.” 

Glancing over at him Thomas goes to pick his hand up. “Please don’t be. I was actually a little happy when I found out. I thought that this meant I could settle down with someone loved and not get married off...” his voice breaks slightly. 

“Yet you didn’t- I’m really sorry Thomas.” Alexander squeezes his husband’s hand and pecks a kiss onto it. “I will do whatever I can to make sure you are comfortable under my care. I know I have no reason to. But I don’t want you to think of me as someone who is to just make you have child after child. I want to be the best husband I can be. I want to actually get to know you better and learn with you.” 

A sad smile forms on Thomas’ lips and he hugs the smaller male tightly. Which Alexander returns after a few seconds of being slightly taken aback by. 

The two break the hug after a bit and look over at their horses. “We should get going back before the court freaks out and thinks we became stowaways.” Alexander speaks

“Yes certainly. That and I wouldn’t want James to think that I’m off running away from my responsibilities as a prince.” Thomas says as he stands up. Extending his hand out for the smaller, which he happily accepts and takes before standing up himself. 

They walk over to their horses carefully and do their best not to spook the beautiful creatures. Though they grab their reigns and get on them with ease. After successfully getting on the two make their way back to the trail. Both going at a slow pace. Which was nice as they talked with each other about a few of the court members. Expressing their concerns in matters which would have not been acceptable in front of others. 

As they talked time seemed to speed up as they reached the stables in what seemed like shorter time then when they reached the lake. Though the two said nothing and got off their horses as they took the equipment off to put it away. They then watched as a few stablehands went over to the two horses straight away to take care of them.

The couple walks out with a smile and makes their way back to the castle. Thoughts running through their heads which they tried not to show expressions for.

Did they fall in love with a man they barely knew for three days? 

Seemed so, along with being a little rushed. Maybe this marriage wouldn’t be a total downer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to see the two bond a bit more and figured you guys would as well.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander becomes stressed when he hasn’t received any letters from his father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a month time skip, but don’t worry in the chapter it talks about how Thomas and Alexander have grown closer together.

It had been a month and a half since Washington left for France. Leaving Alexander worried as he had not received any letters from his father, who had told him he would keep him updated on what had been going on. And now it was late evening. 

Yes the prince knew it would take time to deliver letters due to France being so far. But god damn Alexander was an impatient young man. He needed to know straight away. He would pace his rooms for hours from the early morning hours well into the late hours of the night. 

Alexander had done that a few times and Thomas forcefully dragged the crown prince out to eat and interact with the court. Leaving the smaller man with a small grudge for the rest of the day. But he usually got over it quickly when night came and the two would lay in Alexander’s bed talking about random things. Well Thomas talked, Alexander stayed quiet to listen to his voice. 

A gentle knock came from the door and Alexander glances over in its direction when he sees John and Hercules enter. 

“Go away you two. I’m thinking.” 

Hercules rolls his eyes. “Alexander you must leave your chambers. It’s not healthy to stay cooped up in here.” 

“We know it’s stressful for your father to be away. But Alex, that doesn’t mean you should stay up here until he returns, or sends letters. And Thomas is worried about your wellbeing.” John spoke. 

”Thomas should be fine. He has many courtiers to talk with. Along with James.” Alexander tells the two. “And right now, nothing is more important then knowing if I need to get myself on the battlefield.”

“The battlefield is less important right now.” Hercules said speaking up. “You must keep an eye out for your people. That and say if Thomas is with child do you think you being stressed is good?” 

Raising a brow and glancing over at them. “Is Thomas with child?” 

John shakes his head. “No Alex, we are providing an example.” 

The prince rolls his eyes and glances at his desk which held a cluttered stack of books and papers. “Well I’m not leaving this room until I have at least some confirmation on what is going on in France.”

Hercules walks over before grabbing the male by the collar of his shirt. “I’m sorry Alexander but I’m not letting you stay in here.” 

“Well don’t choke him.” John replies as he walks after the two. Which Hercules lets go of his collar and grabs his arm a bit harshly. Dragging him out the room.

“You’re lucky I’m not king yet or I’d have you beheaded.” Alexander said a bit bitterly. Causing his two friends to let out a laugh. 

The two continued to laugh though Hercules has calmed down. “For what? Hurting your feelings?”   
  
Alexander gave an eye roll. “I mean. If I really wanted to I would.” 

“You think too highly of us to do that.” John said with a huge smile. 

The trio stayed in silence before soon arriving to a room filled with people of the court. They had been laughing, drinking a little bit of mead and just telling stories.

At a small circular table sat a small group of five with Thomas being one of them. He had been talking with the group and would give a small laugh here and there. It made Alexander happy to know that Thomas was fine. Though his friends didn’t seem to think so as they judged him in the direction of his husband. 

Glaring back at the two his eyes furrowed and he gave a huff before turning back to Thomas and doing his best to remain calm before walking over to him. Gently resting a hand on the male’s shoulder. 

Startled slightly by this, Thomas turns around and smiles softly at Alexander. “Finally come down? You lose interest in being cooped up?”

”No, Hercules and John dragged me down here.” The shorter replies. “Though I must say it’s a slightly nice change of pace to be here actual people.” 

“That’s because humans need interaction. Even though you seem to think we don’t.” Thomas says giving a slight chuckle. “But I’m glad to see you down here.” 

Angelica, who sat next to Thomas looked over at Alexander. “Your highness, would you like to sit with your husband.”

Shaking his head as if to say no, Alexander offers her a smile. “Please sit, I’m fine standing.” 

Giving a small nod Angelica continues to sit next to Thomas, telling stories of her childhood when growing up with her sisters. Others at the table would also share their own stories of growing up. Talking about how they came to court among many other things. 

Thomas and Alexander listened to their stories. Well Thomas did, his husband on the other hand just thought to himself about all the horrible things that could’ve happened. Such as his father dying, or taken as prisoner of war. Though he tried his best to push those thoughts away to think of positive alternatives. 

Alexander didn’t know how long he had been thinking, but he was interrupted by Thomas who rested his hand on Alexander’s hand, which was still on his shoulder. 

Looking down at him the two exchange a smile. Happy that they had grown close with each other in almost two months. He and Thomas knew the basics of each other, down to their darkest secrets. 

Their relationship had grown stronger, though they didn’t lay with each other after their wedding night. Both too nervous and stressed to want to. That and they wanted to see if maybe that first time would result in a pregnancy. As some couples had been lucky enough to just lay with each other once. 

“Your highness?” A voice called from behind him. “I have received a letter from your father. 

Both men turn around to see who called. With Thomas glancing up at his husband to see what seemed to be a sigh of relief yet also one of nervousness. He takes the letter shakily and thanks the man who turns away. 

With that, Alexander makes his way back to his chambers, not bothering to say goodbye to the courtiers. Though Thomas apologizes for his actions and says his goodbyes as he gets up and follows after the crown prince. Who was making his way back to his room like a dog would when hunting for rabbits. 

Once he reached his chambers, Alexander opens the door. Turning around when he hears the heavy pants of Thomas. And he did not look to happy about that. 

“You followed me why?” Alexander asked as he walked inside his room, Thomas following close behind as he caught his breath. 

Thomas walked over to a chair and sat down. “Well. If it’s matters about what’s going on, that and I don’t think secrets should be kept.” 

The shorter of the two doesn’t reply as he opens the letter to read it. 

——

_Alexander,  
  
Lafayette and I have gotten in contact with a few of the French generals. We are currently planning strategies and putting forth one of my best men to go Britain to help fight the other troops.   
His name is Charles Lee and he has done very well in the courtyard when practicing with the other men. He has shown much valor, that I think it would be wrong to show him a blind eye.   
Other than that I have not heard much of what has been going on in Britain, seeing as it’s only been a few days since we’ve arrived. Though once more information comes my way I will do my best to inform you.   
  
I also do hope that you are to write back, as I want to make sure you and Thomas are doing well in your day to day lives.   
_

Your Father, George Washington 

——

Alexander makes a face when he reads over the name Charles Lee. A man his father thought was a rather good soldier, when in actually the only thing that man was good at was running away from responsibilities and knew that this choice could baldy ruin the scheme to weaken Britain and gain territory. 

Confused, Thomas walks over and gently takes the letter before reading it over. He sighs and uses a free hand to rest it upon Alexander’s shoulder. “Here why don’t we just forget this for now hmm?” He gives the man a small smile. “Shall I have housekeeping fetch us some tea? Help you calm down?” 

The shorter of the two rolls his eyes. “Thomas, as much as I love the offer. I must decline. I must write back to my father and have it delivered soon. As if he puts Charles lee on the field this could greatly destroy what we are trying to accomplish.” 

A sigh emerges from the frown that Thomas now holds upon his face. “I know, but it’s late. You mustn’t have yourself be stressed over this one detail. If anything is to go wrong your father shall send you a letter.” 

“I could do that- or I could write him a letter in return.” Alexander tells him as he grabs some paper, his quill and ink dish. 

Deciding not to argue as it was late Thomas gives a yawn. “Fine you do that then.” He sounded a bit unamused. “I am going to go sleep. And don’t stay up to late.” Were his last words before leaving. 

The crown prince gave a scoff. “He clearly doesn’t know me.” He sat down and dipped his quill in the ink before writing back to his father.   
  


_——_

_Dear Father,_

_I would like to appreciate my gratitude for you sending me your letter. Though I must express my concerns of that Charles Lee fellow.  
He is not very trustworthy when it comes to given tasks. Many times I’ve gone hunting with him he always goes to do his own this and doesn’t stay with the others. Imagine how he will be at following orders.  
Having this man be a general could have your plan fall into pieces. Something I adamantly believe will happen if you don’t choose someone else to help lead.   
I strongly hope you take these words into consideration as I only want what’s best for America. I wouldn’t want us to go bankrupt and fail due to one incompetent man. _

_Your son, A. Hamilton_

_——_

Once finished writing his letter, not bothering to inform his father of how he and Thomas had been doing as of late. 

Their had been nothing to noteworthy aside from them actually forming an actual connection with each other. Though Alexander couldn’t wrap his head around if it had just been platonic or romantic. He didn’t mind though as it was early on in their relationship. 

Shrugging the thought off and pulling his hair out of a ponytail Alexander rolls up the letter and ties it with a string before walking to the doors. Opening it and asking one of the guards to send that off to his father. Which one did as he took the letter carefully and made his way down the hall. 

The prince pulls himself back into the room and closes the door behind him before heading off to his sleeping quarter. Quickly getting undressed before slipping on his sleepwear. Grabbing a book off the shelf before walking over to his bed. 

His eyes scanned the pages as he flipped through them somewhat quickly. Though he never got to finish the book as he did fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is one of the more shorter chapters. As I rushed this one due to it not having much relevancy to the plot aside from Hamilton and Washington sending letters about plans.  
> I hope you enjoyed this though.  
> Have a fantastic day!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not really going to do summaries any more as I feel that they will be a small spoiler

Another month passed since Alexander had first received the letter from his father. During of which in that time the two had exchanged two letters. One with Washington telling Alexander not to be concerned and to just keep an eye out for anything suspicious at home. Which Alexander responded, telling his father to listen to him as this could be a life or death situation for many of their people. 

All he had to do now was to wait for his father’s response. Which he surely knew would tell Alexander to stay out of the conflict. Though the crown prince tried to think that the letter his father would send would state that he had decided to listen to his son. 

A knock came from the door, It was Thomas. Alexander could tell due to the soft knock and slight pattern that had echoed into the room. “You are free to enter Thomas.” 

The door opened carefully and in walked Thomas and James. Both seeming a bit happy. To which Alexander had been extremely confused. “To what do I owe such a happy group to visit me?” 

“I haven’t bled.” Thomas tells him as he walks over to grab the shorter male’s hands. A huge smile plastered across his face. 

The crown prince glances over at James with a raised brow. Asking with his eyes to explain. 

James, who isn’t impressed by Alexander due to this rolls his eyes. “He’s with child.”

Eyes widening in shock he turns to Thomas and gives him a smile. “You’re with child!” He said excitedly. Hugging his husband tightly as he did so. Breaking it to ask a simple question. “How long have you known?” 

“Only a week.” Thomas tells him. “I wanted to make sure fully before I told you.” 

“Yes and waiting a week is so much better then waiting another month or so to find out.” James said a bit sarcastically. “Though what would I know about this kind of stuff?” 

“Oh shush Madison.” Alexander tells the advisor. “Just be lucky you knew before me.” 

Giving a small triumphant smirk he shrugs. “I am his best friend after all.” 

Holding back a laugh Thomas waves his hand to dismiss the friend out. “Go play cards with Lady Angelica or something.”

With a bow James left the room. Leaving just Alexander and Thomas alone. 

Glancing at Thomas’ stomach, Alexander smiles softly. “Sad to know your not showing yet.” 

A raised brow appears on Thomas’ face. “And why is that?” 

The shorter male pecks a kiss upon the taller’s lips. “Because I can’t show off how proud I am to know that we are going to be fathers to the next heir of America.” 

“Well don’t worry. I should start to show in the next few weeks. As I should only be ten weeks along.” 

”How would you know?” Alexander’s voice laced with confusion. 

A chuckle escapes Thomas’ lips. “Because we’ve only laid with each other once. The night we consummated the marriage.” 

A blush creeps onto the crown prince’s face. “Oh. I guess you are right.” 

“I’m always right.” The taller one said gleefully. “Now come, I want to go talk with courtiers and get some food. And you need some social interaction too so that’s why you’re coming.” 

Holding up his hands in defense. The shorter gave a chuckle. “Alright, I’m coming. Only because I don’t want to be dragged out.” 

With that the two left the room. Both talking of random things such as how the flowers in the garden needed to be tended to a bit more along with how outrageous Thomas’ clothes had been. Though the taller male held his head up high and commented that Alexander just has little taste in the world of clothes. 

Surely if they had been talking about topics like these the day before they had been married. They would be at each other’s throats with chunks of hair strewn about. Thankfully though they had gotten to know each other. Even if they did argue a bit here and there. It wasn’t like the day they had gotten wed or the day before.

The couple soon arrives to a dining hall and sees many of the courtiers playing cards games with one another. Which Thomas leaves Alexander’s side to do. 

Not that Alexander minds too much as he would rather be by himself as he thought of ways to that Charles Lee would probably ruin the chance to win the war. It made his blood boil, his father entrusted a man who was a slacker. His father needed to get him out onto the battlefield. 

Alexander had trained to fight since he was only fifteen. Yes he only had five years of experience. Though it probably gave him more reasons to be trusted than Lee. Who he barely ever saw do anything aside from flirting with a few of the men in court. Trying to use his small status as a knight to marry into the higher ups.

Glancing around the room Alexander saw many people drinking away. They seemed to not be worried that their king put his trust into a man that was incompetent. To them Charles Lee had been a bright, talented and brave man who had charmed the court. Aside from Alexander, John and Hercules who had always wanted to see Lee get beheaded yet had no strong evidence to take to parliament or the king. 

Seeing James by himself in a corner, the crown prince walks over to him and nods a hello to him. 

“May I help you?” James asked as his gaze went in Thomas’ direction. Doing his best to make sure the teen didn’t get into trouble. 

An eye roll comes from Alexander. “Am I not allowed to just talk with the friend of my husband?” 

”What do you want?” The male asks him. Not taking his gaze off of Thomas.

”Look, James. You looked lonely and I decided to come over here. Is that such a bad thing?” Alexander asks.

A huff escapes from James. “I suppose it isn’t.” With that he goes quiet. Ignoring questions Hamilton throws his way. Not to him having a dislike for the prince. Well he had a slight dislike for the prince but wouldn’t show it publicly. Though he was doing that here but he didn’t mind as it got Alexander out of his hair. 

Deciding that there was really nothing else to do, Hamilton walked back to his room. Deciding to write his father about the good news. Even though it seemed a bit informal to do since he father hadn’t replied to the last one he sent which had only been sent a few days ago. And Alexander was thankful they had two ships entering the docks for food an delivery of letters to generals and the king. 

Grabbing his quill, ink dish and a paper Alexander sat down at a desk situated in his room and began to write.   
  


_——_

_My dear father,_

_I have very pleasant news to share. Though I know Thomas probably isn’t wanting me to share I cannot contain my excitement.  
_ _Thomas is with child. He suspects almost three months. I will call in for him the best midwives and physicians there are. Anything to keep this child and him healthy at all costs.  
Now I know this letter probably isn’t something you wanted to read. You probably had been hopeful for new strategies for the battlefield.   
Though please do note that if I have any thoughts for strategies I will send them to you at the fastest I can get them to to you.   
_

_Your son, A. Ham_

_——_

With that Alexander rolls up the paper after the ink has dried and looks for a small ribbon. He ties it tightly around the paper so no one is to open it except his father. Once finished the male stands up and heads to the door. Seeing a guard he looks at him and hands him the paper. “Send this on the next boat to France.” Is all he ordered before closing the door. 

Alexander then walks over to one of the windows and looks outside. He didn’t even know it was so late. Hell he didn’t even know how long he was down with the court. Must’ve been a while since the last time he checked it was still light. 

Turning on his heels he walks to his sleeping quarters and changes out of his tan like outfit and changed into a sleep, tunic and trousers. He then slips his fur lined robe on and takes his hair out of a ponytail. Giving a small stretch after he did so. 

Glancing at his bookshelf he walks over before aimlessly touching the spines of the books. Grabbing one at random after only a few books. He then walks over to his bed and sits down. Opening the book to the first page and starting to read. 

The pages seemed to just drag on and on to Alexander. Only due to him getting bored by the book immediately due to how boring it was. He never thought that it had been possible for a book to be so boring. Though low and behold right in front of his very eyes the book that seemed to make him restart the page due to misunderstanding. 

Thankfully, a knock interrupted him from the terrible book which gave himself the excuse to exchange the book for a different one. Moving his legs off the side of the bed he stands up with a small stretch and puts the book on the self as he walks by it. 

Alexander gets to the door in less then a minute and opens it. A small smile appearing on his face when he sees his husband at the door with a tray of what seemed to be tea and a small sweet loaf. 

Taking the tray away from his husband, Alex keeps the door propped open with his food and invites him in. His smile growing slightly when he sees that Thomas’ was wearing his robe as well. The same one that he had worn on the night they had consummated. Along with the many other times Thomas would arrive at Alexander’s door if he had trouble sleeping. 

“Let me guess.” Alexander spoke as he closes the door behind them. Leading Thomas over to the table where he sets the tray down. “I’m guessing you either miss me. Or, you’re having trouble going to sleep?” 

A chuckle leaves Thomas’ lips. “You’re right about your second option. I’m having trouble sleeping. Hence why I have tea. So go pick out a book or talk about random things.” He gently grabs one of the teacups and pours some tea into it. He then takes a little bit of the honey that had been put on the tray in a small bowl into his tea. 

The shorter male watches as Thomas grabs a spoon and gently mixes the tea and honey together. He then taps the spoon against the glass cup gently and sets it back down on the tray. He then picks the cup up and sips the tea a small bit. 

“Tea is to not be messed with.” Alexander states as he grabs a teacup and pours tea into his own. Sipping the unsweetened tea as he did so. “And what’s up with the sweet loaf?” 

“Figured you might like some.” Thomas responds as he gently sets his own cup down to grab a small slice of the sweet loaf. Taking a bite out of it as he did so.

Alexander gives a small nod and grabs one of the slices before taking a bite out of his own. 

The two eat their sweet loaf and drink their tea in silence. Though they soon finish and Alexander has the tray returned to the kitchen quarters. He then walks over to the bathing quarters and grabs a chamber pot so Thomas doesn’t have to make a journey in the morning for the nausea.

With a small stretch Thomas stands up and gives a small yawn. Which Alexander can’t help but adore. He walks over to the taller male and leads him over to his bed. He sets the chamber pot on Thomas’ side of the bed before taking off the taller’s robe along with his own and sets it down on the dresser. He then walks over to the bookshelf but decides to pick up the random book from earlier. Hoping it would put both him and Thomas to sleep due to it almost doing that to Alexander. 

The crown prince walks back over the the bed and lays down on his bed. Thomas lays down next to him and wraps an arm around him with a small smile. Pulling him close as he did so. 

The shorter male smiles and uses his left hand to rest in Thomas’s hair so he can play with the curls. Which the younger didn’t seem to mind. 

Using his right hand to open the book. Being careful not to drop it he opens it to the first page and keeps it open by resting his thumb at the bottom in the center.

Alexander then starts to read the book. Though becomes frustrated with the book after a few pages and starts his rant. Though Thomas quietly agreed as he nodded his head once in a while. 

When the nods and silent agreeing stops Alexander glances down to see his husband asleep. And was hopeful that it would be like that all night. He then sets the book down looks at the softly lit room and lays himself down in a more comfortable position. He even makes sure that Thomas is comfortable as well by making sure he has enough pillows and is covered by the linens of the bed. With a soft smile Alexander pecks a kiss onto Thomas’ temple. 

He then wraps his arm around the taller’s shoulders while the other’s is draped around his torso. His smile grows a bit more and he plays with Thomas’ hair as he drifts off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have nothing to say except I’m glad that those reading this story love it. And I want to apologize for not being able to reply to your comments on all the chapters.   
> Other then that I can’t wait to release future chapters!


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda of a filler chapter, kinda not?

Once Thomas began to show, a physician was called in to make sure Thomas was doing healthy. Along with his growing child. He had been told he was perfectly fine and that there had been nothing to worry about. Just to get some midwives so they could be prepared for the worst.

Which made Thomas and Alexander a bit uneasy at the thought. But Alexander had gotten midwives to keep an eye on Thomas while he slept in the room. Possibly incase he bled or worse, miscarried. 

When the whole court found out they had been elated. Men and women who had been pregnant before gave Thomas multiple “tips” for how to have a successful pregnancy for a male heir. Other tips had been not to eat certain foods. Which seemed ridiculous to Thomas though he said nothing to the courtiers and just gave a smile and nod.

Alexander on the other hand had not really left Thomas’ side while in public. Though he did leave his side a few times only to attend to important meeting with a few noblemen and noblewomen. Along with reading and sending letters back to his father.

——

_Alexander,_

_I would like to assure you everything is going according to plan. Charles Lee has not been sent to Britain just yet. Though he will be soon once we get him settled with a battalion that’s good for him.  
I would also like to say that the combined plan of yours and Thomas’ has worked well. We have had few deaths and very little losses. I have high hopes for us._

_Im also glad to hear that Thomas is with child. But please remember Alexander, whatever you are given you shall not go mad due to the gender of the baby. Most kings find it a burden to have a daughter. Though please just remember this. As trying to get a male heir can destroy you if you are not careful._

_-Washington_

_——_

Reading over the letter a few times it would make Alexander happy. He had been glad that the troops they sent to America had not been dying in drastic numbers. Though the thing that upset him greatly had been the prospect of Lee going to Britain. He wanted his father to listen to his arguments yet knew that he probably wouldn’t. 

So with his reply Alexander wrote to his father stating that sending Lee would damage their chances to win. Along with taking the war much longer than it needed to be. As he himself had done calculations for the cost of what this could do to them. And he didn’t like it’s outcomes. 

—————

As Thomas began to show a bit more. Him now being at four months. He notices Alexander alienating him from a lot of the political work. It upset him to see the man over work himself. But knew that it wouldn’t be wise to interrupt him. Or get caught up in drama, as he didn’t want to stress and harm the child within him. 

So James would be around Thomas more. Both talking about random things while in Thomas’ room. Angelica would join them sometimes as she and Thomas would do a bit of needlework together. Nothing too extravagant. Just something to focus his mind on and to relive stress. As he couldn’t go horseback riding as he had gotten a note from his parents and brother upon hearing the news. Stating that riding was surely to cause miscarriages. Along with drinking tea. Which Thomas found to be false. Though he said nothing about it. 

Thomas’ wardrobe also changed slightly. His clothes became a little less form fitting for his ever growing bump. The Frenchman was also taken in for a few portraits while pregnant. Which he utterly despised as he didn’t want to sit in place for so long. 

Though thankfully when he was let go he made his way to the gardens for a small walk. Something he did a lot more often, it was quiet and somewhat peaceful. Aside from the few nobles that would walk around. But Thomas didn’t mind too much as they didn’t seem to bother him. 

Alexander though during these times had grown stressed due to receiving letters of Lee being sent to Britain with his battalion. Though he knew that Lee was going to have them all killed due to stupidity.   
  


——

_Father,_

_I know that you think highly of Sir Charles Lee, but you have not seen the way he acts in court. He will have us running for the hills. I beg of you to send for me. I will not stand by and do nothing when I get reports of Lee failing us.  
_

_I hope you are to choose the best option for the people._   
  


A. Ham

_——_

Once Alexander sent that letter he stayed out of the public eye. He stayed in contact with John and Hercules though, as he felt these two had been the only ones he could talk with. 

Though the two would never stay long due to them always being sent out by the crown prince who would grow so stressed he would get into heated arguments. Which was never a good thing with Alexander as he had been known to have a slight temper when it came to his opinions. 

So Alexander had been avoided for most of the time. Though he was sent letters from Thomas to inform him of his health along with how the physicians told him how the baby seemed to be fine. 

But Alexander never decided to write back to Thomas. He couldn’t care about the small things when Charles Lee was on his way to Britain. 

—————

Another month had passed, more letters had been exchanged and Thomas went to one of the rooms in the castle to pray often. Having high hopes for the child. He was now just about five months pregnant. 

Alexander however hunted during these times. Doing it as a way to relive stress when he received his father’s news about how they had started to lose battles. 

What had made Alexander even more mad was the fact that it wasn’t just Lee like he suspected before. Most of the general’s had been lacking on the battlefield. Something he thought would never be a problem. So he wrote to his father asking to have him brought over to France to see what was going on.

The letter had been sent out days ago. and the crown prince was anxious as to what his father would say. Though he knew that his father would make him stay. But it never hurt to try. 

Once Alexander and a few of the others decided to finish the hunt for the day they headed back for the stables. The prince getting off his horse quickly and telling a few of the stable workers to get the horse unsaddled, watered and fed. He receives nods in return. So with that he heads back to the castle to get himself some tea to calm down his nerves. 

Doing so requires him to walk through the gardens. The greenery looked beautiful, the fountain itself didn’t look to bad either. Though he’d have the garden staff keep an eye on it. 

When the crown prince reaches the doors he walks inside. Nodding his head politely at a few noble men. He then asks a housekeeper to bring a tray of tea to his room. Which was returned with a bow and a “yes your highness.” 

He begins walking to his room. Holding his head as high as he could. Though the stress of what was going on in Britain made him want to lower his head in shame. As he had a feeling at least a bit of the court knew. 

The crown prince walks through the empty hallway to his chambers. The only sounds to be heard are from his shoes tapping against the floor. Something he found a little relaxing, though a bit annoying at the same time. 

Soon he reaches his chambers and enters. Ignoring the guards outside greeting him with a bow. The prince makes his way over to his desk and looks over unfinished papers of notes and writings that he had started throughout the last month or so. 

He sits down, grabs his quill and dips it into the ink dish. His eyes then grace a page and he uses his free hand to grab it. 

Alexander reads over it only once before going back to writing. It had been about a book from a few months ago. The same book he had read and took notes on the day after he and Thomas consummated. He thankfully remembered most of the book and finished the small page of notes in an hour or so.

Which he could tell since when he turned around, he had a tray of tea waiting for him. Though it was room temperature, meaning it must’ve been out for a while.   
  
With a shrug Alexander poured himself a cup and went about the rest of his day ignoring people to do papers.

—————

Two weeks had passed since Alexander last sent his letter to his father. So he knew that it would be arriving soon, though the days it hadn’t arrived the crown prince would busy himself. He also started to talk to Thomas again. Though didn’t apologize for his actions, which made his husband a bit angry though he didn’t show it. 

Thomas was now around five and a half months pregnant. And with that his hormones grew. When in private he would write to Lafayette saying he was fine and that everything was going swimmingly. Though it had been a blatant lie.

But the letters James had sent to Lafayette stated otherwise. He told the Frenchman that “Thomas has been rather moody these days. Alexander is no help to the situation either as he has been ignoring his husband. Not replying back to letters about the health of the baby and himself” 

When Lafayette had revived the letters he wrote short responses back to both. Telling Thomas that he was proud of his younger brother and was waiting for more news to come about the baby’s and his health. On the other hand, Lafayette wrote back to James saying to try and keep Thomas in a good mood and to try to be there for Thomas if Alexander wouldn’t. 

Which James did as asked. With the help of the midwives Thomas has usually never been too moody unless his replies from Alexander hadn’t been replied to. But thankfully Thomas and Alexander had been in touch with each other more. Whether that meant walking in the garden, sitting down together in the court, or just reading together and talking about hobbies. 

However the lingering thought of threat was always fresh on Alexander’s mind. Which became worse when a few more days had passed. He and Thomas had been in the crown prince’s chamber and Alexander was pacing the floor. 

“Alexander, love. Please stop stressing yourself so much. He probably hasn’t been able to reply due to being on the battlefield.” Thomas told him while resting a hand on his stomach. Something he would never be caught dead doing in the public eye of the court.

A glance is thrown Thomas’ way. It wasn’t bitter or harsh. Just filled with concern. “I know, but it’s been almost three weeks. It should’ve arrived a few days ago. So it must be arriving today.”

A quick eye roll comes from Thomas. “If it comes today it’ll be a miracle because it will get you to stop pacing the floor.” 

“Fine. I’ll stop.” Alexander says as he holds his hands up in defense. It was late afternoon and he knew there was no sense in it coming anyways. He goes to sit down next to his husband. “So, tell me. How does the physician think you are doing?” 

Thomas gives a shrug. “He says I’m doing fine. Considering this is my first time with child he says that this should go smoothly.” He lets out a small nervous breath. “I however just think of the worse. The courtiers have told me so many stories I just can’t wrap my head around them. It’s so surreal-“ 

Placing a hand a top of Thomas’, Alexander squeezes it a small bit. “Everything will be fine my love. I will be here when it is needed. I will be right outside your door waiting for the news that our child has been delivered and is healthy. And that you had done such a wonderful job.” 

A small smile grows across the taller male’s face and he pecks a kiss onto his cheek. 

The shorter male smiles softly. He moves a strand of curly hair from in front of Thomas face to look into his beautiful brown eyes. Though gets interrupted when he hears a knock on the door. 

Both startled slightly, Alexander makes sure Thomas is fine before he replies to the knocking. “Who is it?” 

“It’s me John. And it’s a letter from your father.” A voice replies. 

Standing up quickly, Alexander makes his way to the door and opens it as he invites John in. His friend hands him the letter and looks at Thomas and gives a small bow. “Your highness.” 

The prince nods in response with a smile. Taking his hand off his stomach to look a bit more poised. 

Opening the letter, the crown prince pays no attention to his husband or friend. He closes the door lightly with his foot and begins to read.   
  


——

_Alexander,_

_I must apologize for writing to you at such a later time then expected. Something came up here and needed a bit of looking into.  
I will tell you more about what has happened when you arrive. As addressing it in a letter will take up more time then needed. So it will be in my best interests to have you sent to France.   
Leave the chance you get. We must get everything back into place.   
  
_

_-King Washington_

_——_

The man’s brown eyes scan the page multiple times and he raises a brow. Wondering what could’ve happened aside from then losing so many wars on the battlefield.

John and Thomas look at him in confusion. 

Though the prince is first to speak. “Is everything alright love?” 

Alexander glances up at him and tightens his grip around the letter. “I am to leave for France tomorrow morning.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will finally see some battles happening woo hoo!


	10. Chapter Ten

The day Alexander left, he told Hercules and John to keep an eye out for Thomas. he also had taken up most of his morning saying goodbye to his husband and their unborn child. 

As soon as he got into the carriage he didn’t wave at all. He could only imagine the horrors of what would happen while he was away. He feared that Thomas and the baby would both die. Leaving him without someone that he had spent nearly six months just knowing. Yet he couldn’t help himself. This was his child, the very person he was going to protect with his life. 

Sadly though, he would not be around to protect Thomas himself. Like his father had been for his own mother. 

Instead, Alexander was on his way to France. Something he was slightly interested in. He’d finally be able to see where his husband had grown up for eighteen years. 

He was shaken out of his thoughts when the door of the carriage opened. He stepped out, a small satchel in hand and made his way towards the dock. He spots a fair skinned man with brown hair. The two make small talk before Alexander is ushered aboard. 

The prince is taken to a cabin. Ignoring what is spoken to him. He just nods his head and agrees here and there to make it seem like he’s listening. 

Alexander steps into the cabin and closes the door gently. Making his way towards the bed, he sits on it and feels it dip slightly. It’s not uncomfortable but it’s something he’s not used to. Guess that’s what growing up in luxury can do to you.

Laying down across the bed he rests his arms under his head and thinks to himself. How long would he be away from Thomas? Would it be weeks? Months? Years? 

What if Thomas died and he never heard a single thing of what happened to his husband or child. The thought of coming home to find his husband and child died during delivery would have him hiding in his room for months. He just knew it. 

Giving a small sigh, Alexander reaches into his satchel. He opens it and pulls out a book and begins to read from it. Hoping to pass the time of this going to be twelve day voyage.

Opening the book, Alexander begins to read. Though it’s quite hard to do so when he hears multiple people walking back and forth outside in the hall. Something he hopes to get used to.   
  


———

On day three at sea, Alexander barely left his cabin. Aside to get food and to make small talk so he wouldn’t seem rude. But he mostly rested and slept during these times. Worrying about the weight of what was to happen on the battlefield.   
  


On day five, Alexander left the cabin a bit more often, he still didn’t talk with many of the sailors and kept to himself. He would normally just walk around the boat to get some “fresh air” though in actually the smell of the salt water made him want to go back into the room more. 

By day nine, the crown prince started to slowly talk with the sailors a bit more. Though he would still keep to himself by hiding in the cabin for most of the day.

But days ten through twelve, Alexander would stand outside at all times. He’d even talk with the sailors to just pass the time. Though was upset when they still hadn’t arrived in France. 

So he went to bed that night hoping that they’d reach France by morning. Which they did, as the prince was woken up not too long after he fell asleep. Quickly he shoves his book into his satchel and follows the crew members outside onto the deck. 

Looking around, it was dark aside from the moon illuminating the area. Causing a beautiful mirror image in the water. 

There was no carriage to escort him. Instead there was a small group of guards on horses. With one horse with no one on it. Which Alexander could only guess was for him. 

He walked over and nodded his bellows before getting told to get onto the horse. Which he did. He then followed the guards slowly. As it was more easier to spook the horses at night. So it made him wonder if they had stayed around a bit longer incase the ship has arrived late. 

Everyone stayed quiet as the horses trotted their way among the dirt road. Letting of small huffs and grunts here and there. Though soon the sound of distant talking was heard. 

Their walking soon came to a halt when they arrived at a camp with soldiers. Some wearing the American uniform while others wore France’s uniform. 

Getting off the horse carefully, Alexander made his way inside and gripped tightly onto his satchel. Watching as candlelight flickered inside of the tents, and watching as some people looked his way. 

He continued to look around before deciding to just ask a random person where his father’s tent was. But thankfully he didn’t need to. 

“Alexander?” A familiar voice called out. Along with the sounds of feet shuffling to get into a orderly position.

Turning on his heels, Alexander now face his father who had a tired look upon his face. 

“Father. It’s good to see you again.” The crown prince spoke as he made his way over to Washington. 

The king nodded in response and led Alexander to a tent. Inside the tent was a lit candle, Crown Prince Gilbert and Aaron Burr. They all looked exhausted. 

Glancing up at his brother-in-law, Lafayette gave a small smile. “It’s good to see you mon ami. How is my brother?”

“Thomas is fine. He is under safe care with James, John, Hercules, guards and midwives to look after him.” Alexander tells the Frenchman. He then turns to his father. “Now, what was so urgent you had me come all the way from America to France on such short notice.” 

Burr walks towards him and shows him a stack of letters. “These are from a man named Samuel Seabury to Charles Lee.” 

Carefully Alexander reaches out to hold them. Glancing over them as he flips through each letter. There had been maybe around forty letters meaning they had been talking for months. In the letters had talks of France’s and America’s plans on the battlefield to this Seabury fellow. Along with some, lewd tellings of what they would do when they met each other in person again. 

A frown appeared on Alexander’s face and his brows knitted together. “Where is Charles lee I’m going to kill him.” 

“Mon ami he is back in America. He is a prisoner in one of the castle towers.” Lafayette tells him. 

Aaron nods and gives a small cough to get his attention. “Yes, he should be. He will also be put on trial in front of parliament when we arrive back in America. If found guilty by the court, he will be burned.” 

“Hung...” Washington said with a small groan as he hid his face. 

Lafayette rolled his eyes. “War criminals are to be payed for by getting beheaded. Not hung nor burned.” 

“It doesn’t matter at this exact time how he dies.” Alexander says getting their attention. “We need to come up with a new plan. Along with find Seabury and get him to pay for his crimes.” 

Raising a brow, interested in what his son has to say. Washington gestures for him to continue. 

“The best thing to do is not wait. They probably except us to stay behind. We also need to catch them off guard when they least expect it. We can’t do it while it’s night. So to get them off guard we are to attack first thing in the morning when the sun rises.”

Lafayette raises his hand. “Mon ami. What if that is to not work? We can’t except just one plan to work. They’ll start to figure out plans out.”

The American prince nods. “Yes I know. This is just for one of them. Once that battle if finished. Whether we kill all British troops or they surrender, we are to start with our next plans. Surely father you have had the generals come back to make an entirely new plan?” 

Wahsington nods. “Yes I have. With Lee no longer getting his letters to Seabury, we have had a few more victories. Though not as many as we had hoped. So when I sent lee home I had you return for more help. Seeing as it was your idea to send our troops to fight in Britain.” 

Alexander runs a hand through his hair and nods. “Alright. Good. Tomorrow we are to leave for Britain. As I know there should be a batallion who has won and taken over the docks waiting for us. Correct?” 

“That is correct your highness.” Burr tells the prince. “The journey shall also take less then three hours. as we will arrive in Portsmouth.” 

“Yes, it shall be fairly short. So we will probably lose no time.” Lafayette tells him. 

“Then it’s settled. Burr go to the docks to get a boat ready for Britain.” Alexander tells him.

A small chuckle escapes from Washington. He then looks at Burr and gives him the go ahead to follow Alexander’s orders. 

“Now, Lafayette, Alexander. Get some rest. We should have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Washington says sternly before leaving the tent. 

Alexander barely slept that night. And when he got one hour of sleep he was awoken by Lafayette telling him to get get up and outside. 

Which he did. And outside stood his father, burr and a large group of men.   
  
The battalion walks to the docks that Alexander had arrived to less than eight hours ago. He watched as the boarded the ship.

Even though he knew that they weren’t going to be fighting that day. He could only think the worst would happen.

During the time of the short trip, Alexander stayed outside with Lafayette. Both talking about how Thomas was doing. Which thankfully the two didn’t argue with each other about Thomas. That wouldn’t be a good thing. Not now. Not when they were about to be on enemy soil. 

The two princes didn’t even realize they had reached the docks of British soil until they saw soldiers getting off. Which they did the same. 

Standing at the end of the dock was a man in a French military uniform. Next to him was an American soldier. These must’ve been the two generals that had done nothing to stop until they taken over the small city nearby. 

Washington walks over and gives them a small nod as if to say hello. The two don’t reply and instead have the four follow them into a small little rundown shack filled with letters and candlelight. Along with a somewhat old bed. 

They must’ve been here when the camp had not been set up in town that they had overcome.

In the middle of the shabby rundown shack, was a small table. On it was a map of Britain. Along with many pinpoints of certain places. Of which Alexander could guess most of them had been British troops. 

The French general spoke in a heavy accent and his English was somewhat understandable. “Lee ruined this for us. This could’ve been over in just less than five months.” He spat with anger. 

The English general gave a sigh. “Thankfully we caught on that Lee had been sending his little letters. I’m not sure how far his letters have gotten but I do know that we have all of Seabury’s.” 

“That is correct.” Washington replies. “Though I’m afraid we can’t undo the damage. Alexander has come up with a new plan to hopefully get us back on track.”

Both generals look at the American prince as if waiting for their reply. “Well, my thoughts are that we are to attack as soon as the morning sun rises. Catch them off guard. It would also be good to send in troops while one portion stays behind to man the cannons.” 

The two generals nod. “Anything else that could possibly work?” 

Alexander glances at the made on the table and began to think. He felt everyone’s eyes on him and it made him feel like if he messed up he would ruin this war. “I say we send Seabury letters still.” 

Aaron’s eyes widen in shock. “Your highness are you serious?” 

“Yes Burr I am.” Alexander hissed. “What I’m saying is that we send fake plans out to Seabury. Us acting as Lee. He would never know as they never saw each other in person when delivering the letters correct?”

”Mon ami.” Lafayette said speaking up. “It sounds plausible but what if it backfires?” 

Alexander gave his French friend a smile. “Well. We just come up with a new plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know what to say except that I’m really glad to know that you enjoy this story! 
> 
> That’s all I really wanted to say! Have a fantastic day/night!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for such a short chapter. I explain more in the notes at the bottom.

Alexander gave his French friend a smile. “Well. We just come up with a new plan.”

As soon as the words left his lips, Alexander then quickly had the two generals go to the camp to tell the soldiers the plan for the days to come. He then started looking around for a quill, paper and ink.

Thankfully though, Alexander did bring a quill and some papers. Also thankfully he did find a ink dish. He sits down and quickly gets to work on writing the letter to Seabury. Glancing over a letter that Lee was about to send and letters Lee had received.   
  
He did this to make sure he could slightly copy Lee’s handwriting along with how he spoke to Seabury. And it honestly disgusted him. How could a man that grew up in America turn their back on the people. 

Lafayette, Burr and Washington stood over Alexander and watched as he continued to write. Him writing non-stop like he was writing his will on his deathbed. 

It was something to see. Alexander was known to work at a fast pace. But no one had really seen him write like someone was about to take him to a scaffold to get beheaded. Well aside from Washington of course but it was something so weird to witness. 

Once finished Alexander set his quill into the ink dish and eyed his work carefully. Squinting at every line to make sure it was perfect. And in his opinion, he had done a superb job in writing this letter to Seabury. 

The American prince rolls up the paper and stands up. He then hands it to Aaron. Who would hopefully give it to a messenger who had gone undercover to look at the plans for the British troops. 

Aaron leaves the shack with a small bow. Leaving the three royals in a small awkward silence. As it wasn’t too late in the day. And they still had some time to spare before heading to the camp.

It had stayed quiet for a while before Washington spoke up. “I want to apologize for having you come on such short notice. I know it must’ve been upsetting to leave with Thomas being with child...” 

Alexander said nothing and looked at his hands. He knew he wasn’t going to be there for the birth of their child. Washington waited outside the room when his mother gave birth both times. 

But Alexander, he was off in another country while his husband was six months pregnant. That and Alexander has no idea how long it would be until they returned. It could be years for all he knew. Though he prayed that it would only be weeks, hell even days. 

Though wars usually lasted longer than days. So Alexander couldn’t just think that it would end as soon as he got here. He knew better then that, but just a small sliver of hope made him think that it would only last a few days. 

“Mon ami?” Lafayette asks him softly as he rests a hand on Alexander’s shoulder. “Is Everything alright? You’ve been awfully quiet this whole time...” his eyes showed concern. 

The American crown prince glances at him but looks away. He really wished Lafayette and Thomas had been fraternal. Though he was thankful that Lafayette kept his hair up while Thomas usually kept his down. So hopefully Alexander would not confuse the two.

One since Lafayette was in no means pregnant. That and he was in Britain. Thomas was not. 

“Yes I’m fine Lafayette. Just overwhelmed.” Alexander replies before glancing at his dad who gave him a small smile before leaving. Probably to talk with Aaron. 

The two crown princes at in silence for a long time. Until the Frenchman spoke up. “You know I received letters.” 

A confused brow is plastered on the American’s face. “Yes. Thomas told me he sent you a few.” 

“I’m not talking about Thomas’ letters. I’m talking about the letters from James.” The taller of the two says while glancing over his way. “He told me how you somewhat ignored my brother. And how you greatly upset him.” 

Alexander looks down at his feet. “I meant no harm in doing so prince Gilbert. I did it as a way to keep him from getting stressed.” 

“By stressing him out further?” Lafayette asks with a slightly stern tone. “Look I get that you probably wanted to try and do what was right. But in the end I feel as if it may have damaged the relationship between you both.” 

The shorter glances at Lafayette through the corner of his eyes. “I know I did. I can admit that. But he doesn’t need to worry about many things. The only things he should worry about his his health and the health of the baby.” 

Lafayette glances away and lets out a small huff. “Then I recommend that while you are here. Within the next few days you send my brother a letter. And write back to him.” 

A nod is all he gets in response. 

The Frenchman stands up and makes his way to the door of the shack. But he stops and turns his head to glance at Alexander through his eyes. “May this just be a warning mon ami. If you are to hurt him in anyway. I will not hesitate to protect my baby brother.” 

With that the prince left. Leaving Alexander by himself with his thoughts. Hoping that soon they would head for the camp. 

The wait took a while. By an hour or so but Aaron, Washington, and Lafayette didn’t seem to mind. They called Alexander out of the shack before the four got led to a group of horses and the two generals from earlier.   
  
They all carefully got into the horses before following the two generals to the camp. Which Alexander didn’t expect to take so long to get to. They must’ve been on horseback for at least forty-five minutes before they actually reached the camp. Which it wasn’t too bad looking. 

Tents had been set up just like the one in France. It seemed very orderly, and calm for the most part. 

The group got off the horses and was lead to some tents. Alexander and Lafayette would share while Washington and Aaron would share the other tent. 

Silence filled the tent as Lafayette and Alexander said nothing to each other. All they did was rest so they could get ready for the day ahead of them.   
  


—————

Thomas was up in the early morning. He couldn’t sleep at all, he paces gently around his room and would glance out the windows. He feared Alexander would never return. He feared that he would be taken in as prisoner and beheaded. 

“Thomas?” A soft voice asked gently. 

The prince quickly grabs a robe and throws it over his silk tunic. He ties a small bow. Making sure to be careful of his stomach as he did so. ”Yes James?” 

James walked into the room and glanced over at his friend before walking over. “I’ve been told you’ve been up for ages.”

A chuckle escapes Thomas. “Yes. I have been. I’m nervous.” He says while playing with his wedding ring. 

His friend nods and rests a hand on his shoulder. “I know you are. But I’m sure he will be fine. Besides there are more important things to worry about then Alexander.” 

Thomas raises a brow. “Like?”

“Well, for one the priest and the courtiers want you to go to the church before you are to start laying in.” James informs him. 

A eye roll comes in response. “I’ll be fine. My physician has not given me the need to lay in yet. Hence why it is still bright in this room.” 

James gives an “Not what I meant Thomas. You are to start preparing for it just incase. This stuff is unpredictable.” 

“No what’s unpredictable is what is going to happen to the father of my child.” Thomas says before laying down vertical on his bed. Resting his right hand on his bump.   
  
The shorter male sits down on the bed and Thomas can feel the bed dip slightly. “While yes that is also unpredictable. You must remember that America and France both have strong armies.” 

“Yes. Hence why they lost so many battles.” Thomas says in a snarky tone.

James rolls his eyes. “Only because Charles Lee was giving away strategies.” 

The two stay quiet for a few minutes. 

“Have you written your will yet?” James asks out of the blue. 

Thomas shakes his head. “I have not. I know I should but I just don’t want to think about how this child could result in my death.” 

“Has it been moving at all?” The slightly shorter male asks to change the subject. 

”No. Well yes, but I can’t feel anything. Though I think it’s still a bit to early to know if it’s gonna move.”

The male nods. “Well. You should probably rest.” 

A groan comes from Thomas. “I can’t. It’s impossible to get comfortable. The poor midwives check in on me constantly in the middle of the night because of this.”

“Have you tried doing anything to bore you?” 

The prince looks at his friend. “Everything. From reading meditations, books, letters.” 

James gives a small nod and stands up. “Well just lay down for now Thomas. I’ll close the curtains for you okay? Just try to rest. Even if it it for a bit. If not I’m sending in your physician.” 

“Okay, okay.” Thomas says before sitting up slowly. He then moves horizontally onto the bed and rests his head on the pillows. Doing his best to get comfortable.

Through the corners of his eyes, Thomas can see James closing the curtains of the windows to let in no light. He then looked at the prince and nodded before exiting. Closing the door behind him as he did so.

Now all alone, Thomas continues to get comfortable. He shifts onto his left, right and even back multiple times. Though the weight of the baby wasn’t too heavy like it would become in the next few months. It was still uncomfortable. 

Deciding that he would just have to deal with it, Thomas lays on his left shoulder and holds his bump with both arms. “For all the trouble you’re giving me- and are going to give me. I really do hope that you make this all up to me when you’re older.”

A small chuckle escapes his lips. When he had nothing else to do he would just talk to himself. Even though most of his statements had been directed at his child in his belly. Thomas really could care less. Though he knew never to do this in public, as it was considered outrageous by the court.

Softly, Thomas rubs his thumb across the small area of his covered belly. It was such a calming thing. Knowing that his child inside him was safe and protected. 

“Whatever you are to be. I will protect you with all my might...” The prince told his room softly. Though knew that the baby heard him. A soft smile grew upon his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve had a bit of writers block. I found it way to hard to write this chapter. Especially when it came to Alexander about to head into war so I’m sorry about that.
> 
> But I hope you guys have an awesome day / night!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Violence, blood, death of minor/ background characters

Alexander was awoken in the late hours of the night. He along with other soldiers got onto horses and quietly made their way to where on of Britain’s battalions had been. 

It was somewhat peaceful. Though Alexander had to fight back the urge to close his eyes. God how he wished he had taken most of his time on the ship to sleep instead of read. That was in the past, and he couldn’t change that. 

The battalion stayed quiet as it could get, sounds of horses trotting and wheels of the cannons had really been the only sounds.

Well that and the wildlife such as the deer that would jump away, or the humming of crickets and the ever so quiet hoots from the owl that would occasionally make itself known. 

Alexander was thankful for this as it kept him awake and made him think of the times that he and Thomas rode along the trail to the lake. Then would bask in the moonlight if there had been any during that lunar cycle. And they would stay for hours it seemed. Watching as the moon reflected itself off the water, creating such a beautiful sight. 

Looking around the area, Alexander saw nothing in particular to catch his eye. He only did this to pass time so he wouldn’t have to dread the long walk. But sadly he did, and he held back his protests in annoyance. As seemingly other soldiers including Lafayette did this.   
  
The moon moved throughout the sky. The crown prince kept his eyes on it occasionally. Though it made him bored rather quickly and didn’t pass the time.

Continuing on their horses, the battalion remained silent. It was odd in a way as most of these men had probably never been quiet before in their life. Though the silence didn’t seem to last all to long before they arrived at what seemed to be a campsite. 

Glancing up at the sky, Alexander checks to see where the moon was. Which thankfully it was still up in the sky, but that didn’t help him much. As he knew they would have to get going soon to attack Britain’s camp. From which he had heard shouldn’t be too far. Maybe across the way. Though he knew that it would be far to dark to see the British at the moment. 

Quiet chatter between the battalion was all Alexander could hear. That was until he saw a different French general making their way towards his father.

Washington got off his horse to meet with the man in a more formal manner. As it would be rude to greet him from the horse. “General Rochambeau im assuming?”

The man nods with a bow. “You’ve assumed correctly your highness.” He then stands up and glances at the two princes. He seems to immediately recognize Lafayette. Though gave a confused look to Alexander.

The American prince glances at Washington. “Father. I recommend we make our way to the camp now. This way it’ll still be dark out when we attack.” 

A nod comes from Washington as he gets back on the horse. He turns his attention to Rochambeau. “General. Get your men ready to leave. We should not waste time.” He then turns to Burr, Alexander and Lafayette and nods for the trio to follow him. Which thankfully they do. 

The trio, along with the rest of the battalion are lead to an open area. Though it’s still relatively in the camp, just a few yards away at least. 

Alexander turns to Lafayette who was fixing his bun. Using his hands to tighten it and to make sure that it wouldn’t come undone when fighting. Something Alexander would do when he had been out hunting with other courtiers as to keep his hair from obstructing his view. 

His eyes then glance over at Burr. Who was composed as he could be. Even though he was Washington’s advisor, he was going into this battle as he had gotten plenty of training when he was younger. The prince was told stories of how Burr was great at hunting and had even been a Lieutenant colonel for a while, when Washington was just in his twenties.

Soon shaken out of his thoughts, Alexander sees General Rochambeau and his battalion making their way to the side of Washington. The king and general exchange a nod look with each other before turning their horses a small bit and call for the soldiers who have candles to put them out. As the letter Seabury had received stated they were going to attack from the north of the camp at sunset.

Alexander written that as the diversion. Knowing that Seabury would take those words as truthful from his lover. As Charles had given away strategies. So why would Seabury believe these claims to be false?

Shaken out of his thoughts, Alexander hears Washington’s horse whinny. He watched as his father glanced at him with a nod then looked to Rochambeau, which the general returns a nod and the two turn their horses before giving the command to head out. 

The two battalions follow after the King and general quietly. Doing this to not draw any unneeded attention since one the battalion was now larger, and two they didn’t want to let the British troops know of what was going on. 

Lafayette glances to Alexander as they walk. Hoping that this plan would work out in the end. As this could be a life or death situation. Which the American prince knew.   
  
Alexander gazes at the night sky and looks at the stars. Hoping to do this to pass the time. Though it quickly got boring as it was like watching paint dry. 

But thankfully Washington and Rochambeau stop after what seems like years of traveling when in reality it wasn’t that long at all. The two glance at the sky to see a small peak of sunrise. Now was their time to attack. 

The battalion is split off into two groups. With one staying behind to work the cannons while the others are told they will be going to fight face to face. Burr and Rochambeau stay behind to help man the cannons with the others. While Lafayette, Alexander, Washington and their portion of the battalion go into the chaos of what is to be the battlefield. 

Washington, who was still on his horse. Looks out at the troops he is to lead. He opens his mouth as if to say something yet decides against it. Instead he gestures for Alexander to lead them in. Considering it was his sons idea. 

Giving his horse the command to go next to his father, Alexander gives his father a small nod and gets his sword ready. Out the corner of his eye he catches other troops following this action. 

Thinking for a few moments he turns to the slightly field above them and spots the camp. It giving off a small glow. 

Alexander gives a small prayer to himself before raising his sword. Having it point at the camp and with his free hand he grips tightly on the reigns of the horse before giving it the command to go. 

The horse took off into a small trot before Alexander gave it another command to go faster. Which it did. 

The sound of horse hooves hitting the ground was all that could be heard for the most part. 

Glancing behind him. Alexander sees the battalion following after him. All the troops had on brave faces, knowing that heading into this would mean life or death. And for most part, he knew that half of them would not make it. 

Making their ways towards the camp, the American prince glances at the horizon. The sun was beginning to rise. Which thankfully meant they wouldn’t be fighting in complete darkness. 

Getting ever more closer that’s when the French and American troops heard yells coming from the camp of British troops. Commands had been getting thrown. It was a bit panicky too as they could hear some troops asking what to do out of fear of not being ready. 

A small smirk placed itself upon Alexander’s lips. These redcoats would have their blood splattered across the field and camp until they were all dead, retreated or surrendered. And The American prince hoped that it would be the first or third option. 

Sounds of cannons soon became heard as they grew closer. They had been sent from the British troops and had not been from their own battalion. The troops scattered slightly to make sure to make it harder for the panicking British who did not seem well organized at all. 

Lafayette took advantage of this known fact. With a sword in his right hand he held onto it firmly, and in his left hand he gripped tightly onto the horse’s reigns and went in a slight zig zag motion. Making it difficult for the British troops to aim correctly at him. 

The American prince payed no attention to Lafayette or what the other French and American troops had been doing. Instead he continued to head straight for the camp and gave the horse the command to go a bit faster. Though slowed his horse down when he saw a few of the redcoats coming his way on their horses with swords in hand. 

Having his horse pick up the pace again, Alexander charges at the redcoats. Behind him a few French and American troops come to join him in taking down the enemy. 

The two groups collide and the sounds of swords crashing against each other along with the sounds of war yells echo throughout the field. 

The horses began to whinny and tried their best to get their riders to retreat. Yet they had been ignored completely. Alexander’s horse had been ignored no matter how many times it tried to back up out of fear. The prince however continued to fight with the redcoat in front of him. Doing his best to either knock the sword of the man’s hand or impale him. 

This continued on for a few minutes before Alexander took his eyes of the sword of his enemy for a split second. He heard the ripping of fabric and felt pain in part of his arm. Alexander however pays no attention to this and continues to fight. Though it’s hard to when you want to just scream in pain. 

Thankfully though, the American prince does manage to get the redcoat’s sword out of his hand and onto the ground. Spooking the enemy horse ever so slightly. Making it harder for Alexander to make sword to body contact. But he manages anyways by swinging his sword into the male’s back. Catching him off guard. 

Deciidng to use this tho his advantage. Alexander removes his sword and waits for the male to turn around slowly. Quickly, the prince stabs him in the lower area oh his chest. Possibly right in the middle of his ribs. He then quickly removes the sword and moves on. Deciding to look at his arm later.

The redcoat’s eyes widen and he gives out a cough which scares his horse. Knocking him off onto the ground as he didn’t have a good grip on its reigns. 

He moves his hands over his stomach and looks down to see blood on his white undershirt. Staining it. He gives another cough and covers his mouth with his arm. Though he knows that he won’t last, as he has blood being coughed Up harshly and he wouldn’t be able to get to a medical tent fast enough. 

Alexander watches from a distance as the man harshly coughs up blood and seems to choke slightly here and there. He then looks down to his arm and sees a cut. It’s bloodied up his sleeve and hurts like no tomorrow. Using his sword, he cuts off the bloodied sleeve off his blue coat and uses the white undershirt as a small bandage to apply pressure. He would get it looked at later. 

He his shaken out of his thoughts when he hears his father’s voice. “Is everything alright son?” 

Glancing at him he gives a nod. “Nothing I can’t handle.” He pauses for a second and glances at the battlefield. Seeing soldiers wounded or dead. A unflattering sight if he was being honest. He then turns to his father. “I’m going to look for that Seabury fellow.” 

“Son you have no idea what he looks like!” Washington tells him. “You’ll get killed if you head into their camp!”   
  
Alexander shoots him a glare. “Then send in more troops after me.”

“That’s too dangerous. Stay here on the battlefield. That’s an order.” Washington tells him sternly before commanding his horse over to help a group of men fight.

The prince rolls his eyes and listens anyways. Not wanting to get into trouble with his father, as there were more troubling matters to attend to. He then gives his horse the command to get going and heads in Lafayette’s direction to help the man. Who had a redcoat sneaking up on him. Alexander however distracts the enemy and the two fight. With the prince coming out victorious and a bloody sword. 

Looking over at the French prince who seemed slightly out of breath, and was observing his dead foe’s body. Looking at the blood staining the coat and undershirt. It wasn’t a pretty sight to look at. He then watches as the Frenchman turns to him. 

The prince’s bun was a mess, a few hairs had come loose. However he didn’t care as he exchanged a look with Alexander before going off to the next troop.

Alexander does the same and listens to screams of troops from both sides. Most of these screams had been from pain, most of them war cries. While others were to talk with fellow troops to talk out strategy.

_———_

Fighting continued on for a few more hours. Most of the redcoats had been killed. Only a few who had been wounded returned to the camp. 

Samuel Seabury knitted his brows and looked at the General. Who had a been looking over the paper they had received the night before. He watched as the man crumpled the paper up in his hand.

The general let out a sigh of defeat. “Samuel. We have to surrender. I’m not letting all of these troops die.” 

Samuel looked down at the ground and bit his bottom lip. “Sir i know that is something you’d like to do but, we can call for backup!” 

Slamming his hands down onto the table, the general stands up and shoots a glare at Samuel. “We will be dead! Now follow my orders so more men don’t die due to me following in your incompetent footsteps!” 

The smaller brunette backs up and gives a small nod and salutes to him. “Yes sir.” With that he leaves the tent and looks at a few of the medics helping out the wounded and he looks down upset. He then searches the camp for a white flag and soon finds one. 

Taking in a shaky breath, he walks towards the field of the camp and looks at the fallen troops from both sides and glances at the flag before holding it up in the air and waving it. Samuel can hear the sounds of what seems to be maybe five horses. And both sides falling to count the dead and tend to the wounded.

Glancing up, Samuel sees in front of him the king of America, George Washington, his son crown prince Alexander Hamilton, the crown prince from France, Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de La Fayette, and French General Rochambeau. 

Lowering the flag, Samuel nervously swallows his spit and watches as the four get off their horses. The king asking him to lead them to the British general. Which he does.   
  
The four walk inside the General’s tent and talk out a negotiation. With Alexander asking about Samuel, which he didn’t know lead him to the tent. 

The British boy tries his best to not pay attention. Yet when his name is brought up multiple times he knows that must mean no good. 

Samuel looks over at his fellow troops nervously. But regains composure when the General walks out the tent and gives the boy a look. The four other walk out after him and the king and general shake their hands as to finish the negation in front of witnesses. 

Lafayette and Alexander grab one arm of Samuel’s and start to lead him out of the camp to the horses. Forcing him onto Lafayette’s horse as he wasn’t wounded and could possibly keep a grip on the British boy if needed. 

They climb onto the horses and head back to the camp. And once they get there, Alexander is taken to go get his wound checked properly. While Lafayette tells a few of the troops to take Seabury to the docks to be transported to America. 

Samuel does his best to get away but is quickly caught and struggles in the grip of his enemies. Yelling that god will kill them all for defying the right for King George the third of England to have his conquests. Which no one listened to anyways. 

Lafayette watched as the boy was put onto a horse and kept a close eye on by the other guards. He then turns to head to the medical tent to check on his brother-in-law. Who he knew was fine, but it was human decency. 

When he arrived at the medical tent he wasn’t allowed in at first which was fine to him by all means. It took about a while before they allowed him in. And the Frenchman couldn’t help but roll his eyes when he walked in. Alexander at a desk trying to write a damn letter. 

“Mon ami, shouldn’t you be resting your arm?” Lafayette asks him. 

The American prince doesn’t spare him a glance. “I’m writing to Thomas. I know it will be harder after now to send letters. I want him to know that the first battle had been a success.” 

“Here I thought you and him hated each other?” Lafayette says giving him a small cheeky smile. “Your relationship seems a bit rushed no?” 

“We have no idea what we are to each other. Yes we are husbands. But I have no idea how I really feel about him. That and he is with child.” Alexander responds. 

The French prince gives a scoff. “Which I’m guessing you’ll only love him if he gives you a son?” 

Alexander’s hand stops moving the quill on the paper and he gives Lafayette a glare. “I’m not like that.” 

“They all say that.” 

“Well I don’t care if I have a son or daughter. As long as they are healthy, and as long as Thomas is healthy. Then Eveything if fine.” Alexander barks. 

He receives an eye roll from Lafayette who says nothing and walks out. 

Alexander doesn’t care and finishes up his letter and rolls it up before tying it up with a ribbon and asking a medic outside the tent to deliver it to a messenger to have it taken to America. 

After that the male sits down on the makeshift bed before laying down. Looking up at the fabric tent he begins to think. Lafayette was wrong and he would prove that. He would be the best damn father the earth had ever seen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while, I’ve been busy with many things and have been stumped on writing things about war. As I have no idea what the hell they actually did. Like I don’t know how fighting really worked, and I don’t really know how prisoners of war worked out (but I really want more of Seabury and Lee so yeah)
> 
> hopefully I can get back to a regular schedule for this book again


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Two months since Alexander’s first battle, letters between Thomas and Alexander had been limited. Both men had been getting busy with their own problems. 

For example, Alexander was dealing with the battlefield and worried constantly of what was happening back in America. Hoping that British troops had not made their way over there. But he was sure they couldn’t, since the French and American battalions had taken over most ports. 

Thomas on the other hand was dealing with his pregnancy. Which thankfully was still going swimmingly. Well aside from the fact he just dealt with going to the cathedral to get prayers from the priest for the baby. So now he was lying in per physician’s orders.   
  
As soon as he returned from the cathedral that day he was rushed into his room where servants and midwives closed all the curtains to the windows. Apart from one which still let in light. Another thing was how many crosses they brought into the room.   
  
Though the prince didn’t mind too much. As he still had visitors. Mostly James and Angelica who kept him company as lying in was such a lonely thing. 

Currently, Thomas was sitting up in the bed. As the huge pillow they made him rest on was as wide as the bed. That and it was taller than Thomas’ upper body. Possibly due to comfort, how was he supposed to know he never asked anybody why he had to use this certain pillow.   
  
However it was decent looking, a creme white color that had a small yellow or gold rectangular thread border a bit aways from the corners of the pillow. 

Boredom was consuming the prince every single time he was awake with no one in the room. As the midwives stayed outside his sleeping quarters. Looking over at the bedside table, he picks up a book and starts to flip through it. His eyes lazily read over the words that seemed to continue on for ever. 

Thankfully, a knock coming from the door gave him a small distraction and he looked up. “Come in.” 

The door opened carefully and in came James. He walked over to his best friend, leaving the door open for emergency purposes and sat down on the bed. 

A smile came from Thomas. “To what do I owe this visit?” 

James glances over at him. “Just checking to make sure you and it are doing okay.” 

Resting a hand on his clothed stomach, Thomas shrugs. “It’s fine I guess. Just fighting boredom...” 

The slightly shorter male gives a nod. “Understandable. You’ve been cooped up in here for how long? Two weeks?” 

”A week and a half. Though it feels like an eternity.” The prince complains. “I have no idea how Alexander was able to coop himself up in his room.” 

James chuckles a bit. “It’s Alexander. And he was still able to move around in his room. While you are just stuck to a bed.” 

“I guess that’s correct...” Thomas says. “Any news of the troops? Or what’s going to happen with seabury and Lee?” 

“Well no news of the troops. But that is to be expected. They are getting closer to London.” James tells him. “As for Lee and Seabury. Parliament is waiting for Washington to return.”

The room goes quiet as James looks around before letting out a sigh. “It’s like a dungeon in here.” He says referring to the darkness of the room. 

Thomas nods in agreement. “Yes it really is. But they make it super dark so when the baby is born it thinks that it’s still in my womb.” 

James lets out a hum in amusement out of weird the concept sounds. “So, have you written down your will yet?” 

“Yes. I have...” Thomas responds a bit sadly. “I asked to have my things sent back to France if I pass. And that if my child survives, they are to stay here under watchful eye. And to remain in line for the throne no matter what.” 

The male nods and looks away from Thomas. “Understood. Keep it on your bedside at all times.” With that James left the room. 

Now alone again, Thomas sat with his thoughts. Praying silently to god that everything would be alright. 

—————

Three more weeks he spent cooped up in the stupid room. Thomas knew he was close to giving birth but physicians told him that if the baby hadn’t been born yet, then it was to be a boy. As boys took longer in the womb. 

However the prince knew they had just been saying that to get him not to worry. But how could he not? The child had not yet arrived and had no idea when it would decide to want to leave. 

In the room with him at the moment was Angelica. And just outside the doors were the midwives, who glanced in every so often due to wanting to make sure the prince was alright. 

“Have you thought of names?” Angelica asked as she watched Thomas rub his stomach nervously. 

Thomas shook his head and gave a nervous laugh. “No I haven’t. I might just name the child after Alexander.” 

The woman gives a nod and a small laugh. “Understandable. I wouldn’t know what to name my child either.” 

It goes quiet before Thomas speaks up. “So, how are your sisters doing?” 

“Oh, they are doing fine. They keep hoping for a visit. And I keep telling them they should come to court. And only Margarita has said she might come. Elizabeth keeps turning down the offer from me and my father.” Angelica tells him. 

The prince nods. He wouldn’t blame the middle child for not wanting to come. After all, court life was not always so pleasant. 

Changing up the subject, Angelica talks with Thomas about needlework. Asking him if he had been working on anything to pass the time. Which he admitted that he didn’t due to the physician not wanting him to accidentally stab himself with the needle. Which was outrageous as he wasn’t going to purposely stab himself in the stomach with a needle. 

The two continue talking, soon ending their discussion when nightfalls. Angelica bids her farewells and leaves to go grab a small bite to eat and to head to sleep. 

Once again alone, Thomas lets out a sigh and looks over at his bedside and grabs a goblet filled with water. He sips it before setting it back down and closes his eyes to catch some sleep. Thankfully he does. 

During the middle of the night, the prince awoke to cramping. Though they didn’t stay around for long. He didn’t say anything to the midwives and did his best to fall back asleep. This continued on until early morning, he had gotten little sleep due to the discomfort. 

Thomas then gave a gasp and sat up and away from the pillow before looking to the door. 

One of the midwives heard and looked over at the prince. 

Thomas watched as midwife shared a look with two others and had them rushed out before she rushed over to Thomas’ side. 

It made Thomas wonder too why his midwives had been female and not male. But he shrugs it off that wasn’t important right now. 

The midwife began to get him comfortable. She also moved a few blankets and asked Thomas a few questions on the pain as she checked on what the baby.

Deciding she had enough time she rushed to grab a few linens. 

Soon in came the other two midwives and one of them had what seemed to be a tub of water. Thomas prayed to himself that it wasn’t holy water and just water. 

The midwives had gotten linens ready as one of them closed the doors to the sleeping quarters. Making Thomas slightly nervous. But he was calmed down as a dark skinned, plumper older woman who seemed to be in her fifties. Her voice was soothing and calm, it reminded him of his mother in a way.

He remained calm for maybe an hour before he began to scream from how bad the pain was. Which meant the baby was on its way.   
  
Outside the doors to the sleeping quarters stood James and Angelica. The male was pacing back in forth. Fearing for his friend’s life. Praying softly to himself that Thomas would be okay. 

One of midwives sat down at the foot of Thomas’ bed, while another one was getting the tub and linens ready. The one who had kept him calm stood by his side let Thomas grip onto her hand. Though the woman had exchanged looks with the one at his feet. 

Both had made him lay back on his pillow and bend his knees and rest his feet on the bed before having him split his legs. 

Another scream escaped Thomas’s lips and he shot forward but a strong arm of the woman held him back slightly. 

The woman shushed him calmly and looked at the woman near his feet who was telling him to push. Which he did. This was what hell had felt like. He was sure of it. 

Soon the screaming ended and Thomas laid back on the pillow and panted. This cycle continued on for a while before he was told to push again. Only for him to again stop to pant and catch his breath. 

Teeth grinding against each other he grunted and squeezed the midwife’s hand tightly. Feeling bad as he thought he was going to break her hand. But she kept telling him it was okay and urged him to continue pushing. Which he did, and soon enough a small cry was heard entering the room. 

Asking for him to give one more push, he does so. The baby’s cord is cut and is rushed over to the tub filled with water to be cleaned off. 

“You did it your highness.” The woman said happily as she gave him a small hug. Wiping away sweat and his tears. 

Thomas was now catching his breath and watched as two of the midwives worked to clean off the blood. However the midwife that was next to him was helping him with the placenta. Having him push as the baby was cleaned off. 

Using a linen, the midwife grabs the placenta and goes to dispose of it near the door. She and the ladies would take it out later to dispose of it properly.

Glancing down at the bedsheets, Thomas saw blood. A lot of blood. It made him wonder how long it would take for them to get him new sheets. As laying in blood did not seem sanitary.

Walking over with a clean baby, and bundled up in a blanket. One of the midwives catch his attention and hands the crying baby over gently to Thomas. “A daughter.” 

Tiredly, he lays back and holds his daughter in his arms gently yet protectively. He smiles and tears form in his eyes as he talks to the babe calmly. He feels proud of himself, proud for delivering a healthy child. 

Slowly the child starts to calm down from the soothing voice of her father. 

Doors can be heard opening and one of the midwives tell Angelica and James that Thomas has given birth to a daughter. The midwives then clean up the room and dispose of the dirty linens and water along with the placenta. 

The two walk into the room and over to a very tired prince who is talking to his daughter. 

“Have you figured out a name?” Angelica asks Thomas. 

A nod comes from the prince and he looks up at the two with a soft smile. “Rachel... her name is Rachel...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the baby is named Rachel. After Alexander’s mother. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I hope you guys have a great day/night!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

It was late night when the trots of hooves came close to the camp that was situated near the city limits of London. 

Tiredly, Alexander and Lafayette walked out of their shared tent and looked around. Their eyes land on Washington and Burr who seemed to be talking with a fair skinned man with white hair. 

Walking closer and ever more curious. The American prince makes his way over and examines the male’s features. White hair in a low ponytail with curls at the sides. A posh British accent that would have spit leave his lips whenever he talked. His outfit had been decorated in jewels and red fabric. 

Alexander’s eyes widen. In front of them stood King George the third of England. And all Alexander could pay attention to was how much the man spat when he talked. It was disgusting. And he felt bad for his father and Burr as they had to keep a straight face when ever the male talked... well spat. 

Lafayette, whose hair was in a messy bun walks over and holds back a yawn. 

“So the agreement is final?” Washington spoke. “You give up your territories in America and France back to us and quiet with your conquests? Because if not we can always bring Spain in.” His tone stern. 

The king looks the man up and down and gives a huff. “Fine.” He turns to a man had bends his fingers for the male to walk over.   
  
In the hands of the redcoat, was a quill and paper with writing on it. A treaty. The male reads out the writings and looks to both Kings who nod and sign it.

“This will also be sent to France for the French king to sign.” the British king spoke. “Now, I hope this news is to spread soon. I can’t bear the thought of losing more troops.”   
  
“There are still some left?” Alexander quipped. Though Washington who was unamused, backhanded the back of his son’s head. Making the prince let out a small “hey” as he rubbed his head. 

Lafayette chuckles softly and leads Alexander back to the tent so they can rest. Knowing that America and France had victory over England.

And just like that the two headed to bed and the Treaty spread like wildfire throughout England.

Then five days later after traveling miles with little sleep and having little rest. 

French and American troops went their separate ways. Well most of them. Lafayette was currently saying his farewells to his father-in-law, brother-in-law. And Burr. 

“Mes amis, I do hope that France can rely on you no matter what.” Lafayette said to them with a small smile. 

Washington gave a nod. “Of course. And we do hope that in the future we will be able to meet once more.” 

The yell of a French sailor made Lafayette turn his head. He gave the group a small smile. “Of course. Stay safe on your journey home. au revoir pour le moment!” With that the prince rushed over to his ship and climbed aboard. Waving goodbye to the trio. 

Once the ship was far enough from the docks after it set sail. Alexander, Washington and Burr got onto their boat next. Boarding took quite a while due to having to board a few generals and other higher ranks. 

Then they set sail. The voyage from Britain back to America took two weeks. During this time Washington, Burr and Alexander talked of what they were to do about Lee and Seabury. Though they reckoned it would be better to talk to parliament about it. 

When they arrived back in America it was early morning. And Alexander was wide awake, happy to be back home. Excited to see John, Hercules, maybe James and of course Thomas. Had had no doubt given birth to a child two months ago. Well give or take. 

The prince was first of the ship and rushed himself over to a group of royal horses. His father and Burr tiredly watched as the prince rushed out of the area on a horse. 

“I told you he wouldn’t wait.” Burr said as he gave a small yawn. He then walks over to a few men on the docks and thank them before he gets on a horse. With Washington getting on a horse that looked similar to Burr’s. 

While Burr and Washington took their time, letting their horses just trot. Alexander’s horse however was galloping at full speed. He needed to check to see how Thomas was doing. That was if he was still alive... 

Shrugging the thought off Alexander’s horse continues to gallop. All he can think about is Thomas and the baby. Praying that they where okay and that god hadn’t taken them. 

After awhile, the American prince arrives at the gates and is let in. He and the horse make it to the entrance of the castle and Alexander gets off and makes his way inside. Ignoring as people bow to him out of respect.

The walk continues on for a few minutes before he makes his way to Thomas chambers. He opens the door and walks in and then makes his way across the room to the sleeping quarters. it’s doors were open and inside laid a sleeping prince.   
  
Alexander lets out a sigh of relief. Happy to know that Thomas was still alive. With that he walks over to the bed and sits down at the end near a bedpost. Staying quiet as he watches Thomas shift slightly ever so often, a bit creepy yes. But Alexander could care less.

Creeping slowly into the room was the morning light of sunset. Meaning that Thomas would wake soon as Alex remembered that his husband would wake when the sun would rise. And he was right. 

The taller prince opened his eyes slowly and his gaze made its way to Alexander. Which frightened him slightly as he didn’t expect the shorter one to be back without a warning. He sat up quickly and glares at him. “You know it’s not nice to stare at people while they sleep.”

“Doesn’t matter when I’m your husband.” Alexander replies with a shrug, his tone slightly joking. He meant well at least. 

Giving a small yawn, Thomas rolls his eyes. “Have the midwives come in at all?” 

The response he gets is a no. Which makes him slightly upset. He hadn’t gotten much time with Rachel as he had been told to rest. Not like he needed it. Rachel was more important. And was probably going to be watched by a nanny in the near future. Which Thomas hated the thought of. It was his child and he and Alexander should be the ones to raise it. Not random courtiers. 

“How’s the baby?” Alexander asks with a raised brow and smile. “Is he doing alright?” 

Looking down at his hands Thomas gives a small chuckle. “Well, SHE is doing great. Perfectly healthy.” 

Alexander’s heart stops for a minute. Did he hear him correctly. _SHE_. Yes he knew he should be happy. He was the baby was healthy and so was Thomas. Just, he always thought that since he and his husband had done nothing to deserve a daughter- they brought the union together in the eyes of god. So why would he give them a female heir?

”I’m glad to hear that.” Alexander says forcing a realistic smile. “Has she been baptized?” 

A nod. “Yes. She was. I’m sorry you had to miss out on it. But I promise you that you won’t miss out on anything else of hers.” 

Scooting closer to Thomas, the shorter prince grabs his husband’s hand and squeezes it gently. The two talk together quietly before they are interrupted by a small cough of a woman. 

Standing in the doorway was one of the midwives. The one who let Thomas hold her hand to be exact. She walked in with a wrapped up Rachel in her arms and handed her to Thomas. Informing him that a nursemaid had fed her already. 

A quiet thank you comes from the prince as she exits the room. Leaving Alexander alone in the room with Rachel and Thomas. 

“So? Rachel?” Alexander asks as he raises a brow. “Where did that name come from?” 

A small smile forms on Thomas’ face. “I named her in honor of your mother.” 

The child was named after his own mother. Was it a way for Thomas to make up for providing them a daughter. Or did he really mean it? Yes it was a nice thought, but it just made Alexander upset in a small way for no reason. 

“Would you like to hold her?” Thomas offers. 

Deciding to not look like an ass. Alexander nods and carefully takes Rachel out of Thomas’ arms. He holds the baby close to his chest and glances down upon the child. 

Her skintone was light. Though that was still due to her only being a month or so old. Her eyes were dark brown and atop her head was a small bit of curly dark brown hair. Looks like she was taking Thomas’ hair genes. And Alexander just hoped he wouldn’t have to deal with it. 

The baby babbles softly and gives Alexander a smile. Her toothless grin made him smile lightly. Maybe having a daughter wouldn’t be so bad.

A small cough comes from Thomas. Getting his husband’s attention. “I know she isn’t exactly what we had been hoping for... and by we, I mean us and the court...” 

Raising a brow, Alexander looks at him. “What do you mean?” 

“I know having a male heir is a big deal. And I saw how you acted when I said her sex. Just because you fake a smile doesn’t mean I can’t tell the difference.” Thomas says. He quickly changes the subject. “So. I’m assuming that tomorrow parliament will take Lee and Seabury to court?” 

Looking back down at Rachel, Alexander nods. “Depends on what father says.” He then hands back the babe to his husband. “Also, We can always try again to see if the next child is a male.” 

Thomas gave him a look of disgust. “Let’s give it a while...” 

Alexander nods and looks away from him. Trying to think of something to say. Though when he does speak up. Washington enters the room. 

The king wore a kind smile on his face as he walked over to his son-in-law and gave him a small hug. “Congratulations Thomas.” 

“Thank you my lord.” The prince replies. Glancing down at Rachel when she coos softly. 

“I heard that I have a granddaughter.” Washington says with a smile on his face. “I’ve also heard that she’s named after Alexander’s mother?” 

His question is responded with by Thomas with a hum and nod. “That’s correct.” 

Washington and Thomas talk for a few minutes. Though to Alexander it seems like hours. And it made him wonder why his father and Thomas had been getting along so well. They barely knew each other. Actually that could’ve been the reason why. 

“Thomas, would you like to watch the trial take place today?” Washington asks at one point. 

Perking up a small bit Alexander peers over at his father. “Today?”

The taller man doesn’t face him and nods. “Yes son. Today. Lee and Seabury have waited long enough. And they must pay for their wrongdoings.” 

Giving a small cough, the foreign prince catches their attention. “I would love to.” 

Washington gives him a nod then leaves the room with Alexander following after him. Only so Thomas could get dressed. Which he got into a magenta colored outfit. He then picked up Rachel and held her close with a smile. 

Father and daughter leave the room with a midwife taking the child before walking off. Thomas then gets escorted to where the trial was to partake. It made him wonder how long this had been planned out in advance. 

When he arrives he can see what seems to be parliament walking into the room. After them walks in Washington. He seats himself at a chair made of gold And cushions of velvet that is set upon a platform in the floor. 

Alexander and Thomas walk in next and sit down next to each other. They exchange a glance with each other yet say nothing. Burr then walks over to a table with thirteen men sat at it and grabs a paper before sitting down. James was the last to enter. And he sits himself next to Thomas.

The room stays quiet for what seems to be ages. That was until the doors to the room were heard being open. And in walked Charles Lee. He looked a mess. His clothes had been dirtied like all he had done was lay on the floor. His face was the same. His hair looked oily and needed a wash. Too bad he wasn’t going to get one. 

Angry footsteps hastily made their way to a podium. Lee looks around with a scowl as he turns to look at courtiers. “I see no reason as to why this a big deal.” He spat out. 

A older man who was sitting down twelve others glares at the younger. He then turns to Burr. “Mister Burr. Read out the indictment.”

Burr nods and stands up. Opening the paper as he does so he clears his throat. “The charge is that in the thirty-first year of our sovereign George Washington, King of America, member of the court, Charles Lee being seduced by the enemy and giving plans to them for sure death of troops. Did knowingly commit treason.” 

The older male turns to Charles Lee. “And how do you plead?” 

A smirk was held high on Lee’s face. “Not guilty must lords. You see, I was seduced as you said. I had no control over this.” 

One of the men at the end of the long table raised a brow. “The letters then? That wasn’t you talking? How you wanted to ravish Seabury. How you couldn’t wait to have the American royal family dead?”

”I would never go against our King.” Charles said lying through his teeth. 

“Your letters and actions suggest otherwise.” another said in a cold tone. 

Alexander turns to the parliament. He prays to himself in hopes that Charles would be found guilty. He balls his hands into a fist. Though stops when he feels Thomas’ hand on his in a comforting way. He holds his hand and does nothing. Just keeps his eyes on parliament.

The elder male in the middle keeps his eyes on Charles. “My lords. It is time to pass judgement.” The thirteen men look at each other and stay quiet. They then look over letters that Lee and Seabury had sent to one another. After what seems to be hours when in actuality it had been a few minutes they look back up at Lee. 

Their answers are all the same. Guilty. And when it goes down the row one by one, you can see Lee’s smug look on his face turn into that of shock. Which Alexander didn’t know why he was shocked. Lee knew the consequences. Death. 

One of the men spoke up. “Now. Your lover will not be getting a trial in court. As we found out he was a spy for the British government who lived here for a few years... he will also be sentenced to death as well.” 

Lee glares at the men and he lets out a huff. Though let’s the men continue on. 

“Your execution will be in two days time. How you will be executed will not be told to you or Seabury. You will find out the day of.” With that the counsel member looked at one of the guards. 

A guard walked over and grabbed lee by the arm and forcefully removed him from the room. 

The now quiet room turns to Washington. Their eyes asking questions of. “How will we execute him.” 

Standing up to avoid the eyes on him. He turns to Thomas, James, Alexander and Burr. His eyes telling them to follow him out. Which they do. And when they exit the room, they head in the direction of a very familiar hall. The one that usually led to Washington’s study.   
  
The group walked in silence as their shoes echoed across the stone floor. Though it ends when they reach Washington’s study and are invited inside. 

The group of four walk in and sit down at a table. Washington follows in afterwards and sits at the end of the table. He’s also the first to speak up. “We have two days to decide how both are to be executed. I personally say that they are burned.” 

Burr gives a scoff. “We only do that to Protestants and witches. We should have them hanged for their crimes.”

Alexander rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to say something yet is interrupted by James. “Having them hanged would be ridiculous. You’d let them die quickly than pay for what they did? Crushing would be the way to go.” 

The taller of the two princes gives a shudder. He had seen noblemen getting tortured and executed by crushing back home in France. And it always made him queasy. 

Next to him, the shorter prince pays no attention to Thomas’ action. “I say we have them hung, strung and quartered.” His gaze looked at the four other men. Though his attention went fully to Thomas when the prince stood up. 

“Behead them...” Thomas said. “It’s usually one of the best and fastest methods there are...” 

A raised brow comes from Washington. “Why do you say that?” 

“I’ve seen hangings, burnings, crushings... they aren’t always the fastest methods. Crushing can take a while. Burning can take hours. And hangings take minutes. We don’t want to spend extra time on war criminals.”

Burr speaks up. “Sir, Thomas is correct. And beheadings while more often then not can take usually three swings of an axe.. it is possible for it to be over in one feel swing.” 

“What about being hung, strung and quartered.” Alexander asks with a scoff. A bit upset they had ignored his idea. 

James rolls his eyes. “Maybe when you’re king.” He stops quickly to knock on the wooden table. “You can have that be your main way of execution. Until then we go with what your father proposes.” 

Thomas and Alexander both look at Washington. Alexander’s gaze filled with fury. While Thomas on the other hand, his expression is neutral. 

Looking down at his folded hands atop the dark oak table. Washington nods. “Thomas is right Alexander. Besides we’d have to waste to much money on all of the supplies needed. While yes we would pay for an executioner. Lee and Seabury would also be giving them a fee.” 

“Father- you can’t be serious. You’d rather let them get off scott free?” 

“They would still be paying for their crimes Alexander.” Burr spoke. 

Washington nods in agreement. He then stands up. “My decision is final.” He turns to burr. “Have an executioner called to the palace.”

James watches as burr gets up with a nod and walks out. Closing the door behind him. He then turns to Thomas clearing his throat. 

“My lord. Would you like to meet your granddaughter?” 

Washington’s expression softens and he turns to Thomas with a nod. “Yes please. Lead the way.” He then walks with Thomas out the room leaving just Alexander and James in silence. 

It’s broken however when Alexander himself stands up. “I’m going to go look for Hercules and John.” And with that he left. 

James is the last to leave and he goes to Thomas’ room. And when he arrives he sees Washington with a bright smile on his face as he holds his granddaughter. 

“Alexander must be proud.” He hears the king say. 

The prince however hesitates for a second and nods. “Yes he really is. And he was thrilled when I told him that she was named after her mother.”

James says nothing of this but makes a mental note as he sits down. Made him wonder why Alexander would be upset about a daughter. The child was healthy and so was Thomas. Meaning that a male heir would be very plausible. 

Yes society deemed a couple barren until a male was born. But Alexander was probably just tired and needed rest. He’d come to eventually. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will surround Charles and Seabury as the main focus :3


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small bit of Lee and Seabury interaction. 
> 
> Trigger warning: this chapter contains death and blood.

The sky was a dark gray. It was close to raining and Samuel knew it. He looked out the barred window and watched the people below walk around. Moving boxes or sitting atop horses as the beautiful creatures trotted about. 

His thoughts however are interrupted when he hears the sounds of a door opening and the shuffling of feet. He had recognized this specific pattern of walking. It was Charles. 

A guard opens the iron bars to the cell and forcefully shove the traitor in. Charles gives a grunt as he stumbles over his feet and land on the ground with a thud. He then watches as the guard walks off to join his friend in a nearby room.

Making his way to the corner of his cell, Samuel sticks his right arm out for Charles. Hoping his lover would hold his hand. 

Charles gets up and makes his way to the left corner of the cell bars and sticks his hand through then iron to hold Samuel’s. “They’ve sentenced us to death...” 

“I figured they would Charlie...” Samuel says using his lover’s pet name. “Do you know how we are to die?” 

A sigh escapes the American’s lips. “I sadly don’t. We are to find out what it is the day of...” 

The brit runs his thumb over Charles’ knuckles. “I do wish we hadn’t been caught... we could’ve been living off in the countryside in peace...” 

Charles gives his hand a squeeze. “I know. And you’d be the first thing I’d think of in the morning. And the last thing I think of at night.” 

A smile forms on Seabury’s lips and he squeezes Charles’ hand in return. “I can say the same for you my love.”

The two stay there for a while before their arms grow tired and they retreat to a wooden like bench in their cell. Though Charles rests on the floor and they continue talking. 

This continues on until sunset. It’s hard to see though due to such gloomy weather. But it’s overlooked by both men. They stay up for a bit longer and are served a small thing of water a bread. They scarf it down and grow tired. Eventually falling asleep. 

When morning arrives for them they stay quiet until their meal is delivered to them. And Charles eats his while Samuel just pokes at his own. Knowing that he had only a day left of life. But he was thankful to live the rest of his day out with Charles. 

The two talk of what they would do in the countryside. With Samuel and lee saying that they’d at least have three children. Adopted of course, and would watch the children have fun as they ran in the meadow behind their home. Something that would bring them joy as the two would talk calmly as the children played. 

They go quiet whenever they hear the sound of footsteps getting to close. Fearing what would happen to them if they got caught talking to one another so they dared to not risk talking at such a loud volume. 

After running out of things to talk about they go quiet. With Charles taking a nap while Seabury used his index finger to draw random things on the dirty floor. He becomes bored rather quickly and just looks around the cell. Letting boredom consume him he watches the window as time passes slowly. The sky changes colors from a beautiful blue to gray. Though it clears after a while and the sky becomes blue once more. 

Getting up from his pot on the ground, the Brit paces back and forth in the small cell before stepping onto the bench to look out the barred windows. He watches the sky change from blue, to purple, then pink and lastly orange. He was witnessing his last ever sunset.

Walking in a guard coughs to get the brit’s attention to give him what could be his last meal. He is hesitant to eat the food. However Charles picks his food apart before eating it after he is awoken from his nap.

When finished they lay down in complete silence. Both nervous for what would he brought of them tomorrow.   
  


Both got little sleep. Well Seabury didn’t sleep much. Charles slept almost perfectly. Aside from the occasional wake up to check to make sure Seabury was still alive. 

A few rays of sun shone into Charles’ barres window. The male is still asleep but wakes up when he hears the sounds of screaming coming from Seabury. 

The Brit is dragged out of his cell and out of the tower. Charles can hear his scream echo throughout. It brings him a pain so unimaginable to describe.

Outside the tower in a small courtyard stood nobles. Parliament stood next to each other and had a clear view of the scaffold. They watched as the Axeman stood stern upon the scaffold. His gaze would glance around the area at the people. 

Small chatter among the crowd began. Only for it to be drowned out by the sound of Samuel screaming and thrashing around. 

Noblemen and women watched as the Brit was dragged throughout the courtyard. A few of the courtiers screamed at the male as he was shoved up onto the scaffold and was pushed onto his knees. His head was placed on a block and his arms held back behind him.

The screams of the nobles became louder. Causing the axeman to grab his axe. 

Closing his eyes, Samuel starts to pray aloud in a rushed tone. “The lord is my Shepard. And thy kingdom will be free to meet in green pastures and he leadeth me to a great lord.” His eyes glance to the executioner and he begins to quicken his words. “He quicken my soul, he bringeth me in the path-“ 

He cuts himself off with a yell as he watches the executioner bring the axe up and swing down with full force. 

The axe hits the block with a thud after cutting through his neck. And in one fell swoop. The man forcefully takes the axe out of the block.

Courtiers continue to yell as they watch Samuel’s body go limp and his head roll a small bit. Blood bled out his head and on the beheaded male stood a terrified look. 

In the tower Charles was praying to himself. Though he knew he had little time to pray as he knew the guards would come to get him in seconds. He continues on with his prayers before stopping when he hears the sound of a cannon firing. Signaling someone has died via execution. Quickly standing up he stands on the bed of the cell and looks out the window to see if he can see anything. Though all he can see below him is a crow of people. As a part of the castle blocked his view of the scaffold. 

Doors can be heard opening and footsteps start to make their way towards the cell. Charles doesn’t move however and lets the guards grab him before dragging him out the tower. He can hear the screams of courtiers growing louder with every passing second he walks. 

When he’s dragged out of the tower into the morning light it takes a minute for his eyes to adjust to how bright it is. This would be his last time ever seeing morning light.

The couriers glare daggers at the male and yell. Some however grab the man harshly yet are pushed back by the guards. 

Charles makes his way to the scaffold. He climbs up its stairs and looks at the block. It was covered in blood. He looks down at the wooden planks. More blood. And it’s still wet. He can only assume it’s Samuel’s. 

Glancing away from the planks he looks to the axeman and gives him a nod before reaching into his shirt and handing the man a pouch of gold coins. As nobles has to pay a fee before dying. 

The executioner takes it with a nod and gestures for Charles to rest his head upon the block. 

Doing as asked. He gets down onto his knees and lays his head against the block. Letting his hands rest at his knees he takes a deep breath and listens to the crowd yelling. Along with the chirping of birds. It was faint but noticeable if you took the time to actually listen out for it.

Picking up his axe tightly in hand. The executioner brings the blade of it to his neck and lifts it up into the air. He watches as Charles takes in his last breath of life before swinging down at full force. 

The people scream at the traitor and watch as the executioner brings up the axe. The male lifts the axe and gives another swing at the neck. Chopping it off completely this time as it hits a thud on the block. 

Charles’ head rolls off the block and into the plank. His face was scrunched up like he knew to prepare for it.

  
Across the castle a cannon is heard going off. Frightening Rachel as it somehow managed to echo in the spacious area. The infant cries softly before getting picked up by Thomas. 

Gently putting her close to his chest. He hums softly in hopes to get her to calm down. Though him being tired was no help. He had just been woken up by a midwife so he could watch her. Which he found extremely rude. But Thomas was the one who didn’t want her to be taken care of by midwives so he couldn’t really blame them for waking him. 

The first time the cannon went off he got Rachel calmed with relative ease. The second time however, she seemed to have trouble getting calmed down.

God how he had wished Alexander would come down and hold his damn daughter. Even if it was just for a minute or two. Maybe she would calm down for her papa as calming down for Thomas seemed to not work well whenever she became upset. 

A knock comes from Thomas’ doors. He raises a brow and holds Rachel protectively in front of his chest. “Who is it?” 

“Just me Thomas.” Washington replies. “May I come in?” 

Glancing down, Thomas was just in his oversized night tunic and a robe. He gives a sigh yet shrugs. “Please come in my lord.” 

The door opens silently and in walks Washington. He gives his son-in-law a apologetic smile. “Everything okay? Need me to hold her for a while?” 

Biting his bottom lip, the prince gives a small nod and hands his daughter over to her grandfather. “Thank you...” 

Washington gives a nod. “Of course. I understand that you are tired. I had too.”

”You at least had help...” Thomas mumbles as he leads Washington to a chair to sit down. His tone a bit upset. 

Raising a brow and moving Rachel in his arms a small bit to make sure they were both comfortable, he talks in a soft calm voice to her. 

The young princess listens to her grandfather’s words and calms down slowly. She moves her tiny little hand and grabs ahold of his coat. Making the elder male give a small chuckle. 

Smiling softly at the two, Thomas plays with the ribbon of his robe. “Thank you. For helping.” 

Glancing up at his son-in-law, Washington smiles and gives him a small nod. He then fully calms his granddaughter down before looking back at Thomas. “Son-“ 

Son? Why was he calling him that? Was it to make him feel more close. 

“You mentioned earlier that I at least had help? Care to elaborate?” 

Looking down at the floor, Thomas forces a chuckle. “Well, you and Alexander’s mother both worked together to raise him...” 

Shifting in the chair ever so slightly. His brow raises again. “What are you implying?” 

“Well- I guess I’m saying that your son has done little to help me with Rachel. He’s only held her once. And hasn’t offered any help...” Thomas says a bit annoyed. 

A small nod comes from Washington. “I see.” He looks back down at Rachel and changes the subject quickly as to lighten Thomas’ mood.

They talk for ages before Rachel falls asleep. Her little coos as she sleeps make Thomas give a small chuckle as he takes her gently from his father-in-law’s grasp. Thanking him once more in a small whisper. 

Resting a hand on his shoulder Washington offers him a smile. He then says a quiet goodbye and heads out. He closes the door to the chambers behind him and begins to look for Alexander. His blood feeling like it was boiling. 

His face was tense and it showed. As he walked down the halls checking everywhere for his son, courtiers did their best to not get in the king’s way. 

Luckily Washington was able to find his son. Though it took him a rather long time to. When he found his son in the dining hall with Hercules and John. It would’ve been fine. But for Alexander to be flirting with Thomas’ household member, Angelica, who seemed to be forcing a smile. She looked uncomfortable. It was obvious due to her facial expression and body movement. 

Making his way towards his son. He coughs to get his attention. 

The Prince turns around. A smile on his face, and it doesn’t disappear when he comes face to face with Washington. 

“Son, I’d like a word.” With that the king turned on his heels. He could hear his son’s patterned walking pattern follow after him. 

Getting to his study, Washington walks inside and over to his desk. Yet doesn’t sit down. Instead he picks up a quill and observes it. 

Walking in after him and closing the door harshly. Alexander walks over to the desk as well. “You asked to see me father?” 

“How many times have you seen Thomas and Rachel in the past three days we’ve been here?” 

Going quiet to think. Alexander gives a shrug. “I don’t know. Once probably?” 

A small nod is all he gets as a response as Washington examines his quill. Though it’s soon replaced with words. “How is it that I’ve been able to visit Thomas more than once in the last three days despite such a busy schedule?” 

“I have no idea? Why are you asking me? That’s your reason to know not mine.” Alexander said a bit uninterested in the conversation. 

Glaring at his son, Washington crumples the quill in his grasp. “It’s because he was with child. And he is family by marriage. So I do my best to see him.” 

Rolling his eyes and giving his father a look he shrugs. “Good for you I guess? Is that what you want me to say?” 

“Alexander.” Washington says harshly. His glare becoming more intimidating. “He is your husband! He carried your child for nine months! Then he doesn’t see you for five months! He gives birth without you being there for support.” 

”Father you’re over reacting.” Alexander says holding his hand up in defense. 

“Then help him. And if I see you flirting with someone other than Thomas-“ he pauses and groans. “I’ll think of something.” 

Alexander gives a scoff before starting to mock Washington. “What do you want me to do about it?” 

“Help him!” Washington says raising his voice. “Be there for him and your child.” 

Another eye roll. “Fine I will.” With that Alexander turns on his heels and walks to the door. 

“Oh and Alexander. Keep in mind that trying over and over again for a male heir can break someone. Especially the person carrying the child.”

Stopping in his tracks, Alexander looks at the door and gives a sad sigh. He opens the door and walks out the room. 

Washington watches as his son walks out and hopes for the best. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crappy chapter sorry guys  
> But I hope you guys enjoy your day/night


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: talks/ thoughts of sex
> 
> Also I’m sorry if this chapter is rushed/makes no sense. I’m back in school so yeah

It had been a month since Washington and Alexander had talked about helping out his own husband. And if Alexander was being honest.He didn’t know why he thought that having a daughter would be so bad.

Maybe just the thought of sending her off to marry some prince had made him a bit unhappy to think of. And so it got him thinking after just two days of helping Thomas. He needed to be there for both.

Thomas especially who was dealing with all of this. 

And so that’s when Alexander came to the conclusion that he would wait until Thomas was ready to try again for another child. 

Which sucked for the prince, as he did want to lay with Thomas sometimes just for the fun of it. Though knew that there was a high chance that his husband would become with child again.

And oh how badly he wanted to just lay with someone during his times of sexual desire. To just kiss them as they laid below him, grunting in pleasure. 

“Alexander.” He heard someone say with a snap of their fingers in his face. 

The prince shakes his head slightly as to get himself out of his thoughts. He then looks to see his husband, Thomas standing in front of him with Rachel in hands. He gives a small hum. “Yes?” 

Thomas sits down next to his husband and faces Rachel towards her papa. “I don’t know what it is with seeing you and your father. But she seems to calm down whenever she is within the presence of you.” 

“Maybe she’s a witch and she calms down because she knows papa will have her locked away forever.” The shorter of the two days before giving the two and a half month old a small tickle to her belly. Making her giggle softly. 

The taller of the two seemed less impressed. “Don’t joke about stuff like that. People will have her burned at the stake...” 

Pausing slightly, Alexander glances up and reads Thomas’ face. He then gives a nod. “Please forgive me my dear. I meant no harm in my words. And you know that.” He offers him a soft smile as to make up for it. 

Thomas nods softly. “I know... I know... it’s just if people heard that they would burn her at the stake... then me...” 

Alexander nods and then looks down at Rachel. “Need me to hold her. You look a little tired.” 

”I’m fine.” Thomas replies as he looks down at Rachel who was staring at her papa. Maybe she wanted to play with Alexander’s hair. As his hair was usually down when he held her. Which in her mind gave her free reign to go and grab the prince’s hair and try to eat it. 

Alexander gives a another nod and runs a hand through his hair. God, he and Thomas grew apart since they last saw each other. They had been close. Yes they still didn’t know where they stood romantically with each other. They were both still fairly young. With Thomas being nineteen and Alexander still twenty one. 

So it was bound that they would have their ups and downs along the way with the whole being married thing. But god how both of them wished things had been back to normal. Well as normal as they could’ve been. 

They sit in silence. Well, almost. As Rachel was babbling away at her hearts content here and there. It always made the two wonder what she was going on about in her little head. 

Thomas gives a small chuckle. “She’s going to be like you. I can tell.”

”Hm?” Alexander asks as he glances up at Thomas

”She’s going to be a talker. As it’s very rare for you to be quiet.” 

Alexander cracks a smile. “Does that mean the next child will be like you?” 

“Also outspoken? Or are you taking about my charm?” Thomas asks giving a playful wink. 

“Surely both Thomas.” His husband replies. 

This- this is what they both missed. Playful banter, or was it flirting? It was hard to tell. But this is what Alexander almost ruined. A perfectly great relationship. Whatever that maybe whether it was just as husbands, friends or lovers. He almost ruined it over the sex of his child. God how stupid he felt. 

A small smile appeared on the taller man face. “I do hope she’s not short like you.” 

The shorter gives a dramatic scoff. “I am not short! I’m almost the same height as you if not an inch shorter my dear Thomas!” 

A chuckle escapes Thomas’ lips. “Still short.” He then looks down at Rachel who was just looking around the room. “She better not have your atrocious fashion sense. I’ll be in charge of helping her with clothes.” 

“Yeah I know. You told me that the day we met.” Alexander says glancing down at his feet remembering how he and Thomas would’ve possibly been at each other’s throats that night.

“Oh yeah- I guess I did.” It goes quiet for a few minutes. “I guess I can help you out too. Some French fashion will help you.” He gives his husband a playful smile. 

Alexander rolls his eyes and playfully elbows Thomas and is careful not to get Rachel.   
  


————

Five months pass and during this time, Alexander has spoiled his little princess to no end. Which Thomas despised, though he wasn’t angry for long as this usually meant that Alexander was at least interacting with both of them. Something that would’ve been such a rare occasion if Alexander hadn’t listened to Washington.

Which Thomas still can’t help but wonder if Alexander was just doing this to be a good guy. To make it seem to the courtiers like he was this amazing person.

Alexander however could care less of what Thomas thinks. Rachel was doing so well. Sure she got the sniffles here and there but nothing that would kill her... knock on wood. 

Rachel was around six or maybe seven months old now, Alexander couldn’t remember. He couldn’t even remember what he had eaten that morning. That wasn’t the point though. The point was that he had been the first one to see the princess stand without help and take a few steps without the need of assistance.

The prince had been overjoyed. He had finally been present for something so wonderful. He had been bitten enough times to know that new teeth were not something someone should get happy about. 

Alexander couldn’t help but rush over to the princess and pick her up. “Oh your père will be so jealous. Now we gotta start teaching you to say ‘Papa’” Though he knew he was rushing the infant it didn’t hurt to try to get them to have a head start. 

And so that’s how Thomas walked in. Confused and concerned when he heard Alexander trying to get their seven month who only had three teeth to say “papa” 

“Uhm... Alexander... What are you doing?” 

The prince glances over at the other and rolls his eyes a small bit. “What does it look like? I’m trying to get her to say ‘papa’” 

“She’s far to young for that.” Thomas said as he walked over and picked his daughter up. 

Alexander gives him a playful glare. “Oh whatever I at least got to witness her first steps.” 

The younger prince raises a brow at Alexander before looking back at Rachel and continues this for a few minutes. “You mean to tell me? She just took her first steps?” 

“Uh yeah. Did you not hear me?” 

Thomas sends a playful eye roll towards his husband. “You should’ve come to get me. Now. If you excuse us. She is due for a nap.”

”Don’t forget to take one yourself.” Alexander reminded as he watched Thomas was out the room. His eyes hungrily watching his husband’s form fitting clothes hug his body as he did so. 

God Thomas was a man to make people wait. They had only laid with each other once during their entire marriage. And that was the damn night they consummated, and Alexander, he yearned for Thomas or hell anyone of that matter to just be under him. It had been seventeen months. And he would’ve just jerked himself off at night when he had the chance but that was a sin in the eyes of god... And the church.

So Alexander had a right to want to sleep with Thomas. After all, Thomas was a subhuman like women. No use but bearing children and being their for their husbands when so desired. But Alexander had been afraid to force Thomas into those situations as he knew his husband was a talkative person with James and Washington.

Meaning that he’d probably have to wait years until he would finally be able to at being able to sleep with Thomas. 

John and Hercules brought up this fact many times. And courtiers had not been shy when telling Alexander that he was a horrible husband for not being able to get Thomas to have sex with him. God the French court must’ve been worse. 

That’s why a week later, John and Hercules had been talking down to the male. “So you’re basically letting Thomas, the one who is basically a woman, not let you lay with him?” 

Alexander gives a nod. “Kinda, I always try to push for the fact that I want to sleep with him. But he pushes me away.”

John rolls his eyes. “You better get control over him soon. He could end up pregnant with someone else’s child.” 

“He would never do that. I’m sure of it.” The prince replies as he runs a hand through his hair. Then uses that hand to reach for a goblet of mead and downs it. “And if he did, well I’ll have the father killed and the bastard will be sent off.” 

Hercules and John nod before taking a sip of their own mead.   
  
  


In Thomas’ room stood Angelica, James and newcomer to his household, the one and only Margarita, or as she was called “Peggy” 

“I can always feel his eyes on me now...” Thomas tells them a bit peeved yet was happy that Rachel has been off taking a nap. Though he wished he would’ve been taking that nap. “And you should see the way he eyes me over dinner. Or when I lay on a bed.” He shivers. 

Angelica sighs and sets a hand down on the prince’s shoulder. “I know Thomas, but you also have a duty to fulfill. And things can only worsen if you aren’t to lay with him.” 

Peggy nods in agreement. “Angelica is right. If it continues, when he’s king he could annul you for failing to fulfill the marriage with a male heir.” She turns to James. 

Though before James can speak Thomas pipes up. “He knows better that to do that. He wouldn’t want to risk France attacking.” 

James gives a sigh and shakes his head as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “If you’re gonna complain Thomas then reject our advice, then don’t complain.” 

The prince rolls his eyes. “Leave me be to my own devices. I will see you all later.” He shoos them out the room and sighs to himself after closing the door. He knew he had to sleep with Alexander soon. He just feared that another daughter would be produced instead of a son.

———  
  


Two weeks later, when both princes finally got free time to talk with each other. It had been interrupted. Stating that Washington had caught small pox. 

Alexander knew his father hadn’t been feeling good for a few weeks. And now he knew why. He had caught small pox.  
  
Standing up from the chair, the elder prince was the first to leave. Ignoring the guard and Thomas as they followed him to Washington’s chambers. 

When they got there, Alexander was held back from going to close to Washington, who was coughing and looked so pale. He never thought he would see his father so sick. Actually he’d never think he would see his father get sick, so seeing his father cough and covered with spots made him nervous. He knew there was no way Washington was going to live. Not when he was already in his sixties and normal people died at either forty-five or fifty. 

Thomas went to the foot of the bed before getting on his knees to pray. Something he remembered doing when his grandfather had gotten smallpox and was on the brink of death. 

Washington gives another cough before looking over at Alexander and gives him a frown. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this Alexander.” He then looks over at Thomas and he lets out a sigh. “I’m sorry to both of you.” He pauses to let out another cough this time it’s very harsh on his throat and two of the physicians rush over to make sure he’s okay. 

Alexander who is at a loss of words just stares at his blankly who coughs up a storm and looks weaker with every passing moment. He couldn’t help but question. “How long has he been like this?” 

“A few days your highness.” A familiar voice says speaking up. Thomas and Alexander turn to face the voice and low and behold was Burr. “We wanted to wait to see show bad this would become. That and we didn’t want to concern the court. Or you for that matter.” 

“Telling me a few days ago would’ve been better! What if he does right now and I never get to say goodbye?” Alexander continues to scream at Burr before Washington orders his son to leave. Which he does. 

Thomas stays however to continue to pray. Though is soon interrupted by Washington who coughs. Making Thomas want to just go over and hug his father-in-law. 

It stays quiet for a little while longer before Thomas leaves and says a soft goodbye. Though stops at the door and turns to glance at Washington. Heartbroken that Rachel would lose a grandfather, him a friend and father like figure. And that Alexander was going to lose his last known family member that wasn’t Rachel or Thomas. 

And god Thomas knew that once Washington passed it would only go downhill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this makes no sense. Like I said I’m back in school and I’m trying to rush to get this story finished to work on other Hamilton stories (along with other fandoms)


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Over the next week after finding out Washington had small pox consisted of Alexander pacing back and forth in His room. Worried about taking on a country soon along with trying to get the courtiers to stop talking about how Thomas still hadn’t been pregnant. 

Thomas on the other hand stayed in the room with Washington for most of the time and prayed quietly while Washington would sign papers, cough, sleep or talk with his physicians. 

Soon he is asked to leave and he wished his father-in-law a peaceful sleep. He bows and makes his way out the room. As this happens he bumps into Peggy. A clump of her yellow dress being held by her hands. “Your husband wishes to see you.” 

Peggy leads the tall prince to Alexander’s chambers and curtsies when he enters. She then walks away with one of Alexander’s friends. That being John Laurens.

Closing the door behind him, Thomas sees Alexander reading over some papers. 

“You asked to see me?” Thomas asks. 

Glancing up with a tired smile, Alexander makes his way over and hugs him tiredly. “Yes, love. I did.” 

“Please don’t tell me you’re trying to get me to sleep with you?” 

“No, something completely different...” Alexander says. “Remember when we first met and at dinner I said you should be a queen.” 

A nod. “How could I forget? We got into a fight?” 

Ignoring what he said Alexander walks over to his stacks of papers and starts to read them over. “I want to make a proposal. You become queen, that way you can be regent if I ever need to leave the country for war. Another thing is if I die while Rachel or any other children are still young, parliament can control them if you are still a prince. But if you are to rule you can train them to be the perfect leader until they are of age.” The man explains. “And there is nothing against it in the rules technically speaking. As there have been female Kings. So male queens shouldn’t be out of the question.” 

“I don’t know Alex- It seems like a good idea but at the same time degrading. I’m not female. And I don’t think a male queen is needed.” Thomas tells his husband. 

He gets a eye roll in response. “I mean, you kinda are a female. You just don’t have breasts. And you have regular male anatomy aside from being a carrier.” 

The taller’s eyes narrow. God he hoped their next child was a son who would be a carrier. How Alexander would love the child, then be utterly heartbroken to find out his child was actually a “female” it would be such a kick in the balls. 

Thomas who was tired and just wanted to head back to sleep, forces a smile. “Of course. If it pleases you dear husband.” His tone bitter. “I will see you in the morning.” He doesn’t wish him a good nights sleep and heads out the room. His shoes making a echoing noise that seem to show he is angry. Which he had a right to be. 

Everyone was trying to get Thomas to lay with Alexander. Hell Lafayette even sent a letter stating to his younger brother that he had to fulfill his marital duties by sleeping with Alexander. 

His parents sent him letters stating they had been disappointed in him. Saying they raised him better and that he knows he must keep Alexander entertained. 

However, Thomas ignored everyone. He wasn’t ready, that and he really only needed to consummate the marriage and provide a child to take to the throne. Which he did. Though everyone else clearly didn’t like that fact.

Aside from Washington who before he had gotten sick had told Thomas that he didn’t need to go and lay with Alexander again. As he told the young prince that it took him years to even have a child. He didn’t need to rush, it would happen at its own time. 

Soon arriving to his chambers, he walks in and sees James sitting down at the table with Peggy and Angelica. Yet he pays them no mind and goes to lay down. He closes the doors to the sleeping quarters behind him and sits on his bed. Though first he changes out of his ugly yellow velvet like attire. He wasn’t fond of this color at all. It honestly made him think of Alexander which was what he never wanted to do as of late. 

Laying back on the bed and looking up at the wooden block above him he lets out a frustrated sigh. He wished that Washington would just get better but knew he was at his days end. And soon Alexander would be in charge. And speaking of which, why was Alexander so god damn happy to make Thomas a queen? Did it have to do with humiliation? Respect? God if he knew, To him it just meant he’d still have little power. So nothing would change, just titles.

“Okay, okay Thomas.” He mumbles to himself. “Let’s try to think of something else.” To which he does. He starts to think about life back in France. Back when he and Lafayette had been younger, when they didn’t have to worry about heirs, and legacy’s and marriages. How he wishes it could be like that now. Maybe if Alexander hadn’t been royal they could’ve lived off in the countryside and had a fairly normal life. 

Continuing to think, Thomas slowly drifts off, he sleeps for a few hours. Though it feels like mere seconds before Thomas is awoken by Burr. 

Groggily sitting up and grabbing his robe and slipping it on before tying it. He stands up and makes his way to the door and opens it. Giving a yawn as he does so. “Yes?” 

Burr has what seems to be tears in his eyes. “His majesty has passed...” 

Time seems to stand still for just a second. And Thomas can’t fathom why it’s such a shock to him. 

“I was asked by your husband to come retrieve you.” Burr replies before stepping out of his way. 

Taking a small step out of the room, the young prince can’t understand why his husband would want the need for him. Unless it was to talk about titles and the ceremony which would no doubt take place in less than a few days. It’s quiet as they walk. Burr has his head down, probably out of respect for his fallen friend and king. 

Soon they reach the room and Burr knocks gently on it. Thomas rests a hand on the man’s shoulder reassuringly and gives him a small smile. Which Burr kinda returns. 

Opening the door, Thomas is greeted to a still dressed Alexander who looks exhausted and like he had been crying. How long could it have been since Washington had passed. His face was was red and looked like it had tear marks. 

Taking his hand off Burr’s shoulder, Thomas moves towards Alexander and engulfs the older one in a embrace. 

Alexander hugs him back tightly and hides his face in Thomas’ neck. He had never let Thomas or anyone see him like this before. The last person to ever witness him cry was his father when his mother passed when he had been ten. That was eleven years ago. 

Thomas leads his husband to his bed so they can sit down comfortably. Burr thankfully closes the door for them. 

The two sit down on Alexander’s bed and they feel the weight shift beneath them. It feels like it hasn’t changed since the last time they slept together. The night before Alex was to leave. They laid in that bed and talked quietly. And it feels almost the same.   
  
“I’m so sorry...” Thomas tells his husband quietly. 

Alexander says nothing instead he takes a deep inhale of Thomas’ scent. It was lavender, which was good for Alex since he needed to calm down. He hadn’t slept in hours. 

Moving his hand up from Alexander’s back, Thomas uses his left hand to run his fingers through his hair. Something his mother did when Thomas found out he had been a carrier and cried for hours afterwards. 

The two stay like this for a while before Alexander breaks the silence. “Thank you...” his breath shaky. “Forgive me for having to see me like this.” 

Thomas uses his left hand to cup Alexander’s cheek. “No need for apologizes...” his voice calm. He then hugs Alexander once more, his eyes watering slightly. 

He feels a hand on his back. “You should head back to bed. It will be a busy day tomorrow with parliament...” Alexander tells him softly. 

“You must rest too... I would feel guilty to just sleep while you stayed up all night and mourned.” 

“I will be fine Thomas-“ 

“Im not leaving until you do.” Thomas tells him. 

A huff escapes Alexander before he eventually gives a sigh. “Fine, I’ll rest.” He stands up and gets out of Thomas’ embrace before heading over to his dresser and changes out of his dark blue velvet attire into his nightwear. Not bothering to put on his robe. 

Walking back over to the bed he lays down and stares at the wooden block. “I never got to say goodbye...” 

“hm?” Thomas asks one a small hum. 

“My father always taught me to say goodbye, I did so with my mother on her deathbed. But for my father... I thought he’d at least have a bit more strength in him. Just so I could tell him goodbye.”   
  
Laying down next to him. Thomas wraps his arms around Alexander and pulls him close. “He would’ve known. And knowing him, he wouldn’t want you to dwell on the past. He wouldn’t want you to mourn him either.” His voice calm and quiet. “He’d want you to celebrate his life, and move forward with pride.” 

“I guess...” Alexander said with a sigh. He rests his head back on Thomas shoulder and stays there for fifteen minutes as his husband runs his fingers through his hair. Then he falls asleep and is out.

Thomas stays however he knows that leaving Alexander would be a horrible thing for someone in mourning. That and maybe this would kinda improve upon their somewhat weird rocky relationship.

He soon falls asleep after though.

Both are awoken in the morning, by burr who is dressed in black. “Parliament wishes to speak with you both.” 

Thomas unwraps his arms from Alexander and gets up quietly. Giving him a look that says. I’ll see you in a bit. He then walks out and to his chambers. Burr leads him to where parliament are.

Alexander feels the warmth of Thomas’ body disappear but he knew it was coming. Slowly he sits up and gives a stretch. He stands and heads over to his dresser and puts on a black outfit. He he sighs to himself and finishes getting ready. 

Once finished he exits his chambers and listens to the sounds of feet tapping against stone floors. It had never been this quiet before. It was strange. 

Soon the two make it to some double doors and Burr opens them for the prince. He then nods to him as Alexander walks in then heads off to go find Thomas. 

Stepping into the room, Alexander looks ahead of him and sees all thirteen parliament members seated at a table. With two empty chairs next to each other. Presumably got him and Thomas. He walks over and sits down in it and looks at the men. It stays quiet before Thomas enters and seats himself next to Alexander. 

The elder prince clears his throat. “You called for us?”

The youngest of the parliament members nods. “Yes your highness. With the recent passing of your father, it is expected of you to take the throne. We want you to have the ceremony today.” 

“I know. I say we plan to do it tomorrow. I need to grieve and rest myself.” Alexander tells them. 

Thomas coughs to get their attention. “It would also be improper. The kingdom should be made aware before having Alexander crowned king. So waiting until tomorrow shall be wise.” 

The members shoot him a glare. Oh right Thomas had forgotten, he still hadn’t produced a damned male heir everyone wanted so desperately. 

“Me and Thomas also came time the agreement to have him crowned as queen.” Alexander says to avert their attention. His hand goes under the table to hold Thomas’ and he squeezes it an it to tightly. Making his husband raise a brow. 

The eldest member have a scoff. “Him become queen? Why would we do that.

Alexander glares at Thomas through the corner of his eyes. And squeezes his hand a bit more, this time digging into his skin. What the hell did he want him to say. 

“Out of respect?” Thomas says quietly as he glances at Alexander. 

“It’s because, my dear husband is technically female mind you. And I think that once he becomes queen, he’ll realize just how important it is to have a male heir.” 

Fucking prick. Hopefully Alexander would die as soon as the crown was placed on his head. 

Thomas doesn’t listen to the rest of the conversation. And once it is finished he’s the first to leave. So it was just a way for his husband to embarrass him. Like he kinda expected. But for fucks sakes, Alexander needed to stop. Cause if this was a way to make them lay together, then god was he wrong.   
  


So for the rest of the day Thomas avoids Alexander. He instead spends the day complaining to James who stopped listening after a while. Which made Thomas a bit upset. But if he was James he would’ve ignored himself too. 

Glancing down at Rachel he gives a sigh. “Hi princess.” He smiles a small bit when Rachel smiles at him. “One day you’re going to become the best queen there is. I just have to make sure papa doesn’t marry you off-“ 

Thomas continues talking to Rachel before she becomes tired. To which he helps her drift off to sleep before he has a midwife take her to the nursery. After she leaves, Thomas gets ready for bed and just stares up at the wooden block above his bed. Is it bad that he wanted Washington back so soon. As James was starting to ignore him and that meant soon Thomas would be trapped in Alexander’s web. 

Giving a sigh and closing his eyes he does his best to fall asleep. Which takes a while, as he can’t sleep knowing that once Alexander is king. He’ll be in complete hell if the man’s attitude doesn’t change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter.   
> Also if you have any questions I will be willing to answer them, as it’s kinda confusing I know.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Rape, domestic abuse

It was late noon when Thomas awoke, the first thing he did was ask to see Rachel. Though was denied as he was told to get ready for the day. And that’s how he spent the rest of the day in a pissy mood as he got ready. And it only worsened after he dried off after it his bath. 

He walked into the room and saw the most hideous green velvet colored attire in the world. 

“Alexander told us for you to wear this.” Peggy tells the taller male. “He said he wanted you to match him.” 

“Interesting.” Is all she gets in reply from the young prince. He then has her leave and he gets dressed in the heavy fabric. God he thought he was already sweating, and it was such a dark green that it completely looked horrible against his skin tone. If anything he would’ve opted for a silk green or magenta, which was his signature color. Everyone knew that. 

Maybe that’s why Alexander was making him wear green. To make him know that he was soon to be under him. At least in titles...

Walking out the room he gives a sigh and glances over at Peggy, Angelica and James who give him a small smile. 

The girls dresses are a tad different. With angelica’s being a tad bit more orange, and peggy’s having a slightly darker yellow and a bit more ruffles. 

Thomas walks past them and makes his way for the door. Not bothering with anyone. God how he wished Alexander wouldn’t become king. Yes he might make a good leader, but the man was only twenty-two. A very young age to rule. And Thomas, he was still only nineteen. Meaning he was equally just as young- no younger and in no means to help rule. 

He hoped that Washington raised Alexander well, if not this was gonna be one fucked up country.

The three follow him. He shouldn’t get used to this, soon it meant he’d have over ten people in his household. So surely chaos would ensue. And Alexander would have them make their way into his bed. Since that’s what his own father did.

So that mean’t if one of them gave him a son, who wasn’t a carrier, Thomas was screwed. 

The group stays quiet as they walk. Why was Thomas even walking again? Maybe to get Alexander off his mind. But it was hard when almost every hall you walk down has a picture of him. 

Also speaking of the devil, the man was standing in the hallway. Looking at the wall, well to be more precise, a painting. The younger prince glares at Alexander.

Continuing to walk forward, Thomas glances at the painting his husband was looking at. It was one of Washington on his coronation day. And Thomas’ glare drops. He also stops in his path. 

Alexander glances over at Thomas then at the trio behind him. His eyes glance over Angelica for a few more seconds making her a tad uncomfortable. 

Thankfully, Thomas gets his husband’s attention. “He would be proud of you.” He rests a hand on Alexander’s shoulder. Which is draped in a outfit vaguely similar to Thomas’. Though this had been decorated with more jewels and looked more lavish. While the younger’s looked more plain. Another thing about Alexander’s outfit is that he had a red mantle on it with white fur adoring the top and at the edges of it. Something that wasn’t worn to often unless for portraits or ceremonies.

“I know. It’s just too bad he isn’t with us to witness it... though if he was still alive he’d still be king...” 

All he gets is a nod in return. 

“We should probably get going. The coronation will probably takes ages...” Alexander says. He holds his arm out for Thomas to take, who hesitantly takes it. And the two walk to one of the enormous rooms in the castle. 

When they arrived, some guards opened the large double doors to the room and inside the room which looked very similar to the throne room, stood multiple people, most likely nobles and parliament. 

Both take a step into the room and walk down the isle to the canopied area that sat upon a small raised area with three steps. It was elaborate and much different than the throne room’s. Instead of red velvet though it was blue embroidered with a good trim. 

Both princes notice in front of both thrones stood a priest. They soon stop in front of him and listen as the priest starts to talk. Both of the men ignore him however and drown out the man’s talking with their own random thoughts. As he talked for an hour or two before actually starting the ceremony. That was until the priest had Thomas sit down in one of the golden thrones with blue velvet cushions. 

Sitting up tall, Thomas looks at the priest. Who hands a golden scepter and golden orb encrusted with jewels To the young prince before starting to talk. Which Thomas can recognize as an oath. Then after the oath is finished, he watches as the man picks up the Crown Jewels and walks behind the chair and places it upon his head. Reciting something as he does so. 

He stays like that for a few minutes before it is taken off his head and the golden objects are taken out his hands. Then are placed down on a pedestal and the priest turns to Alexander and begins talking before having him sit down. He hands him the golden objects then speaks the oath before picking up the crown jewel and walking behind the throne to place it atop his head. “May god crown you with the crown of glory.” 

Alexander looks poised and dignified as this happens. He says nothing and keeps his gaze towards the nobles in the room. He is then made to stand up which he does, then walks to the stairs and makes his way down two of the three stairs. 

The rest of the room stands as well. 

“Long live King Alexander of America.” The priest spoke. To which the entire room repeats aside from Alexander. 

With the ceremony now done, Alexander turns back to the priest and hands him the orb and scepter. Though allows the priest to remove of the crown jewel so it could be used for coronations in the future. He then turns his gaze to Thomas and the male walks over and intertwines his hands around his husband’s arm. 

Then the two walk out of the room and are followed to the dining hall where they had celebrated after they had gotten married. 

It looks like nothing had changed since that night. Aside from the lighting and slight seating placement. Though both ignore it and make their ways to the table they had sat at on their wedding night. With Thomas in the right and Alexander on the left. 

Next in come then guests, with most of the nobles sitting down at tables to be with friends. Such as Angelica who sits with Peggy, James, Hercules and John. Who can be seen flirting with the younger sister of the two.

The room is filled with chatter as the two royals stay quiet. Keeping their poise as to not disrupt anything. That and to possibly keep from arguing about anything. 

James glances over at the two every now and again before they are served dinner. And it makes James wonder how much food they prepared. God royals and nobility had things preplanned. 

Thomas and Alexander eat in silence. And the elder of the two seems to be downing multiple goblets of mead while the younger sips his mead. 

Soon a few of the nobles finished eating and stood up to go into the floor to dance in celebration. Alexander and Thomas just sit in watch as the elder continues to drink. And it’s obvious he’s becoming drunk, making the younger nervous which thankfully James notices and stands up and heads over to the table. 

He makes his way past courtiers and arrives at the table and bows. “My lord.” He directs his gaze at Alexander. “I was wondering if I could steal a dance with your husband.” 

Setting down his goblet, Alexander turns to Thomas then James and nods. “Of course. And if you pass by John and Hercules please send them over. I would like to talk with them.” 

The male gives a nod. “As you wish. And thank you.” He then heads over to Thomas side and grabs his hand and leads him to the floor. Though quickly stops at his table to inform Hercules and John to go meet with Alexander. Which John pouts at and sends Peggy a flirty grin bodes he walks over to his friend. 

Once they make it to the floor and begin to dance they talk in hushed voices. “Thank you James for being my knight to rescue me from boredom.” 

James nods. “Anything for my life long friend.” 

Back at the table where Hercules, John and Alexander sat. All three getting drunk on mead they talk in low drunken hushed voices. 

“Have you seen Lady Angelica?” Hercules asks his friends as he raises his brows at them suggestively. “I need to speak with her father. I can’t go around sleeping with anyone before marriage. And she’s caught my eye.” 

John gives a chuckle. “That Peggy girl is one I wouldn’t mind trying to marry either. I’d reckon she would bear beautiful children.” 

Alexander who is on his who knows cup of mead glances over at Thomas. “I’ll do my best to arrange for you two to meet with his father so you can marry the two girls. After all, I am in charge of who marries who now.” He exchanges a look with his friends. 

The feast continues on until night. During that time, Thomas danced and talked with Peggy, Angelica and James. While on the other hand, Alexander, who has taken off the heavy mantel, Hercules and John talked about sleeping with people of the court. Which brought them onto the fact of Thomas. 

“Since you’re king now-“ John started. “Doesn’t that mean you and Thomas should go celebrate? And while you’re at it try for a heir?” 

Hercules nods in agreement. “Yeah there’s no way he’ll deny you now.” 

The newly crowned king thinks for a moment and nods at John. “Tell him that I want to see him in my chambers.”

The freckle faced boy nods and stands up and walks over to the table where the group of four sat. He gets their attention by coughing. To which Thomas turns around and greets him with a smile. “Hello John, good to see you once more.”

“King Alexander requests that you are to meet him in his chambers.” John tells him. 

Thomas’ loses his smile and glances over at Alexander. His eyes glazed with lust and it made Thomas shiver. He turns back to John and shakes his head. “Tell my husband that I will not be heading to his chambers.” He then looks at the trio of friends and stands up. “Let’s go.” With that he walks out the room with Angelica, Peggy and James following him. 

Walking back over to Alexander and Hercules his face emotionless, John sits down. And doesn’t say anything for a few minutes. He said for me to tell you he wouldn’t be joining you.” He picks up his goblet and downs it in one gulp. 

Alexander, who mind you was very drunk and had tons of pent-up sexual tensions. Sets down his goblet harshly and stands up. Gaining the attention of a few nobles who watch as he pushes dancers and others to leave the room in a fiery like temper. 

Hercules and John get up and move away from the table before going to flirt with a few of the mistresses. Knowing that whatever was going to happen wouldn’t end well. 

As Alexander walks down the halls, his footsteps echo into the slightly quiet area. Which makes his presence known and catches the eyes of courtiers, servants and others who bow or curtsy when they see him. Though they seem to notice something wrong and don’t say anything to him. Which is good since Alexander didn’t want to be bothered. 

Soon enough he reaches Thomas’s chambers and opens the doors to it with a loud bang when they harshly hit the walls. Making everyone aside from Alexander jump. 

“All of you, get out!” Alexander barks. 

Peggy and Angelica glance at Thomas who has a slightly worried expression on his face leave at the order. James however stays behind and makes sure to stay in between Alexander and Thomas. 

”Your majesty, now is not the best time-“ James starts, glaring at Alexander as he does so. 

“Get out! Or can you not follow a simple order?” Alexander asks as he makes his way towards James. Pushing past him harshly as he does so. 

The man glances at Thomas but all he receives is a look that says “do as he says.” To which James leaves the room, growing ever so nervous for his friend. 

Once James leaves and closes the door behind him. Alexander’s eyes stay on Thomas who is backing away to keep his distance. 

“I’ve had enough of this foolish behavior of yours!” Alexander tells Thomas. “Now you will give yourself to me.” He moves closer and closer to his husband as he does so. Soon they are only inches apart

The younger if the two puts in a brave face. “I thought I made myself clear- I won’t lay with you until-“ 

“Damn you!” Alexander yells as he interrupts thomas with a slap to the cheek. Making the younger hold back a whimper. “I’ve waited months. And during that time you kept denying me from what I have a right too.”

“I only denied you as I wasn’t ready to become with child again!” Thomas says raising his voice. And uses one if his hands to hold the cheek that was struck. Doing his best not to show fear as he did so.

“Do you think I care as to what you have to say? You hid behind my father who may I remind you is no longer here to keep you from me.” His tone low and dangerous. “So now, you will do your best to be put into your place.” 

Thomas eyes widen and he tries to make a break from the double doors. However a Alexander is faster and grabs ahold of the younger harshly. 

“Stop! Let go of me.” Thomas cries out as Alexander pushes him across a table. 

Alexander growls and uses his other hand to grab a fistful of Thomas’ hair and yanks his head back. “Be quiet. I am the king and you will learn to listen to me.” 

The younger’s face scrunches up in pain and he holds back a yelp. Though stops when Alexander lets go and starts to work on getting Thomas trousers off. 

Wriggling about to try and get out of his grasp. Thomas looks to be in dicomfort against the wooden table as he continues to be kept there as Alexander is laying all his body weight against him. And it didn’t help that Alexander had been stronger due to training. 

“Please Alexander, stop you’re hurting me.” Thomas cries out. And soon he hears the sound of his white trousers that was worn under his green velvet trousers rip and he feels a slight breeze against his warm skin. 

The newly crowned king ignores Thomas and gets to undoing his own trousers hastily. His erect penis is felt brushing up against Thomas’ thighs and it makes the younger man continue to try and get away. However Alexander uses his two hands and grabs the sides of Thomas’ hips and forcefully pushes into his husband. 

A scared cry emerges from Thomas’ lips and he feels Alexander’s nails digging into his skin. There was no doubt That he would have bruises on his hips for the next following days. Tears water in his eyes and he does his best to hold them back.

Alexander starts to move in a patterned motion as Thomas starts to cry and scream for the elder one to stop. Though is stopped when Alexander uses his right hand to muffle the screams. He then bends over and begins to start to leave harsh bites against his husbands neck and the younger can smell the mead he had been drinking.

Thomas who was greatly uncomfortable with the whole situation as he does his best to get away from him though is stopped when he is held in place.

Tears fall from Thomas’ eyes and he grips onto the side of the tables. Thinking that they would break but they don’t thankfully. He didn’t want to anger Alexander anymore. Though still fought to get away as Alexander pounded into him repeatedly. He wanted this to be over so badly, though it seemed impossible as Alexander continued to pound inside of him. 

Jesus Christ Alexander had some problems if he had this much pent-up sexual tensions. Because for Thomas it never seemed to end. But for Alexander it seemed over to soon. He comes inside Thomas after maybe ten minutes and groans low into his ear and slowly takes himself out of Thomas before pulling his trousers back on. He does nothing to soothe his crying mess of a husband who has tears and snot streaming down his face. Instead he just leaves the room and heads to his own chambers to retire for the night. 

It takes only a few seconds for Peggy, Angelica, and James to re-enter the room. And the sight they see makes them all sick to their stomach. 

The teen looks over at them, his eyes red. “Please, pray for me...” his voice weak. But thankfully the the three get onto their knees and quickly begin to pray for him. Though it soon stops when James is the first to get up and orders the two girls to run a bath for Thomas and get him fresh clothes. Which they do.   
  
Making his way over to Thomas, he examines his backside and bites his lip uncomfortably. He can see where Alexander’s nails dug into his skin. They’ve left marks and some of them are even bleeding slightly. He thankfully keeps his eyes off of Thomas’ abused hole, which Thomas can feel dripping with blood and jizz. 

James eyes then go to Thomas neck and he can see bite marks and slightly red marks. The elder male sighs and gently places a hand on his friend’s back to which the younger shudders in fear. they stay like this for a while before the girls walk out and look at Thomas.

He stands up slowly and hisses in pain before grabbing ahold of James. 

“Hurt to walk?” James asks. He gets a nod in return and the two make their way. To the bathing quarters. And James stays in there to help Thomas undress, though Thomas hates it. He feels embarrassed for his friend to see him used. 

Though after he’s completely undressed he sends James out and holds back sobs as he walks to the tub. He slowly steps in and sits down carefully. He watches as the water begins to turn slightly red and it makes Thomas sick to his stomach. And the tears once again returned. He felt so ashamed of himself to let this happen to him. He prayed that nothing like this would ever happen to Rachel. 

Outside of the bathing quarters, Angelica and Peggy stayed away from the table that they had found Thomas used on. 

James was standing in the corner. He felt guilty for not being able to be there for Thomas. He could have stopped Alexander though now that he thinks a about it. Would that have made it even worse. 

The three stay in silence as they listen to Thomas quiet sobs and if breaks their hearts. 

And James. He wanted to murder Alexander for hurting Thomas. The new king probably felt no remorse for his actions and it absolutely sickened James.   
  
After a while, they hear the sounds of Thomas struggling inside the bathroom. And James is the first one in there to help his friend who is leaning against the wall holding back sobs. To which he rushes over and helps him dress before carefully helping him to his sleeping quarters and lays him on the bed. 

Thomas doesn’t thank him and makes the trio leave his chambers. Which they do only to give Thomas privacy as he didn’t want anyone near him. Well he wanted Rachel but he didn’t want her to see him bruised, in pain and used. God no infant needed to see that. 

He stays in the lightly candlelit room and hugs one of the pillows tightly and hides his face in it. He then places a blanket over him and curls up into fetal position and does his best to ignore the pain and tries to sleep. 

But it was hard to when all he could think about was what happened mere moments ago. He knew he couldn’t deny Alexander anymore. And now that he had more power than anyone else. Thomas was in danger. From now on he knew he had to stay on his good side no matter what. 

Even if that meant he himself would be hurt in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for writing this.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of rape

Thomas barely slept that night. Finding it hard to do so due to the pain in his hips. That and he would wake up every so often to make sure Alexander, drunken or not, was not in the room with him. 

It was worse when at one point in the morning a midwife, With Rachel in her arms came in and looked at Thomas apologetically. The guards who had been outside of his room had went around and told a bit of the staff what had happened. The carriers and females shared a remorse for the newly crowned “queen” and had been absolutely disgusted by their new king’s actions. However the male staff had praised Alexander for doing what needed to be done. 

“Your majesty.” The woman says to get Thomas, attention. To which he turns to her and seethes in pain. 

“Yes?” He croaks out. And that’s when he sees Rachel in her hands. “Not- not right now. I want to rest.” 

Thomas Jefferson didn’t want to see or hold his own damn daughter. And it made him wonder if he was a bad person for doing that. 

The woman nods and exits the room to let him rest. And he just lays in his bed, keeping the blankets over him like they would protect him incase Alexander marched in demanding for sex. 

The teen also ignores the sounds of doors opening and things being set down in the room over. That is until he realizes he has to get up at some point. He doesn’t want to but he wants to make a good impression on the courtiers. 

However, his back stings from the pain as he moves to sit up. Thomas ignores it and then begins to stand, the pain in his lower back worsens and he wants to sit back down but continues on to the dresser in his room. With each step the pain increases and his eyes begin to water until he reaches the dresser where he just collapses into his knees and cries for what may be his sixth time in less than twenty four hours. 

Sounds of feet shuffling make their way into the sleeping quarters and a small gasp can be heard. And Thomas’ cries grow louder as he hides his face in his hands. He had no business to be crying for what he thought was a just punishment in the eyes of Alexander who was now king. And what he says goes. 

Alexander on the other hand, when he had woken up that morning and readied himself for the day, and barely had any remembrance of the night before. He had made his way down to talk with the courtiers during breakfast. His servants eyes gazed upon him with disgust and it made Alexander raise a brow. All he could could remember was being crowned, then going off to the feast. And he had just woken up in his bed. Did he have a mistress in the room with him last night? He asks himself this as his clothes from the day before smelled of sex.

Once he arrived at the dining hall, the chattering continues among the couriers. He however catches the eyes of James who is glaring daggers at him. Okay kinda weird and it made Alexander’s theory about him having a mistress plausible. 

He sits down at a table and the chair next to him is empty. Which is weird since Thomas was always up early in the morning. So having him missing was very odd. 

“James.” Alexander spoke, using his hand to gesture the friend of his husband over.

The man stands up and makes his way over. His glare still stood on his face. “Yes?”

“Have you seen Thomas this morning?”

He receives a no in the form of a shake of the head. “He has requested to lay in bed. He has also not let anyone but servants enter. Last I heard is that he sent away a midwife and Rachel to be alone. But that was maybe an hour or two ago.”

Alexander nods. “Thank you James.” He then gestures for the man to return to what he was doing and thinks to himself. It was unlike Thomas to send away people. Especially a midwife if they had Rachel in arms. So if Thomas was sending people away for the day it would be better to talk to him at a later date. 

Which would possibly be a good idea cause maybe he could get a small idea of why he can’t remember the night before. And so after he finished eating he stood up and left the room. Walking around the almost empty castle walls to see if anything can jog his mind.   
  


James on the other hand leaves the room after Alexander and heads to Thomas’ room to see if the teen would at least let him into the room. Though didn’t get his hopes up. So when he arrived at the door and gave a small knock, in just a few seconds a woman who looks slightly familiar answered and gave him an apologetic smile. 

If Madison was correct her name had been Betsy Ross. “How’s he doing?” 

“Well- not too good. He tried getting up earlier and he broke into hysterics.” She tells him. “He’s currently drinking some tea. He won’t eat anything though.” 

James raises a brow concerned. “What do you mean?” 

Betsy steps out into the room and closes the door behind her. She pays no attention to the guards who are most definitely eavesdropping. “We brought him food earlier and he dismissed it and told us to take it back to the kitchen.” 

The man knew it wasn’t to strange for Thomas. When the teen was younger he did have short periods where he wouldn’t eat until he got sick. And he knew definitely now was not the time to do so. 

“Has he asked to see Rachel?”

Betsy shakes her head. “No. Sadly not. Which is a shame since I can tell she knows somethings up.” 

“How?” 

“Children are just like that. They can tell if something is wrong. And when they do all they want is to be with their parent.” 

The male nods. “I see.” He pauses for a second to let out a small cough into his fist. “Forgive me for that. But I will be back later to check in on him.” 

James receives a nod and watches Betsy walk into the room. He himself then walks off. He stays quiet during this time except for the occasional cough.   
  


Alexander was in his study. He was looking over papers that his father hadn’t gotten to read. Most just letters from other countries like France, Austria-Hungary and Germany. Nothing to out of the ordinary.

Peace of the quiet room gets disrupted by the sounds of two doors opening and the sound of feet pitpattering across the stone floor. Making the king glance up to see who it was. 

None other than his friends, John Laurens and Hercules Mulligan. 

“You have become the talk of the town.” Hercules tells him as he sits down in a chair. John however stands. 

A brow is raised. “What do you mean?” Maybe this would be his explanation for the night before. 

“You really don’t remember?” John asks a bit surprised. 

“No- all I can recall is that I had a headache afterwards. And this morning I smelled of sex.” 

John and Hercules exchange and worried glance. “You didn’t hear it from us-“ Hercules starts. 

“But, last night you forced yourself upon Thomas.” John says finishing. “Doesn’t help that we had been intoxicated. And are the two who kinda gave you the idea of it.”

 _That explains it._ Alexander thinks. No wonder Thomas had been hiding out in his room. His eyes narrow. Yes he had wanted to sleep with Thomas, but getting drunk and forcing himself upon Thomas was never a thing he’d thought he’d do. Though life was unpredictable.

The king clears his throat and stands up. “Both of you need to leave at once.” 

“Come on Alex-“ John starts with an eye roll. 

“John, I mean it.” Alexander says. “I need time to think of how I’m going to apologize to my husband.” 

Hercules rolls his eyes a small bit. “Good luck with that.” With that he turns on his heels and leaves, John follows after. 

Sitting down with a sigh when the doors close, he was once again at square one. This was his third time at square one. But this time his father wasn’t here to help the two make amendments. He can figure this out later, not that Thomas wasn’t important. But sadly as a king you have to live up to court standards.   
  


———

It takes days for Thomas to finally get out of bed fully. However the pain was still there. He had to use a cane to help with his limping, though he usually opts for wrapping an arm around James’ shoulder for better balance. 

And thankfully Alexander hadn't been to his chambers during his days of what seemed to be a bit of recovery. He had gone back to eating, though just in small amounts. Also Thomas was trying his best to be a lot more active, and did his best to take care of Rachel, but there had been times where he yelled at everyone to get out, or broke down into tears as he held on tightly to James as he walked. Then there had been times at night he woke up in a cold sweat and did his best to make sure Alexander wouldn’t come into the room. Even though James was there to help, it barely made him feel better. 

However a few of the males in the court and some that worked in the servants quarters thought Thomas to be overdramatic about the whole endeavor. Stating that if he had just given himself to his husband none of the nonsense would be happening. 

Currently he was standing by the window, looking out at the courtyard as he did so. Thomas lets out a huff and makes his way outside of his sleeping quarters with a limp and bites his bottom lip as he does so. It wasn’t as bad as it had been just mere days ago. It felt like he had when he had given birth to Rachel, Sore, tired. 

James, who was currently sitting at the other end of the table Thomas had been used on, was sipping on some tea. 

Thomas looks at the table in disgust. He wants it burned, he wants it taken out. But he knows Alexander won’t do that. Why would he, he’s the king. That and he’d probably get used on it again. He shudders slightly to think about it.

”Tea?” James asks getting his friend’s attention. To which he gets a nod. Then watches as his friend limps over to a chair and rests the stupid cane on the floor before doing his best to make sure not to hurt his backside. 

Standing up from the table, James grabs one of the cups and pours some tea into it. Putting in honey and stirs it slightly before making his way over to the teen and hands the cup to him carefully. He receives a thank you in return before he goes to sit down. 

Silence fills the room. It’s nice, well to Thomas it is. James finds it unbearable. He misses the usually perky self that the younger had always been. He missed back when they would stay up at night and could care less about politics, children. Most they would do is just talk about courtiers they thought would make a great husband or wife. Though that changed maybe two months before they had to leave for America. Then it was worse that day trying to board the ship.

Since James had been slightly sick the day and since Lafayette had just woken up that morning. Two guards had to drag Thomas onto the ship. Back when he still had his mischievous flame. But now, after months of being in America, it had started to disappear. And James wondered if Thomas still had it in him after being raped by his own husband. Someone he thought he could trust. 

The long silence and thinking of James gets interrupted by a slightly rhythmed knock. It went two knocks a pause then one another pause before finishing with two knocks and Thomas’ heads bolts up faster that a dog would when being called it’s name for being in trouble. His face had one of slight terror.

James reads his face and looks to the door and narrows his eyes. “Who is it?” He calls out. Waiting for a reply. And he hears the shuffling of feet. 

“Alexander.” 

A scowl forms on James’ face. “I’m surprised you aren’t bursting into the room. You seem to love to do that.” 

“Jemmy! Stop!” Thomas hisses at him in a whisper. Still sitting down in the chair. “Just let him in.” 

The male turns to his equally as tall friend. “Are you sure?”

Thomas’ face looks stern. “Does it look like I have a choice. He’s a king and I’m technically his property since most people don’t see me and women as equals mind you.”

James turns towards the door then back at his friend and gives a sigh before nodding and makes his way over to the door and carefully opens it. A glare appears on his face and if looks would kill, he’d be killed for treason against the king. “What do you want?” His voice low. 

“I’ve come to speak with my husband.” Alexander says. Standing tall and he forces a smile. 

“You really think that it’s a good idea.” 

“Better than me walking away to go get some other soul into my bed.” Alexander punches himself in the face mentally for that one. He didn’t quite word that correctly. “Please. Let me talk to him. That’s an order.” 

James lets out a huff and moves out of the way. God how he wanted to just beat the living shit out of him. 

Alexander walks into the room and he sees Thomas rushing to stand up. Well watches as he bends down first to grab a cane. God he couldn’t have been that rough? But the evidence in front of him was clear. As Thomas was having trouble standing with out it and he had a pained expression. 

“Yes my lord?” Thomas asks in a sickly sweet yet sarcastic manner. 

“I would like to speak with you.” His eyes glance towards James. “Alone.” 

The younger of the two shakes his head. “He’s staying in here. Think of it as extra protection.” 

Alexander nods. “Fine.” He clears his throat and doesn’t move towards Thomas, who he can see shaking lightly. Either from the pain, being scared of Alexander or both. “I’ve come to apologize.” 

A scoff leaves Thomas lips and his hand tightens around the knob of the cane. “For what hurting me until I could barely walk? Going against my will and forcing yourself upon me. Breaking promises? God-“ He’s growing mad and Alexander knows it. He’s surprised he’s not breaking down. 

The teen takes a step forward and Alexander can see the pain in his eyes. It honestly hurts him so to know that he’s done this. 

“You don’t mean it. You never do Alexander.” Thomas says hissing. 

the king makes his way towards Thomas holding a hand out to put on his shoulder. Making The teen stop in fright. To which James has to walk in front of the two. “You need to leave.” 

“I’m not leaving, I promise I won’t hurt him.” Alexander tells him. Pushing the taller man out of the way.

Thomas seeing this, lifts the cane off the floor and does his best to balance himself. He holds it like a child would to beat a piñata “You also promised your father you’d be happy no matter what the sex of our child is! You promised me you’d be here for me, you promised you’d respect my decisions!” Tears in his eyes as He goes to swing the cane but James, thankfully is faster and goes behind Thomas quickly and grabs him by his chest. Pulling him close muttering softly to him as he slowly makes the teen drop the cane letting it fall to the stone floor and pulls him into a tight embrace. 

The man in James’ arms begins to sob. And Alexander just watches as he makes his way slowly over to the two, making James glare at him as he tightens his grip. Thomas however continues to cry and flinches when he feels a hand, that isn’t James’ on his shoulder. 

“Please Thomas. You don’t have to forgive me, but hear me out.” If he was being honest he wouldn’t trust himself if he had been Thomas. God he couldn’t even imagine what he was going through. 

James swats his hand away and holds Thomas as close as he could. Comforting him as James glares daggers into Alexander’s soul. He was fucking lucky he was king or he’d be a dead man.

The hysterics calm down after a while and Thomas regains hisself by grabbing the cane and stands up. He stares into Alexander’s eyes. “Continue.” His time is as cold as it can be, though if you listen close enough you can still hear the sadness seeping through. 

The friend stays next to him, not trusting Alexander all to much. 

“Like I said. I’ve come to apologize, I know you’ll never forgive me. And that’s fine. Look I know I could- Can. Do better.” Alexander runs a hand through his hair. “That night, I wasn’t me. I was highly intoxicated, I had no intentions of laying with you that night. I was honestly drinking to forget about my father.” He does his best to look Thomas in his eyes but it’s hard when he can see just how hurt he looks. 

Thomas looks to the floor. “I don’t accept it. But as a king, no as my husband I expected better of you.” His tone a bit harsh. “I myself too must apologize-“ 

“No.” Alexander tells him. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I’ve broken all promises as a husband. Hurt you. Ignored you and Rachel or god knows how long. I can try.” 

“Don’t try.” Thomas says flatly. “Do.” He turns to James. “Now, get out of here before I decide to try and swing at you again.” 

The king nods and leaves quietly. 

“You leave as well James. I want to be alone.” 

“But-“ 

“Don’t argue with me about this. Just go.” 

With that James listens to his friend’s order and leaves the room. Leaving Thomas alone in the empty chamber. 

Was it still too late to fake his death and run off into the countryside.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Mentions of rape

After their talk, Alexander and Thomas once again grew cold. They took care of Rachel, ate, attended royal businesses together and that was all.

Small talk between them became a minimum, and James always had his eyes on Thomas no matter what. He wasn’t going to let his friend down again. Not if he had a say in it. 

For Alexander it had been hell, he screwed himself into a royal mess he couldn’t get himself out of. So whenever he had free time he’d horseback ride along the trail he and Thomas explored their first day alone together. He’d always go to the lake and remember their first conversation. How Thomas talked of bringing their children there. And how Alexander teased him by saying it had barely been two days. That conversation was so- intimate. And Alexander wished for something like that so badly. To make amends with Thomas.   
  
He wanted them to go back to the way everything was when they had first been falling in love. Well to Alexander it could’ve been love. He felt- Still feels for Thomas. He wants to protect him no matter what. He wants to make up for his mistakes. But he can’t... the past is past. Nothing he can do to change it. The damage had been done.

So what does Alexander do? He keeps his distance from Thomas who seems to be ever so grateful for it. 

In actuality, Thomas could’ve felt the same way. He cared for Alexander- to an extent. He had feelings for the man that had been quite hard to pin down. Though it seemed to only get worse after the coronation. 

There had been most days where Thomas had been blatantly rude to his husband. Squabbling with him over every single thing he could think of. Then there had been some days where he didn’t want James to help him and he wanted Alexander, his husband who he had a slight complicated relationship to come calm him down or tell him things had been alright.

———

Another month passes, Thomas celebrates his daughter becoming a month older. Him himself having also grown another year older and was now twenty. He didn’t do much for it. Just did a little horseback riding and played the violin when he got the chance. Which would catch the attention of passerby’s outside his door to listen to him play. Namely Alexander would stay outside the door.

The first time he heard Thomas play the instrument, he was in awe, even though it was faint through the door, it still sounded heavenly. He wanted to tell him that it sounded better than any other musician’s. Though feared that if he burst in he would put Thomas into a panic.

Life seems somewhat decently calm. It seems under such weird circumstances. 

Until it’s not. 

Another month after they celebrate the princess becoming a month older, Thomas awakes in the early morning before the sun has risen and feels bile in his throat. He rushes out the bed and does his best to find a chamber pot before he empties whatever contents escape his body into it. 

At first he believes it to be nothing but a stomach bug. However after days of being nauseous, throwing up and fatigue, he begins to question when he last bled. He doesn’t remember since he had been focused on things in the royal court and trying to forget about Alexander. But if he had bled he would’ve remembered. 

He comes to a conclusion he’s at least two months along. He’s not sure how much time has passed since the night of the rape, well down to a precise moment. So what he does is call for a physician privately. The same one he had when he was pregnant with Rachel.   
  


Thomas sits on the bed as the physician asks him questions. To which Thomas answers truthfully, it goes quiet as the physician examines the “queen’s” body. Not sexually, but just to be observant. 

“I’d like to collect his majesty.” The male says before looking at a one of the midwives giving her a nod to go fetch the king. 

The woman, who Thomas remembers being named Betsy leaves the room. 

“So- am I with child?” He asks him. 

He receives a nod. “You are.” He says nothing more and waits for Alexander and Betsy to return. Which takes what seems to be forever. 

The silence is broken when the door creaks open. “I was summoned?” Alexander asks raising a brow at the physician. His eyes glance to Thomas but he looks away to keep his gaze on the other man. 

Thomas pipes up before the physician can say anything. “You better be present for this one.” 

It takes a second for Alexander to understand what Thomas is saying. The gears in his head turning until he glances at his husband and walks into a room a small bit. He walks over a small bit, he looks like he wants to hug the male. But he refrains from doing so. Instead Alexander gently takes Thomas’ hand and pecks a kiss onto his knuckles. 

He can feel Thomas squeezing his fingers a small bit but stops and takes his hand away before standing up. Their eyes meet for a brief second. 

“I should return.” Alexander tells him. “Call for me if needed.” He says knowing that his husband won’t do it anyways. He gives him a polite nod then does the same to the physician before leaving the room. 

Thomas stays quiet for a while before he hears the physician walk out. It stays like this for a few minutes and all he does during these few minutes is rest a hand on his stomach. He was pregnant. He should be happy? It was conflicting when this child was the result of a rape. But he knew he’d love the child no matter what. 

Giving a small groan he lays back on his bed and stares up at the block above him. 

“you better be a son.” Thomas mutters to himself, though directs the statement at his stomach as he lays a hand on it. “Not that I don’t mind having another daughter, but come on. A little break would be nice...” he knows the baby inside of him couldn’t help what sex it would be. But it was the thought that counted. 

“Let’s go for a walk... get rid of the stress...” He says into the empty room as he slowly sits up and makes his way out to the garden. Gaining a small group, well just James, to follow him to the garden and they stayed out there for a while just strolling along the flowers happily. 

———

During the next two weeks afterwards of finding out Thomas had become with child, Alexander did his best to get back in touch with his husband. However was seemingly ignored most of the time. Though he did get a few small nice interactions here and there and Alexander couldn’t tell whether or not it had been affected by Thomas’ hormones or just to be nice. 

It had first started out as making sure the king was okay when he had been helping Thomas out with Rachel while doing some work. To which Thomas gave him a small apologetic smile and picked up his daughter to let Alexander work freely. 

The next time they had a small kind, intimate moment was when Alexander had been up late, and Thomas ran into him while walking the halls in his nightwear and robe. He looked exhausted. 

“Everything okay Thomas?” 

The taller shakes his head. “No. Can’t get comfortable... and the nausea is just so bad right now that I thought walking around would help for some random reason.” 

Alexander nods and doesn’t reach out to apologetically rest a hand on Thomas’ shoulder. “Would you like me to accompany you to your chambers? You look like you just need to rest and walking about is making it worse.” 

He watches as Thomas’ eyes trail him up and down in concern for a minute and nods hesitantly. “That would be nice. Thank you.” 

Thomas watches as Alexander holds his arm out for him to take and he accepts it. Then they make way for his chambers is silence. 

That is until the younger breaks the silence. “It’s so peaceful this time of night. The gardens especially. It reminds me of when we went to the lake. Serene.” He rambles on about other things too. Stuff Alexander tries to listen to but Thomas just too tired to make any sense.

The gears in Alexander’s head began to turn once the words left Thomas’ lips. 

———

A week later Alexander begged Aaron to let him have the day off. Which took some convincing as the man thought that the king was more into working than ever taking a break.

So that’s how he ended up at Thomas’ chambers. He gave a rhythmatic knock on the door. Two. Pause. One. Pause. Two.

The door opened to reveal James who raised a brow at the king. “Yes?” 

“I was wondering if Thomas was busy this afternoon. I’d like to take him and Rachel to the lake.” 

A scoff comes from James. Though from inside the room he could hear Thomas telling James to not give attitude to the king. Guess he didn’t want to risk James’ head getting chopped off. 

Getting pushed aside by Thomas with Rachel rested on his hips. A brow gets raised at him. “May I help you?” 

Before Alexander can get a word out Rachel sees her papa and babbles at him happily with a bright smile. To which he smiles back at her and glances back up at Thomas. 

“I was wondering if you’d like to go to the lake with me?” Alexander asks him with a kind smile. “Well you and Rachel.”

Thomas’ eyes narrow and he raises a brow. “I’d rather not lose the child inside me by going horseback riding.” His tone a bit empty. 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine Thomas. Besides didn’t you say you wanted to take our kids to the lake when we where first getting to know each other.” 

The taller opens his mouth to say something but decides against it. He glances at Rachel who had her eyes fixated on Alexander. All he could think was that it would be a good way for all of them to bond. That and it would at least get him out of the “small” rooms of the castle. ”Fine. We will meet you at the stables.”

Alexander watches as Thomas closes the door. He begins to hear whispering between his husband and James. He definitely knows they are talking about him as they speak so soft as if they know he’s still outside the door. So he sighs and walks away. Feeling a bit happy that he would be able to take Rachel to such a special place. He just hoped that it wouldn’t be a disaster. 

Making his way towards the stables, Alexander runs into Hercules and ignores him. Still mad at John and him for having intoxicated him getting him worked up about Thomas. 

After what seems to be hours of walking, he arrives at the stables and goes to get Thomas’ horse, Kathrine ready. He then goes to get his horse, named Henry ready. Paying no attention to the stable keepers as he did so. He grabs the reigns of the horses gently in each hand and head outside the stables to wait for Thomas and Rachel.

His eyes glance between the two horses before he raises a hand gently to their snout to pet them. Though gets distracted when he hears Thomas’s voice talking to Rachel. Who was sitting on his hip wearing a white dress. Which the two both knew was going to get dirtied quickly. 

“Would you like me to hold her while you get on?” Alexander asks giving a smile.

Thomas gives a nod and hands the infant over to Alexander before making his way over to the horse and puts his foot into the stirrup and does his best to not fall over as he gets up. He then looks at Alexander as if to say “Hand her over” 

The king nods and hand their daughter back to Thomas. And he watches as the younger one holds her tightly against him and uses his free hand to grip onto the horse’s reigns tightly. 

Alexander keeps his eyes on both and makes his way over to his own horse before getting on. “Let’s get going.” He says as he gives his horse the command to start waking. Which Thomas does for his horse. 

The trio make their way over to the trail and silence grows between them. It’s awkward, and Alexander doesn’t blame Thomas for not speaking to him. Hell hes surprised Thomas agreed to even come along. Maybe his husband thought he was ordering him to come, which Alexander didn’t. He simply offered a suggestion and hoped that Thomas would come.

It stays silent between them, well conversation wise as everything else seemed to make a sound no matter what.

Continuing to lead them to the lake, Alexander takes the lead get keeps his eyes on Rachel and Thomas as he stays a bit ahead of them. Making sure that nothing spooks the horses as he didn’t want anyone to get hurt. 

Glancing back in front of him Alexander notices the shimmering sun reflecting off the water and slows his horse down to make sure he’s once again next to Thomas. Their silence grows more. 

The trots if hooves leaving the dirt road and stepping into a grassy terrain made it a bit quieter. Which only made the silence more awkward. 

The two stop the horses and Alexander is the first to get off. Letting go of the horses reigns as he does so before offering some assistance so he can hold Rachel. Which Thomas lets him before he gets off of his horse. To which the two beautiful creatures walk off to go drink the water from the lake. 

Alexander holds rachel on his hip and makes his over to the lake with Thomas following. 

Rachel however is looking around and makes grabby hands for the ground. Which Alexander sets her down and watches as he does her best to walk around. Falling down here and there to which makes Thomas a bit worried as he makes his way over but Alexander stops her. 

“She’s fine. I promise.” 

“What if she gets hurt?” Thomas asks a bit nervously. He had kept Rachel cooped up mostly in the castle that the outside world was sorta foreign and very dangerous to her. 

“If she gets a scratch she’ll be fine. However if anything worse happens you are free to tell me off.” Alexander replies to him as he offers his husband a smile. 

Thomas bites the inside of his cheek as he glances between the two but nods before sitting down in the spot where he and Alexander had sat the two days after their wedding. 

Alexander sits next to him and lays his lady leg out while keeping his right arm to his chest and rests his right arm upon it. His gaze fixated on Rachel. 

“I think this is somewhere she’ll like to go often when she’s older.” Thomas says after a few minutes of silence. 

It takes Alexander a few seconds to realize that his husband is actually talking to him. And he wasn’t the first one to instigate the conversation. “What makes you say that?” 

Thomas chuckles softly. Something Alexander thought he’d never hear again. “Well, both of us are pretty outdoorsy. You hunt, and I go horseback riding. So she’ll pick up some interest in something to do with the earth.” 

“I guess you’re right.” Alexander tells him smiling at him a small bit. 

“I’m always right...” Thomas says glancing down at his ring finger. Twisting the ring slightly. “I’m sorry by the way?” 

This comment takes Alexander aback. “What? Why are you sorry?” 

Thomas eyes glance towards Rachel. “For disappointing you, the court... the world...” 

Alexander feels his heart sink into his chest. “Please don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault! If anything it’s mine and everyone else’s!” 

The younger glances over at him. Tears watering in his eyes. He shouldn’t be crying but hey hormones are hormones. 

“If anyone is to be sorry it should be me. I- I used my power of position to do something I thought I’d never do... I hurt you, and you’re with child again and I know you’re not ready for another child.” 

A few tears are streaming down Thomas’ face and his breath is a bit shaky. His right hand moves towards Alexander’s left and takes his hand gently and gives it a small squeeze. 

Their first real intimate heart to heart in months. And Thomas thought it would be Alexander crying, not him. 

The sounds of babbling and footsteps catch their attention when they see Rachel a few feet away looking at flowers. And the two parents make their way over. 

Rachel points at the flower and smiles happily. Her babbling continues. 

“Bleue.” Thomas tells her in a slightly off French accent with a smile before picking the flower out of the ground and places it behind her ear. 

A slightly playful eye roll comes from Alexander. “Don’t listen to him Rachel. It’s blue.” 

Another chuckle escapes Thomas lips. And Alexander smiles at this. 

Maybe things would go back to normal.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tigger warning: blood, minor character death

The weird relationship of Thomas and Alexander became somewhat normal again. And James thought that the whole wishy-washy behavior of it was just not normal. 

However he kept his mouth shut and let Alexander and Thomas go on with their weird love relationship... or whatever the hell it was. 

The couple spent time with each other again, which was something James hated as he wanted to keep an eye on them but Thomas always sent him away. Go figure.

And that’s how Aaron and James say across from each other. Glancing over papers. Both men fairly quiet and very much introverted. Well aside from the occasional small talk. Such as today’s.

”How far along is he?” Aaron asked his gaze still scanning over papers.

James raises a brow yet his gaze stays on his papers as well. “Pardon?”

“Thomas. I heard he’s with child again...” His tone soft. Aaron had heard what Alexander had done to the poor teen- well now technically adult. And he wanted to beat the ever-loving shit out of the king. He had taught him while growing up to never violate men, women, widows- anyone. And what does Alexander do. Goes against that. 

It takes a few seconds for James to think. “Not long. He found out fairly early this time. I think he’s along maybe three months.”

Aaron nods. “He’s doing good right? No discomfort?” 

“There’s discomfort...he hasn’t slept properly in ages.”

“That’s what it was like for Theodosia.” 

James raises a brow once more and glances up from his papers. “Wife?” 

Aaron glances up at him to nod. “Ex-wife...” 

“Oh I’m so sorry I didn’t mean-“ 

He shares him a kind smile. “It’s fine James. No harm.” There’s a pause. “So- whats a man like you still not married?” 

He receives a shrug. “Haven’t thought about it to much. That and not many seem to interest me.” 

“So you’re going to marry for love I’m assuming?” 

“Yup.” 

Another pause as Aaron picks up another paper. “How about back in France. Anyone catch your eye?” 

If James wanted to be truthful, he could say that back when he was younger maybe fourteen, he had an attraction for Thomas but that was only due to his parents trying to get the king and queen to try and get them married. Which thankfully didn’t happen. ”Sadly no. The same can be said here. However I’d want to leave court life completely. Most women. And some men prefer the more glorious lifestyle here.” 

Not another word is said between the two. 

———

A month passes by, and during this time the princess turns a year old. To which Thomas and Alexander celebrate. It’s nothing too big, but it’s something small and intimate. Another thing to note is she said her first word. “Blue.”

So, a walking, one word talking, one year old became the pride and joy of both parents. Both of whom, saddened by the fact that family, well, grandparents and uncle, hadn’t been able to celebrate with them. 

“Blue.” Rachel says while pointing at her father’s curly hair. 

“Hair-“ Thomas tells her with a smile as he gently takes her tiny little hand. “But you need to say papa or père.” He then lets go if her hand a rests his hand on his small baby bump. Moving his thumb over it softly. “I know you probably don’t understand now rachel. But you’re going to be an amazing great big sister.”

Only five more months until the baby was born...

The sound of a door opening grabs Thomas’ attention. 

“Need a break?” 

Turning his head Thomas offers a smile to his husband. “No. We’re fine. Just teaching her different words.” 

Alexander returns the smile and walks over to Thomas and rests his hands on his shoulders gently, giving them a small squeeze. “Please let’s. I’m tired of having to explain that everything isn’t blue.” 

A laugh escapes from Thomas’ lips and he glances back at Rachel who has stuffed her fingers into her mouth. Which he reprimands her softly as he takes her fingers out her mouth. “We don’t need you getting sick.” 

“I agree we really don’t...” Alexander mumbles you himself. He hated whenever anyone close to him got sick at all now. It made him fear getting close with anyone. Like he had told Thomas, he didn’t want to lose anyone like the wya he lost his mother. 

Thomas uses his free hand to rest a shoulder upon Alexander’s hand and squeezes it reassuringly. Letting him know it’d be okay.   
  


Alexander believed it.

  
———

Two months pass, Thomas is now six months pregnant and he’s looking over his will. James is by his side. 

“You’ll be fine Thomas.” James tells him as he glances over the will. “You’ve given birth before to a healthy child. You yourself were healthy afterwards. I wouldn’t fret about this time.” 

A unamused glare washes over Thomas’ face. “I’m sorry I’m so nervous about this James.” His tone a bit snappy. “Usually every one out of five births result in the one carrying to death.”

James can’t help but grimace at the math. He was thankful that he didn’t bring up the math for how often the child died during birth. “You will be fine Thomas. I know it.” He places the paper down and his eyes glance at Thomas’ bump. It’s noticeable, but it’s smaller than it was when he was pregnant with Rachel. 

His eyes then glance upwards as he doesn’t want to seem rude for keeping his gaze upon Thomas’ stomach. But in the back of his mind the thought of why his bump was so small lingers. 

———

The weekly check up with the physician as he grows closer to his seventh month goes swimmingly. Though Thomas is told to eat more, which is unusual since Thomas are the healthy amount he was supposed to. Along with a bit more here and there every so often. 

Though maybe the child was just going to smaller than Rachel had been. Nothing to out of the ordinary. As him and Lafayette has been small as babies. So it wasn’t far fetched.. but this baby wasn’t a twin. If it’s as supposedly a twin, his bump would no doubt be bigger than it was now.

The physician wishes him well and leaves the room. Which in turn make Angelica and Peggy walk in with a bright smile. To which I’m turn make Thomas raise a brow at the two. “To what do I owe such a visit from my ladies in waiting?” 

Angelica opens her mouth to speak though Peggy seems to beat her to it. “Our father has gotten King Alexander to visit him in three months! That means you and Alexander will be able to see Schuyler Manor!”

A smile appears on Thomas face. “Really? It’s taken two years and I know just get to see the glorious home of both?”

“Father wanted everything to be well and clean. Which is a bit expensive as getting ready for a king three months on advance can get costly.” Angelica tells him. 

“I know, I’m teasing you both.” He says as he stands up to hug both. “I however am excited to finally get to see the countryside of America and get out of this cooped up castle.” 

A giggle escapes Peggy’s lips. “You won’t regret it your majesty.”

Thomas’ smile grows. He can’t wait to see what the countryside is like. 

———

While in month seven of pregnancy, during his second week of that month, Thomas can’t help but smile proudly as he makes he way through the castle in his purple velvet ceremony attire. He was like this last time, excited as it meant in about a month the baby would soon be held in his hands and he would happily be a parent once more. 

Alexander stood by Thomas’ side for the entire day. Though aside from the ceremony he had to watch and pray from a distance as Thomas prayed in front of a priest. 

It got better when Alexander got back to the palace and watched as Thomas was forced up to his room, and watched as banisters, crosses and one window was left open. Which left Thomas in the same predicament he was in when he gave birth to Rachel. The same boring creme colored large pillow, the oversized nightgown that went to his calves. Leaving him in a boring predicament. 

However he had multiple visitors. A few courtiers came by and said there hellos. Aaron came by multiple times, usually baring a gift for Thomas that was sent by Alexander himself when he wasn’t able to be by Thomas. 

To which Thomas would always tell Aaron to send it back. As he had enough jewels to last him a lifetime. So that usually made Alexander come down to the room in a small fit, but he always softened up and sat next to Thomas. Both would talk to the unborn child and would show Rachel, who now knew a handful of words, the baby bump. 

“Baby in tummy.” Rachel said pointing at Thomas bump confused. She didn’t fully understand or grasp the concept of siblings but she’d understand when she was older. 

“That’s right. Père has a baby in his belly.” Alexander tells Rachel in a soft voice. Which makes Thomas smile. “You’re gonna be a big sister.” 

Thomas watches as Alexander pauses and his eyes glance over Thomas’ bump. “It’s gonna be a girl.” He smiles softly at him. “I can just tell.” 

Confused, Thomas raisers a brow. “What makes you say that.” 

He receives a shrug in return. “I have no idea. I just think it’s a girl.” 

“Really?” Thomas pauses for a second it was really a fifty/fifty chance that it was or be a girl. But maybe Alexander was right and it would be a daughter. “Then I guess you have the honor of naming her this time since I named Rachel.” 

Alexander thinks for a few moments. “I have no idea. Uhm... Anne?” 

“Anne?” Thomas echos. 

Another shrug. “I don’t know. I feel like the name Anne would be something different than the name of Mary, Catherine, Elizabeth, Martha-“ 

Thomas nods a small bit. “Understandable. Though I’m surprised you didn’t opt to call her Alexandria.” 

“I’d rather our daughter not have to much of a resemblance to me.” 

A laugh escapes Thomas’ lips. “Rachel looks more like me than you.” 

Alexander rolls his eyes playfully. Glancing down at Rachel to was just laying her hands on Thomas bump. Though it was obvious she was getting bored. Maybe if the baby had actually maybe kicked or something she’d be intrigued. 

Actually coming to think of it. This baby was relatively calm compared to Rachel, who was more squirmy and made his bump larger. Though all babies where different. That had to be the reason. 

Thomas hoped that was the reason.   
  


Three days later, Thomas was in the middle of reading a book when he felt a bit of pain. He thought nothing of it. He did however grow more concerned when the pain intensified after a while. Though ignored it and thought nothing of it and decided that the baby was probably kicking a round trying to get his attention and lay his hand on his stomach. Which he did. But felt no movement.

Concern builds in him and he throws his blanket off and his hands go down to were his hips are and he feels around. His heart dropping into his stomach when he feels the bed is wet. 

“Ladies!” He calls out, his eyes wide as he brings his hand up to wipe it off on the bed sheet. Knowing that this would soon be clean. 

The midwives outside the room glance in and their faces become blank. They knew they had to get to work as they quickly rushed in and one went to his side while another brought in a tub of water and towels. The last one went to his feet and lifted his nightgown up. Her eyes glancing over everything to make sure he was okay for now.

The one at his side was asking questions, however Thomas didn't answer, what was more important was that his child was coming early. All he wanted was for them to focus on the baby. 

Another question was to get asked but Thomas can’t help but grit his teeth slightly and he grabs ahold of the midwife’s hand. He couldn’t help but wonder how long he was in labor for if the baby was to be born now. And how come he had felt so little of it. 

The midwife at his feet glances to the one at his side then glances at the one near the tub. She then glances back down at Thomas and asks him to take deep breaths in and out since he wasn’t quite ready to start pushing. 

It takes maybe an hour for the midwife to tell Thomas to start pushing. To which he does so. He grits his teeth and holds back yells and profanities. His grip around one of the midwives hands tighten. He’s pretty sure it’s broken, if not sprained in some way. 

With nothing coming, the midwife tells him to stop. And he does. He’s already tired after one push and he can feel sweat forming. 

After a minute he is asked to push and this cycle of him yelling, grunting, pushing and stopping continues for what seems forever. Though soon enough he can feel the baby. And what’s heard is a gasp as he continues to push. There is also no cries to be heard.

Thomas glances up at instead of concentration on the midwife’s face. It’s concern. She turns around to the one at the tub and Thomas can’t see what she mouths because she’s faced away from him. 

The other one nods and gets up and rushes out before returning with a different tub filled with water and Thomas is concerned as to why another was brought in. 

“Your majesty I’m gonna need you to continue.” she says. And Thomas does so. His body now drenched in sweat as he gives the last few pushes and he can feel the baby leaving. He lays back out of breath and does his best to get a look at the baby. And when he does. His eyes widen. 

In front of him he sees the midwife struggling to get off the umbilical cord that is tightly wrapped around his neck... twice. And the infant is so small and there is nothing coming out of his small form. 

The woman gets the umbilical cord off and races over to the tub the midwife brought in. And it hits Thomas. They are baptizing the baby. They only did this if it was a drastic measure. If the baby wasn’t going to make it. His baby wasn’t going to make it.

The there women rush over to the tub and clean the infant off in the holy water before doing their best to see if they can get the baby to breathe. Though it’s a lost cause. And the baby is declared dead by the midwife as she glances over at Thomas with a pale face. 

His eyes glance down to his bed and he breathes shakily. His baby is dead. ”Can I at least hold her...”   
  
One of the midwives glance down. “Actually, your majesty... it was a son...”

Thomas felt like he was punched in the gut when the words reach his ears. His first son, is dead. His eyes water and before he knows it he’s blink and tears are streaming down his face. “May I at least hold him...” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea-“ 

“Let me hold him!” Thomas cries out. To which his prayers are answered and he holds the stillborn child in his arms and his heart drops. The baby is paler than any infant should be. And if you looked closely, you could see where the umbilical cord had been on his neck. 

His tears stream down his face faster and he lets out a shaken breath. “Get my husband...”

The midwives nod and make their way to the door. They open it and standing outside of it, is James, Aaron, Angelica and Peggy. 

“Burr, inform the king to arrive...” her eyes stay locked on the floor and she glances back at Thomas. The others however can’t see him. “Immediately.” 

Aaron nods before walking away and goes to find Alexander which doesn’t take long as he finds him in the throne room talking with buddies. Aaron knows that delivering whatever news will not be good news. 

Stepping inside to the room, Aaron clears his throat and gets the attention of the court. And mostly Alexander. He was talking about something of news before getting his attention. 

“You have been summoned by your husband.” Aaron says glancing down. 

Alexander raises a brow and quickly stands up. Moving past Hercules and John before pushing past Aaron. Rushing to get to Thomas chambers. Wondering what was so important that he had Burr sent down to get him. Though once he reaches his husband’s chambers after opening the door. He can see a group around his sleeping quarters. Making Alexander nervous. As it’s quiet. Too quiet. 

Walking towards the doors, he opens them gently and gains the attention of the three midwives who have solemn looks upon their faces. His eyes glance around their area and there’s blood on their clothes, and in a tub. Well one of them. He then glances up at Thomas’ bed and sees his husband clutching onto a bundle of what he can only guess is their child. 

Alexander makes his way over and smiles at Thomas though a smile isn’t returned. Instead tears, and a frown are. “ I’m so sorry my lord- I don’t know what happened.” 

“Thomas, Thomas, my love it is alright if you gave birth to a daughter, I said it would be.” He smiles softly at him and tries to glance down at the infant. 

“No... He’s dead...” Thomas mutters our shakily. 

Alexander feels time stop. _He._ Their firstborn, son was dead. And Alexander can only think that it’s his fault for forcing himself upon Thomas. This was god’s cruel joke. Give them a dead son. 

“It’s okay Thomas.. it’s okay...” He turns to the midwives. One of which has what seems to be the placenta, and umbilical cord wrapped up. “Can one of you please-“ he pauses as he feels tears well up. “Please get him ready for a send off...” 

“No Alexander please-“ Thomas starts though is shushed softly by his husband. “You need rest.” He gently takes the infant out of his arms. It’s slightly warm and mostly cold.

One of the midwives take the infant and all three leave the room. Making Thomas sob as he watches his first son, his second child who died before ever leave the womb get carried away to get buried the next morning. 

The doors open and he can see James, Aaron, Angelica, and Peggy glancing at the dead infant then at him. They must think he’s a murderer now. 

He begins to shake and feels arms wrapped around him. They are Alex’s arms, they are slightly comforting. He then hears Alex’s voice, but barely over the sound of his sobs. 

Life didn’t want to give him a break 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With School back in session and me working on other books this one might take a while for updates I hope you guys understand!


	22. Chapter Twenty-two

Alexander’s arms are wrapped tightly around Thomas still. He’s basically trapped in his grasp as he’s being told everything’s okay and that he needs to take deep breaths. 

However, Thomas is in pain, and denial. He spent almost eight months carrying a child that had been conceived by getting forced into him. And the child doesn’t even live to see the beautiful light of day.

“Thomas...” Alexander hums out softly as he runs his hand through his husband’s hair. “It’s okay... I promise..” 

Both knew it wasn’t okay. But lying to yourself never hurt. 

“He’s dead... the heir to the throne is dead..” Thomas mumbles. His nose is pressed against Alexander’s chest and he can smell the scent of ink and what seems to be cinnamon. 

The king’s embrace tightens. “Rachel is still alive...” 

“she’s not what everyone wanted...” 

It takes a second for Alexander to come up with something. “She’s what we wanted. A healthy child.” 

Alexander didn’t want a daughter. Thomas remembers that vividly. Alexander had asked Thomas how their son was doing. Then was disappointed when it was a daughter. Thomas also recalls how Alexander told them they could try again. Then how Alexander ignored them for two days before Washington stepped in. 

The younger of the two wants to tell the elder one he’s wrong. But the words come out as broken sobs. And Alexander can’t help but just sit there and hold Thomas close. Though he does grab a linen and does his best to dry the tears that seem to be nonstop. 

Sobs coming from Thomas seem to quiet down after maybe thirty minutes. And Alexander couldn’t blame him. The younger one seemed to just have the worst of luck in less than nine months.

“I want you to rest okay?” Alexander tells him as he moves his husband out of his arms.

Thomas shakes his head. “I’m fine.” He moves to stand but the lower back pain makes him take a second. 

“You’ll get infected. You need to lay down now.” Alexander says calmly with a slightly stern tone. To which Thomas listens. He knows there’s no point in arguing with Alexander. 

Thomas can feel Alexander running his fingers through his curls again. And it brings some comfort to him. But not much.   
  


Alexander stays with Thomas until the tired male falls asleep. And he glances out the window to find that the sun has almost completely set. Meaning there is less than twelve hours before their unnamed son is to be buried. Which he makes note to not tell Thomas the time the send off will be. He doesn’t want his husband more overwhelmed. It wouldn’t be fair to him.

Slowly making his way across the room, he does his best to stay quiet. Which thankfully he does as he exits the room and closes the doors behind him gently. 

In front of him stands, James, Aaron, Angelica, and Peggy. 

“I’m sorry your majesty...” Aaron tells the king as he glances down at the floor. 

Alexander smiles sadly at him. “No need to be... things happen. God decided this would be one of them...” His gaze turns towards the double doors behind him and he frowns. “No one inform him that our son is going to be buried. I don’t want him present at the send off. He is really weak and I don’t want to risk him getting child bed fever.” 

The four in front of him nod. 

“It’s getting late, you should all go rest.” He turns to the group. And offers them a small smile before making his way to the entrance doors and glances back at the doors of Thomas’ quarters. But quickly regains himself and nods softly to everyone before leaving the chambers.

The guards outside the double doors glance at Alexander and then at each other. They had heard the whole ordeal of what had happened earlier when Thomas gave birth, and saw midwives carrying out something covered in sheets. What they could only assume to be the unborn infant. Thankfully they said nothing about it to Alexander.

As he walks to his own chambers, Alexander looks down at his feet. He doesn’t want to show any emotion in front of the staff. Not because of his ego, but like he told Thomas, he was only close with very few people. And those people were the only ones allowed to see him vulnerable. 

Soon he arrives at his chambers and makes his way inside. He’s thankful that no one is waiting for him. He doesn’t want to be bothered by anyone else it was about Thomas. Or Rachel.   
  
Alexander gets little sleep that night. Maybe a twenty minute power nap, but that was all. He did everything he could to stay awake. He paced around, wrote, read letters and anything else he could think of. And it worked, as it was before sunrise when a knock echoed into the room making the king jump slightly. Though he got up and made his way over and opened the door. 

Opening it revealed Aaron. Who looked like he barely gotten any sleep himself. The two however said nothing of sleep schedule and the elder one cleared his throat. “It is suggested you get ready for the send off.” 

The king nods and he glances down at his feet. “He is being buried in the chapel correct?” 

It’s Aaron’s turn to nod. “Yes you’re majesty. I’ve been told he’ll be a few ways away from your father’s casket.” 

Alexander’s eyes stay on the floor. He says nothing and Aaron lets out a sigh. “I’ll- I’ll leave you to get ready.” With that he closes the door and the king can hear footsteps becoming fainter with every passing second. 

Letting out a small sigh Alexander glances out the window. The sun not yet risen. Meaning Thomas would be up soon if he wasn’t already.   
  
Poor Thomas would once again be the talk of the court. Blamed for the death of a male heir to the throne. However Alexander didn’t blame Thomas, he blamed himself and god.

God was probably mad at him for violating his husband, so gave them a dead son as punishment for his misdeeds. It’s cruel to Thomas who didn’t deserve such a punishment. The man was a loving and devoting father to Rachel, and when he was with child he did everything he could to protect what was growing inside of him. And Alexander couldn’t fathom what his husband was thinking about the whole ordeal and it broke his heart. 

Letting out a small sigh Alexander begins to ready himself for the day ahead of him, dressing in black. Just like he did when his father passed. Though this time instead of putting his hair into a ponytail. He lets it stay loose and combs his fingers through his hair before making his way out the room. The sound of his shoes echo into the hallway and he keeps his gaze down for the most part. Though stops when a portrait of Thomas comes into view and Alexander examines it.   
  
The portrait is of Thomas clearly with child while sitting down and holding a hand over his stomach. Alexander can only guess this is when Thomas was before Rachel was born as he doesn’t recall Thomas sitting down during this pregnancy for a portrait of any kind. 

Shaking his head Alexander moves along and his eyes scan the portraits. They are of events that had been important to America such as His father and Martha being crowned. Then Alexander’s mother being crowned while being a few months pregnant with what he could assume to be him. 

Alexander continues his way down the hall and he stops when he passes by a portrait that catches his eye. He stops in his tracks and turns slowly to get a good look at it. His eyes dance around at the painting and it takes him less than a minute to figure out it was the day him and Thomas had been crowned. 

The day Thomas was impregnated against his will and had lost trust in his husband. 

Letting out a sigh, Alexander sets his hand against the golden frame of the portrait. He begins to mumble a sorry to himself. Though in actuality even though Thomas isn’t there with him, he’s directing it towards him. 

It takes a few minutes before Alexander finally takes his hand of the golden gram hesitantly and sighs sadly before making his way to the entrance of the castle. His eyes stay fixated on the ground as he walks. He counts how many steps he takes as he does so. And so far he’s made fifty-seven. 

The sound of a cough catches the young king’s attention and near the entrance door is Aaron. 

“I’m not too late am I?” Alexander asks.

Aaron shakes his head. “Nothing has happened yet your majesty. I am told that it won’t be until sunrise that the body will take off to be buried.” 

The king nods and lets out a soft huff before making his way outside. His gaze glances upwards at at sky and he can see that stars are still in the sky and it’s getting close to sunrise but not to close. As there is no noticeable color change. 

Standing in the slightly cool breeze of the morning, Alexander is thankful that it’s fall. Meaning the colder months would roll in and he’d be able to stay inside and work on laws, writings and help Thomas out with that ever his husband needed. 

After a what seems to be only seconds, but it’s actually around fifteen or so minutes, Alexander is shaken out of his thoughts when he hears the door open and he turns, expecting to see Aaron. But no... It’s Thomas who looks horrible and slightly weak. In his hands is Rachel who seems to have been up for a while.  
Behind them is Aaron and James, who looks half asleep and seems to look exhausted. 

Rushing over, Alexander quickly takes Rachel out of his husbands arms and hands her over to Aaron before turning to Thomas. 

“You need to rest.” Alexander says sternly. He goes to rest a hand on Thomas shoulder but is weakly pushed away. “You shouldn’t be up in your condition.”

The taller shakes his head and leans against the doorframe to the entrance. “No, I’m fine Alexander. Besides I need to be here for the send off.” 

“Thomas, you’re weak, and you standing up, and walking around can get you infected. Please go lay down now.” Alexander’s tone is calm but still stern. 

A glare is thrown his way.“I need to be here. It’s what we did in France, it’s what I’m doing here.” 

“This isn’t France Thomas. And it’s what your parents probably did in France and they dragged you into it. Now I’m saying this one last time lay down.” 

Glancing towards the sky Thomas ignores his husband and takes Rachel out of Aaron’s arms before making his way to the carriage making it way over. 

Bunching his fists together, Alexander holds back the urge to make a bigger scene than needed. Though once the carriage made its way out the gates, he’d have James and Aaron help him get Thomas to his chambers. 

Alexander’s eyes examine both Thomas and Rachel. Thomas is slouched over and doing his best to regain himself. Though Alex knows he can’t due to how tired and how much pain he must’ve been in. However it was slightly hidden due to Thomas wearing black, though that was if you only had a quick glance at him.   
  
Rachel too was wearing black, and it surprised Alexander that she had black in her wardrobe that consisted of usually light colors such as pale yellow and light pink. She also seemed very bored in what was going on. Thankfully she was to young to know what was going on, which Alexander thought was a bit morbid on Thomas’ part. Though that’s the way Thomas grew up apparently. If a child or infant died everyone would attend the send off.   
  
Glancing over towards the carriage, it has a small peak of the sun peaking overtop the roof of it. Meaning the stillborn infant would soon be carried out in a small coffin and be placed in before being escorted to the chapel where the stillborn would be buried somewhere close to his father.

Moving his gaze upwards towards the sky, he can see that the sky is a lighter purple color, it also has orange and pink hues bleeding into each other. 

Making his way over to Thomas who was looking a bit pale, he wraps an arm around him to keep him standing up. That and to make sure if he falls he’d be able to have a better hold on his husband. However to the others it looked like Alexander was trying to comfort the younger one who looked shaken up. 

As a matter of fact it wasn’t hard to see that his cheeks had been stained with tears. The obvious bags under his eyes that matched Alexander’s. 

Opening his mouth to say something, Alexander is interrupted by the sound of the doors opening. Causing the taller and shorter men to turn and see what it was. And it was four men dressed in simple black clothing. Their facial expressions blank as they carry a small wooden coffin to the carriage. And it began to make Alexander wonder why they even had a ready made coffin for an infant. 

Though it was probably incase of events such as this one. And it made Alexander’s heart shatter into a million pieces. And he couldn’t help but wonder how Thomas was feeling about the matter. 

Speaking of Thomas, he shifts Rachel in his arms and does his best to stand up straight. However he knows that Alexander is right about him resting. But the child was more important than that. Actually could he even technically call it a child, it was an infant. A infant that Thomas didn’t want in the first place yet had no say in the matter. But he became attached and now he wished to hold the still babe in his arms once more. 

That would never happen sadly.

Tears prick Thomas’ eyes and he bites the inside of his cheek as he and Alexander watch them put the small infant sized coffin into the very dour looking carriage. 

The only sounds to be heard are the closing of doors, the sound of feet stepping against the ground, the soft huffs the horses would give. And Rachel’s slight babbling as she tried to get her papa and père’s attention.

Closing the door to the carriage after making sure the coffin was secure, one of them men turn to the family and can see the pain in Thomas’ eyes. He feels bad for him yet says nothing and nods to them as if he was giving a word of sorry. Though he quickly walks away as the four men stand behind the carriage and give a moment of silence for the stillborn prince before slowly getting into their places on the carriage. 

The sky was now a bit more pink and orange, sunrise had passed. Meaning that it was now time for the carriage to make its way to the chapel. 

Which it does when the coachman gives the command for the horses to go. Their movement slow and steady and it tugs on Thomas’s heartstrings as they slowly exit the castle grounds. 

Glancing over at his husband, Alexander can see tears pricking Thomas eyes. This is what he wanted to avoid. But looks like Thomas had to go and ruin that it seemed. However he brushes the thought off and calls for Aaron. 

Making his way over, Aaron raises a brow. “Yes your majesties?” 

Alexander pries Rachel out of Thomas’ grasp in relative ease as his strength is very weak. “Take Rachel to the nursery. And tell the midwives to not let Thomas take care of her for the next few days.” 

Aaron nods and takes Rachel from Alexander and smiles at her before talking to her. Asking her random things such as he favorite color and flower as they walked inside. 

“You know I can take care of her.” Thomas says a bit harshly. 

A scoff escapes Alexander’s lips. “Not in your condition you’re not. Now come. You must lay down.” 

Even though he was still fairly weak. Thomas manages to keep himself planted to the ground making Alexander annoyed. “I’m not going to lay down. I’m going to go take care of any royal business I need to attend to.” 

“Yes and that is called laying down in bed to rest.” Alexander mumbles as he grabs Thomas’s wrist and gently starts dragging his husband who resists him. 

The two continue to argue for a few more minutes. Making Alexander grow more worried and angry by the minute. It doesn’t take long before he finally snaps as Thomas tells him to leave him alone. 

Alexander’s eyes widened and he looked like he was going to kill someone. “No thomas I won’t leave you alone. You may think you’re fine. But you won’t be if you don’t lay your stubborn ass down. I’m not risking another death. And godforbid you’re just thinking of yourself. Do you really want me to explain to our daughter that her père died because he wouldn’t lay down and rest?” He pauses for a second and keeps his gaze upon Thomas.

However Alexander’s gaze isn’t the only gaze upon him. Many of the servants are watching from a distance and are murmuring something to themselves. Thomas can tell as he avoids Alexander gaze for a split second to see a few people looking at them and whispering. 

Thomas does his best to stand up a bit taller even though it hurts like hell. “Fine.” He seethes out. “But not because you want me to. I’m a little tired anyways.” 

Turning on his heels, Thomas makes his way towards the door. It hurts slightly and he feels as if he’s going to faint. He really had no idea how he made down here in the first place with Rachel. As he had to balance himself against the wall. 

Thankfully, Alexander made his way over and wrapped Thomas’ arm around his shoulder to help the male get some leverage. Which Thomas is thankful for, but he says nothing to Alexander. Not because he’s being an ass about it, but because this was Alexander proving Thomas right. He was weak and he needed to lay down more than ever. 

The two make their way inside and they walk through the empty halls of the castle in silence. Though they both wished for a bit of noise outside of the occasional noise their shoes would made when tapping against the ground. 

After taking a few turns here and there, then walking down the long corridor that leads to Thomas’ room, they arrive. And Alexander is quick to get him inside to hell him get ready to lay down. 

Closing the double doors behind them, Alexander leads Thomas to his bed and glances down at him. He’s dressed fully in black and it makes him wonder how he could if he could barely hold himself up just mere minutes ago.

”What?” Thomas barks out. 

Alexander shakes his head and reaches out for Thomas gently. His eyes filled with worry as he fiddles with the fabric for a few seconds. And Thomas gives him the go ahead to help him undress. He would’ve normally sent Alexander out but, he has no will to do so. It was like his soul had been drained from him. 

Silence engulfs the two as Thomas gets undressed. Almost falling over at one point but is thankfully held up by Alexander. And he stands still for a few minutes to regain balance before Alexander gets him into his nightgown and robe. Not bothering with the ribbon around it as he didn’t know whether Thomas would even keep it on once he left. 

Once finished getting dressed, Thomas is taken over to the bed and he sits down as Alexander watches him. Worry still filled in his eyes as he watches Thomas not bothering to pull the blanket over himself. But he says nothing about it and gives his husband a small but sad solemn smile. 

Thomas doesn’t return the smile and glances away. Though flinches slightly when he feels Alexander gently take his hand. 

Alexander’s thumb rubs against Thomas knuckles before a gentle and loving kiss is planted onto Thomas’ ring finger. “If anything is needed, do not hesitate to get ahold of me okay?” 

He receives a small nod in return and can see that there are still tears in his husband’s eyes. “I- I will check on you later. Please, get all the rest you need. Also eat to regain strength. It pains me so to see you in such a state.”

Moving away from Thomas’ bed. Alexander says nothing afterwards and makes his way towards the doors to leave. Though he does glance at Thomas one last time before exiting his chambers to go about with his day. Which he knew would be dreadful. As the stillborn son would no doubt be the topic for the next following months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a shorter chapter, I’m honestly have really bad writers block even though I know where the story is going it’s just hard to write it down  
> Also, I might not post in this book, or my other one during October as I will be taking place in Hamtober on Instagram.  
> Along with trying to get in any work for my classes so yeah...  
> I’ll see y’all in November I guess, stay safe please! :)


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because some of the characters are referred to as mistresses doesn’t mean that they are in a sexual relationship. Usually ladies in waiting were called mistress then had their last name used. Sometimes their first name was used.
> 
> Also something I didn’t mention in the beginning of this chapter, but Eliza is married! I repeat Eliza is a married woman!!!  
> Also she is married to John André because historically she did take an interest in him. But don’t worry y’all he won’t be a really big character in the story at all!

The following days after the send off, Thomas barely did anything, aside from reading, sleeping and talking for only minutes at a time to either, James, Angelica or Peggy. Only one person had been allowed in at one time and it made Thomas feel like he had the Black Plague.   
  
Aaron would also occasionally visit Thomas. Usually there due to orders by Alexander to make sure that the younger was alright and was not dead by any means. 

While laying in bed, Thomas did his best to ignore the pain of losing a child. He knew it would never go away. But thinking it would never hurt. 

However after a week, the midwives checked him to make sure he was alright to freely walk around and not rest. Which Thomas was somewhat happy for. As this meant now he would be able to take care of Rachel and hide out in the gardens as no one usually looked for him there. 

The sound of the door opening attracts Thomas’ attention and he recognizes the pattern. The shoes hit hard against the flooring unlike James and Aaron’s. It’s not dainty like Peggy’s or Angelica’s. 

A subtle creek of the doors to Thomas sleeping quarters makes itself known and Alexander pops his head in with a sad smile. “How are you feeling Thomas?” His voice gentle. 

Alexander receives a shrug in return and the king nods slightly. “I hope I can see you later tonight at dinner. I would ask to join you today. However important matters need to be attended to.” 

“That’s fine.” Thomas says plainly. “Perhaps another time we can.” And he himself receives a nod as Alexander. leaves the chambers. Making Thomas let out a quiet sigh as he walks over to one of the windows and leans against it. He traces his fingers against the stone surrounding it and just glances out at the courtyard below him. Seeing children running and playing, making him regret walking towards the damned thing in the first place. 

He then makes his way out the chambers himself. Walking down the hall to go relax in the garden. Especially after walking past courtiers who whispered as Thomas would past by them. However he kept his dignity and kept his head held high. He couldn’t wait to leave the dreaded court for a few days and go to the Schuyler mansion. However that was around two months away. But he figured he’d be able to wait it out. 

———

The time had passed by quickly for those living in the Schuyler household. And for those who worked around. The father and owner of the manor, Lord Philip, was doing his absolute best at making sure the arrival for his majesties would be grand. His daughters had been getting themselves ready as their father wanted them to make a good first impression. Though Angelica had made the argument that She and Peggy had already been apart of Thomas’ household and that they wouldn’t need to impress him. Lord Schuyler said other wise.

”I can’t believe father invited that prick of a man here.” Angelica said as he started to help Peggy with her corset to her beautiful yellow dress. While Eliza helped helped her elder sister by putting a gable hood atop her head. It complimented the dress perfectly.   
  
Peggy nods in agreement. “Father I think is just trying to get on his good side. The only reason why he’s been invited.” Angelica finishes tying up the corset and ties the ribbon into a bow and the pats her on the back to send her away so she can help Eliza with her corset. 

Eliza sighs as she walks over and turns her back so Angelica can tie up her corset. “The king surely can’t be that bad. He has done tremendous things so far. He’s improved the finances. Something at his father had already made decent.”

The youngest and eldest sister exchange a knowing glance of why they don’t like His majesty. But keep quiet as Peggy grabs a bluish green French style hood and places it atop Eliza’s head and makes sure her hair is tight so no loose hairs come out. As this happens Angelica finishes tightening her sister’s corset and smiles at her sister as she gives her a quick squeeze. 

“Okay, now one of you come do my corset.” Angelica says, and Eliza smiles as she turns the eldest around and begins to tighten the corset as Peggy grabs angelica’s headpiece. A wired hood it’s called. And it’s somewhat similar to peggy’s but not entirely as it’s shape was much more defined. 

The next hour consists of the girls putting on jewelry such as a necklace of sorts, or as in Eliza’s case a pair of Pearl earrings as her ears had been on display as a French style headdress did nothing to hide the ears of its wearer. After finishing, the girls stay in the room and chat lightly. Mostly of life in the court and it makes Eliza laugh softly at the stories. Though it’s interrupted when Peggy heads over to the window, catching her elder sisters attention and they walk over as well. And that’s when they see men and women rushing around and it confuses them slightly, but that’s when they realize that if people had been frantic, that meant that someone had informed them all the king was merely minutes away. Which made the girls hurriedly get out of the room and make their way towards the entrance to the manor. 

Once reaching the outside courtyard to the manor, the girls line up side by side with Angelica being close to her father, Eliza next to Angelica and Peggy on the side of the middle sister. They stand tall and proud with a soft smile on their face as they wait for the two royals to arrive. Which takes a few minutes but Thomas and Alexander arrive. In front of them, guards, and behind them is guards. Possibly a good bunch. Twenty five or so guards with them. 

The guards line up orderly while on their pristine white horses. And it doesn’t take much to find Thomas and Alexander. As their horses are brown and black respectively. 

Both royals make it halfway into the borders of the manor before getting off their horses. With Alexander getting of first before going “help” Thomas. He didn’t need the help, they just needed to put on a show, not because their relationship had gone downhill. They needed others to believe all had alright between the two after the disappointing news of the stillborn. 

Once off the horse, Alexander hands off the reigns of both horses to a stable boy who had walked over at one point. The royal couple then walk towards the Schuyler family. Well mostly just Lord Schuyler who had a small smile upon his face. 

“Sir Philip.” Alexander says greeting the male. 

The lord takes ahold of Alexander’s hand and pecks a kiss onto the male’s ring gently. “Your majesties. You’re most welcome.” He then does the same to Thomas and the male smiles back at him before his husband walks in front of Angelica. 

“Mistress Angelica. It’s very good to see you again.” He places a small smile upon his face as Angelica curtsies then places a kiss onto his ring. She however says nothing to him and ignores as his eyes stay on her. 

He then moves into the next sister and raises a brow confused. “You’re not Mistress Peggy.”

This causes, Eliza to blush brightly. “No your majesty, I’m the middle child. Elizabeth.”

Alexander nods a small bit as she curtsies and pecks a kiss onto his ring. He then moves onto Peggy who does the previous as her sisters. She then watches as the king walks back over to his husband. 

“Would you like to sit for some food my lord?” The girls’ father asks with a small smile. 

To which Alexander turns to Thomas and the male nods softly. “That sounds very nice. And would surely be a great rest for the both of us.” 

With that they made their way over to a tented area to eat. With Alexander and Thomas next to each other as they stayed quiet. Not saying a thing to anyone, yet mumbled things to each other and it made the schuylers nervous as they ate their meal. Which went on for a hour or so. However it consisted of Thomas and Alexander talking to each other and avoiding eye contact with the others.

Afterwards for the rest of the day, Thomas and Alexander walked around a small bit. Staying quiet, as this was possibly a bit overwhelming as it was a new environment and both had been stressed out themselves getting ready to come. 

Though the sisters kept their distance and walked around the lake nearby. Talking about a few of the neighboring men with giggles. But it all came to an end when night fall came and their father told them off to their room. Stopping Angelica with as he did so. 

“Angelica. Go to bed, get a good nights rest. Tomorrow there’s the hunt. You must excel at that. Everything depends upon it.” And it made the elder girl cringe. Knowing that her father was hinting for her to catch Alexander’s eyes. Which also disgusted her completely. 

Forcing a smile the girl nods before walking into her her room to retire for the night.

Angelica mumbles to herself as she closes the door. People had already begun doing whatever they could to be noticed by Alexander. They deemed Thomas infertile even though he was still able to carry and was healthy in every way. 

Though that didn’t stop courtiers from sparing a glance at Alexander. Peggy and Angelica always noticed them too. They all fought for the affection of the king like Thomas was a random person. Though Alexander did take a liking to some of these courtiers. Taking a few to bed, though none had been deemed pregnant. Of course it was still early and there was no doubt that Alexander had gotten one of them pregnant. 

  
The next morning wasn’t as eventful as the morning before. It consisted Angelica getting into her riding gear as her sister helped her out. However the two younger girls stayed in outfits similar to the day before. Not that Angelica minded as her dress was a bit warmer than the normal dresses. Which was good as the weather was cool during this timeframe.

Once finished getting Angelica ready, the girls make their way outside and step into the crisp cool air. Making the two younger girls shiver slightly. Making Angelica hold back a small giggle. 

Their father was busy talking with Thomas. Which the younger male was explaining why he wasn’t going to hunt as he wanted to stay and observe the area around the manor to see what it was like. Which Lord Schuyler was perfectly fine with. 

The sound of hooves trotting made their way over, having Thomas share a glance with its rider. That being Alexander. It’s quick and the two nod at each other before the king notices Angelica and gives her a warm smile. “Good morning Angelica.”

”Good morning, your grace.” The elder sister says smiling back softly. 

“Who will you ride with?” Alexander asks. Smile still intact.

”On my own your grace.” 

“On your own?”

Two stable boys walk over with a tan colored horse. “There’s a new saddle which allows this.” Angelica remarks as her smiles stays put.

Alexander watches as the girl gets hoisted up onto the saddle. She sits with both legs on the left of the horse. “But with no man to hold onto. How do you propose you stay on the horse?” 

“As you do, your grace.” A smirk forms where her smile was. “With my thighs.” 

Eliza, Peggy and Lord Schuyler look at Angelica in shock and disbelief. Surprised that Angelica would dare such say a thing to the king. 

Thomas on the other hand was holding back a laugh. Which Alexander noticed and shot him a glare. However that didn’t stop his husband from turning away to compose himself. 

With a small glare at Angelica, then turns his attention in front of him. Alexander takes the horse’s reigns tightly and gives the horse a small kick of a heel to get going. Beginning to trot as he makes his way to the wooded area to hunt. Others following after him. With Angelica not too far behind.

The group watches as dogs are also released to help follow them. 

Once the horses and dogs are out of sight. The three remaining family members head inside while Thomas goes to walk around the lake to be at peace for a while.   
  
  
Two hours or so passed when everyone began to get antsy. Wondering where the group could’ve been. It mostly consisted of Thomas sitting with the family as he looked out the window while Lord Schuyler paced back in forth. The two sisters stayed quiet and exchanged glances with each other. Hoping everything would be alright. 

A few more minutes pass and the sounds of horses whinnies grab everyone’s attention. Making them all rush outside. 

Though instead of being greeted by Alexander. It was two of the guards.

”What happened?” Thomas asks them. “Why isn’t my husband with you.” 

The two men share a glance with Escher then behind them and that was all Thomas needed. His eyes wide with horror. His husband was unconscious. 

One of the men spoke up. “A stag went into the woods. Which lead us to a deep ravine. Everyone was getting ready to leave the stag alone, Except Angelica. Then the king followed and we didn’t see the rest...”

Lord Schuyler let’s put a sigh. “She knows that ravine....”

The two sisters rush over to Angelica’s horse and watch as she gets off. They surround her and ask what happened in whispers. Angelica replies with a soft. “He fell.”

The other guard speaks up. Catching Thomas’ and Lord Schuyler’s attention. “He’s in some pain. Though everyone suspects his pride is hurting rather more...”

Thomas glances over at the three sisters who exchange hugs 

“It was my fault...” Angelica says quietly. 

“Angelica- that’s not true-“ Eliza replies with a soft whisper. 

Lord Schuyler glances at the sisters as well and looks at the two guards. “Fetch Elizabeth would you.” He then turns in his heels and gestures for Thomas to follow him. Which the younger male does.

———

When Alexander wakes up, he’s confused, his hand hurts, his head hurts. Along with his pride. He moans slightly and moves his head around which frightens whoever is touching his arm.

Once his eyes adjust to the lightly. He can see that the person is Elizabeth. She looked concerned for the well-being of the man in front of her. Though in this lighting she looked beautiful. Her slightly fair skin in the dimly lit room caught his eyes. It was smooth, not a thing wrong with it. Then her eyes, a bit lighter than his own, shone in the candle light. Reflecting the flame that sat afar from them.

Alexander gives her a small nod as if to say, “continue, it’s fine” to which the girl nods and goes back to cleaning up his hand. His eyes glance over her hands and he raises a brow. “You’re married?”

Eliza blushes and nods her head as her right hand ghosts over her left hand, feeling the ring. “Yes, your grace. To John André.”   
  
“Why haven’t I seen you in court?” A brow is raised at the girl. 

It takes a few seconds for Eliza to word her sentence in her brain before she begins to speak. “I’ve persuaded him to spend a year or two out here in the country first...” she pauses for a second as she delicately places the linen on his wound. “We do have a small manor however.” She smile softly. “It’s not much, but it’s enough to start a family.” 

“A charmed life in the country I see.” Alexander replies. “Away from it all.” He doesn’t focus on his hand as she cleans it. He keeps his gaze upon her. “You don’t think he’ll miss court. You know with him being a ambitious young man.” 

He had no room to talk since he was probably only a few years older than her husband.

Eliza shakes her head and glances away from his hand to meet his eyes. “He says not your majesty. But if he ever changed his mind, as if wife of course I would do his bidding.”

The room goes quiet and Eliza goes back to cleaning his hand. Moving it slightly every few minutes into different positions to see if any other areas needed to be looked at. Thankfully they didn’t. But all Alexander could do was stare at Eliza as she worked with such focus to make sure the king was okay. And it made him smile to himself.

The next morning, Alexander felt much better and since their two day stay at the manor was up. He got out of bed that morning, got dressed and made his way out the room and searched for Lord Schuyler. And called for John André. The three spent an hour or so talking before Alexander left and called for his, Thomas’ and the guards who had still decided to stay horses ready for their ride back home. 

It took merely minutes for everything to be ready to leave. Also Angelica and Peggy were to return to court as Thomas needed them back in his household. They were after all his ladies-in waiting. Though he wasn’t sure why he needed them. But they had been good friends so it was best to bring them anyways. 

While, Thomas, Peggy and Angelica waited on their respective horses. Alexander was saying his goodbyes to Eliza and Lord Schuyler. Though they walked. Small bit back to Alexander’s horse and Thomas heard being muttered. “You will take care of that matter?” With a “Yes.” Responding.

However he paid no attention to it and watched as his husband got himself onto his horse and made his way out the gated area. With Thomas, Angelica, Peggy and the other guards following after him. 

And once out of site, Eliza’s father turned to her and told her to follow him to his study. Where, waiting in the room was Joh André. A man who was average height with an average build. Black hair that was kept short. Nothing too out of the ordinary. That was until her father spoke up. “Elizabeth. You’ve made a very deep impression on the king. He’s requested that you come to court upon immediate effect. As he has secured for you a position in his husband’s household.” 

The girl stands there confused for a few moments as she tries to gather words. “But- I don’t want to go to court. Nor does my husband.”

John and Lord Schuyler exchange a look before Eliza’s husband walks towards her and keeps his gaze upon the ground. “The king has also offered me a position... as a gentleman of the privy council.”

Eliza stares at her husband in disbelief as her father speaks up once more. “Hear that Eliza. Privy council. Attending upon His Majesty himself. The inner sanctum.”

Ignoring her father’s words for a second, her gaze turns stern as she looks at her husband. “You understand what this means don’t you? They’ll separate us. Putting me in different accommodations. Where his majesty can always fine me.”

Lord Schuyler let’s out a small chuckle of a huff. “Thankfully your husband understands the value of such an opportunity.” He walks over to John and places a hand on his shoulder. A smirk rested upon her father’s face while John looked disappointed in himself. 

“For us all.”

Tears formed in John’s eyes as he felt he had betrayed his wife. knowing that his trust was something he broke. His mouth opens slightly but he says nothing as he makes his way out the room. Leaving Eliza standing in shock, her breath hitching a small bit. 

She couldn’t believe what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a burst of energy and my writers block went away. But now I’m having an artist block :)
> 
> Also the dialogue about them talking about saddles is actually from the other Boylen girl. This chapter was based around the scene where in the movie King Henry 8 goes hunting at Anne Boleyn’s family manor with Anne and he gets hurt while out on the hunt. So thank you movie for getting me back into the writing spirit
> 
> Actually come to think of it, this movie, along with Marie Antoinette actually made me want to write this book. Hmm, guess to put me back in the writing spirit I just watch those movies huh?


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. Sex, adultery
> 
> Also, I’m not good at writing sex of any kind. Like I’ve said before in like chapter four was it when Alex and Thomas consummated. That was horrible. And this this is gonna be horrible. Sorry

Eliza quickly got to work on packing her trunk. She didn’t want to, but orders were orders. 

Getting the help of a few workers, Eliza had her trunk carried off to a decent looking carriage. It was a dark brown with windows, and was decently sized. Meaning it was able to hold four people. It’s windows had been left open. Usually it had a fabric hanging down when not in use. Or when someone just didn’t want to be seen. However this time the fabric was left up. 

Opening the door to the carriage, Eliza steps in and sits down in the back. Well she can presume it’s the back. It’s hard to tell when the seats face each other. She shakes her head slightly and watches as the two stable boys mount two horses to the carriage before getting two horses for who she can only assume to be for John and her father. 

Leaning back into the seat she closes her eyes and decides to just take a nap for now. Knowing that this will probably be the better option until she arrives, but in the blink of an eye, she’s already there. And everything is so foreign. 

When Eliza steps out of the carriage, she watches as a man takes her trunk and starts to carry it inside. She can only assume to her room where she is to stay. Her eyes glance around and land on John. The man is getting off his horse and sends a sad smile her way before getting taken away by Lord Schuyler to who knows where.

Lost in her thoughts, she gets shaken out of them by an older woman with a gable headdress on. Nothing new. The dress however is more defined than Eliza’s. It was plain to see that the elder had a hoop skirt on and her corseted top seemed to fit her a bit more. Making her breasts look nearly invisible. Though the woman was pretty, Eliza would give her credit for that. 

A warm smile spread across the elder one’s face. “Are you Elizabeth Schuyler?” 

The girl nods and the next thing she knows is that she’s walking down the palace halls. Embarrassed by how her dress was much out of place. Though it was normal to her as back at her father’s and her husband’s manor. Hoop skirts were usually used only for weddings. And that was the only time Eliza had ever worn one. 

Soon, the two make it to a small archway like area and walk in. And sitting on a throne is Thomas. This must’ve been his area where he and his household members did whatever they needed. And currently he was talking to a man in what Eliza could only assume to be French. The girl also notices her sisters glance at her confused. 

Though the girls don’t say a thing and look to the older woman who walked the young woman to the room. “Elizabeth André, your majesty.” 

Thomas stops talking and turns to glance at the woman walking in. And says nothing when he notices Eliza. A brow raised. He had just seen this woman mere hours ago. Why was she here. 

“Your new lady-in-waiting.” The elder woman said simply as she gave a curtsy. Then made her way over to one of the other ladies and looked at Eliza who seemed as stiff as a board. 

Her sisters kept their eyes on their sister and turned to look at Thomas. Which wasn’t that much of a turn since they had been fairly close to him seeing as they had known him since day one. Well Angelica anyways. 

“I wasn’t aware I was expecting one...” Thomas said as his glance turned to the woman for more explanation. 

The elder woman glances at the young girl then back at Thomas. “Appointed by, His majesty himself.”

Not at all shocked by this, Thomas eyed Eliza up and down before speaking. “By my husband. Really?” He pauses a small bit before smiling. “Well surely means that she must be some sort of gift?” This wasn’t new to him. Thomas had said the same thing about other ladies-in-waiting that had been appointed by Alexander. “He must have seen in her some talent he knew would please me.” 

Eliza blushes brightly and looks down. Though tries her hardest to keep her eyes rested upon her superior. 

“Tell me.” Thomas said speaking softly. “What special talent is it that you have.” He gives her another smile. “Apart from your obvious beauty.” 

The girl can feel her ears burning up at this point, she’s also mustering up enough courage to even speak to the higher up. This would be her first time actually engaging in a conversation with Thomas. “No talents, your majesty...”

“None?” Thomas says with a small frown. Though unlike his other ladies-in-waiting, and men in his household that he’s embarrassed he gives her pity and decides to leave the girl alone. Considering she is Angelica and Peggy’s sister. He can cut her some slack for now. “Welcome to court.”   
  
Eliza nods a thank you and curtsies before walking out the room in a hurried pace. 

Angelica and Peggy share a glance with each other before turning to Thomas. Who glances at the two girls out the corner of his eyes and gives a nod as if to dismiss them.   
  
The two sisters curtsy before making their way out the room. Looking both ways down the corridor and spot the middle sister almost instantly. So they rush down the hall and grab her attention, catching her a bit off guard.

”Eliza?” Peggy says giving her sister a smile before pulling her into an embrace. 

Angelica gives her sister a small smile as well. “That can’t have been easy for you...” 

“It wasn’t.” Eliza said with a sigh. “It was absolutely tortuous.” 

Peggy let’s out a small and shakes her head. “I beg to differ. Some of his household members that had been appointed by his majesty- well they didn’t get off the hook so easily.” 

Angelica nods and let’s put a sigh. “I’m thankful that his majesty didn’t embarrass you further. Considering he knows what you’re here for.” 

Eliza’s face reddens once again and she looks down at her feet. Nervousness once again has taken over her. “I didn’t ask to come here. All I know is that I was helping the king with his wounds. Then next thing I know, father is telling me that His majesty got John into the privy council and me in Thomas’ household.”

”Sadly that’s just what the king does.” Peggy states. “So far I’m pretty sure that’s how all of Thomas’ new household members came to be.”

Eliza says nothing and glances out the window of the hall. Then glances around watching as people are either standing and talking or walking to their next destination. 

“May I ask one thing?” Angelica asks. Not bothering to let her sister answer. “Why did you lie to his majesty about your talents? You can sing like an angel. And your poetry is such a treat. Why must you be so modest?” 

“That’s two things.” Eliza says with a small laugh. “And I was simply telling the truth. No need to talk about my talents. When it’s not about me. Now let’s get on with our day shall we?” 

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a flash for Eliza. After she and her sisters talked they got some food as Eliza hadn’t gotten to eat at all. Then Angelica, and Peggy guided Eliza around the castle to get her used to everything. After that the girls went to their own rooms toget ready for the small party that was being held that night. Which wasn’t out of the norm. Though Alexander and Thomas never went to the parties so they could just enjoy themselves tonight before having to go back to the horrible life of court.

So that’s how Eliza was currently in her room, currently getting herself dressed into a beautiful golden dress. And her long hair was in a braid then put into a bun with gold clips keeping them in place. And on her neck was a golden necklace that had been shaped like hearts. And her earrings had been a similar shape.

Glancing down and straightening out the dress, Eliza smiles and lets out a shaky breath. Even though this dress didn’t have a hoop skirt like the other ladies dresses. This would do for now until she could get her wardrobe changed in the future.

Making her way out the room, she bumps into her sisters who are wearing dresses similar to their earlier dresses. Though this time they are yellow for Peggy. And A coral color for Angelica. They chat for a bit and make their way to the room. And inside is people dancing away to their hearts content. And it made Eliza smile softly. Underneath all this strict life of court was just normal people. Just like herself and she had no idea why she thought it would be so different. 

However the girls don’t dance. They make their way to a corner and talk amongst themselves and gossip about some of the courtiers. Not that the gossip was bad. Just informing their sister of some things of the court. And it stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Until it didn’t. 

Alexander had walked in wearing white and gold like outfit with a brown type of fabric going over top of it. His eyes scan the room and they land upon Eliza. His facial features stay neutral as he walks over to the girl who does her best to ignore his presence. Though once he’s in front of her. She along with her sisters curtsy. The king pays no attention to the other two girls and leans into Eliza’s ear. “Tonight.” With that he walks back out the way he came, leaving the two sisters to exchange a glance with each other while Eliza stands there nervous. 

Her husband, John watches from the other side of the room while standing next to her father. Downing a goblet of mead nervously himself. 

Considering that is was still light outside, Eliza stayed until it was a few hours past sunset and went to her room to get ready for the king. Which she did. As she undressed herself from her beautiful gold dress and slipped on her cream colored nightgown that went to her ankles. Then she took off all the jewelry and set it down on into her trunk. After that she took the clips out of her hair and set them on the dresser, took the braids out and grabbed a brush to get rid of any tangles she may have had. 

Once finished, she slips on a red robe with goldish trimmings and let’s put a nervous sigh. Eliza exits the room after tying a bow to the robe and is greeted by a woman in a plain black dress and a white headdress. She can only assume it’s a keeper of some sort. And the two walk in silence as they make their way to Alexander’s chambers. 

It’s quite a walk to get to the room to. Though Eliza doesn’t mind since it means that she won’t have to spend more time with him. 

The woman stops in front of her and gestures Eliza to a pair of doors. The girl thanks her and makes her way over as two guards open the doors and let her in. They close them behind her gently and she makes her way down a slightly long corridor just to get to The king’s actual room.

Which consisted of a beautiful bed that had a fur blanket. Which the bed was also draped in a reddish like color. The desk near the window was cluttered with papers, ink, quills and more. A bookshelf stood next to the entrance and had a few books missing. 

Alexander turns around and gives Eliza a small smile. He is dressed in a brown fur lined robe that was left open. Showing his cream colored tunic that sat beneath it. 

“Your grace.” Eliza greets nervously as she gives a small curtsy. Her still standing next to the bookshelf as she does so. 

Alexander takes a second to respond but gestures her to walk in. “Come in.” Which the girl does and she makes her way over. Very slowly, which Alexander understand must be from nerves. “Can I bring you something?” His voice soft 

Eloza shakes her head and begins to untie her robe. “No.” 

“Anything to ease your comfort or well-being?” He asks as he helps the girl take her robe off before haphazardly setting it on a chair. 

She stays quiet for a moment. “Perhaps you can ask your servants to bring me some water...” 

Alexander gestures for her to sit on the bed and the girl makes her way over. Glancing around the room as she does so. Doing her best to get familiar with the foreign surroundings. Though is interrupted when Alexander hands her a goblet of water. “There. There are no servants.” He says softly as he sits down next to her. Water in his own goblet as he takes a sip. Doing his best to help ease her to be more comfortable. 

Eliza takes another small glance around the room and gives a shy smile. “So, this is it?” Making Alexander raise a brow confused. “This is where the king of America sleeps.” 

“And reads and writes.” Alexander adds. “Finds a few moments each day for himself in the chaos of it all.”

Her smiles drops slight. “Yet you invite me here...” 

“Because I like you...” He says simply. “And trust you.” Which was weird as he did tell Thomas he never trusted anyone he didn’t know. So why did he trust this random married woman. Just because he liked her? 

“You hardly know me.” She points out. 

“Yes well, I’m lied to a hundred times a day. Petitioned, lobbied.” He pauses to take a sip from his goblet. Then stops to set it down. He uses his left hand to trace his thumb and index finger over her jawline. “One learns to decipher faces. Like how yours is the sun. One shouldn’t gaze for so long.” 

Eliza’s face is turning a bright shade of pink and she stares down at her lap. Embarrassed by his compliment. Causing Alexander to let out a soft chuckle. “My flattery, it makes you uncomfortable?” He pauses and reads her face as she barely looks at him. “Is that because the compliments are usually for someone else? Angelica?” 

The two day nothing for a moment or two and Alexander sighs. “I’m making you uncomfortable again, aren’t I?” He this time uses his right hand and uses it to rest upon her cheek before bringing them together to form a small kiss. Causing Eliza to set down her goblet as she gazed into Alexander’s eyes. 

Then they sit there staring at each other for a few seconds. That is, until Eliza leans forward and initiates the kiss the second time. It’s soft, and sweet. Causing Alexander to bring his hand behind Eliza’s head to gently deepen the kiss. And they stay like that for a few minutes before they break for air. Which as they do, Alexander is moving Eliza so her head is rested upon pillows. 

She just watches him, watches as he takes his robe and tunic, then trousers off and throw them onto the floor. And she feels weird for staring at his abs, no his entire body. She was a married woman and here she was having an affair with the king who asked for her to his bed. However now she just didn’t seem to care as much for going to sleep with king. 

Leaning over the woman under him, Alexander begins to kiss her neck. She can feel his erect penis through her nightgown and it makes her shiver in delight. Possibly because she was slowly just becoming over stimulated by Alexander just kissing her neck, that or how she could only imagine what they were about to do. And god, she had no idea how to feel about this. 

Slowly, Eliza takes her hands and graces random shapes onto his abs and pecks as he continues to attack her neck with love bites and kisses. Causing her to moan making him more hard. If it was possible that he could get more hard. 

After a while of just rotating between kissing her lips and her neck. He stops leaning over top her and grabs the bottom of her nightgown then glances up at her for permission. Which she gives him. And with that, Alexander works on getting the gown off her which he does, and also throws into the floor. But he doesn’t care, they could figure it out tomorrow. 

Moving closer to Eliza, Alexander lifts her legs up and glances down at her vagina. Smirking to himself when he sees just how wet she is from just kissing her neck. 

Though before he continues any further he glances at her and his gaze softens. “Are you okay with continuing Elizabeth?” To which she nods. “Yes your grace. I am.” 

Alexander nods in return and lines himself up to her vagina before slowly pushing in. Causing the woman to gasp a small bit though she then lets out a small moan and he stays like that for a second before leaning over and kissing her once more. However he’s begun to thrust into her gently. And with his right hand he’s moving her right leg so he can get a decent angle. 

And finally he’s gotten them both comfortable. She has one leg folded and it’s next to his hip. He’s leaning over her while she’s moaning softly into his ear with every other thrust. Him groaning softly in her's. 

Its absolute heaven for Eliza. Her husband and her never had sex like this. For them it was usually quick and over with. This- this was bliss, and His majesty made sure she was alright and made her feel like she was on top of the world. And after Alexander released his seed into her. They rested for just a moment. Hydrating themselves per Alexander’s request, they went at it again. And for Eliza it felt better than the first time they did it. 

However all good things did come to an end, or so she thought. When both had been tired out, she began to Ready herself to go back to her room. Alexander stopped her and told her to lay with him. And she did. She let herself be held in the arms of the king. Who rubbed her back gently and played with her hair. She fell asleep like that and awoke to golden rays of sunshine cracking down on them. Causing her to flutter her eyes open. Being greeted by the man from the night before who was half awake. He pecked a kiss onto her cheek and offered her some water. Which she gladly accepted. 

After finishing the water, she quickly dressed herself and thanked Alexander for a wonderful night. She then made her way out the room, her bare feet steeping against the cold hard ground. 

“Elizabeth André?” A man asks, once she exits the room. He doesn’t look the slightest bit familiar to her. 

“Yes?” She asks with a raised brow.

”I have orders to bring you to your father.” He says simply. Averting his eyes away from her, only due to the fact that she was still in her night gown and robe.

Eliza nods. “Better not keep him waiting.” Then with that they make their way through the castle, rushing to get to where her father is as to not waste any time. Which thankfully she doesn’t but, she also wanted it get dressed into a regular set of clothes.

Once at their destination, Eliza walked into the room and is greeted by the familiar faces of her father, husband and sisters.

“Well?” Her father asks almost immediately. “Did he have you?” 

Taken aback by the question. She looks at her father then at her sisters to look away. Her gaze once again shifts back to her father. “Yes.” She says softly. 

“More than once?” Lord Schuyler asks. Though when she doesn’t answer after a few seconds, his tone becomes more serious. “You better get used to talking about it. When you sleep with the king it’s no longer a private matter.” 

Blushing, Eliza glances at her husband and sighs. “Yes, more than once.”

John glances away, looking hurt. Well actually embarrassed.

”Was he satisfied?” Lord Schuyler asks l, grabbing her attention. Though eliza’s gaze stays upon John.

”I believe so father.” 

“Did he say so?”

Eliza turns her gaze to the floor and sighs. “He did not need to.” 

Lord Schuyler nods. “You may go.”

Everyone in the room watches as the embarrassed girl leaves. And Angelica sends Peggy off to help their sister if she needs any help. 

“Now that we have the king in the grasp of Elizabeth we must make sure he stays there. Meaning she must be well groomed, know her music be well-read and excel in company.” 

“Peggy and Angelica will be sure to it.” John says speaking up. causing Angelica to scoff. 

“Eliza is already all of these things. Thanks to the education mother gave us.” She pauses and gives a scoff. “For what? So she can be traded away like cattle for the advancement and amusement of men?” 

Her father sends her a cold stare. “Angelica. You can leave us also.” 

Without saying a word. She stands up and exits the room. Slamming the doors behind her as she does so.

The two men stare at each other and lord Schuyler speaks up. “I do not know when His majesty, Thomas will fall with child again. With a son to be exact. Im pretty sure it won’t be anytime soon due to how Both seem to ignore each other expect when in the eye of the public or when with their child.” 

“What do you mean sir?” John asks as he raises a brow. 

“Well. Eliza could give the king a child. That child could be a boy.” A wicked smile grew on his face. Thank goodness he had three daughters. Angelica blew her chances. Peggy was already betrothed to someone else. And Eliza, she had already gotten the king to be on her side. 

Now all that was needed, a child. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also like I said forgive me for such a crappy sex scene. I’m not good with them. And sorry for a crappyish chapter. Doing the best I can for this story to get more drama to ensue and for more children to come along.  
> Okay it’s late (meaning 12:30 am) I need to head to bed  
> Good night, stay safe, and uh new chapter will be out next week, see y’all then!


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Name calling, hitting, domestic abuse  
> 
> 
> Also, please remember as I do dislike repeating myself, this story does in fact take place in the 1500s. And is based off of Tudor England and Henry VIII. Meaning Alexander is a asshole and so is almost every other man in this story.  
> Trust me, last chapter while writing I wanted to personally rip out Lord Schuyler and Hamilton’s guts outs.  
> Also speaking of that last chapter I really really hated writing it, made me uncomfortable but only when writing the sex scene which was the worst thing possibly written and I should’ve done a time skip.  
> Oh well it’s happened...

Four months after Eliza came to court and after many nights of sleeping with Alexander, she found herself to be pregnant. When finding out, she told the king who grew delighted by the news. Going as far as making her father an earl and giving the sisters much better rooms. Which Peggy and Angelica very much disliked. They knew that once the child was born, Eliza would be forgotten. 

And even though Eliza didn’t want anyone else to find out, she had no choice. As during this time Alex stayed by her side no matter what, parading her around like a prize he had won. So of course the news would spread to Thomas. Who was a bit heartbroken by this. As he had never seen Alexander grow close with any of his lovers. Even the ones he had gotten pregnant had gotten no praise from him. So why did Eliza? 

Thomas dared not question his husband. It wasn’t worth it. Though he did message his brother asking his concerns. On what to do. However no follow up letter had been returned. And it confused the foreign male as to why his brother would not send a letter back.

So that’s how he got here, in his room talking to James who seemed disinterested in the whole affair. “Thomas, this isn’t anything new. Your father did, well does this. Alexander’s own father had done the same thing. And I bet if you were in Alexander’s place of position. You would do the same thing.” 

“James, I know. But for him to be so engrossed in one whore? It’s making me nervous? I’ve been married for how long? Three years? and he’s already going after whores to sleep with? What if he decides to annul the marriage?” Thomas asks as he paces back and forth. 

A sigh escapes James’ lips. “He can’t annul the marriage. He can once they deem you infertile. Other than that you are still free to live out your days here.” He watches as Thomas stops pacing and looks over at him. “You’ve got years to go. You just need to talk it out with him.” 

“Don’t you think I’ve tried?” The slightly taller male asks. “He barely even calls for me to lay with him. I think the last time we laid together was... a month after I miscarried... then after that was just a few weeks ago...” 

Shocked by such news James looks taken aback. “He made you lay with him?” His hands ball up into a fist. 

“No. I went to him actually...” Thomas mutters. “I thought it could help me by getting over the grief of a dead child... and I was tired of the eyes on me...” his throat tightens up and and he glances down at his feet. His pacing slowly down slightly.

James’ heart breaks after he hears this. He had no idea about this as he himself had been sick on and off these last few months. And with it still being slightly cold. Due to it being in the cold months he had decided to stay on his own as to not get anyone sick. The royal family did not need to get sick. 

“I just need to do something...” Thomas says as tears prick his eyes. “I’m frustrated that I even let this happen. I’m letting him sleep around with the Schuyler whores. I could say something but I’m afraid if I do it wouldn’t end for the better. I mean the last time I went against him I-“ he pauses and chokes on his words. 

And James is quick to his feet as he rushes over to the male and pulls him into a tight embrace. “Thomas, it was not your fault and it never will be. Remember he is a prick. He has no redeeming qualities-“ he pauses. “You shouldn’t waste your time on him.” 

Thomas hugs him back and hides his face in James’ shoulder. And the slightly shorter male can feel the fabric growing wet. And it pains him to see his best friend like this. He wants to do anything he can to get Thomas out of this hellhole he’s been in. Sadly, there’s nothing he can do.

The crying continues. He knows that whatever he says about getting Thomas to forget about Alexander won’t work. So he uses a different tactic. “If that whore is pregnant. His majesty cannot lay with her. Meaning you can win him back over.”

Almost instantly, Thomas’ crying ceases to exist. “What?”

”He can’t sleep with a mistress who is pregnant. It’ll damage the child inside her. However he can sleep with you. And besides this child the whore bears is nothing but a bastard.” James informs. “You have nothing to worry about.” 

Another silence follows before Thomas sighs. “I guess you’re right. Though I do hope that this’ll work. If not, I might do what he’s doing and sleep with someone.” 

James is quick to cover Thomas’ mouth with his hand and sends him a glare. “I would recommend you not say that. Just because you’re a man does not mean you can get away with it. It won’t look like his majesty. And it will be a bastard. That. And if your husband had heard what you just said I’m sure you’d be beheaded.” 

The younger male shoves his friend’s hand off his mouth. “Fine I’ll refrain myself from making such comments.” He pauses for a second and takes a deep breath. “Let’s go see how my daughter is doing before I actually go try to have Alexander wrapped around my finger like this whore has done.” 

James nods and moves away from Thomas before brushing himself off. “As much as I would love to see Rachel, I must attend with the ambassador from France to see how things are doing.” 

Thomas let’s out a groan. “I don’t see why we can’t continue on with the letters.” 

“Don’t worry Thomas I will do my best to speak on your behalf. You however, go do what you must. I’m sure your daughter is looking forward to seeing you.”

The male thanks him and gives him a quick hug before exiting the room. Going off to see his daughter. And shortly after, he can hear James exiting the room. He also hears as his footsteps grow more faint. Though Thomas pays little attention and soon arrives at Rachel’s nursery. Which he walks in and smiles as he sees the almost two year old who is a talkative, bubbly, bright, young girl. 

“Père!” Rachel says when she notices Thomas. Her face lightly up almost instantly. And the midwife let’s the girl walk over to her father.

Kneeling down to be the same height, well he tries be the same height as his daughter. Thomas brushes a curl behind Rachel’s ear. “How is my little lamb?” 

“Tea!” The girl says not listening to what her father asked her. Which causes him to let out a small chuckle. She then begins to babble. And Thomas just nods with a huge smile plastered upon his face. He couldn’t understand half of what she was saying, but went along with it anyways.

After a few hours Thomas finally bid his daughter goodnight and told the midwives to watch over her carefully. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them. He himself was just paranoid. He then thanks them and makes his way out the room. It was late and he would do what he could to win over Alexander’s attention tomorrow. For now he needed rest. 

  
Which he did, and the next morning he still woke up tired. But Thomas didn’t care. If winning back Alexander to make sure the male didn’t grab any other whores. Sleep was surely off the table. 

Once he’s finished getting dressed, Thomas leaves his chambers and starts making his way around the castle. Think of where Alexander would be at this time. Thankfully Aaron passed by him. “Burr!” 

The shorter male raises a brow and stops in his tracks, turning to the much taller male as he does so. “Yes your highness?”

“Do you know where my husband might be?” Thomas asks. 

“I’m pretty sure he is in the dining hall with a few people. Namely John Laurens and Hercules mulligan. And if I’m correct, one of your ladies.” Aaron replies, feeling bad for Thomas. 

Thomas purses his lips together and nods. “Thank you Burr. That is all. Please continue with what you were going to do.” With that he turns away not giving Aaron the chance to speak to him once more. 

He needed to do something. Of course it was very much difficult when your husband ignored you because a whore somehow managed to win him over. It was still early on in their marriage. Alexander couldn’t wait for at least ten more years? It was utterly ridiculous. There was no reason for Alexander to be sleeping with anyone while Thomas was still able to carry his children. 

The sounds of laughter take him out of his thoughts. He looks up and glances into the room. Which happened to be the dining room. How convenient. 

Inside the room, was Alexander, Hercules, John. But none of his household members. Maybe Aaron had gotten it wrong, maybe the girl had just left. But no reason. He made his way inside, catching his husband’s attention. But only for a second which pains him slightly. 

The king, who had recently just turned twenty-three a few days prior, continued on talking with the two men that sat across from him. So Thomas did what any normal person would do. Made his way over to the table, catching the other two men’s attention. Making them go quiet as Alexander turned to face his husband. “Fancy seeing you here.” 

“I could say the same.” Thomas replies bluntly. He then glances over at Hercules and John. Flashing them a small smile even though he wasn’t the biggest fan of the two men. “Sir John was it? I don’t think we’ve formally met. I hope you haven’t held it against me in the slightest.” 

The freckle faced male is at a loss for words. Surprised that Thomas would even speak to him. “You are correct your majesty.” He stands up and grabs Thomas’s hand before giving his ringed finger a kiss. “I don’t hold any grudge against you. However your husband on the other hand. I hold many for.” 

Alexander sends John a glare. “Please forgive him, Thomas. John likes to joke at my expense.” 

“We both do.” Hercules adds. “Not sure why you’re trying to hide this fact though?” He glances between Alexander and Thomas. 

John glances over at Alexander and let’s go of Thomas’ hand before sitting back down. Gesturing to the table for him to sit down. “Please join us, it would be nice to know about our best friend’s husband without having to hear stories. As Alexander tends to ramble on and on.” 

“I don’t ramble on.” Alexander counters. 

Thomas chuckles as he sits next to Alexander, picking up his hand as he does so. “I beg to differ. You will stay up late at night talking to yourself even when no one listens. I’m surprised the guards haven’t decided to leave.” 

John and Hercules hold back laughs as Alexander’s face turns red with embarrassment. He wasn’t sure if Thomas was being a prick or was actually trying to talk around with his friends. 

Which the second option was clearly the obvious answer, as Thomas just talked up a storm with the two men. He even listened to their stories and slowly moved closer and closer to his husband. Trying to ignite some spark that they had both shared back before Alexander came back from war. 

Which now that Thomas thought about it. Alexander’s personality changed drastically when he returned home. Though he couldn’t dwell on that thought to much. Not now. Not with Alexander in his presence. 

“So are you both married?” Thomas asks after a bit. 

Hercules nods. “I am. I married a woman named Elizabeth Sanders. However, she has gone back home to help the health of her father.”

Thomas gives a nod and turns to John who just shakes his head. “Sadly no. I haven’t found the right person yet.” He glances at Alexander for a moment then back at Thomas. “Though I’m sure I’ll find someone.” 

As the three talk, Alexander pays no attention to Hercules and John. His focus mostly on Thomas, who keeps sharing glances with him. Who in turn is just smiling and saying only good things about Alexander. Which is weird since the last time they really had a genuine compliment for each other was during their first year of marriage. 

Alexander let’s out a small cough as a way to clear his throat. Which catches everyone’s attention. “As much as I would like to stay, I must get going. I have many things to do today?” 

“Like?” Thomas asks. Keeping his hand on top of Alexander’s. He had an idea, what many things he had to do. Like see Eliza. But he couldn’t say that, it’d get them into a fight. 

“I have things to write.” Alexander says. It’s truthful, he did have things to write. However he wouldn’t say what those things had been, well not to Thomas’ face. As it would cause him to go into hysterics. “I will speak with you at a later date Thomas.” With that he stood up and looked at his friends with a nod before walking off. Leaving three men sat at the table. 

Silence grew between the three before Thomas spoke up. “It was nice talking to you both. I hope we can in the future.” He turns on his heels and makes his way out the room, looking out one of the windows as he did so. And much to his surprise, it had been evening. Yes he had gotten a rough start to the day, only due to his weird schedule. That and during the colder months the days always seemed much shorter. 

However he makes his way to his room. Well first to Rachel’s nursery and tells the midwives that he will take care of the girl for a while. As he had yet to see her at all that day. After leaving the nursery. He walks back to his chambers. And waiting outside for him is James. Who has a few papers in hand. 

Thomas eyes the papers and raises a brow. Which James just holds them up a few inches away from his own face and waves them slightly. “Stuff from my meeting with the ambassador.” 

“Please don’t tell me you’ve been waiting outside the doors to my chambers all day?” 

James let’s out a small laugh. “Like I’d want to do that.” He then glances at Rachel, who was sat on Thomas’ hip. He smiles lightly at her. “Didn’t know I’d be on babysitting duty when I came up here to talk with you.” 

“Actually you signed up for that when you accompanied me to America.” Thomas says as he opens the door. Which James holds open for both royals. Much to Thomas’ displeasure. “You know. I can handle simple tasks on my own.” 

“Force of habit.” James tells him as he closes the door behind him. He then heads over to one of the chairs in the room and sits down. And Thomas does the same, however once he sits across from James, he sets Rachel down and does his best to keep an eye on her.   
  
James does the same, though he does look over the papers and starts to read off them. “So the ambassador wanted me to let you know that your parents are very adamant about you having a male heir.” 

“Did you tell the ambassador I’m working on it?” Thomas asks sourly as he glances at his daughter. “Because I’m most certain that my daughter can run a country, if that’s what they are worried about.” 

“I don’t think it’s that Thomas.” James starts to explain. “In many royal households, families have their heir. Then the spares.” 

“Anything else he talked about?” 

James glances down through more papers and nods. “Yes, they want to make sure that you are still doing your best to keep yourself on good terms with family in Austria. Which I told him that you had been.” 

Thomas nods and begins to drown out James. And he doesn’t even realize it until the male grabs his attention with a snap of his fingers. “Hm?”

“Please tell me you’ve been listening Thomas.” 

“I would say yes but we both know it’s not true.” Thomas says as he stands up with a stretch. “Can you watch Rachel for a second, I’m going to grab myself some water.” 

The slightly shorter male nods and watches Thomas walk off to his desk that was situated near a window that sat over the courtyard. On the desk say nothing that important. Just empty papers, a few quills scattered about and two goblets along with a pitcher of water. Which the male poured into one of the goblets and he set it down carefully before picking the golden cup up off the surface. And his eyes glance out the window at the beautiful night sky. A few stars illuminated the sky and it caused him to smile just slightly as he took a sip. His eyes then glance down to the courtyard and his eyes rest upon a familiar figure. Which is shaped much like Alexander’s. And next to him, Eliza, who has her hand upon her stomach as they walk together.

Lowering the goblet away from him lips, he harshly sets it down. Causing James to jump slightly. “Thomas what’s wrong?”

“He’s with that whore again.” Thomas sneers as his grip around his goblet tightens. “God, he’s such a liar. Stay here, I’m going to his chambers. Watch after Rachel.” He says as he makes his way to the door. Leaving the goblet behind on the desk as he does so. Opening the door harshly with a bang. 

Startling the guards, James and Rachel. Who much to James’ displeasure begins to cry. However he does pick the Princess up and begin to speak softly to her as a way to calm the girl down. Which he hoped would be soon. 

As Thomas walked, courtiers moved out of his way as they saw his angered expression held up in a poised manner. Which was one thing to note about him. Even though he was not one for the life at court. He practically was the embodiment of how one should look no matter how one’s mood affected them. 

Not after long, he arrives at his husband’s chambers and the guards standing outside raise a brow. “He’s not here your majesty.” 

“I know.” Thomas says a bit bitterly as he makes his way to the doors. Though I’d stop for a brief second as he sends them a glare. The two men stop and let Thomas into the room. And Thomas, who unlike most spouses should go through their significant other’s belongings. Just sits on the bed, facing away from the entrance. And instead opts to look out the window that stood just above a desk. Hoping to use this as a way to help pass time. 

The sound of the door opening after an hour or so catches his attention. He says nothing as the sound of footsteps grow closer. “Thomas? Why are you here so late?” He hears Alexander make his way over yet stays at a distance. 

“You were with her.” Thomas says bluntly. Not bothering to turn to face his husband who just continued to stare at him. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Thomas. I’ve been busy with council members.” Alexander lies. And if Thomas hadn’t already seen him with Eliza, he would’ve fallen for it. 

“That’s a lie. I saw you walking with her from my room.” Thomas says, this time turning to look at Alexander. And he gets to his feet. “How dare you- humiliate me like this.”

”Thomas I think you’re just tired. You must go back to your chambers and lay down.” Alexander says as he forces eye contact with Thomas. Who in turn glares back at him. 

“I don’t see why you can’t admit it. I know. The courtiers know. I’m pretty sure my family knows at this point what you’ve been doing since I had that miscarriage.” 

“Thomas that’s enough. Like I said you should go lay down. You’re tired.” Alexander tells him as he makes his way over to his husband. Grabbing his waist and pulls him close before making his way with Thomas to the entrance to the chambers. 

The taller however pushes Alexander away forcefully. “No stay away from me! I don’t want to smell like that whore!” 

Alexander glares up at the male. “Stop it.” He commands. As Thomas was finally getting under his skin. 

In return, Thomas glares back. “Why should I? I’m not the one going around knocking up half of my husband’s staff.” 

Alexander’s glare seems to harshen and he makes his way back over to Thomas. Getting back in his face. “Don’t think you can tell me what to do Thomas.” 

“I’m suggesting it.” Thomas remarks as he towers over Alexander. “Also you’re telling me what to do. And I shouldn’t have to listen to my husband who is unfaithful to me.” 

Before Thomas can continue on with his rant, Alexander is pushing him with all his might says from him. Which catches Thomas off guard as he stumbles backwards into the bookshelf. And his back hits the wooden object harshly with a thud. Causing the bookshelf to move a small bit. Thankfully Thomas keeps his balance and continues to stand. 

There is no movement coming from outside. Weren’t the guards supposed to be making sure that the two royals didn’t get hurt in anyway. Probably not, unless it was Alexander getting hurt. Then they would’ve been running in like there was no tomorrow. 

Standing up straight and to not be leaned against the bookshelf anymore. Thomas who is now boiling with rage, though he was before so now it was much worse. Makes his way over to Alexander with a pained expression and with his right hand, which is shaking ever so slightly, slaps Alexander across the face harshly in the blink of an eye. Catching both off guard as the elder man backs away slightly cradle his cheek on his hands. He’s not crying, which Thomas is thankful about. However he is muttering words a thousand miles a minutes. 

The younger of the two, realizing, what he has done. Softens his expression slightly and makes his way over to Alexander who holds his hand out in front of him. Not in a scared way, but as if to say ‘fuck off’ and he completely catches the memo and keeps his distance. 

“Alexander- I- I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-“

”Get out now.” Alexander says interrupting him. A slight hiss in his voice. 

Thomas just nods and makes his way out of his husband’s chambers. And he’s shaking ever so slightly as nervousness builds up inside of him. Feeling the anxiety kicking in. And he needed to get out of the public eye. And so he hastily made his way back to his own chambers in record time. Having a heavy breath and shaky hands, with tear filled eyes overcoming him. 

It wasn’t until he felt James’ hand on his shoulder that he remembered he wasn’t alone. 

“Thomas what’s wrong? Did he hurt you?” He hears James ask. 

Thomas wants to say yes. However, he turns to James as tears begin to follow down his face. He wants to tell James that he had just been slammed into a bookshelf and lied to by his own husband. And had been humiliated for months on end. 

And James, he knows Thomas is lying but decides to not bring it up. Not when his friend is this shaken up. “Then what happened?” 

“I struck him.” The male whispers out shakily. “I just, I got so mad and I couldn’t help it.”

“Hey Thomas. Calm down okay.” James tells him softly. “Deep breaths.” He grabs ahold of Thomas’ hands gently. 

Thomas however yanks his shanking hands away. “He’s going to kill me.” 

And so James pulls Thomas into a tight embrace. Not bothered that Thomas wasn’t returning the embrace. However he knew this would help calm him down. And thankfully Rachel had been taken away not to long ago. So she wouldn’t have to witness this 

“He won’t kill you Thomas. I assure you he wouldn’t. And if he was, the guards would’ve been called while you where in his room.” James tells his crying friend. “And I won’t let him kill you. I promise.” 

Meaning he was going to send a letter to Lafayette so the crown prince could hopefully return back to America. Besides if Thomas wasn’t going to write Lafayette the truth about what was going on. Then that meant James was going to do what Lafayette had asked those three years ago. 

He was finally going to write to Lafayette about how his brother had been treated by the American king. And he wasn’t going to leave any detail out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s a better chapter to make up for how horrible last chapter was I hope you liked it!


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of rape, name calling
> 
> Can we give it up for America’s favorite fighting Frenchman?!

Walking down the halls of the empty castle. It had been three long years since Lafayette last saw his baby brother. And he absolutely dreaded this. The crown prince had been lonely these times. And usually looked forward to his brothers letters. Which had stopped after their father made Lafayette send letters telling Thomas to sleep with Alexander to get the next heir. 

That was around two years ago, and since then- well they only exchanged maybe six letters in total with each other. Not to mention the one that Thomas had just sent a few weeks ago. And he didn’t have time to exactly get around to reading letters as of late. Due to the fact that he was going to be married soon to a woman he couldn’t even remember the name of. Or where she came from for that matter.

Glancing up at a few of the portraits, he stops in his tracks to observe the beautiful paintings. Which had been of either him or Thomas. It was hard to tell since it was when they had been younger. Around six or seven. And that was before they decided on how to wear their hair. 

“Your highness?” He hears coming from his left. To which he gives the voice his full attention by turning to face whoever is next to him. 

Standing in front of him was a man who usually gave him news about when his parents wanted him. And the male usually gave him letters, whenever that usually happened. 

“Yes?” Lafayette replies back. God he should know this man’s name. But he didn’t. This man was such a important person, He was like Burr in a way. But at least burr was memorable. 

The man holds out a small stack of papers. Tied in a blue ribbon and encased with a red wax like substance. “From James Madison back in America.” 

Carefully, Lafayette takes the papers and examines them carefully. “Thank you...” he glances back up at the man. “If I am needed I will be in my chambers.” And with that, he made his way to his chambers. His mind racing about what James had written down on the papers. As he had not received word from the man in a long while. Yes he had the letters stashed away in his room somewhere and he could see the date. But, that was such a bore to do. Besides. He told James to write to him, this had to be important. 

Soon arriving at his chambers, he walks in and closes the door behind him as he begins to pick off the wax seal, then begins to undo the ribbon that kept the letter?- letters?- in place. And once he gets the ribbon off he throws it haphazardly onto the floor. Leaving it next to the bits of peeled off wax that would be cleaned up later by him. 

Opening the letters open, Lafayette’s eyes read over the words written upon the paper.   
  
  


_———_

_Prince Gilbert,_

_I’m afraid that throughout the last two years or so I have not been telling the whole truth about your brother and brother-in-law.  
What I mean by my words is that the relationship of their majesties, Alexander has done more harm than good. Causing Thomas to be bedridden for about a week or so, and during this time of him being on bed-rest, he rejected to see Rachel, rejected to eat and almost beat his husband like a piñata for putting him in such a state.   
Another thing to note is that, after Thomas gave birth to a stillborn son, your brother-in-laws eyes began to wander. Which would result in him laying with one of Thomas’ household members. One of them now pregnant, and she’s been here only four months. How many months along she is. I have no idea. But this worried Thomas... and when he talked to Alexander about this. He came back a crying mess and his back has a small bruise resting on it. However by the time you receive this letter. It should be long gone.   
_

_But I must give props to Thomas for standing up to Alexander and striking him.  
However I fear the worst of what is too come. With how Alexander is getting. I don’t know what to do in the hopes of keeping the two passive as to not start anything between France and America that could potentially ruin this alliance.   
Any word on what to do will be more than satisfactory. Please write back when you can._

_James Madison_

_———_

Narrowing his eyes and furrowing his brows angrily. The French prince continues to read over the words and feels his blood boil with every new piece of evidence provided. He should be mad at James for not sending him letters like he asked. But he’s much more pissed at how Alexander has been treating his baby brother. Especially since he warned the American king to be careful. As he was not one to be messed with. 

Setting down the papers, Lafayette made his way out the room in search for his parents. Who thankfully were in the throne room. Which was empty. 

“Mother, Father.” He greets as he keeps his distance. And his father raises a brow at him. As Lafayette never really talked to them when they had been in the throne room. 

“Yes Gilbert?” His father asks in a thick accent. 

The prince glances over at his mother who is leaning forward a small bit. He then turns back to his father. “I request to visit America to make sure things are doing well for Thomas.” 

A scoff comes from the king. “The ambassador says everything is going along swimmingly. I don’t think you need to go.” 

“Father you don’t understand, it’s important that I must go. And immediately at that.” Gilbert says as he straightens himself to look a bit taller. 

“Gilbert.” The soft voice of his mother breaks into the conversation. Gaining his and his father’s attention. “You are to be married in two weeks. This marriage to to help you get started as you are almost twenty-one with no heirs. Specifically male heirs.” 

Lafayette opens his mouth but gets interrupted by his father who silences before he says even a word. 

“Don’t think about it Gilbert. Everything is fine. You’re just trying to get out of being married like Thomas was...” the king says a bit bitterly. And silence fills the room as he raises his hands and waves him out. 

Leaving the room rudely. Lafayette makes his way to his room and starts to think of ways he can leave. As no doubt he would be stopped if he tried to do anything. So he needed to think of something. And quickly.   
  


Two days later is when he got the idea stuck into his head of how he would escape. And he did this by calling in a few female friends of the court who were skilled in dressmaking. Well they wouldn’t be making a dress from scratch. They would be making alterations to a dress that they would get to fit him. And so in the slightly secret room behind his wall. He began to get fitted for the dress. And thankfully it wasn’t that elaborate. While yes it looked like it would belong to a noble, it was more of the noble who lived out in the country who visited or was going on a trip. 

As he felt the ladies getting to work on altering the dress. Lafayette had no idea what he was to do about his beard. Yes he could shave it off, even though it wasn’t the biggest thing to do. As one shaving wouldn’t become a major thing for another four hundred years or so. But Lafayette didn’t need to know that. And when the time came it’s probably be best to shave as, he didn’t think a handheld fan would be the best idea as people would be able to see hair on his face. 

At one point he can feel different headdresses being modeled on him to see what would go good with the dress. 

Thankfully the girls had been helping him out. Or he’d be screwed.   
  


Two weeks later, the dress is completely altered for him to wear comfortably. He found out when the next ship to America will be setting off which is tomorrow. And he’s planned his way to escape out the castle. Bad thing, his wedding was also tomorrow.

Currently it was sunset, and he was eating with his betrothed named Adrienne, her family, and his parents. 

Here’s a bit of backstory on Adrienne, so, she wasn’t from a neighboring kingdom. Instead she was from a small area in France that Lafayette didn’t remember. But she was an aristocrat, and his parents thought she’d be a good match. He had no idea why, but probably because she was French. That was his reasoning for it. 

Dinner seemed to go on for hours, but thankfully it ended. However, when he stood up, he was told to give the girl a small tour around the castle to get her used to it. And Lafayette obliged, even though he didn’t want to. 

They thankfully didn’t walk in silence, Lafayette didn’t want to be rude. That would not be a good thing. Didn’t want to give off a bad impression. However his anxiety was noticeable everytime Adrienne glanced over at him.

“Your highness.” She said in a soft polite voice. And Lafayette turned to look at her for what may have been the tenth time so far. And he couldn’t lie, she was beautiful. A bit on the average side for height, not that it mattered. But she had beautiful eyes, one blue, while the other was brown. And you couldn’t tell unless you looked at her long enough or looked for it. Adrienne’s expression was also soft, facial feature wise. Which was great as it complimented her greatly. So did her warm skin tone. Which brought out her beautiful smile. Well when she did smile 

“Hm?” 

“Are you okay? You seem... off- and you don’t need to tell me. We aren’t technically married and if it’s personal I’m fine not getting involved.” Adrienne says a bit to fast. Which surprised Lafayette and he gave her a soft smile. 

“Nervous for my brother... i fear that something bad will happen if I don’t intervene. However my parents won’t let me leave... that and we are getting married tomorrow...” He mumbles out. 

Glancing around quickly Adrienne makes sure no one is around. “Do you have a way to get out of here?” 

Confused, Lafayette raises a brow before showing her the way to his chambers. Why was she helping him. Or she was just doing it to gain his favor. He didn’t care at this point as he opened the doors and ushered her in. Thankfully no guards had been outside his chambers. That wouldn’t be good.

Closing the doors quickly he lets her sit down and he sits across from her and holds his hands together. “Answering your previous question. Yes I do have a way to get out of here. I have a secret room hidden behind my wall that leads to a secret stairwell that leads me out of here. And if I’m careful I can get a horse out of here.” 

Adrienne nods and looks down at her nails. “People will recognize you. Considering you’re the crown prince.” She says in a whisper just incase. 

“I have that planned out.” He says 

Adrienne gives another nod. And he can see the gears turning in her head and she gives out a soft sigh. “If your brother is in trouble. He is more important than a wedding that can wait.” She reaches across the table to rest her hand upon his. “Trust me okay.” 

Taken aback by this he raises a brow. “Are you serious?” 

“Yes, I am. I wouldn’t say this stuff if I wasn’t.” She gives him a kind smile. “I will do what I can. I promise.” 

Lafayette smile softly and a tear comes to his eye yet it doesn’t fall and he glances down with a chuckle. “Thank you.” He squeezes her hand quickly and the room goes silent and he glances out the window. It’s almost fully dark. He still has time. He turns back to Adrienne. “I have a small favor to ask of you before you help me fully.” 

And so that’s how he got here. With Adrienne helping him into the corset, which she was doing slightly tightly. But it didn’t matter as she was at least helping him out. So he couldn’t complain. Not now. He already had her helping him out and he would no doubt owe her a favor. 

With one last pull of the ribbons to the corset, Lafayette grunts softly and does his best to take in a breath with was easy. And once she tied the corset. He was thankfully done with the dress. He gave her a thank you and then rushed to the bathing area and began to get rid of his beard. And it was a bitch to get rid of. He’d never do that again, he was sure of it. 

Quickly wiping off excess hair on cheek, jawline and chin. He walks out and puts on his French hood that was being worn over a coif. And finally he was done with that. Letting out a small sigh he then makes his way over to a bookshelf, and gets out a small smallish bag. And it rattled as he moved it. Must’ve been currency. 

Turning around he glances at Adrienne who gives him a small smile and she walks over. “Good luck. Stay safe your highness. And please. Make sure that Thomas is safe.” 

The Frenchman gives a small nod and quickly wraps her in an embrace but breaks it quickly and blushes softly. “Thank you Lady Adrienne. You stay safe as well.” With that he made his way out the room into the secret room and close sit behind him. 

He glances around quickly and walks over to a different wall and opens a secret door and walks into the small area and makes his way down the stairs in the dimly lit area. And as he walks down the stairs he holds the front of his dress in his hands so he doesn’t trip or ruin it. He had to make use of this dress and he couldn’t if it had gotten ruined. 

Making his way to the bottom of the stairs, he opens up the secret door slowly and peeks out into the courtyard like area and deeming that the area is clear he steps out and closes the door behind him and makes his way to the stables. And when he arrives his keeps his head down and puts a falsetto into his voice as not to cause suspicion. Which actually works as a stable boy gets him a horse. 

“Where are you heading off to again mistress?” The boy asks as he helps Lafayette onto the horse. Watching as the male’s flat falls off his foot. 

“Oh... I’m heading back home to Tatton.” He lied. Keeping up with the falsetto voice. 

The male nods and helps Lafayette with the flat before letting the male go on his way. And the crown prince let’s put a sigh of relief once he gets past all the guards and gates and begins to make his way to the dock. And if he took only a few stops. He would be there soon. And surely enough he was correct as he made it there in no time. And he got himself talking to the captain. Which in turn got him a place to sleep in on his voyage to America. And he payed the man greatly in advance as he boarded, then made his way to the room he was provided with. 

And that’s where he stayed for his ten day trip back to America. And he rarely left the cabin. Only leaving when he needed food. Other than that he stayed alone. And he enjoyed this.   
  


The day they where to arrive on American soil, Lafayette made sure his face was shaven, and that nothing was out of place and once he was finished. He made his way out onto the deck and waited at the bow. And soon enough the ship was docked within an hour. And he was the last person off. Not that it mattered, but hopefully he’d be able to catch the eye of someone who could get him to a horse. And thankfully someone did help him to a horse, though did try their best to strike up a conversation which he did. However he didn’t stay long and bolted towards the castle. 

Aaron was currently outside. Talking with a few of the people. Some of which working on metals, and some working on the animals. Sadly though the conversation is cut short when the sound of a horse whinny and horse trots makes their way through the gates. And his eyes make their way over to a woman who sat upon a horse. She looked a bit tired and was wearing clothes that of only a noble would wear. And it confused him as he had never seen before. So he excused himself of the talking and made his way over and watched as the woman got off the horse and handed the reigns over to a stable boy. 

“Hello-“ Aaron begins to greet from behind startling the woman as she turns around and- She looked oddly familiar. Causing his brows to furrow as he began to think. Causing a chuckle to escape the person’s lips. 

“Good to see you again Aaron.” She said. However instead of a high pitched, sweet song song voice. A slightly low voice that was similar to Thomas’ came however this had a French accent. 

“Prince Gilbert?” Aaron asks in shock as he looks the man up and down a few times. Causing the man to blush and nod. “Yes. Now. Can you direct me to where James is? He and I have much to talk about.” 

“Yes- yes of course.” Aaron says as he leads the prince inside the castle. Leading the male to James’ chambers which he knocks on before entering anyways. He wasn’t a royal so it didn’t matter much.

James glances you from his book and over at Aaron with a raised brow. “Yes Burr?” 

“You have a visitor. A special one.” Aaron says as Lafayette walks in afterwards. However Aaron leaves shortly after. 

The slightly shorter male eyes the figure in front of him up and down and rolls his eyes. Causing a familiar laugh to escape their lips.

”Is that any way to treat the brother of your best friend?” 

James eyes widen and he smiles before standing up and makes his way over and engulfs the prince in a hug. Which Lafayette returns happily. “It’s good to see you again your highness.”

”I can say the same for you.” Laf tells him as he breaks the hug, and his smile falls. “May we sit and talk. I’d like to go into further detail... about everything...”

James nods and the two sit down at the table and James goes into great explanation of what had been going on in the approximately three years between both Thomas and Alexander. He left no detail out. Causing Lafayette’s blood to start boiling. And James kept going until he finished. 

“Why wasn’t I informed if this when these events happened?” The prince asks coldly. 

“I- I have no idea. Which I take full blame for.” 

A sigh comes from Laf who lays his head down on the table. “If I had come earlier, we wouldn’t be dealing with this.” He stays like this for a few minutes before sitting up straight and glances at James. “Don’t inform my brother I am here. I’d like to surprise him.” With that he stands up and makes his way to the door. “If you see Aaron. Tell him not to tell my brother either.” 

The door to the room is opened a bit hardly though his closed gently and begins to make his way around the castle. Keeping his head held high as he soon makes his way to Alexander’s chambers. Which he thankfully found after flirting with a few guards who where happy to show him where the king’s room was. Which made Lafayette fear for the safely of his brother. 

Once he gets close enough to the door he knocks lightly and makes his way in when he hears the familiar voice tell him to enter. And he walks down the slight hallway like area before reaching Alexander’s room.

He can see the man hunched over his desk writing away at something. Not caring for anything. So Lafayette let’s put a cough to grab his attention. 

Alexander turns around slowly. Not taking his eyes if the paper until he’s facing Lafayette and he raises a brow confused. He had never seen this woman before, maybe she was new to his husband’s court. But that didn’t explain why she was in his room. “Yes?” he raises a brow 

“I’m surprised you can’t recognize me.” Lafayette says as he makes his way over to a empty chair. Sitting down tall as he does so. “Seeing as you are married to my baby brother.” He hisses. “And I told you to be careful. Looks like you didn’t take that to heart.” 

Alexander’s eyes widen slightly and he purses his lips. “I’m surprised my husband would even tell you about-“ 

“Someone else did.” Lafayette says interrupting him. Glaring as he did so. “That’s not the point. The point is, you hurt my brother. In many many ways.” 

“I’m only doing whats right for the people.”

”Holding my brother down against his will as you forcefully put yourself into him. Leaving him a mess for a week. All that for the people?” Lafayette asks as he raises his voice. Causing Alexander to shrink a small bit. 

“I warned you Alexander. I also told you that you’d turn into one of those kings who only wanted a male heir.” 

Alexander looks down at his hand and glances at his ringed finger. “I have not.” 

“Then why sleep with so many whores? Is my brother that repulsive, or are you that much of a prick?” Lafayette asks as venom seems to fill his tone. 

And Alexander didn’t have a comeback. He just stared down at his hands and let silence fill the room. Causing Lafayette to scoff. “You truly are a pathetic king.” With that he stands from the chair and makes his way over to the king. Towering over him as he did so. “Also I want to let you know that’ll be staying here for a while. During of which I will be keeping my eye on you. And if I find out you’ve hurt my brother once more. You’re not gonna like what happens.” His voice, tone and him just over all threatened Alexander, who could only meekly nod. 

“Understood...” Alexander says as he averts Lafayette’s gaze. 

The man stands up and plasters on a smile. “I’m glad your understand.” He composes himself quickly and tries it make his smile look more believable. “I’m glad to be back. Thank you for having me at your lovely home.” His voice mocking. He then turns in his heels and makes his way out the chamber. Leaving a slightly mortified Alexander alone. 

He had totally forgotten that Lafayette had threatened him. Maybe because he though the younger was just not that threatening at the time. But now, he clearly just showed Alexander that he was not to mess with him or his family. 

And the king was going to do his damned best to make sure that it wouldn’t happen again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I’m sorry about this chapter being kinda rushed. I’m not the best when it comes to not rushing things 
> 
> Also also, Next chapter will take place directly after this one 
> 
> So in real life it’s debated how Lafayette escaped France to help America with their fight against Britain. But the most popular of these stories is that he dressed up as woman (some cases say a pregnant woman) and that’s how he got to America. Which is where I took some inspiration


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Enjoying this story and interested in reading other similar stories! Well I have just the story for you!  
> It’s called “They Are Going Through The Unimaginable” By Lieujones

As Lafayette walked down the halls, doing his best to remember where his brother’s room resided. He managed to come across multiple portraits. A few old ones, such as the ones he had seen on his first day here. And of course a few news ones. One of which was of Thomas sitting down on a chair while in his arms sat a very small child. Who Lafayette could only presume to be his niece.   
  
After looking at the painting for a few minutes, Lafayette goes back to walking around the castle in hopes of finding his brother’s room. Which he actually miraculously finds after some searching. And surprisingly enough he’s actually allowed into the room. So he’d have to talk with someone about that. As these guards were not the best. And it made him slightly fear for his brother’s, and niece’s safely. So he’d definitely have to have a nice chat with someone about that. 

Carefully, Lafayette opens the door and lets himself in. Which slightly catches Thomas’ attention. However his majesty doesn’t spare a glance at the sound. “Whoever it is. Please leave, Rachel just went down for her nap and I myself am trying to relax by reading.” 

Lafayette gently closes the door and stands next to it as he rests his hands on his hips. “Then I guess I have to go back to France then? Such a shame...” 

Thomas perks up a small bit when he hears the familiar voice of his brother. Though it couldn’t be? Well it could but, Lafayette wouldn’t have made time to come to America. Knowing their parents. But he turns around to face the door anyways. And his heart stops for a moment when he realizes that, yes, his brother is actually here.

Standing up from the seat, Thomas forgets about the book sitting in his lap and it falls to the ground before he makes his way over to the elder of the two. Who is looking different, well much different. But he doesn’t care about that, as he embraces his brother tightly and smiles warmly as he feels Lafayette return the gesture. And for the first time in three years. Thomas feels at home and content. 

The hug continues for a few minutes before the two brothers break, causing Laf to accidentally hit Thomas in the head with his headdress as they move. However Thomas says nothing about being hurt and looks his brother up and down for a few seconds before wiping his eyes. Wait- was Thomas always crying or did this just happen? 

Before Lafayette can finish on with his thoughts. Thomas interrupts him with a small laugh and a huge grin. “I’m guessing you’re going for a new style? That or France fashion for men is changing?” 

Lafaytte returns the smile when he hears his brother’s laugh. It sounded so foreign, yet it still sounded like it did when they were seventeen. “Oh ha ha.” He says sarcastically yet his tone joking. “No it’s none of those reasons. This was my only way of escaping from France.” 

Thomas’ eyes widen at his brothers words. “Gilbert! Why in the name of god would run away from-“ 

“Shush.” Lafayette says holding up his fingers to his lips as if to tell Thomas to be quiet. And the younger does but with an eye roll. “I escaped so I could come visit family. As with my marriage that will be taking place soon I don’t think i would’ve been allowed to leave.”   
  
“Doesn’t justify your actions.” Thomas said with a slight eye roll. 

“Yes it does. And don’t fret your head about me. I’ll be staying for a week. So that means I’ll be out of your hair so don’t worry.” Lafayette says. “Now speaking of clothes, may I borrow some? I don’t think I can bear wearing this corset any longer.” 

Thomas nods. “Of course. Let me go grab something that will hopefully suit you. Go wait in the bathing room okay?” With that Thomas walks over to his room while Lafayette goes to the bathroom and begins to take off the French hood and coif. And he looks at how somewhat messy his hair had been and begins to look for a ribbon. And surprisingly he finds one and quickly puts his hair into a bun before hearing a knock at the door. Though he doesn’t get time to answer it before clothes are just thrown onto the floor. 

“Really Thomas?” Lafayette asks a bit annoyed with a small laugh. “I’m a guest here and this is how I get treated?” 

He can hear Thomas laughing quietly outside the door as if not to wake Rachel. “You’re my brother. Not the king of Denmark.” 

Lafayette shakes his head and picks the clothes up off the floor and places them onto a small ledge then kicks the flats off his feet and shivers when they touch the stone cold floor. However he quickly begins to undress himself and grows a bit frustrated with getting the damned corset off. Thankfully he does get it off after a couple of minutes and let’s it fall to the floor before he begins to full undress himself. 

Once out of the feminine attire he quickly begins to put on the attire that Thomas was ever so generous to let him wear. And Lafayette is thankfully to be in familiar clothing. He’s also thankful that Thomas was ever so kind to not give him magenta and instead give him a blue velvet color. 

After finishing, Lafayette grabs the clothes, headdress, flats and hoop skirt and walks out the room and gives his brother and the two exchange a look with each other about where to set the clothes. And Thomas glances towards a chair near the door and Lafayette sets them down. He then walks over to the table that sat in the middle of the room and sits down. Leaving Thomas just staring at him and the table. He makes no effort to move to sit with him.

Thomas really needed to get rid of it when Lafayette left. He didn’t know why he hadn’t gotten rid of it sooner, as all it did was remind him what happened. Maybe he’d lie and say he needed to redecorate. Yeah, that could work. 

“Aren’t you going to sit down frère?” Lafayette asks as he raises a brow. 

“Well not there. Those chairs are uncomfortable.” Thomas lies. “Please come here and we can sit down in the more comfier chairs?” 

“The ones next to your book that you left on the floor?” 

Thomas lets out a hum with a nod as if to say yes. And the elder brother nods and stands before walking over two the chairs and sits down in the chair across from the chair where the book sat on the floor. Thomas sits across from him, picks the book up and begins to fix the pages before closing it, then sets it down on a small table. He then holds his hands and rests them on his lap. 

It goes quiet after that and the two men just stare at each other as they have nothing to say. As Lafayette doesn’t want to come off as to forward, actually no. He didn’t want Thomas to know the real reason he was here. That would be a ludicrous option anyways. 

Thankfully though Thomas breaks the silence between them and offers his elder brother a smile. “You don’t look a day over fifteen. Are you sure you’re my older brother?” He was clearly making fun of him for how prepubescent he looked without his his beard. 

A small laugh escapes Lafayette’s lips. “Yes I’m pretty sure I’m your older brother.” And the two continue to laugh before they run out of breath and stop to regain it before going back to having a normal conversation. 

“So tell me. Who are you marrying?” Thomas says as he leans forward resting his hands on his cheeks and his elbows on his knees. 

“A duchess. Her name is Adrienne something. I’m not to sure. I had one conversation with her then I left.” Lafayette tells him a bit sheepishly as he looks down at his hands. 

Thomas let’s out a huff. “How do you know so little about your own betrothed? When Alexander and I had been betrothed we at least knew things about each other. So I guess that means you’ll be lucky to learn about her on your own.” 

Lafayette nods and he changes the subject. Well Thomas changes the subject so Lafayette can tell him all that has changed in France since he’s left. And the truth he gets is disappointing. As nothing really had changed aside from Lafayette being under more pressure to stay in touch with America, well actually Thomas. Then he has to deal with getting ready for becoming king. Whenever that was...

After a while of talking the sound of mumbling catches their attention and Thomas excuses himself before standing up and walks into his sleeping quarters and is in there for a few minutes before he walks back out with a very sleepy looking Rachel on his hip who is just laying her head down on his shoulder while her eyes tiredly scan the room before landing on Lafayette and since her vision is still a bit blurry from waking up, and she can’t see that he doesn’t have any facial hair. She makes grabby hands for him. “Père.” 

Thomas let’s put a small laugh and pecks a kiss onto her forehead as he sits down. “I’m père silly little girl. This is your uncle.”

”Uncle?” She repeats sleepily with a small lisp.

Thomas lets out a hum. “Why don’t you say “hi” to him.” He lets the almost two year stand up and the girl kinda walks over to Laf.

Lafayette smiles at her brightly and the girl just looks at him confused. She really thought that Lafayette was her dad, even though père told her this was her uncle. However a two year old can have trouble processing things. So she’d understand when she was older. 

Rachel just walks over to her uncle and climbs into his lap and begins to cuddle him like she would with papa or père. And this causes both brothers to let out a light hearted laugh. 

“How does she not realize that you have no beard? That’s like one way to recognize me. That and my hair is down.” Thomas jokes as he watches Lafayette shift the girl to be more comfortable as she just cuddles with her uncle happily. 

“Oh hush and let me bond with my niece.” The Frenchman says in a slightly snappy yet joking tone. 

And that’s how the two spent the rest of their day. Just talking, catching up on things.   
  


The next morning was a disaster. Lafayette woke up to the sounds of a small squabble in the hallway. And the persons in question was none other than Alexander and Thomas. And the elder twin let out a sigh as he walked out his chambers and sent both a tired glare. He didn’t want to Jump to accusations just yet. Hell, Thomas could’ve been moody. He was usually like that when he bled. Unless that had also changed while he was away. 

“Do I even want to know what’s going on?” Lafayette asks as he stands in the middle of the hallway in his linen trousers and shirt that was covered up by a robe that Thomas was ever so gracious to share. His eyes narrow and keep an eye on Alexander which thankfully Thomas doesn’t notice. 

The king opens his mouth to speak yet decides against it considering the talk he had with his brother-in-law the day before. And he seems to start to think of something that could justify his actions for getting into an argument. “Flowers. We are arguing about flowers.” 

Okay it could’ve been something to fight over. As There had been no flowers at all In the castle aside from the garden. 

Thomas, who also doesn’t want to deal with an angry brother, nods. “Yes flowers. I suggest we place some to liven things up. But Alexander shoots my ideas down by saying they remind him of funerals.” 

Which flowers did remind him of funerals. That wasn’t the point. The point was, Thomas actually went along with the lie of the whole flower argument. As the actual argument had to deal with Eliza and her child when it was to be born. 

Why they didn’t just talk about it in one of their chambers? Well, no one said that their majesties had been the smartest. Well when it came to secretive family matters that is. 

Lafayette gives a small nod and rubs his eyes before glancing out the window. It was still dark and no sign of sunshine even began to show. He wanted to go back and lay down, close his eyes and rest a bit more. The Frenchman knew it was no use as once was up. He was up. Bet hey maybe if he just closed his eyes something would happen

“Fine. I’m too tired to argue right now. I’ll talk. Now both of you go your separate ways and I’ll talk with you later.” And with that he walked into his chambers and did his best to fall back asleep. He didn’t but him just having his eyes closed while he laid on the bed was calming enough to make it seem like he was sleeping. And that did the trick to get him energized. Or just about. 

He quickly gotten himself dressed and went on with his day. And did meet up with Alexander at one point, telling him that fighting over “flowers” in the hallway wasn’t such a good idea. Yeah, Lafayette knew whatever they had been fighting about wasn’t flowers. And he thankfully let Alexander off the hook with a small reprimanding tone. Which Alexander was gracious for and needed to keep in mind that he brother-in-law was staying the the castle. 

The rest of Lafayette’s day consisted of him talking with James, Thomas and even Rachel. Who barely understood the conversations, thankfully. Some things should not be repeated by a Princess. Especially when some of those things are about her papa.

“He’s had how many mistresses in what? A year? Thomas you must speak with him about this.” 

“Trust me, I’ve tried.” His brother replies with a huff before drinking his tea. “You just try being married to him. Get him to try and listen to you.” His eyes glance over at Rachel to make sure she wasn’t doing anything bad. 

Lafayette glances down at his feet and says nothing. It was pretty easy to intimidate Alexander. However, maybe that was just because Lafayette threatened the male twice. Once back when Washington was alive. And the last time was only yesterday. 

So maybe Lafayette would talk to Alexander once again tomorrow. And maybe convince his own brother to talk with his husband.

Because this behavior among royals was unacceptable. And if he didn’t get any of this figured out. Then that meant it was just a mistake. And he definitely wouldn’t let this be considered a mistake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I just want to say that I will not by replying to comments much. I mean I’ll try to but I have such a busy schedule that I usually only have time during midnight (and that’s when I take the time to write, then save what I need and fall asleep)  
> I hope you guys understand.  
> Because trust me I love seeing how much you guys enjoy this story. And I hope that once stuff kinda calms down for me I’ll be able to reply to the comments
> 
> Also I’m sorry about this chapter being vague and short, but next chapter will be longer and will have more Alexander and Lafayette interactions along with Alexander and Thomas interactions


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations are provided in the notes at the bottom of the chapter

Lafayette woke early the next morning got ready for the day and met his brother-in-law in the man’s study much later. And it was truly awkward as even though Alexander did his best to make it seem like he was the dominant man in the room. Lafayette, who looked less menacing than ever. Was truly the superior.

It showed. Making the king feel his pride get a bit crushed in the process. However he said nothing of it. 

“I want you to speak with my brother tonight.” The Frenchman says as he picks up a random fabric. Letting the weird texture sit on his finger pads. “And don’t think you’re getting out of it. I will be around to watch you both speak with each other from a distance. As a safety precaution.”

“Isn’t that a bit, how do I say... excessive. That and it’s a clear invasion of my privacy as king.” Alexander says to him as he continues to sit in his chair. However instead of sitting up like he was seconds ago. He was slouching down. Something the prince thought he’d never see. 

The Frenchman rolls his eyes and sets the fabric down as he walks past Alexander. Kicking his boots as he did so. Causing the king to let out a small groan. And he sat up quickly. “I think you lost that type of privilege when you began to act a fool. Besides I’m doing this in the best of interests for all.” 

“Really?” Alexander replies sarcastically. “What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Thin ice.” Lafayette hisses out as he turns to face the king. And the man is hunching his shoulders. “It means that hopefully you two can solve your differences once and for all. And I can go back home peacefully and not worry that my brother will get killed.”

”He wouldn’t get killed.” Alexander replies. 

“Some consorts of kings can beg to differ. Let us not forget King Henry’s second wife. And her reasoning for being beheaded.” 

“I’m nothing at all like that pompous overweight king. Besides she died for her infidelity to him. Something Thomas isn’t capable of doing.” Alexander barks out. Not hesitating to say anything bad about England’s old ruler and one of his ex wives from two hundred years ago.

The French prince lets out a sigh, The only reason Anne Boleyn was beheaded was only due to the fact that she couldn’t provide a male heir. “Tell yourself that...” he pauses for a second and looks at the door. “Meet my brother at the balcony that over looks the forest. I expect you to be there when the moon is in the sky. If not. Well... I’ll look for you myself. And I don’t think you’d want me to drag you all the way to my brother.” And he makes his way towards the door before stopping. His hand laid upon the handle. “Also, I recommend you get better security. I’m able to walk into many rooms without being stopped.” With that he exits the room with a swift yet slight push and began to walk around.

He’d have to pass the time for right now as Thomas was busy. With whatever it was. Probably had to do with the family in Austria. And who knew how long that would take. 

So that’s how Laf’ found himself in the garden. Just looking over flowers and listening to the chatter of people walking by. Some of which he noticed. Like Burr, Laurens and Mulligan. Though he payed little attention to this. 

After a hour or so he heads up to his brother’s chambers and knocks softly on the doors. Being let in soon after. 

Sitting down at his desk was Thomas. Who was writing something down into a book that had a leather binder. However Lafayette couldn’t see the words that were being scribbled onto the paper.

”frère.” The older twin says softly. Getting the younger’s attention as he closes the book and sets his quill into the ink. 

Thomas raises a brow at his brother and turns around. He lets out a small hum. 

“Tonight you’re talking to Alexander.” The elder says simply as he walks over to the chairs that Thomas claimed to be “comfortable”. 

A small groan comes from Thomas who buries his face into his hands. “Must I? Can’t me and him just acknowledge each other and only talk when necessary.” 

“This is necessary Thomas.” Lafayette says a bit annoyed. “Or can you stop being selfish for a few minutes and just talk out an agreement with him.” 

Not wanting to argue with his brother as his day wasn’t the best he just nods. However, Thomas didn’t think of himself as selfish really. He just didn’t want Alexander to kill him. And vice-versa “Fine. When and where is this to take place.” 

“The balcony that over looks the forest when night falls. However, you just need to be there before the moon is fully in the sky. I hope I can see you later..” With that he leaves. 

The rest of the day goes by somewhat quickly for Thomas and Alexander. Though that is to be expected in cold weather. The days were always shorter than they needed to be. However since the moon wasn’t fully visible, both men decided to wait a little while. And when Thomas deemed that he had waited long enough, he made his way to the balcony. 

Once he arrived at the balcony, Thomas was greeted by the cool February air. Making him wish he had gotten much warmer clothing on before he came out. However it was to late to turn back. So instead he wrapped his arms around his torso and began to shake lightly. He hoped that Alexander would soon arrive. However that was just wishful thinking.

So, Thomas stayed outside for another twenty or so minutes until he heard the door to the balcony close. He turned around and saw Alexander, who was out of breath. Meaning that he had probably gotten so engrossed in either papers, a book or one of the mistresses. And Thomas prayed that the last option wasn’t the correct one. 

The younger male then watches as his husband makes his way over yet keeps his distance.

Both men stay quiet, well aside from Thomas’ shivering to try to keep himself warm and face their shoulders to each other while looking off in different directions. 

This continues for a while before Alexander soon grows slightly annoyed with Thomas’ shivering. And he begins to take off the fur lined coat he had and wraps it around his husband. Which shocks the younger one greatly. However Alexander remains neutral and goes back to leaning against the railing. 

“You didn’t have to do that...” Thomas mutters out as he holds onto the fur coat tightly. 

An eye roll comes from Alexander, and he’s thankful Thomas can’t see it. “I only did it to get you to stop with the noise.” 

“Good to know that you get annoyed by me freezing my ruffs off.” 

“Maybe you should dress for such weather.” 

Thomas shoots Alexander a glare. “Maybe you shouldn’t be so late and I shouldn’t be shivering to such a degree.” 

Alexander turns to face Thomas and he himself has a glare plastered across his face as he begins to open his mouth. His finger pointer at his husband. However he stops himself when he remembers that Lafayette told him he would be around. And so he was once again on thin ice. 

The male lowers his hand and his expression softens. Thomas actually did have a point. Maybe if he didn’t make him wait they wouldn’t be arguing over something so small. He turns away and glances at the sea of trees. “My apologies for making you wait so long.” 

Confused by Alexander’s sudden change. Thomas raises a brow and wraps his arms around his torso. “What?” 

“You’re right. It was wrong of me to make you wait...” Alexander mumbles out as he continues to stare at the trees. 

The younger blinks a few times before glancing at the trees himself. The change in Alexander’s attitude was so quick and it made him wonder. “Let me guess. My brother is watching us?” 

Taken aback by the sudden question. Alexander makes a face. Didn’t Thomas know his brother was gonna be watching. “Didn’t he tell you he was?”

“No, of course not. My brother doesn’t tell me a lot. Then again I don’t tell him a lot either.”

Alexander shakes his head and the silence grows between them as they both try to figure out questions to ask each other. And thankfully Thomas is quick to ask his. “I want you to answer me truthfully. And don’t give me a answer that doesn’t answer the question.”   
  
The elder stares at the younger one and raises a brow as he waits for the question.

”What happened to you when you left for war... we had a decent relationship... what clicked in you that made you the way you are?” 

The king’s eyes widen as he quickly goes to stare down at his hands. He didn’t have a answer to give in all honesty. He just started being a douche for no reason. “I- I have no idea...” 

Thomas purses his lips together and seems to hug himself tighter. “It was because Rachel was not a son?” 

“No- that’s not it-“ 

“Then tell me, why do you find me so repulsive that you must get half of my staff impregnated?” 

The rant seemed to continue on for a few more minutes before Alexander finally had enough of it. “Like I said, I do not know!” He says raising his voice and glaring up at the younger, causing Thomas to stop with his rant and back away slightly. 

Once again, Alexander remembers that Lafayette is watching. So he decides that him getting mad at Thomas won’t help. Not at all. “I’m sorry... I didn’t mean to raise my voice at you...” 

An eye roll comes from Thomas. “Uh huh... or are you just sorry because my brother is around...”

Quickly looking away Alexander goes back to staring at his hands. Thomas knew what he was doing anyways. It was no point in lying to him. His expressions and body movement gave it away.

”Thats what I thought...” Thomas mumbles out. “Well it was nice talking with you.” With that he turns on his heels and begins to make his way to the door. Though is stopped abruptly when Alexander rushes in front of him as a way to stop him from leaving. 

“Thomas, as much as I’m going to despise myself for saying this...” Alexander mumbles out. “Gilbert is correct... we need to talk something out. We just need to get along. No love needs to be involved, we just need to stop with this behavior of ours?” 

“My behavior isn’t the one that needs improving...” Thomas tells him. 

“I just need to stop with this behavior of mine...” Alexander corrects. 

The silence grows between them once more and they just awkwardly stand there. They knew that had to say something other than they’d work on improving. They needed to begin talking now if they actually wanted to change something and start getting along. Both didn’t want to, but they knew that Lafayette wouldn’t stop until they at least got something figured out. 

“I want this to stop...” 

Alexander raises a brow. “You’re going to need to be a bit more specific.” 

Which Thomas rolls his eyes. “I want you to stop sleeping around... at least wait until I am no longer able to bear children...” 

“But-“ 

Thomas raises a hand to silence him. “Don’t even start Alexander.” He lets out a sigh. “And if we want to start getting along. You need to stop being around my staff. The Schuyler sisters especially.” 

“What about Eliza?” Alexander asks. 

Thomas forces out a laugh that sounds hurt. “Can you not think about her for five seconds? You’ve gotten her pregnant, and have humiliated me since we got married. Can you just try to help this “relationship” out?” 

Alexander sighs. “How can I not think about her when I’m madly in love with her?” 

Supriser by Alexander’s words Thomas let’s out another laugh. However this time it’s nervous sounding. “You’re pulling my leg right?” He stares at him hopefully. Alexander couldn’t possibly know what love was. Then again Thomas didn’t know what love was.

However, the older one ignores his gaze and looks guilty. Causing Thomas to shakily let out breath. “It’s because she’s with child isn’t it?” 

“Far from it...” Alexander tells him, and he sounded truthful for once in his life. The king found Eliza to be a wonderful companion, friend, and the two seemed to get along much more greatly then Alexander and Thomas ever did. And Thomas swears he can feel his heart shatter into a thousand shards. Even though he didn’t have feelings such as love for Alexander. He knew that this girl would have the marriage annulled.

“So that means you’re going to love her child no matter what?” Thomas says a bit hurt. “If she has a daughter you’re not going to treat her like you did me and Rachel?” 

“Thomas-“ Alexander tried to figure out his words instead all that came out bits and pieces of phrases. 

“So you’ll just abandon her...” Thomas says. “It’s good to know what kinda father you are.” 

“Will you stop already?” Alexander says interrupting Thomas. “What do you want me to say? Because whatever will come out past my lips will upset you no doubt!” 

“Well maybe if you didn’t have a personality that seemed to change on a whim we wouldn’t be having such a talk and my brother wouldn’t have needed to come.” he was beginning to shake, not from the cold, but of anger. “What am I supposed to do with a husband who only gets along with me when I’m pregnant then despises me when I’m no longer with child?” 

Alexander stays quiet. He honestly didn’t know, and Thomas was right. Which was something he didn’t think was possible. 

“if I told you I was with child right now... would you change so suddenly?” Thomas asks him softly. 

“That depends on if you’re with child...” Alexander replies back sheepishly. Wrong choice of words and he knew it. 

A scoff escapes Thomas’ lips before he lets out a shaky breath. “I see...” he sounds heartbroken in a way. 

Alexander holds his hand out and goes to rest it upon Thomas’ shoulder, and when they make contact, The younger one tenses up. 

“Thomas... I’m going to say this once and once only.” Alexander begins. “I may just be saying this because I for some reason am deathly afraid of your brother, but- if he thinks that somehow we can get along, then there is a possibility that we can maybe get back to a “normal” life like we had before I went off to fight. Even if it’s not exactly ideal, it could possibly be better than how toxic of a relationship we are in right now.” 

Thomas stays silent as he avoids eye contact with the shorter male. However he does break it. “Then if you’re serious about this. I want you to promise to me right now. That you will drop contact with all of your lovers.” 

Alexander hesitates for a few seconds then nods. “Thomas, I promise to you that I will drop all contact with my lovers... on one condition...” 

“What would that one condition be?” 

“That the day Eliza’s child is born. I am at least able to see it. And that I congratulate her. That would be all but enough from me.” 

Thomas stays quiet for a minute or so before nodding. “Fine...” 

It goes quiet again and the awkwardness grows between them. However the silence is stopped when Alexander opens his mouth. “Would you like me to escort you to your chambers?”   
  
The taller of the two begins to consider his options. He he is walked to his chambers by Alexander, he can get out of the cold and have his husband answer some questions. And his second option is that he walks alone, gets out of the cold and has no questions answered. “Please...” 

The shorter male nods and walks inside with Thomas before he begins to make his way towards his chambers. There is no silence between them, just awkwardness. 

“Even though we haven’t been married long... why do you have the desire to humiliate me?” Thomas asks as he continues to shiver. 

“I’ve only meant to humiliate you once... no, twice...”

”What two times?” 

“The day we first met and when I had your coronated.” 

“Why?”   
  
Alexander shrugs. “Because I was mad at you. I was mad that you produced a girl... and was outraged that you hid behind my father... my actions are unjustified however. I knew I had no right to be mad at you. Yet I was...” 

Thomas gives a small nod and continues to hug himself. 

“How much do you hate me?” Alexander asks. As he glances up. 

“Do you want me to be truthful?” 

“Yes, considering that we need to get along...” 

Thomas nods and glances back at him. “With almost everything ounce of my body...” 

“You don’t hate me completely?” 

“I wish I could... but it’s hard to do so when Rachel reminds me so much of you...” 

“You still can hate me fully...”

”I know... but... without you, Rachel wouldn’t be in my life...” 

Both men quickly turn away from each other and walk in silence. And it stays like that for a few minutes before they reach Thomas’ chambers. They say nothing to each other but exchange a quick glance and a nod before they go their separate ways. And Thomas is thankful to be back in his room, meaning as he can finally fall asleep, hopefully. 

Sadly though Thomas just tosses and turns through the night, along with using a chamber pot due to nausea. And just when he thinks he’s finally found a comfortable place to sleep. He only sleeps for an hour or so before he hears his brother walking into the room. “Thomas, mon frère. Get up. How did everything go?” 

The younger twin groans and covers his head with a pillow. Lafayette knew, so why did he have to tell him, however Thomas decides to tell him anyways. “We made progress...” 

“That’s good...” 

“I suppose.” Thomas mutters before Lafayette starts to whistle a small tune.“Is that all you’re here for? Or is there another reason?” 

“Oh yes! There is!” Lafayette exclaims though he glances at the door and bites his lip. The guards would hear them so, he decides to speak in his native tongue. “Es-tu enceinte?” 

Thomas bites his bottom lip before but stops quickly before sitting up. Letting the pillow fall onto his lap. And thankfully Lafayette pays no attention. “Pourquoi pensez-vous que je suis enceinte?”

“Alexander dit que tu as dit quelque chose à propos d'être enceinte.” Lafayette says as he glances down at Thomas’ stomach. 

“Je te dirais si j'étais.” Thomas says with a slight hiss. 

The elder twin purses his lips and knits his brows together. “Alors dites-moi, êtes-vous?” 

_Maybe._

“Non.” Thomas replies casually. 

Lafayette raises a brow and glances at Thomas’ stomach once more before giving a nod, he also decides to go back to English. “Okay... I was just asking since Alexander thought maybe you were hinting at it.” 

“I was giving an example.” 

“Interesting choice for an example.” 

Thomas shrugs before resting his forearms on the pillow. “It was all I could think of at the moment.” 

Lafayette nods and stands up before patting his brother on the back and shares a warm smile. “If it was all you could think about in the moment, I’m pretty sure that something must be going on... or I’m just overthinking.”

“Maybe?” Thomas replies. “Maybe you’re just over thinking because you have so much going on.” 

“True...” His voice trails off for a few seconds before he lets out a chuckle. “Well... I’ll let you head back to sleep. You look like you need it.” 

“Thank you Gil. I’ll talk with you and James later about everything.” 

A hum comes from Lafayette before he exits the room. Leaving Thomas alone. 

So, maybe Thomas was pregnant. Which he didn’t doubt, he didn’t want to get Anyone’s hopes up incase he wasn’t. Even though he was highly positive that he knew that he was. But he didn’t want Alexander to start being nice to him again just because he was. It wouldn’t be fair to him since he knew that after the child was born his husband would be going back and changing his personality. 

Maybe that’s why for the last two months he was so emotional and bitchy. He had so much to deal with on top of being pregnant. 

However, life was never fair. Something that Thomas needed to remind himself.   
It wasn’t fair that he was born into such a family, it wasn’t fair that he was given the “gift” to bear children. Nor was it fair that he was married to a man of almost four years whose personality changes with a snap of his fingers. 

Resting a hand on his stomach, Thomas let’s out a sigh. Most royal marriages never resulted in love. Maybe they grew to like each other. Though it was rare for such a couple to actually love one another. And maybe that’s why Thomas wished for a life out in the country. Fall in love, have a decent life. Though it’d never happen sadly. But it didn’t hurt to dream. At least that’s what he told himself. 

  
On the other side of the castle sat James in his room. Looking over documents that Thomas was ever to lazy to get to. Which James didn’t know why. As they had seemed simple enough. Well as simple as they could get.

Picking up his goblet of water, he sips it carefully before setting it back down. Then gets back to reading through the documents. It doesn’t last long as he’s interrupted by Lafayette who comes barging into his chambers talking a thousand miles a minute in his native tongue. (Which even though James understands, he can vaguely make out certain phrases as it sounds jumbled) 

This continues on for a few minutes or so until Lafayette stops and stares at his brother’s best friend with a small out of breath laugh and wide eyes. 

However is James left in the dark and he lets out a nervous chuckle. “You’re going to hate me for saying this, but even though I understand French- I did not understand a single thing you said.” 

Lafayette let’s put a small huff and closes the chamber doors before going to sit next to James. “Okay, so what I said is that Thomas might be with child.” 

James nods though he isn’t to sure of it. “What makes you say that?” 

“Oh well, my brother-in-law said that Thomas blurted out something about being pregnant.”   
  
“And you believe the king because?” 

“James, mon ami, one does not just blurt out something about being with child unless they have that on their mind.” Lafayette tells him as if it was the most obvious thing ever. 

James let’s out a sigh. “Thomas said stupid shit all the time... this may just be one of those times.” 

“You really don’t believe my brother is pregnant. When you’ve clearly seen him pregnant twice before?”

“I’d rather just not jump to conclusions. While yes I know Thomas is very fertile. I haven’t seen any signs that he might be.” 

Silence fills the room before Lafayette sighs. “Fine, but keep a close eye on him. As I think this is effecting his attitude.”

James let’s put a small chuckle and nods. “Yes I’ll keep an eye on him. But I don’t think that his attitude would have changed that much. He’s always this moody.” 

Lafayette rolls his eyes playfully and shakes his head. “Thank you James. Now don’t forget that we are meeting with Thomas later in his chambers.”

“The king won’t be there correct?” 

“Mhm. Now if you excuse me, I’m going to go find something to eat so I don’t die of starvation.” And with that, Lafayette leaves the room.

Now, all that James needed to do was get Thomas to sign some documents 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations:
> 
> Es-tu enceinte? - Are you pregnant?
> 
> Pourquoi pensez-vous que je suis enceinte? - why do you think I’m pregnant?
> 
> Alexander dit que tu as dit quelque chose à propos d'être enceinte - Alexander says you said something about being pregnant
> 
> Je te dirais si j'étais - I would tell you if I was
> 
> Alors dites-moi, êtes-vous? - so tell me, are you?  
> ———  
> Sorry if this chapter seems over the place. I’m trying to make it not seem like that. But I don’t want a lot of things in separate chapters as I don’t want to make everything longer than needs to be.  
> Which is why hopefully next chapter will be longer than previous chapters  
> Adieu!


	29. Chapter Twenty-nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: Blood
> 
> Sorry if this seems rushed. 
> 
> For the past 29 chapters I knew something felt- odd, so I did a bit of research for French monarchies- I now just realized that in France they called the next male heir to the throne a Dauphin while the woman was called the Dauphine  
> So from now on, Lafayette will not be referred to as Crown prince but instead Dauphin

“How far along is she?” James asked in the almost quiet room as he sipped on some tea. 

Thomas raises a brow. He had just woken up from his quote on quote “nap” that consisted of him just tossing and turning to get comfortable. “Who is _she_ referring to?” 

“Frère. We mean Elizabeth.” Lafayette tells him as he wraps his arms around himself. It was a bit cold. But not too cold. 

“Oh-“ Mumbles out the youngest of the three. He then looks down at his hands and starts to count quietly to himself. Messing up a few times here and there as he uses his fingers to keep track of the time. “I’d say around either six or seven months... as she and Alexander did sleep for four months before she announced herself as with child.” 

The elder two men nod before James speaks up. “How did she not know she was with child at first?” 

Thomas let’s out a small chuckle and sets down his tea. “It’s quite simple really- most nobles have a diet that’s much more healthier than that of most people, as that can effect mensuration. Though it also depends on if they’ve been with child before hand. For example I found out I was with child on my second pregnancy much earlier than I was with Rachel.“   
  


_And I also found out pretty early on with this pregnancy..._

“Anyways-“ James says starting on a new topic. “What did you and Alexander talk about last night?” 

The youngest of the three moves to pick up his cup of tea and begins to think. “The usual stuff. If he wants to make this work he needs to stop laying with others.” 

“Do you think he will abide by this?” Lafayette asks as he raises a brow. 

“Knowing Alexander, he’ll be laying with someone soon.” Thomas mumbles. 

James nods. “And the Schuylers?” 

“What of them?” Thomas asks as he himself raises a brow at James.

”What are you going to do about them?” 

The youngest looks down at his cup of tea and observes his reflection as he thinks. “I send the pregnant one and her bastard child back to the country with her husband... and I guess I’ll keep Peggy and Angelica around. However I know they will hate me for it. Do I care? No. Because they would do the same thing I’m doing...” 

After Thomas finishes with his rant the room goes silent. Leaving them to their thoughts. Which in all honestly wasn’t too bad. Lafayette kept studying his brother to see if anything was off and indeed there was. Thomas, who was usually away from drama and was more of a soft spoken male with a small attitude here and there, now seemed to be very much voiced about his opinions on things. Which never happened unless it was that time of the month...

James too was noticed the changes, however he possibly thought it was due to all the pressure that sat upon Thomas’ shoulders and felt dearly bad for him. As he didn’t know what to do for his best friend.

——

On the other side of of the castle, Alexander found himself hidden near the gardens in a small stone wall like area. He knew he shouldn’t be doing what he was supposed too. But he couldn’t just leave Eliza in the dark about what was going on with everything. It wouldn’t be fair to her. Then again, It wasn’t fair he was going behind Thomas’ back to do this.

The waiting continues for not much longer when he sees Eliza walk into the garden. A hand rested on her pregnant belly As she makes her way to get to where Alexander told her to meet him. 

“My lord?” Eliza asks as he gives a small curtsy. However Alexander shushes her softly and pulls gently out of view from anyone. Confusing her greatly as she does as he says. 

The king looks at her confused expression and sighs as he rests a hand on her shoulder. Looking away quickly as if not to make eye contact with her. “This is possibly the last time we will see each other for a while...” 

“What?” Eliza asks softly yet confused. Her hand goes to Alexander’s chin and his attention goes to her so they are now looking each other in the eyes. “Explain what you mean Alexander-“ 

He stays quiet for a few seconds before he begins to tear up slightly. “I love you Betsy. I always will. Sadly, because I am married to Thomas. I must do my best to stay out of more scandals in the future. Even if that means not being able to be with you...” 

Eliza offers him a sad smile before sighing softly. “Alexander, you and I both know this wasn’t going to last long-“ 

“But I’m in love with you.” Alexander says as he goes to take her hands. Pecking a small kiss upon her ringed finger. “And I know you are in love with me Betsy...” 

It was true, both loved each other. More than their respective partners. 

The woman sighs and shakes her head. “We are both married to amazing men. You to Thomas and I to John.” 

“We’d still be together if it wasn’t for Thomas being so insistent on making his and I’s relationship work.” Alexander mutters. causing Eliza to give a soft sigh. 

“But he’s right. You’re duty is to him, your daughter and The kingdom...” There’s a pregnant pause. “And we can’t keep this up. Me, _whoring_ myself out. And you publicly being an adulterer...” 

“What if I annul the marriage, what if I get John to go away-“ 

Eliza holds a finger up to his lips and shakes her head. “Thomas is correct...” she looks heartbroken but knows that this is for the best. She has John André, who was ever so unhappy about his wife sleeping with the king. But now, maybe everything can go back to normal. 

Alexander watches as Eliza removes her finger from his lips and stands there awkwardly for a few minutes. That is however before Alexander moves in slowly to give her a farewell kiss. Tears that had somehow formed in his eyes are now racing down his cheeks as they slowly kiss. It’s soft and gentle... full of love. Something neither of them felt when kissing their significant other. 

They soon break the kiss and Eliza looks at him sadly before holding his hand reassuringly. “Thank you my lord... for everything...” she breaks their hold and slips away back into the gardens. Leaving Alexander by himself. He couldn’t believe how willing she was to just go... He himself was hoping she’d strive for them to be together. Apparently not though, as this felt like she was eager to walk away from. Even though she could just be doing it for the sake of Thomas. As she didn’t like him, and in a way feared him.

But, why did that matter now? Alexander now had to continue to be with Thomas. This was not good. 

———

The next couple of days seemed to go by almost peacefully for everyone. Thomas and Alexander talked about what they needed to do, as the other day’s talk was not going to be enough. It made it to were both had to communicate with each other. Not just one person. 

Then came the days of Lafayette continuing on with checking on his brother to see if he was pregnant. To which Lafayette was more than a hundred percent certain, as Thomas seemed paler, was more nauseous and tired. So it checked out. However, Thomas could’ve also been sick and was telling the truth... okay maybe Lafayette was seventy-eight precent sure Thomas was with child...

James did his best to keep the peace between everyone, well not Lafayette, Thomas and Alexander. More like the household members of Thomas’ as it was not looking so good. With some ladies-in-waiting furious that they were being sent back home. However these where the ones who had been using Alexander for a small political gain by sleeping with Thomas. So James was grateful that they’d leave. Meaning Thomas wouldn’t be so bitchy. 

Boy was he wrong. And he seriously began to wonder if Lafayette was right. Thomas possibly was pregnant. 

And currently, there was no time in finding out. As they were all wishing Lafayette farewells. With the Dauphin telling the everyone to keep in touch with him or else he’d be back and no one wanted that. 

“My dearest brother-in-law, I do wish you and my brother the best.” Lafayette says before moving onto James. Shaking his hand as he does so. “James, mon ami. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I can’t wait to hear from you in the future.” Lafayette then moves onto Thomas and the two twins smile sadly at each other before embracing the other one tightly. “Frère, I wish you the most luck...” 

Thomas hugs his brother a bit tighter. “I wish you luck as well..” his voice barely above a whisper as he tears up. 

And the two stay like that for a while. Not muttering a single syllable to another. Causing those around them to become slightly mad as Lafayette needed to get going if he was to catch his ship back to France.

So, Thomas decides that even though they are already causing him to be late. Why not say something else. So in the quiets he could be, he begins to whisper. “Gil, I know you probably wished to learn sooner. But I was afraid you’d tell and word would get out to early... but yes I am with child...”

Lafayette’s eyes widen and his grip around Thomas tightens for a moment before letting go and he shares a happy smile with a few tears pooling in corner of his eyes. He thankfully says nothing about the pregnancy and nods slightly before making his way to the small carriage. Getting in and waving to James and Thomas, Giving Alexander a small glare as he does so as to remind him not to mess up.   
  
Which Alexander thankfully understands. And he makes his way inside to go to his chambers to finish up with documents. Knowing that the next few months, hell the next year would be getting used to the new arrangements set between him and Thomas. 

Hopefully it wouldn’t take long to get used to.   
  


———

About a month later, Thomas was slightly beginning to show. But that was only if you were obviously trying to see if he was pregnant. Thankfully Alexander was too busy to notice anything. So he still kinda remained an asshole, meaning all Thomas had to do was threaten to have Lafayette come back. And Alexander was doing his best to get in Thomas’ good side. 

James himself also found out of Thomas’ pregnancy. However his was because he saw his best friend getting sick during the day. To which he begged Thomas to see a doctor. But he stopped his begging when Thomas told him of his pregnancy and how he wanted it to be kept a secret before he actually began to show. James was happy to oblige.

As for the Schuyler sisters. Well, Peggy, and Angelica who even though they still had been part of Thomas’ household, were furious when they heard the news that Thomas was the one who made Alexander abruptly stop seeing Eliza. However they figured something like this would’ve happened. Just not in the way that it did...

And lastly, Eliza. She was currently laying in bed with the comically oversized pillow that Thomas was made to use with his pregnancies. As she was walking around minding her business before the pain of the baby made her almost fall to the floor. Causing those around her to get the physician. To which they took her to her room and examined her. 

Thankfully Eliza was perfectly fine. The baby was not yet ready to come. Nor was it dead by any means. But it had decided to give everyone a scare by tricking everyone that she was about to give birth. So the physicians decided that she lay in immediately. Which she obliged. As this meant now she could catch up on rest that she hadn’t received in the last, eight months due to the whole drama of everything. Which she rightfully deserved. 

———

A month passes by for everyone rather quick. For Thomas he’s still keeping the baby a secret from everyone. However it’s getting much harder now as he’s know five months pregnant. And he begins to debate on when the right time to tell Alexander, or to get a physician would be. As he’s pretty sure he’s going to start becoming the talk soon. Thankfully though he has James by his side during this time and it makes it seem almost easier. Almost being a key word...

As for Eliza, well- she was currently sixteen hours into her labor. And she was a mess. She kept grunting, groaning, gritting her teeth, yelling and crying as her labor continued on. The midwives were doing their best to make sure Eliza was doing her absolute best though. That was a plus.

Howver her family seemed to be anxious as they waited outside the doors to her room. She was in labor with the king’s illegitimate child. Meaning that once she gave birth to this child, they all would no doubt get better lives. Even though life during the fifteen hundreds never could get better. 

The family though is shaken out of their thoughts when the doors to the chambers open and in walks Alexander. When was he told? “Is everything alright? I can hear the screaming from down the hall.” He sounds concerned and looks anxious as ever. This is probably the most anxious he’s been in ages. 

The family quickly bows at Alexander before Schuyler speaks up. “Any moment now your grace. And let me assure you that Elizabeth is brave and strong. All may be well.”   
  


In the room in the bed, sat Eliza who was now panting and shaking slightly. It hurt to much but she knew she had to continue on. So she wipes a bit of sweat of her forehead and goes back to pushing when the midwives tell her too. 

This goes on for another hour or two before Eliza finally hears a small cry and she feels relieved even though she knows she’s not entirely done. So she continues on before she’s completely done pushing and the baby is now completely wailing at the top of their lungs. And she herself is out of breath as one midwife helps her with the placenta, while the other one cleans the babe off before she places the child in her hands. 

Now back outside the room. It’s quiet, too quiet. And it’s nerve wracking for everyone. It’s even more nerve wracking when the midwife opens the doors and cracks a smile. “A boy.”

The two sisters let out a happy sigh of relief and the midwife steps aside and the two girls walk in. Only for Peggy to grimace when she sees the bloodied sheets and it makes her slightly queasy. As the last time she saw bloodied sheets. A baby was dead... Nevertheless, she can do her best to ignore it for now as she, Angelica and Eliza begin to talk quietly among themselves as they begin to say hi to their nephew. 

John looks down at his feet unhappily. Eliza’s first child is sadly not his and is the king’s making the child a bastard... though would be deemed as his anyways. 

Lord Schuyler was busy celebrating silently to himself.

And Alexander, he stood there in shock for a few minutes before finally walking into the room. Causing the two sisters to step out of his way as he walked over to the new mother. “Congratulations Mistress Eliza.” 

The girl blushes lightly and smiles a tiny bit. “Thank you, your grace.” 

Alexander nods and stares down at the babe in her arms. “May I?” 

Eliza nods and carefully hands their child over to Alexander, who holds the child gently yet tightly as he holds back a small smile. “He looks almost exactly like you...” he goes quiet once more before glancing over at her. “Have you decided upon a name?” 

“His name is to be Alexander.” Eliza says softly. As a way for the child to be associated with his actual father, that and because the name Alexander wasn’t found as much. 

The man nods and stares down at the child once more and smiles softly. His son, his wonderful handsome son is thankfully strong and well. Though it’s a shame that he won’t be able to able to be a father to the boy... unless

Later that night, he and Thomas stood in his chambers. With Thomas yelling words that Alexander thought he’d never hear come from his mouth. 

“Thomas please stop.” 

“You want me to stop? You’re the one who is trying to father this child when it had John André to father it.” 

Alexander glares a small bit at his husband and shakes his head. “I thought you wanted me to be a better person and father. Well that’s what I’m doing.” 

Thomas groans and slams his hands down on the table. “That child is a bastard! I’m talking about your actual legitimate child.” 

Alexander rolls his eyes and turns away. “I know you want to send Eliza and her child away. But I’m not letting it happen. They are staying here. End of story.” He makes sure to emphasis his last sentence. Causing Thomas to become angrier. His hands shaking as he tries to come up with a valid argument. However nothing comes to mind. 

“Then what I’d I told you. That right now I was with child.” 

Alexander stops in his tracks on his way to his desk and he knots his brows together as he lets out a laugh. “You said you weren’t two month ago.” 

“Only because I was scared of how fast you’d change on a whim.” 

“so you’re trying to use that against me now?” 

“What if I am?” Thomas says with a growl. 

Alexander turns to face him. “You’re using this against me because you’re what? Scared?” 

the younger male tenses up and he looks away. He truly was. He was afraid that Alexander would annul the marriage. Though he shakes his head. “She’s married Alexander. And John André is in great health. What you’re doing could undo everything we’ve done to work on in the last two months.” 

The king looks away. Yes Eliza was married but that was so simple to fix. Right? “Yes but all I’m asking is that they stay here...” 

“We made an agreement Alexander.” 

“I don’t care that we did, just let her stay.” 

It goes quiet and the two don’t dare to lay eyes on each other for nearly ten minutes. And during this ten minutes Thomas is hard at work, thinking. 

“Well... Id consider your options Alexander. Your family or a whore and a bastard. Choose wisely. And when you have your answer. Come find me...” there’s poison laced in Thomas’ words as he speaks. Making Alexander frown to himself as he glances up at Thomas who is already leaving the room. 

Alexander really needed to get his act together. And soon at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is obviously not my best work when it comes to chapters, it’s obviously rushed and seems to short. So I’m gonna take a small break to try and work on doing better chapters so yeah...


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: blood, mentions of miscarriage.

“Can you believe him?” Alexander asks as he paces back and forth between the room. John and Hercules glancing at each other as he did so. “If our positions had been switched I’d be killed for even stepping up to him.” 

Johns eyes widened. “You want to kill your husband for talking down to you.”

“Not what I said John.” Alexander growled out. “What I’m saying is that most kings would kill their spouse for talking to them wrong. Must we not forget Anne Boleyn. And it almost happened to what was her name-“ he tries to remember the sixth wife’s name yet rolls his eyes and moves onto something else.

Hercules shakes his head. Even though he, John and Alexander were friends didn’t mean they always agreed with the king. And if they where being honest, they agreed with Thomas(for the most part, they believed Alexander should’ve slept with other people while Thomas was with child or was no longer fertile). “Well, maybe if you didn’t go sleeping around with people, you wouldn’t have to deal with such a mess... or get us involved.” 

John sends him a glare. Telling him to watch it as when Alexander got in a mood people always payed the price for it.

Stopping in his tracks, Alexander turns to his best friends. “My offer still stands on the table from three years ago.” 

The elder male lets out a groan and pinches the bridge of his nose. “You know I’m right though Alexander. Besides you need to take some initiative and not have Thomas walk all over you.”

John nods and bumps himself into the conversation. “We’re not saying that you get so severe that you hurt him in any way. Just-“ he pauses and begins to think. “Add in your own input.” 

“Knowing Thomas he won’t allow it.” Alexander mumbles. “Trust me I tried.”

“Well he can’t be calling all the shots.” John mumbles. And Alexander knew he was right. If Thomas wanted them to have a decent relationship it couldn’t be just about Thomas. And it couldn’t be just about himself either.

God! Being married was such a chore. 

“Mhm...” Alexander mumbles out. He then looks at the door. “I’ll talk with you both later I have papers to get to.”

Both men nod and stand up before saying their goodbyes to their friend and exit the room. 

And now Alexander was alone with his thoughts. Something that was never usually good. But he needed to be alone with his thoughts, he needed to figure out a way he would come to a compromise. Not because he wanted Eliza to be there, (even though that would be a perk) he wanted to be there for his son. As the child would no doubt know his actual origins due to his grandfather being an asshole who would probably tell everyone that “yes my grandson is a child of the king’s”

There was people like that. Hell, one of Alexander’s half brother’s grandmother did that. However that was years ago when he himself was five. Then he never heard from him again...

Anyways— Alexander, went back to thinking of ways he and Thomas could at least talk about this reasonably. 

And that- well that took up most of his day. Since the king took multiple breaks to actually work on documents, look at maps, and eat. 

Then when he finally decided he knew what to say. He made his way out the room and down the halls. Listening to the courtiers talk as he did so. Which wasn’t that entertaining as all they talked about was Alexander’s least favorite interest (jousting was stupid and he couldn’t think of an answer as to why he thought that). But he did continue to listen.   
  
Thankfully listening in on the conversations made his trip to Thomas’ room go by much quicker than expected. And when he arrived he nodded a yellow to the guards and gave his signature rhythmic knock that Thomas had probably grown used to. 

Outside the door he can hear feet shuffling and a groan. It then stops before he is replied to. “Come in.”

Opening the door, it creaks slightly, however Alexander ignores it as he closes the door again. His eyes stay on Thomas the whole time. He looks terrible, dark bags under his eyes, pale skin and he looked fatigued.   
  
But, he’s able to watch Alexander like a hawk. Which Alexander shrugs off before glancing down at Thomas’s stomach. His bump is noticeable (that is if you searched for it under the slightly baggy clothes) and Alexander knows for a fact that a physician hasn’t been called for yet.   
  
“I’m guessing you have your answer for me?” Thomas says as he sits down in a chair. 

Alexander nods as he looks up to share eye contact with Thomas. “I do.” 

The younger raises a brow as he awaits his answer. And an awkward silence fills the room as he seems to stare into Alexander’s soul. 

“She’s staying.” Alexander says finally cutting the silence. And he watches as Thomas opens his mouth to say something but he stops his husband from even muttering a word by raising a finger. “If you want this marriage to work. She, and her child will stay. I won’t continue to sleep with her, nor will I engage in conversations with her, unless necessary. I only want to be apart of this child’s life.” 

The room fills with silence once more as Thomas rests a hand on his stomach and he begins to contemplate something as his eyes begin to water. Which he’s trying hard to hold back. Pregnancy hormones were so unnecessary in Thomas’ opinions. “I thought I told you to-“

”Choose between families.” Alexander says raising a brow as he begins to walk over to Thomas. “Well I’m not doing that. That bastard is my child just like how Rachel is mine, and how the babe you are bearing is mine.” 

Thomas keeps his hand on his stomach and turns away from Alexander’s gaze. “The agreement we made-“ 

“The agreement we made those two months ago seem to favor you more.” Alexander says. “Highly irrational in my humble opinion. Since with me being the king I’m giving you more power over me in the arrangements we have made. However, if we want to continue working on our marriage. You can’t expect me to follow along with what you want.” He stands firmly in front of Thomas while sending him a stern expression. 

Thomas continues to avoid eye contact with Alexander. Yes, his husband was right- to an extent but this- he honestly had no words aside from. “Fine.” That and he’s too tired to keep up an argument with his husband 

Silence begins to build itself between them again and both stare awkwardly around the room. With Alexander being the first to break the silence. “I hope this doesn’t damage our already rocky relationship...” He takes a step towards Thomas before getting onto one of his knees, and takes hold of Thomas’s free hand. “But I do hope you know, I will keep my word that we’ve agreed upon for everything else.” 

The younger turns to look at the elder and examines his expression. It’s calm, slightly exhausted and if you looked close enough you could see a a small bit of remorse in his eyes. 

A small nod comes from Thomas and a few tears fall. Stupid pregnancy hormones. 

Alexander sighs softly and rubs his thumb over Thomas’s knuckle and stands up. “It’s late, I should go so you can rest.” He shares a small smile and stands up before making his way out the room. And once he’s stepped outside and has closed the door, he makes a mental note to have the physician check in on Thomas. 

And the next day, he receives news that Thomas is with child. And both are healthy. Which Alexander figured as Thomas always was healthy, well most the time. However the physician was more keen on keeping an eye on Thomas this time round. Only due to how the last pregnancy ended. Which was fine by Alexander, but deep down the fear began to bubble up. What if it everything ended like last time?   
  
No, he can’t think about that now. He’ll jinx it if he does. So he does what his mother always used to do. Knocks on the wooden table twice. “Knock on wood...” He mumbles before going back to writing. 

  
Over the next few months, things between them are still rocky. Not as bad as before, but the road was still in development to becoming better. They talked more often while drinking tea- Well Alexander did. Thomas didn’t due to the fear of miscarrying his child.

Speaking of Thomas and their unborn child. One wouldn’t have to take a double take if they saw the consort. As he was in fact showing. And wasn’t hiding the fact that he was. Thomas was proud of it in fact. Breaking social etiquette to rest a hand on his belly. Causing many onlookers to go wide eyed when they saw the sight. Thomas could care less and went on with his days. Ignoring nasty looks and remarks from courtiers. 

The two also talked more politics during the time being, as horseback riding and hunting had been off the table. However their conversations had usually been short lived due to how both became so passionate about their own arguments. Though sometimes Aaron or James had been there to dissolve the arguing. Asking them to finish on with it another day.   
  
Then when both men hadn’t been in each other’s presence, they had been off doing their own things. Such as Thomas staying in touch with his family in France, taking care of Rachel with her studies (which he had her moved over to one of her tutors for now), calming down while doing needlework or just reading while James kept him company. 

Alexander on the other hand, he was doing his best to keep financials under control (which was fairly easy in his honest opinion), maintain good relations with other countries for trade, make sure his own country had been doing fine, and thankfully it was. Then he had to make time with Rachel, and he had to make room in his busy schedule to see his and Eliza’s child. Both were doing great in fact. Which always made him smile a bit when he saw them but kept conversations to a minimum when meeting with the Schuylers.

Thats how things went for the last three months. But Thomas’ schedule had to be altered do to his current situation. And so for the third time in his life he had gone through prayers for the baby, and was now currently in his chambers staring at the wooden block above him as his head rested on the pillow he seemed to have grown familiar with. And it was boring. 

Like both times before, he sat in the dim room while doing nothing except for resting, reading and occasionally talking with guests. And his physician came to visit most often to see how everything was holding up. However he would leave shortly after leaving Thomas to his thoughts. Which had been nothing but fear rattling in his brain. He had become so worried about what would happen to him and the child that he began to chew nervously at his lips. Causing the skin to start to peel in some areas. 

Which James and Alexander did not like one bit. However they couldn’t do anything about it for now. Besides the habit would slowly begin to die down after a while. They were sure of it. Well forty-eight precent sure.

Other than that, everything was fine. Thomas showed no complications or health issues. The physician and midwives kept a close eye on him at all times though, then next he began to hear the midwives and physician talk about holy water. Which he himself hated as his anxiety began to bubble more due to this. Meaning that all he would really do now was be paranoid. Thankfully James came to visit more frequently, which helped get his mind off of everything for a little while. But it was better than being paranoid all day.

”So?” James asks as he snaps his fingers in front of a dazed Thomas face. “Are you listening?”

Thomas blinks a small bit as he glances over at James. “Sorry- I was thinking...” 

“I figured. But did you hear what I said?” 

Thomas shakes his head and stares down. “I did not. Mind telling me again?” 

James nods. “I asked how you were feeling. However I think that your reaction is self explanatory.” His eyes glance down at Thomas’ stomach for a second. 

“I’m fine. Just tired if anything.” 

“Are you sure?” 

_No_

Thomas gave a small hum and a nod before smiling tiredly at James. “Now- moving on from that topic. What brings you here today to my prison of darkness?” 

James gives a small eye roll before looking around the room. “It’s not that dark.”   
  
“The only light source I have entering the room is the window that was left open ever so slightly.” 

“Well, yeah but, it’s not so bad?” 

“Trying being in it for-“ he pauses to count on his fingers the days. “Two weeks give or take.”

James nods in a way as if to say Thomas was correct with his statement. “Meaning it won’t be much longer.” 

Thomas rests a hand on his stomach. “I hope not. I don’t think I would be able to stand being in this room much longer then another two weeks.” 

Which James didn’t doubt. Even though Thomas preferred to stay indoors, he still couldn’t stay in one place for long and needed to get out at some points. “Well I don’t think this will turn out like what happened with Rachel.”   
  
“Let’s hope not.” Thomas says. “How is Rachel?” 

James smiles. “She is doing exceptionally. However from what Alexander says, she misses you dearly.” 

A small frown forms on Thomas’ face. “I could say the same for her.” 

For some strange reason, the physician didn’t want Rachel seeing him. Which was odd as last time he was with child he was allowed to see Rachel, but maybe it was just a precaution- so he couldn’t be too upset by it... 

“You’ll see her soon enough.” James says as he leans over to rest a hand on Thomas’ shoulder. “You got maybe two weeks left. Then after that you’ll be able to see her.”   
  


Waiting two weeks wouldn’t be so difficult, right?

  
Actually waiting two weeks seemed to drag on forever and felt more like an eternity. And he hated it. He wanted to just get up and walk around freely and at least say hi to Rachel. But instead, here he was. Lying-in waiting for the child inside of him to come out already. 

He knew it had to be soon. As midwives began to get everything ready. Meaning two tubs. One empty and one filled with holy water. Linens neatly stacked near both the tubs and that seemed to be all for now.

So that anxiety started to build up in him. He was nervous yet excited to hopefully have another child but he was afraid that the babe would be a stillborn. And he was such a mess after last time- hell he still wasn’t over their last child. He thought about them often and how cold they felt in his arms. And he would tear himself up over it sometimes.   
  
But there was nothing he could do about it. It’s wasn’t often for children to survive. Rachel was lucky to live past her first birthday. As most infants died before then. 

Looking to his left, Thomas reaches for a book and opens it before he begins to read. Balancing it on his bump as he does so.   
  
Not too long after is when he feels a small discomfort. He knows it’s contractions, However it lasts for a few seconds and doesn’t come back for a while. So he moves a small bit to get a bit more comfortable.

The contractions continue on for the rest of the day. However they aren’t that close to each other. Not until the middle of the night when Thomas woke up to the contractions being merely minutes apart. So he called for the midwives, who rushed into the room and began to check to see how he was doing by getting him comfortable. 

Unfortunately for Thomas, he was no were near ready to begin to push (at only 4 centimeters dilated). The pain was unbearable and he did anything he could to get his mind off of it. However nothing worked and all he could do was bear through it.   
  
And so he did his best to try to get some rest, which all he could do was close his eyes and think to himself as the contractions continued on. His water also broke at one point but he wasn’t ready to give birth sadly. 

It’s not until later in the morning, when a midwife decides to check oh dilated he is, decides that he should start pushing. Which Thomas is more than happy to oblige. Though he did have to wait for a few minutes for everyone to get everything ready. With one midwife sitting at the foot of the bed, while one helped Thomas get comfortable by having him lay on his lower back, spread his legs and bent them so it would be easier to help with the birth.

One midwife left the room to have someone inform the king that his husband was in labor. 

When word reached Alexander, he dropped everything he had been doing and left the room. He then made his way to Thomas’s chambers and entered when he arrived, the empty room seemed foreign to him. As he always saw someone in the living quarters of the room. Not too long later came in James and Aaron separately. 

All three looking at the door in concern when a yell emerged through the doors on the other side. 

Burr and James began to talk quietly among themselves. The topic about how horrible this yell had sounded. As his other ones while loud had not been as bad as this cry. And it made James wonder if Thomas would ask to take opium even though it was sinful for many who gave birth to ask for it.

The trio waited outside the doors for another two hours. Listening to Thomas scream, cry and go quiet at points (aside from the midwives encouraging him). The room went completely silent, this time aside from a high pitched wail and quiet mutterings of the midwives. 

And Alexander felt his heart stop for a few seconds. Nervous as to what he would see on the other side of the doors ahead of him. 

Aaron could sense it in the king, he saw the same scared look in his eyes that he had himself when his own wife had given birth all those years ago. Though he knew that once the doors opened relief would was over him. 

It takes five minutes and nineteen-seconds before a midwife opens the doors, (Yes Alexander counted, nothing new there). He tenses up slightly as the woman has a big bright smile upon her face. 

“A boy.” Her voice is at a whisper.

Alexander’s heart for a brief second stops. He know has a second son.. and a heir for the throne- 

The midwife moves out of his way and he can see other midwives cleaning up bloodied linens. And in the middle of the room on his bed, laid Thomas. Who in all honesty looked so exhausted that he may not be able to get time to hold the babe. However his husband, preserved through his tiredness and held their son in his arms as tears and sweat fell down his smiling face.

Slowly, Alexander makes his way over and congratulates Thomas with a small peck to the top of his head. And Thomas tiredly smiles up at him at the gesture, through he’s unsure on why Alexander did that. However he’s to tired to care. 

“Any idea on what you will name him?” Alexander asks softly as he glances over at the child. His skin a light pink (which was expected when it came to newborns), a tuft of dark brown curly hair sat atop his head. And his face held no blemishes or marks (however that would change as he got older)

Thomas looked down at the babe in his arms and chuckles. “I am too tired to think of a name My lord, I do hope you can choose a suitable name for him.” 

Taken aback by this Alexander continues to observe his son and bites his bottom lip before soon coming up with his idea. “Philip.”   
  
It’s quiet for a moment and Thomas repeats the name. “Philip... I like it...” 

“Now please get some rest okay? You look exhausted.” Alexander says to him calmly. 

“I will I promise-“ Thomas says. Motioning for a midwife to come over. He then hands the babe to her gently and the woman leaves to give Thomas his privacy. 

“Good. I’ll be back later to check in on you.” Alexander tells him before reaching down to pick one of Thomas’ hands up before giving it a small reassuring squeeze. Then with that he makes his way out the room and closes the doors before turning to Aaron and James. Both look happy. Which is good. As child is healthy, Thomas is healthy and America had it’s next heir. 

All was good. 

And Alexander couldn’t stop smiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to take a break from this story for a while, as much as I love it. It’s a chore for me as I have so much other stuff I want to work on. (That and things in my personal life are happening)  
> Hopefully after things die down and I get everything on a schedule, I can get back to writing this book for y’all  
> Stay safe,  
> -FandomShipperAway


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small heads up this chapter is probably butchered up a lot, I say this because it includes a lot about God and the Church and all that. I thought i’d let y’all know as a heads up!!
> 
> Did I prematurely post this chapter and freak out? Why yes, yes I did.  
> Also I’d like to apologize if this is in no way accurate at all to christenings. I did the best of my abilities with research I could find.  
> However I found little to help me and so that’s why we see Hamilton zoning out a lot during this chapter.

The following two days after the birth of Philip, news got to Thomas that everyone was ever so joyous to hear about the news of a male heir. 

Thomas was too. Well sort of, he wished it was a daughter in spite of Alexander, though at the same time he was thankful the child was a male heir. Meaning that Alexander’s eyes would not wander away from him. 

But now, he was fine for the most part. All Thomas would need to do now was at least have another son. Hopefully the two could wait again for a while. As Thomas wanted to focus on his two kids right now. He wanted to be apart of their lives, as his own parents had barely been apart of his and Lafayette’s. Which was probably why he was so against the idea of having nannies take care of the children. He didn’t want to end up like his own parents who just taught them what they needed before being married off into marriages that would forever be full of lies, hate and distrust.

No- he didn’t want to think about it any more. He just wanted to rest, not think about, parents, or arranged marriages any longer. It would stress him out more, doing him no good for his mental health.

Letting out a sigh, Thomas moves onto his side and closes his eyes. And they stay closed for a while, but he’s not sure how long they’ve been closed for. Because it only feels like a second. That and the sound of small sentences are filling up the room.

The male let’s out a Small hum and slowly sits himself up. He then galnces around the room and a tired smile places itself on his face when he sees Rachel- who is being held by Alexander... great..

”Hello...” Thomas says as he sleepily greets his guests. Sitting up slowly as he does so.

Alexander nods his hello and makes his way over and sits himself next to Thomas. “Someone is here to see you.” 

“I can see that.” Thomas says as he smiles at his daughter. Carefully taking her out of Alexander’s grip before resting her on his legs. “Hello my little lamb.” 

The girl let’s out a happy laugh before cheering for her father. “Père!” She then leans forward and hugs him as tightly as a two year old could. 

“Calm down Rachel.” Alexander warns sternly. “Père is still hurt.” 

Rachel’s heart breaks when she hears this and she quickly lets go of Thomas and her eyes begin to water, then trickle. And soon, she’s full out crying. Causing Alexander and Thomas to freak out. 

“Way to go.” Thomas hisses out as he glares at his husband through the corner of his eyes. He then changes his tone drastically when looking at Rachel. “Shh, my little lamb, Père is okay. I promise.” He gives her a small smile before holding her close. Running his fingers through her coily hair. “I promise I’m okay. I’m not hurt anymore.” 

A small lie, he still felt like he was having contractions. But they hadn’t been that bad. And over the last few days they had been dying down. 

“Père promise?” The toddler asks in between sniffles. 

Thomas nods and holds her close. “I promise.” He continues to play with her hair and begins to think to himself. Wondering if she had met Philip at all. Though it was probably unlikely since she was so young and would have to wait until he was at least a bit older. 

“So how is everything?” Alexander asks as he watches Thomas and Rachel. Taking into account how his husband was good with children. 

“Well aside from being cooped up in a room and being forced to a bed for almost a month and a half. I’d say everything is fine...” Thomas tells him. 

“Health wise?” 

Thomas pauses and thinks for a second. Debating on if he should say this in front of Rachel but she won’t remember anyways right? “Nothing unusual. Aside from the blood and pains i still get. I’m fine. However I am still to stay here for the next following days.” 

“I see.” Alexander comments. He then changes the subject, probably not to talk about blood and pains at it was such a touchy topic at the time. “Philip’s christening is tomorrow.” 

“It is?” Thomas asks as he looks up a small sad frown stood upon his face. “Such a shame. I wanted to see him being christened... this is the second christening I’m missing due to me being stuck in bed...” 

“You never went to Rachel’s christening?” Alexander asks raising a brow. His heart sinking ever so slightly. 

The Frenchman shakes his head. “Sadly couldn’t. Had to rest to make sure I’d be fine.” 

“I’m sorry.” Alexander says. Not really knowing what else to say, and he goes to hold Thomas’ hand to reassure his husband. Which Thomas rejects the offer. And Alexander doesn’t push his luck. Instead he continues to watch Rachel and Thomas. The Silence was loud, and it made Alexander’s ears ring which caused a small discomfort that was noticeable. However Thomas didn’t point this out. 

Thomas’ reasoning for not pointing it out was because he kept playing with his daughter’s coils. Which he knew he should’ve have done. But it kept the toddler, who he thinks was almost asleep, calm. That and the door is open and in his line of sight he can see that damned table. The same table he’s been saying for nearly two years that he’s been saying he’d get rid of. Which he’s had every opportunity, but he sidetracks himself and gets caught up in something else. 

“Can I ask you for a favor?” Thomas asks into the silence. Causing Alexander to let out a hum. “The furniture that is in the lounge. I want it all removed and burned.” 

Taken aback by the request, Alexander glances at his husband confused. “Removed and burned?” 

“You heard me.” Thomas tells him glancing down at Rachel who is in a slumbering state, which was pretty fast in all honesty. He thought it would’ve taken much longer for her to fall asleep. “I want it gone.”

“We can do that, but I don’t think burning it is such a good idea-“ 

“Burn it.” Thomas says. “And if you can’t burn everything. Burn the table.” He doesn’t bother to look at his husband. “Or if you don’t want everything removed. Just get rid of the table.” 

The silence comes back as Alexander begins to think. “Is there something wrong with the table?” 

“Yes.” Thomas says bluntly. And he doesn’t even bother with going into detail on why there’s something wrong with it.

And Alexander gets the hint and says nothing to further the conversation. Aside from a few words. “As you wish.” 

The two go back to sitting in a uncomfortable silence. With Alexander keeping a watch on the door, while Thomas held Rachel close. Which why wouldn’t he? He hadn’t seen her almost a month and a half at this point. And it pained him. “Such a shame that our lives are filled to be busy...” 

Alexander glances over at him. “How is that?” 

“Well, this makes things difficult, us being parents we need to be there. And frankly with our positions in society, it makes it hard to be there for them. For example, we have to squeeze everything together to make room in our day for out kids.”

“Your days can’t be that busy. You have more free time then me in my day.” 

Thomas rolls his eyes a small bit. “That’s because you don’t ever seem to stop working. Which- now that I’m saying that. Why are you here?” 

Alexander let’s out a small laugh. “Well, I finished everything I needed. And I really didn’t want to see anyone as I’d be roped into more work, so I made my way to Rachel’s nursery and told them I was going to take her to visit you.” 

The younger male looks down at his daughter and smiles a bit to himself. All because Alexander didn’t want to work. Which honestly was so out of character for him. But then for Alexander to bring their daughter to his chambers. It was actually very sweet in Thomas’s opinion. Even if Alexander had no clue that what he had just done had made Thomas almost teary eyed, it still tugged at his heartstrings.

”Have you gotten to see Philip today?” Alexander asks into the almost empty (people wise) room. 

Thomas pauses in his train of thought and begins to think. “Briefly. As they are doing their best to make sure him and I form a bond. However it’s difficult when I’m so exhausted... anyways- Have you?” 

Alexander shakes his head. “Last time I saw Philip was two days ago. However I’ll see him tomorrow.

”You haven’t told anyone of his name yet have you?” Thomas asks softly. 

“Of course not. As the christening is the choosing of his name. They’d ridicule us if we knew we’d already named him.” 

Thomas nods and a silence grows between the two. However the silence isn’t too loud as Rachel’s small hums in her sleeps are making a bit of noise. So it’s a bearable silence to say the least.   
  
The two sit in the silence and take small glances at each other. It’s awkward to say the least as one, they can’t do much expect talk. And Thomas isn’t really up for talking in all honesty, and it looks like Alexander isn’t either. As shocking as it seems. But thankfully, Alexander stands up from the bed and reaches for his daughter, picking her up and rests her on his side and lays her head on his shoulder. 

Rachel stirs a bit at this but stays asleep thankfully. 

Alexander gives a small smile and glances at Thomas. “Rest. You need it okay?”   
  
Thomas nods with a small hum. “I know.” 

Alexander returns the gesture with a nod. “I’ll be back tomorrow after Philip’s christening. Rest well.” And with that he and Rachel make their ways out of Thomas’ chambers. leaving the male alone in the uncomfortably quiet room. Which thankfully meant he could go back to resting.

And he did. 

—————

The next day was something Alexander dreaded. Not because of Philip, no it was because he kept thinking about the conversation he and Thomas had the day before. And there was a slight pang of guilt that was doing summersaults inside him. He felt horrible that Thomas would not be there to witness such a joyous occasion. But, there was nothing to really do about it. As there was no real date as to when Thomas would be able to go back to a normal schedule. That and Philip’s christening had to be today due to christenings having to be within a set amount of days after the birth of the child. 

Alexander sighs and does his best to shake off the thought. He then readies himself for the day. Picking out a yellow ensemble, as yellow was the color of hope and renewal. Hope was obvious, as he would hope Philip would lead the country to be great after his passing in the hopefully many years to come. 

After finishing getting done, he makes his way out the room and continues on with the rest of the day. Which seems to go by in a blur as he doesn’t remember half of it. But he remembers sitting down in the pews of the church, waiting for everything to continue on. Though as he waits he glances about, his eyes resting upon many things, which included: silver basins, a gold cellar of salt which was apparently used for the exorcism (which why did a infant need one?), then lastly there were the chrisom-cloth and a taper. 

But his attention goes back to him wandering as he waits. And now that he thinks about it, Thomas is lucky to not be here at such a boring event. Yes it was rude in the least to think, especially in a church. But that wasn’t important right now. 

After a while, the ceremony soon begins. With the Vicar making their way to the silver basin. Then came Philip’s soon to be godparents. Who where totally different then Rachel’s. As Philip’s would be Hercules and his wife, while Rachel’s are James, and Angelica. 

Next came in Philip being held by a Duke (who was John Laurens), the infant’s outfit made him look like a ghost almost. The apparel went past the infant’s feet and sat at Lauren’s calves as he walked to the basin as he held the child. 

As Alexander continued to watch, the vicar spoke up and greeted the guests, which wasn’t a big bunch, but it consisted of him, Aaron, James, Hercules, John, and Hercules’ wife, Elizabeth, and a few very distant family members (which Alexander could care less about) and that was really all. The welcoming continues as the vicar begins to read from the Bible. Which Alexander zones out. He also zones out about the part of what the christening was. It wasn’t that he didn’t care (he didn’t) but he was exhausted. 

After the Vicar finished welcoming the small group, he called for John (who went and handed the infant over to the vicar), Alexander, Hercules, and Elizabeth so they (Hercules, Elizabeth and Alexander) could make promises. 

“People of God will you welcome this child and uphold them in their new life in Christ?” The vicar asks the group. 

All members present in the church speak up. “With the help of God, we will.” 

The vicar nods and begins on with whatever it is he’s doing and he directs his attention towards the three. “Will you pray for them, draw them by your example into the community of faith and walk with them in the way of Christ?”

The three nod. “With the help of God, we will.”

He then asks another question and the three reply with the same answer. 

After this, the Vicar directs his attention to Alexander. And begins asking questions that he will have to answer on his son’s behalf. And the answers are simply really. Asking if he will help them stand against the wrongs in the world. And another question is technically asking if Philip will turn positively toward Jesus. Which Alexander says yes to of course.

After the promises are done, he, Hercules and Elizabeth are called up and they make their way over to the Vicar. Once next to the vicar, the man begins to make a cross with a special oil that Alexander knows the name of. But he does know that this means it’s a symbol of belonging to god. 

After this is done, the vicar finishes with “Christ claims you as his own. Receive the sign of the cross.”

Next thing Alexander knows is that Philip has chrisom-cloth draped over him and is having water (which he thinks is holy water) poured over is head. And it’s finished with a “I baptize you in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen.”

A chorus of “Amen”’s echo back. 

The next thing to happen is that welcomes and prayers. And with this the couple (Alexander is made to stay) go back and sit down in the pews as they listen to a bishop welcoming the child.

This goes on for a while before finally the Vicar hands Alexander the christening candle (which seemed to be a bit used. Probably because it was lit the night before). And it’s seemed to catch Philip’s attention and the king is worried at this point that his son will reach out for it. Thankfully the infant doesn’t and they go on with the ceremony. As the candle is lit. 

The Vicar then finishes the ceremony with these last words. “Shine as a light in the world to the glory of God.”

Now finished the the ceremony, The Vicar and King trade each other. With Alexander getting his son, and the vicar getting his son’s candle. 

Philip was now apart of the church. Just like both of his parents and sister. Meaning that he was now allowed to officially have the title “heir apparent.”

And with this, Alexander hoped for the greatest with his son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s late so I probably ended this chapter horribly... anyways 
> 
> Hello everyone, after a very long and well needed break, I’ve come back to say that I am hopeful to write again for this story. And I thank you all so much for the support from last chapter and I’m sorry I never got to reply to it all!  
> But I’m glad to be back and can write for you once again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I’m sorry for how out of touch it may seem. I’m a bit rusty with writing for this story as I’ve dealt with other projects as of late. So I’ll do my best to find a way to somehow get a consistent writing style...  
> Anyways, I can’t wait to continue on with this story,  
> Stay safe!  
> -FandomShipperAway


End file.
